Untold Fairy Tales
by Daml-Alyx
Summary: Some stories, you tell. Some others, are better kept in private. Group of unrelated short, very explicit, smutty Fairy Tail stories about their most intimate moments. I suppose the term is "lemons". Many, many different pairings, some common, others which I like, with both major and minor characters. Commenting is always appreciated and encouraged, I try and take it into account.
1. Beautiful Blondie

**BEAUTIFUL BLONDIE**

Lucy fell on the bed, exhausted. The Grand Magic Games, the dragons, future Rogue… not even the party at Mercurius had been enough to get some hard earned rest. She had missed her bed… No matter how comfortable Crocus was, there was nothing like home, her dear Magnolia, which once again had received them as their heroes. She knew she'd have to go find a job soon. Very little, if anything at all of the massive prize for winning the Grand Magic Games was going to end on her landlady's pocket, and she owed her more than three months of rent! The mere thought of having to go find yet another job was dreadful. She wanted to fall sleep, and nothing more.

Going on a job wasn't so bad, however… After all, she always had her friends with her. When they weren't facing world-threatening Dark Guilds or evil mages, the jobs were usually rather fun. She always had a lot of fun with Gray and Wendy… and she'd never get tired of watching Erza kicking ass with a brand new, shiny armor. She was even willing to put up with Happy's unfunny jokes, because she could always tease him back thanks to Carla. And Natsu…

She sighed. Natsu wasn't bothering her that night. He wasn't at her home. He'd probably spend the night at the Guild Hall. There was nothing Natsu cared about more than the Guild, and getting their old building back had made him insanely happy. She was happy too, of course, but she wanted to go home… and she had expected, maybe hoped, Natsu was going to be there, waiting for her, doing something incredibly inappropiate with her clothes or her books.

In a perfect world, Natsu would have asked her out. They'd be a happy couple by now. Even Levy and Gajeel seemed more aware of their feelings for each other than Natsu was of hers, and Gajeel was essentially a more violent, insensitive Natsu. Maybe she should've done it… but the mere thought of doing it was both daunting and terrifying. Besides, despite knowing Natsu as well as she did, there was no telling how he'd react. Natsu viewed Lisanna as just another friend and guildmate, and that was the girl who outright told him to get married when they were younger! Maybe he did only care about her as a friend… If only Natsu was like Juvia… or Elfman… or Jellal… or even Loke! She could read everyone else's romantic inclinations a mile away other than Natsu's…

But no matter how much she kept telling herself how Natsu was, she just couldn't forget the way Natsu made her feel. All fired up, as he would say. He was actually very cute, for someone as unkempt as he was. And his body…

"Aagh, not again!", she thought, "I really am not different from Taurus sometimes…"

But it wasn't his body, his face, not even his smile, what made him so attractive. It was his courage, his determination, his confidence. Many of her fellow guildmates were attractive, but only Natsu made her feel so safe just by being around. Only when he embraced her she could feel like nothing in this world, not Hades, Zeref or even dragons could hurt her.

Now she was really fired up. She didn't remember sliding her own hand down her skirt, but it made her feel heat, just as if it was Natsu. She allowed herself to continue, thinking of his pink hair, thinking of his strong arms. It wasn't the first time Natsu groped her, but on her imagination, Natsu wasn't doing it through innocence or quirkiness. It didn't matter that Natsu wouldn't do it that way. That night, in that moment, her left hand was Natsu's, and her right hand was his mouth, his lips, his tongue.

Her imaginary Natsu wasn't as talkative as the real one, but he was so very efficient. He knew everything she liked and acted without hesitation. Her right hand wasn't moving, but her Natsu did, and what used to be his lips certainly wasn't now. Natsu's mouth delicately (and not so delicately, in certain parts) took care of her whole body before kissing her. She tried to emulate the energetic nature of Natsu with her right hand, but the rest of Natsu was all on her mind.

"B… blondie"

Lucy screamed and jumped out of her bed, covering herself. That wasn't Natsu, certainly, not a man. It was the voice of a girl, a voice he had heard before. Her closet opened, revealing, behind it, a very familiar figure. She was an attractive redhead with a very voluptuous body that still couldn't hide the deranged look on her face. A tilted head, bags under her eyes, which were red like her hair and always wide open. She was looking at her with a smile.

"F… Flare?! What the hell?! What are you… What… You were spying on me!? What are you doing here?!"

She was so insanely embarrassed. She could feel the blood pumping up to her head, which was probably even more crimson than Flare's hair and dress. Her hands were still wet and she simply couldn't think right. Of all invasions to her privacy, this was without a doubt the most embarrassing.

"Why did you stop, Blondie? You were… beautiful"

Flare stepped out, without any change in her expression. She closed the closet without looking back, using only her hair. Flare was seemingly unable to look away from Lucy's blonde hair and sweating chest.

"Why did I… What are you doing here?! You can't enter a girl's room just like that! Are you crazier than you look like!? I could be doing… as a matter of fact, I was doing something very private! You have no right to be here! Leave now!"

"You really like Natsu, don't you, Blondie?"

Lucy's face was indistinguishable from a tomato.

"No! How do you know that! I don't like Natsu! Get out of my house!"

"I heard you… you were calling him… You don't touch yourself like that saying someone's name if you don't like that someone… I liked it"

Flare walked a bit closer to her. Lucy jumped on her bed, arming herself with a pillow, ready to attack anyone who dared claim she liked Natsu. "I mean, anyone who dares violate my privacy like that", she corrected herself. Flare's smile grew considerably. On someone normal with her appearance, she'd have looked pretty. With Flare… she only looked even more disturbing.

"I don't like Natsu! Stop changing the subject! I don't like… I mean, get out of my house!"

"I'm not Natsu", she said, finally changing her expression, to a sad one, as if she was genuinely sorry she wasn't Natsu. She wasn't even looking at Lucy… for a brief moment, before returning to her grin ", but I am a redhead like him, Blondie. And… you know I'm no stranger to fire…" she seemed to regret this last point, before returning to a big smile "Maybe I can help you show you don't like him"

Flare was a lot closer to her bed than Lucy was comfortable with. Almost all her previous fire for Natsu was extinguished in place of burning anger and even more embarrassment. Flare was looking directly at her face, her impossibly long red hair shaking, flowing around her. Lucy was scared, but her feelings for her imaginary Natsu weren't completely gone… and her imaginary Natsu now had breasts and long red hair.

"What?!"

"Blondie, I know… we've had problems… but I wish to help you… you… I like you. I want to make you happy… I'm no replacement for Natsu… but I am better than your hands… I promise", as she finished talking, Flare began laughing, nervously. If this was a joke, it was the worst, most inappropriate joke anyone had ever pulled on her.

"What are you laughing at! Stop doing that! And get out!"

"Please! I know I hurt you. Let me repay you. Let me give it all back. Blondie… I made you cry… let me do something in return"

"What… what are you talking about?"

Flare finally got to her bed. They were very close, she could feel her breathing. Flare's hand appeared out of nowhere, and was caressing her cheek. Lucy freaked out and fell on her bed.

"Let me… finish what "Natsu" didn't"

She certainly didn't appreciate that Flare imitated her moaning voice. Without her noticing, both of Flare's hands were on her thighs. Flare looked at her very closely, never blinking, not even once. She could hear her breathing, which was noticeable in her chest. Her hair had calmed down and now fell down her body like normal (albeit still impossibly long) hair would do in its place. Lucy didn't know what to do or say. She was angry, she was embarrassed, she was still horny and she was, most of all, confused.

"You're crazy"

"Maybe. Probably. But of this, I'm certain. Let me do this for you, Blondie"

"Even assuming I was crazy enough to admit to this, you still broke in my house, without any warning whatsoever, and spied on me"

"I am not used to not being bad. But I can show you I'm good at some things… Blondie"

Both of Flare's hands had moved up her legs and were both grasping Lucy's skirt. Flare's smile seemed a strange mix between a genuine, friendly smile and her usual smirk. It almost made her scarier.

"Say I let you, wha… WHAT"

Flare didn't let her continue. As soon as she heard Lucy, she dived face first in between Lucy's legs, right under her skirt. Lucy almost jumped out of shock, but Flare kept her in place using her hands. Lucy could only keep yelling what while trying to get her old enemy's face outside her skirt, pulling her hair, but unable to do so.

It's not that she disliked Flare's mouth. It was very warm, which did indeed remind her of Natsu… which simply made her even more embarrassed and begging Flare to stop, but at the same time, she had stopped trying to get her out, and was actively pushing her against herself.

Flare wasn't particularly skilled with her mouth. At least, compared to imaginary Natsu's and Lucy's hands. But there was something about it that Lucy hadn't experienced in her solitude. Flare seemed hungry of her, there was no refinement, no skill, no tact, just a primal need to fill her mouth with Lucy. It was… different. But not bad. Definitely not bad.

Flare removed Lucy's skirt, as it was only getting on her way, and continued her feast. Even her eyes seemed different. Maybe it was because the lower half of her face wasn't stuck in her usual creepy self, but her eyes now didn't seem like those of a maniac. Rather, someone starved of affection. And judging her furious, incessant eating, "starved" might indeed be the best word.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her awful wordplays, the absurdity of it all, and even the pleasure. Flare grabbed her ass, pushing herself deeper. Flare's tongue was capable of reaching places Lucy's fingers never could. Lucy almost jumped again, but Flare's hands and face made it impossible to move without the redhead mage allowing her.

Flare's hair grabbed Lucy's left leg and gently placed it on her right shoulder, giving Flare a better angle to continue eating, but Lucy was effectively unable to keep sitting on her bed, forcing her in an awkward position. Flare either didn't notice, or didn't care, but Lucy wasn't caring, herself.

Flare's tongue was truly something. It moved as vividly as her hair, and it also shared its deadly precision. It was always wherever Flare wanted it most, and after a few minutes, what Flare wanted was also what Lucy wanted. Lucy squirmed, gripping Flare's hair with her hands and her head with her thighs. She moaned, Flare's "Blondie" was muffled.

As Flare's lack of skill became a skill of its own, Lucy couldn't help but hump a bit, involuntarily, giving up herself completely to the redhead. Finally, her stimulation got the better of her, and screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. She noted herself losing control of her body, twitching, forgetting about the world surrounding her, about Natsu, Flare, her apartment and Fairy Tail.

After no more than a few seconds blacked out, she was laying on her bed, still shaking, with Flare looking at her, cleaning up her chin, with now a hint of affection in her eyes. Lucy breathed heavily, still sweating, looking at her insane friend with new eyes.

"Thank you, Flare"

Flare laughed maniacally, once again. Lucy's relax disappeared immediately, as she was scared once more.

"Don't thank me yet, Blondie. I've only just begun playing with you"

Before Lucy could even react, Flare jumped at her bed, on top of her. She had Flare's creepy face directly on top of her own, her mouth so close she could taste her breath, their noses touching, their eyes holding gaze. She could feel Flare's legs rubbing with her own, barely noting Flare's dress, and noticing how the redhead maintained Lucy's legs spread out. Despite the clothing of both, she felt Flare's chest pressed against hers, not sure which one was more agitated. At both sides of her head there were Flare's arms, and blocking her view from anything else, her long, long hair.

"W… well"

Once again, Flare didn't let Lucy finish talking, as her mouth assaulted hers. The kiss didn't lack sweetness, but was strong and relentless, the same way Flare's mouth had behaved ever since she started talking to her. Lucy's initial shock didn't prevent Flare's long tongue to examine her mouth in full while her lips attempted to suck Lucy's. When she overcame it, she was capable of returning the kiss, albeit lacking in intensity.

Flare eventually stopped, moving away from Lucy's face but without leaving her bed. She was sitting, with Lucy's legs at her side, looking at her face. By then, Lucy stopped noticing Flare's expression as something unusual, and began finding it cute. Her mouth was still watering from her own saliva and Flare's. She could even taste herself in Flare's mouth, as the redhead had been very thorough. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want more surprises from Flare, and awaited her next move. But the redhead didn't do anything, not for a good while, before she began caressing her pigtails, with no comment from either.

"What do you mean you've just begun playing with me?"

She broke the silence, but Flare merely smiled back. Lucy could feel Flare's rubbing against her, even though she was wearing a dress and Lucy wasn't wearing a skirt anymore. Flare grabbed both of Lucy's hands without ever changing her expression, and Lucy was too shocked to respond. Flare guided Lucy's hands through her legs, then into her dress, and moved up until she had Lucy's hands firmly on her breasts. Lucy couldn't help but squeeze, something that made her even more embarrassed than she already was. Flare laughed again.

"You're adorable, Blondie"

Flare's hands left Lucy's, as Lucy's were now firmly gripped on Flare's breasts and toyed with them the same way she usually played with herself. Then, swiftly, Flare grabbed the back of Lucy's head with her free hands and pushed it up, landing her face firmly in between them. Lucy didn't know how to act, it usually was the other way around. She breathed and tasted, but didn't know what else to do. She grabbed both breasts and attempted to smother herself with them. She paused almost initially, thinking Flare probably thought she was stupid. She could feel how once again she was becoming a living tomato, and buried her head in between just so that she wouldn't laugh at her.

But Flare didn't laugh this time. In fact, it was Flare's hair which separated Lucy from her breasts, and made the Celestial Spirit Mage look at her eyes directly. She was smiling while biting her lip, and now her hands were focused on sliding her dress to the sides, slowly revealing her naked breasts.

Lucy stared at them for a few moments. They were beautiful, really. Big, round, sweaty. Her hard nipples looked delicious. Flare didn't do anything while Lucy admired them, until she finally looked back at Flare's face. It hadn't changed, but nodded to her. Then, her hair, like a gentle lover, pushed Lucy again to her chest, but this time, it wasn't between her breasts, and rather, Lucy, by herself, grabbed both breasts and began sucking on her nipples, thoroughly, while alternatively sucking, kissing and licking the rest of Flare.

Flare gave Lucy free reign, but while she enjoyed her breasts, Flare removed Lucy's jacket. Lucy would alternate between focusing all her senses on the redhead's breasts, and sometimes would look up at her red eyes, that were always, without fail, returning the look. After a while, however, she chose to stop and moved up, kissing Flare's neck, and licking it all the way to her mouth, before returning her the favor and kissing her aggressively. Although she did almost certainly not expect it, she didn't reject it, embracing her old rival and kissing her back.

After a long while, they finally stopped, separating their lips which remained united through a slight trail of drool. Lucy, for the first time, was actually very excited for what Flare had in store next, and the redhead didn't take long to show her. Moving the lower half of her dress to the side, Flare moved one of her legs over Lucy's, effectively crossing their legs, and after pushing Lucy towards her, crossed, with their genitalia rubbing against each other. Flare's hair firmly grabbed Lucy's heels, to keep them pressed against each other.

"Do you really think that's… WHAT?"

Flare's hair also wrapped itself around Lucy's neck, tightening, as well as grabbing her wrists and spreading them apart. It was a bit tighter than Lucy wanted.

"What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?! I thought… I thought you said…"

"Don't worry, my beautiful Blondie"

Lucy wanted to complain, but couldn't, as Flare silenced her by kissing her again. While Flare's hair restrained her, Flare's hands pushed Lucy's ass and back into herself to kiss and rub with her better. Still locked in a kiss, and still not understanding why Flare was acting like that, Flare began to move both herself and Lucy, rubbing each other. Flare kept kissing her, until Lucy's protests became silenced moans. Then, Flare let Lucy's lips go again.

Lucy felt weirded out, but still enjoyed Flare's unusual practice. Even the hair acting as handcuffs wasn't bothering her. In fact, while she herself was heated, she could see Flare's attitude changing. Her face had lost entirely her creepy expression, and was now one of pleasure. Her once commanding movements became slower, and even the grip of her hair was loosening.

Flare let Lucy go, as her hair now simply had seemingly lost all magic, and even her hands seemed to have lost their strength, as now she barely pushed Lucy. Lucy saw this as a chance, grabbing Flare's ass and one of her legs, before she pushed her against herself.

"Seems like you're losing again. Please, just let me win this time" she smiled as Flare looked at her, confused.

Lucy kept the scissoring herself, moving Flare and herself back and forth, her own pleasure driving her forward, while Flare's laugh seemed to have mixed perfectly with her moaning. Lucy didn't stop fucking her, giving her what Flare had wanted to give, while Flare reached her own climax. The redhead embraced Lucy, attempting to claw at her but unable to do so due to her gloves. Flare also kissed Lucy, briefly, but her incontrollable laughter and moaning forced her to stop, simply resting her head on Lucy's shoulder and letting her Blondie take care.

Once Lucy noticed Flare had stopped, she moved away from her, letting her fall on her bed. Flare looked at her in disbelief, recovering her breath and seemingly embarrassed, for the first time. Lucy, on the other hand, was more confident than she had been ever since she broke into her house, and looked at her in complete satisfaction.

"B…Blondie… this was not supposed to happen"

"Well, it'll keep happening as long as you keep underrating me. You should know by now, I'm pretty tough!"

She smiled at her, but Flare looked genuinely disappointed, as she sat right next to her. Her chest was shining due to her (their, rather) sweat, and was slightly bruised due to Lucy's treatment of it. Her legs were still shaking somewhat. Compared to her, Lucy was much more composed, although still a sweaty, exhausted mess.

"I wanted to please you… not the other way around"

"You did. You already did. Besides, I had a lot of fun regardless!"

"I didn't even get your top off"

"This isn't a competition about who gets naked the most!"

Lucy was having a laugh, but Flare did seem distraught. Unable to think of something better, Lucy removed her top, exposing herself to Flare.

"There. Better?"

Flare looked at her and bit her lips. Lucy saw a familiar expression once again, and began getting nervous.

"My beautiful Blondie… I can only think of one way to feel better"

Flare's hair seemed to have regained all her strength, and without waiting for a reaction, the redhead jumped directly to her chest. The night was far from over, and Lucy was still far away from her awaited rest.


	2. Cold Water

**COLD WATER**

It was late at night. Magnolia had been in a constant state of celebration ever since Fairy Tail got back from the Grand Magic Games, and just now it had begun to calm down. They had their old building back, now even better. It had some changes, which was normal, given the seven years that had passed. But Juvia's favorite change was, perhaps, the new pool. She liked to spend hours there, thinking about Gray, her old jobs, her time at Phantom, Gray's nudist habit, Gray's perfectly sculpted body, Gray's death… the latter still scarred her.

The water was warm, and Juvia liked to stay afloat, when nobody else was around. Mira and the Master were probably around, somewhere, but the pool was almost always just for her. She now had actual friends, but water was her fist partner, her first friend. That's what Juvia was, after all. She felt comfortable.

She heard noise. Someone coming. It wasn't all that unusual that someone would go swim at night. Sometimes they didn't bother her. Freed simply liked to swim a bit. Droy always tried to begin exercising only to succumb to his own weight and give up. Some others annoyed her. Natsu had attempted to get the whole pool boiling, Elfman had to yell about how much of a man he was and her love rival was blonde and busty and in her way.

"Oh. Hello, Juvia. Didn't know you'd be here"

It couldn't be! Gray-sama? Her dear Gray? What was he doing there? Juvia felt her colors showing. Gray, wearing only trunks, warming up. His excellent body, firm and tense, his muscles bulging as if they belonged to a god. Juvia wanted to be a God Slayer. His attractive, lonely face looking away in indifference. The only thing that could possibly be hotter than Gray ignoring her was Gray paying her attention. He had to be there on purpose. She had been going every night since they got the pool. Gray-sama had to know.

Why wouldn't he want to see her there? She looked fantastic in her bathing suit. A bikini she bought specifically so that Gray would notice her, which would have happened if that Lyon hadn't gotten in her way. And then he went on the love slide with Gray… oh, Juvia would have given so much to go down with them, an Ice Mage sandwich where Juvia was the main course. But Lucy had gotten on her way. She seduced Natsu into sabotaging her love slide, and then went down with her. Undoubtedly, Lucy was trying to learn her secrets, her relationship with Gray-sama, so that she could replace her. It wouldn't happen, no matter how hard she tried. Poor Juvia had to fall in love with the hottest, coolest, best Mage of Fiore, who would naturally attract all sort of unwanted affection.

The splash woke her up from her daydreaming. Gray was swimming, seemingly ignoring her. She immediately noticed Gray had lost his trunks. He was right there. Naked, beautiful, perfect. Surrounded by water. Juvia was water. Gray-sama wanted to be surrounded by Juvia while naked. The signs were clear.

"G… Gray-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Are… are you here for Juvia?"

Gray looked at her like she was crazy. "Indeed, I am crazy about you". She attempted not to look down on Gray's naked body, but she did so anyways.

"Juvia… we talked about this already"

"Gray-sama, you make Juvia so confused!"

Gray seemed suddenly scared, while Juvia was frustrated. She swam next to him, swiftly, elegantly. Juvia was water, and she moved in it with grace.

"You said you didn't want Juvia, to be even more interesting than you already are, but then you come here at night, naked while Juvia is wearing the sexy bikini she bought for you and you don't say anything! Why do you do this to me, Gray-sama?"

Gray noticed he was, indeed, naked, and proceeded to cover up himself with his hands, trying to play it cool. Juvia couldn't help herself from peeking, and her frustration was gone. She was close to him. She could feel his cold. She enjoyed warm water, but nothing could beat the feeling of cold water. It meant Gray was with her.

"I… okay, I will say something. I suppose the bikini is nice. Happy? Calm down now"

She was beyond happy. Gray had noticed her bikini! Gray-sama had looked at her figure, just like she had looked at his! It had been a true odyssey for her, but her love story had finally reached a climax! Juvia couldn't help but jump and hug at Gray, who tried to shove her aside as an initial reaction. Poor Gray-sama, playing games with Juvia. He knew he couldn't push her away in water. That had obviously been his intention all along.

"Juvia, please! Stop! Calm down already! It's nothing to get worked over like that!"

"Juvia is so happy Gray-sama noticed her breasts!"

"When the hell did I say that!"

Juvia's energetic hugging of Gray was met with his resistance, as it usually was. He pushed her away, but Gray's arms, as strong and toned and perfect as they were, couldn't be stronger than her love. However, while the two struggled in the water, Juvia felt something poking her in her leg. Apparently Gray noticed, too, because both looked down at the same time.

"This night swimming thing was a complete mistake. Screw this!"

Gray was flabbergasted, sure, but it couldn't beat Juvia's intense overheating. It had happened! This couldn't simply be her imagination, as it had been once or twice in the past. Gray had actually poked her! But now he was getting away. Had that really been enough of her Gray-Sama for the whole night? No, it couldn't be possible. He was trying to play hard to get again. But there was no playing now.

Before Gray could even get close to the edge of the pool, Juvia had already gotten in his way. She was simply far too fast in the water. His face was as red as her own, which could only mean he was feeling the same as her. Natsu had needed fire, but Juvia was boiling water by herself.

"G…Gray-sama!"

"Don't say anything! It was an accident!"

"You can lie to Juvia all you want, Gray-sama, but your body doesn't lie! Your body can't lie! Your body desires to poke Juvia!"

"Wh…what?! Shut it!"

"Poke me, Gray-sama!"

"Juvia! You're going to force me to use magic. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"I want the same thing you want! You can't lie to yourself Gray-sama! Look, you're wanting Juvia more by the minute!" she yelled, while pointing.

Adorable Gray-sama. He tried to cover his manhood with his hands, while yelling something for himself. Poor Gray-sama, his impeccable, perfect body was his weakness. He wasn't covering himself entirely. And even if he was, the undeniable proof of her bikini's effect on Gray's anatomy could never be denied.

"If Gray-sama wants to make his affection for Juvia's body disappear, Juvia is fine with it, as long as Juvia helps him with it"

"Well, I certainly want to forget this! This is ridiculous! Wait, what did you mean?"

Juvia was one with the water. She had no problems seeing and breathing underwater. And she very much enjoyed what she was seeing. She took his hands to keep them out. She loved Gray's hands, just like the rest of Gray. But now, she wanted to love another part of Gray even more. Her excitement was uncontrollable. She couldn't help but kiss him, there where he had finally proved his affection.

She heard Gray yelling something, and then grabbing both her head and her hair with his hands, pushing her away. It hurt a little, just enough for Juvia to notice.

"Gray-sama… Juvia always knew you weren't so gentle. Juvia loves you so much"

Despite Gray's strong arms, he couldn't prevent her from kissing him again. And again. And again. She showered her affection all over his manhood, kissing it frenetically. She hugged his waist, rubbing her face on him. She was so happy. Gray's body was so cold, but she loved it. She couldn't help herself and grabbed his beautiful butt. His hands were pushing her away even harder. Gray was loving it almost as much as she was. She didn't believe anyone could love it more than she did.

She stared at it. Her mouth would be watering, if she wasn't already submerged in it. She had seen it many times. She had dreamed about it. She had imagined herself doing all sort of things to it. But she had never seen it so magnificently. So big. So thick. So beautiful. And it was all because of her.

Juvia used her mouth again. Not kissing it this time, but rather, attempting to fit all of it inside her mouth. Gray was so big… and her mouth so small. She couldn't let Gray down. He had trusted her with such a valuable, fragile body part, and Juvia had to give him something in return. Choking a bit would be a very small sacrifice if that made Gray happy.

Once she had managed to touch his balls with her tongue, with his shaft still firmly inside her mouth, Juvia pulled it out. Coughing a bit, but insanely proud of herself. Gray's hands were noticeably no longer trying to push her away. Rather, they caressed her hair. He had liked it! Juvia was so happy. She sucked on his testicles, while her body happily danced. She really couldn't help it.

She went back to his shaft, going up and down, energetically. His hands and hips were helping her along. He went with her motions. His body was stiff in the water, but he was still helping her along. He even grabbed her hair, so that it wouldn't get in front of her face and she could have a perfect look at him. Gray-sama was so kind. His affection had been caused by her, so it was only natural, only fair, that she would take care of it herself, but the fact Gray-sama was helping her… He loved her, no doubt. She could imagine Lucy's face, looking in awe and tears, unable to do anything, while Gray was all hers and she was all Gray's.

Juvia looked up and Gray was looking at her, straight in the eyes. She felt embarrassed. She had her loved Gray-sama inside her mouth and he was watching all of it. His sweet face showing his usual concerns. She couldn't let him down, not when he looked at her. She went harder and faster and deeper. Whenever she felt Gray's body shaking, she knew she was doing well.

He pushed her head out, and got her out of the water. Juvia breathed heavily, tired, with the biggest smile she had ever had. Gray looked nervous, cute, worried, perfect. He looked at her, blushed, and looked away.

"Gray-sama!"

She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away, and looked at her seriously. She was blushing so much. She wanted to kiss him, but she waited for him to speak first.

"Juvia, I told you, we are not dating. We are not a couple! This is nothing serious! But… I mean, it would be a shame to leave this way… Juvia. Do you promise to never tell anyone about this, especially Erza? Do you promise not to get any weird ideas? Regardless of what we do, we are not a couple. Can you accept it?"

Juvia nodded. Seemed like the blood flowing on her head wanted to escape through her nose. If Gray wanted to keep it a secret… it's because it was real!

Gray grabbed her firmly and pushed her close to him. She could feel him poking her again in the leg, but didn't have time to get excited, as Gray pulled her breasts out of her bikini, without removing it. Juvia couldn't believe what was happening, but then Gray bit one of them. He was so cold and so hot… ever since she met Gray, those terms were synonymous. His teeth were leaving his mark. Juvia's happiness knew no bounds.

She wrapped her legs around Gray's waist, while holding his hair on her hands. She wanted Gray to bit harder, to suck harder, to kiss harder. She wanted Gray to love her, to own her. She wanted to be his plaything. He wanted Gray to use his magic and freeze time, so they'd be forever embraced. She noticed Gray's hand on her ass, wanting to remove the lower piece of her bikini, but she stopped him.

"Gray-sama, wait! Don't… don't do that. This bathing suit got us together. I want it to remain for as long as we are together"

He smiled at her, cheekily, confidently. How could Gray-sama not be confident. Someone like him could never do wrong. Then, he felt it. Gray slid her bikini to a side, and felt his manhood once again, but now, it was Gray who was inside Juvia. It was indeed possible to be happier.

She could feel the tears in her eyes, but Gray wouldn't know because they were both completely wet. Not even a blind man would have missed her smile, however. Once she could feel Gray had fully penetrated her, she let out a moan of the most sincere pleasure, even if not physical. Gray smiled her back, and rammed her. Juvia wanted to cry, laugh and moan out of happiness. She simply tightened her grip on him with both her legs and her hands. She wanted Gray to suck on her breasts again, but he simply kept smiling while he penetrated her again. And again.

If there was someone else at the guild that night, they heard them. The water splashed everywhere. Juvia moaned loudly, living her fulfilled fantasy. Even Gray moaned and grunted whenever he was particularly violent in his thrusts. He sucked Juvia's breasts. He moved her hair away so he could see her eyes and her face. Juvia was so happy. Gray wanted to see her face of ecstasy. He wanted to be sure he was giving her pleasure. And that, by itself, would have been enough to climax. But when it happened at the same time Gray penetrated her, she simply couldn't take it.

It was easily Juvia's third orgasm. Her moan was loud enough to permanently leave a member of Oracion Seis deaf. Her body shook uncontrollably, but always feeling safe as it was Gray who held it. She could've literally melted right there, be one with the water, that magical cold water that had finally united them. But she didn't want pleasure for herself, she wanted it for Gray. Her perfect man… of course he was capable of satisfying her so many times without losing his breath.

She attempted to go down on him again, but Gray stopped her. He swam towards the edge of the pool, and Juvia followed him, curious, but cautious. She couldn't let Gray-sama get out yet. Luckily for her, he didn't try to do it. When they got close, he picked her up and got half of her outside the pool, so that he was facing her back.

Juvia wondered if Gray was going to spank her, but she didn't wait long. Gray's luscious lips were kissing her behind, starting from her back before getting to her butt. She had tried to look behind to see her perfect Gray-sama giving her love with his mouth, but his hand had prevented it. If that's what Gray wanted, she had no problems with it. She enjoyed his tongue and his teeth, as he tasted her sex. Unlike Juvia, who had been energy and enthusiasm when giving him oral, Gray was slow, methodical. She felt her toes curl up to the perfect feeling of his tongue. Half of her backside was in the water, but that didn't make Gray slow down. Juvia felt about to climax once again, but mustered all her strength to prevent it. She wanted Gray to get his moment before she got her own once again.

She stopped feeling Gray's mouth and hands. She felt cold, especially her body outside the water. She was dying to know what Gray had coming to her. He felt his cold breath on the back of her head, and then, slowly, his bulging member inside her sex. She felt Gray's head resting on her shoulder, looking over her, while his right arm embraced her breasts and pushed them up. His other hand, firmly grasped her ass and began thrusting, even harder and faster than before.

Juvia simply couldn't take it. The upper side of her body felt cold from no longer being in contact with the pool and having Gray's impressive torso against her back. She had her breasts pushed up so much she almost had them against her head, but she knew Gray was doing that to get a better view of them, which made it perfect. She had completely lost control of her legs, they were just slaves to the symphony of moans and thrusts Gray was composing for her. She simply couldn't take it.

Her universe shook once again as Gray gave her another orgasm. But this time, Gray hadn't slowed down as he had before, and was actually going harder and stronger, splashing water all over them while he grunted her name. Her body wasn't hers, definitely not then, it was entirely Gray's, and Gray was giving her pleasure like she had only dreamed of.

"G…Gray-sama… I… I'm sorry…"

She couldn't even finish talking. Her mind wasn't working. She was losing herself to the man she loved, whose rhythm hadn't stopped for a second. He had even stopped groping her breasts or resting his head, he had both hands on her back and was simply fucking her wildly, like she had always wanted, like she had always hoped.

Gray only stopped when he pulled out of her. He heard him grunt loudly and felt his seed being dropped all over her back. She simply recovered her breath, letting Gray reach his hard earned orgasm, trying, and failing, to drop her grin off her face.

They had done it. She had given Gray sexual pleasure and he had given it to her. Their bodies had been one. Ice and water, like it was always meant to be. She had fucked Gray's frustrations away, and he had done the same with her insecurities. It had been magical, like she always knew it would have been.

She woke up from her daydreaming, as Gray was getting out of the pool, still naked. She simply giggled and smiled at him like an idiot. He looked at her tenderly, with that look he only saved for special occasions.

"Good night, Juvia"

"Good night, Gray-sama"

She watched as he walked away, delighted. Only when her dear Gray had left, she allowed herself to fall on the water, once again. Her body was exhausted. She didn't want to leave that water which had finally made her dream come true.

Juvia sighed, tired, fully submerged. She wanted to dream again.


	3. Demon

**DEMON**

"They all left, huh?"

"Yes. Well, I think Juvia might be around somewhere, but everyone else went back already."

"You can go home, Mirajane. I promise I'll behave. You should go to sleep"

It was very late. A few days had passed ever since they arrived from the Grand Magic Games, and only now people seemed to be calming down. Laxus had grown to respect his guild, but their constant partying, noise and in-fighting could still get on his nerves, sometimes. That's why, while everyone else had been drinking and having a good time in the hall, he had preferred to go downstairs and practice pool. He wasn't very good at playing billiards, as they had showed him ever since Gray brought the table with him. As Fairy Tail's strongest mage, it was insulting to lose, even at such an activity, which is why he had decided to practice at night.

This time, however, he wasn't alone. Mirajane had gone down to see him practice, after everyone else had left. He'd prefer to be alone, but out of everyone in the guild, Mirajane was probably the least disruptive. Natsu would have already wanted to fight him, and subsequently lost. Erza would've forced him to play "her" way. Gray would've beaten him, and that was simply unacceptable. Even the Raijinshu, his Thunder God Tribe, wouldn't have allowed him to practice. Bickslow would've cheated, controlling the balls at his will. Evergreen would refuse to play, or play the Erza way. Freed would just let him win. Mirajane wouldn't do much, other than give him some small talk and look pretty. That wasn't so bad.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay down here and watch you play for a bit. I'm exhausted"

"Suit yourself"

"Thank you! Have you made any progress?"

"Usually I like to play silent"

"Oh. Sorry"

He looked at her, while he pretended he was playing. She seemed very tired. It was normal, though. These days had been crazy. Not only the guild was back at their old glory, meaning they were bursting with new jobs, they also had the honor of being formally recognized as Fiore's most powerful. This had attracted all sorts of curious eyes and Mirajane couldn't simply ignore them, like he did.

He had often thought of Mirajane's kind personality as a weakness. Someone with her vast magic power shouldn't have allowed others to just think of her as a pretty face. Then again, that had been the old Laxus… and he actually had an excuse with her. Mirajane hadn't been always like that. In the past, she had been rebellious, and aggressive. Back in the old days, Mirajane was a worthy demon. He had experienced it first hand… He could remember it perfectly. They hadn't spoken about that night ever since. Sometimes, he wondered if it had just been the Demon, and not Mirajane…

His old memories distracted him and accidentally bursted the ball he was attempting to hit. Mirajane looked at him, worried. It wasn't the first time he had destroyed one of those balls. They should be made of sturdier stuff. He went to grab one of their many reserve balls, and finally decided to open up.

"I don't think I'm getting better at all. Even when I don't explode them, I'm lucky whenever they go where I want them. This is a ridiculous game"

"You know, I used to play billiards when I was younger. Maybe I can help you a bit"

"Huh? Really? Doesn't suit you at all"

"I'm full of surprises. Never judge a book by its cover!"

"Is that so? Alright. Show me"

Mirajane walked up to the table and he handed her the stick. He watched as she prepared her move. If that was meant to get him to learn, he should have probably looked at the stick and the balls, rather than Mirajane. When her sweet expression turned into one of satisfaction, he was reminded of what she was doing, and what was he supposed to be looking at.

"Huh. Not bad. Not quite as good as Gray, but I'm impressed"

"Well… I haven't played in a long time. I'm a bit rusty. Come on. Now it's your turn"

She handed him the stick. He was doubtful, at first, and tried to mimic her pose. He heard her giggle a bit, but ignored it. He tried to focus on the ball, but all he could think of was Mirajane leaning over the table. Mirajane, years ago, when she was leaning…

"Laxus! Was that a serious attempt or you're just letting me win?"

He had thoroughly missed the ball. He has defeated Jura, and couldn't defeat this stupid game. He tried to focus on the balls, once again. He pictured Jura's bald head in each and every one of them. Maybe if he thought of it as a battle, he could do it. He was Fairy Tail's strongest, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer. A bunch of mini-Jura heads were no match for him.

Mirajane laughed, as he accidentally released some of his magic power and destroyed the ball he was hitting. He threw the stick aside, frustrated, while the Juras laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Laxus, I'll get one of the spare ones. Do you destroy so many of them when you're alone? We're going to run out of them. I'll send Kinana to buy more tomorrow"

"No, no, it's just… I don't know"

He couldn't help but staring at her while she looked for the replacement. Mirajane… she was puzzling. Every one of her movements were somewhat arousing. She couldn't walk without making it look good. But she behaved so innocently… was she aware of it all? Old Mirajane would've, he was sure of it.

"Mirajane… do you ever think of the past?"

"All the time, why?"

"I mean… our past"

"Do you mean when you were exiled?"

Her innocent laugh again. Was she just playing with him, or was she genuinely so naïve?

"I think about that all the time. But it's not what I meant"

"Do you mean when Natsu…"

"No. Listen to me for a moment. Do you ever think about your old self?"

"I've always been myself"

She looked at him with a cheeky smile, which did remind him of her old self. She placed all the balls in the center of the table, and began playing herself. The balls acted obediently to the orders she issued through the stick. There was no doubt she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"I see. And you… you ever think of falling back to the past? Relive some of it?"

"We can't really relive the past. Our experiences make it impossible. Although…"

Mirajane walked up to him, slowly, looking almost embarrassed. She seemed nervous.

"We can always try to make it better"

Her lips tasted sweet, just like her. It was a quick kiss in his lips, a timid one, as if asking permission. He embraced her in his arms, and kissed her back, far more passionate, far longer. Mirajane returned it.

He placed her on top of the table, roughly, and wasted no time on getting on top of her, kissing her mouth and her neck, groping one of her breasts with a hand and caressing her leg with another. Mirajane simply returned his affections, but didn't show much initiative of her own. Seemed to still be nervous. Her skin was soft, her body was delightful… but Laxus couldn't do it. He stopped and got away from her, standing up.

"Laxus? Is… is something wrong?"

"I… don't know. I'm sorry. I… I got caught up. This isn't what I was thinking about, Mirajane. I've changed. You've changed. Mistakes from the past can't be made better"

He tried to recompose. He did have an erection, and wanted to have his way with her right then and there. Any man would. But he had to be better than that. He began walking away, but before he could get far from the table, he felt something grabbing his shoulder. Before he could react, an immense strength made him look back. It wasn't Mirajane who was now kneeling on the table. At least, not her normal self.

"How about we make a brand new mistake, then?"

She almost ripped off his head when she kissed him. The timid Mirajane wasn't there. That was the Demon. Similar to Mirajane in appearance, yes, but her personality… That was the Mirajane he knew in the past. The Mirajane that defeated Freed. The Demon wasn't the Mirajane everyone knew, but it was her. He could feel her long tongue and her sharp teeth in their kiss. Her abnormal strength pushing him towards her. There was no sweetness. No shame.

Laxus was still shocked by her transformation and her kiss, when the hands that had held him close to her were now firmly grasping his shirt. He did nothing to prevent her from tearing it apart, leaving his chest completely exposed. Mirajane only got her tongue out of his mouth to use it on his abs. The feeling made him tense, but he couldn't lie to himself and claim he didn't enjoy it. Her tongue slowly went up, until his neck. She bit his neck and made him bleed. A weaker man would've surely lost his head. The pain still stung him, when Mirajane grabbed him and returned them to their earlier position, with her back laying on the pool table and him laying on top of her. The legs of the table snapped and broke, making them both fall as the table fell on the ground. Mirajane didn't react to any of it. Her monstrous claws which served as hands were busy holding his head, and her mouth was busy assaulting his.

He used his own strength to overpower the Demon, grasping her by the wrists and forcing them to the sides of her head. His mouth was capable of separating from hers. That succubus was under him, her perfect body squirming. Her bright red eyes tempted him. Her mouth demanded more. He moved swiftly, as befitting a master of Lightning, and tore her scarce clothing apart except for her boots. Mirajane allowed it all to happen, but once Laxus was done, she grabbed his head and forced him down on her breasts.

Laxus wasn't going to play kindly with her. Not with a Demon, not with Mirajane. He bit her as hard as he could, but she simply looked back at him lustfully, and felt her claws on his back. He used both of his hands as well as his mouth, attempting to please and hurt her. He toyed with them, groped them, bit them. Mirajane seemed to hurt him more the more he hurt her, but Laxus was more than capable of taking it.

Mirajane stopped, suddenly, which made him stop. Something huge hit him on his chest and pushed him way from her and the table, smacking him against one of the walls. That hurt. He saw Mirajane standing up from the table, and began walking towards him. She had a big smile of satisfaction on her face, and a big tail wiggled behind her. He smiled. Of course.

"You're a freak. You knew that?"

She walked until she was right next to him, and then placed her boot firmly on his face. He noted her heel pressing against his mouth, pushing his head into the wall.

"You're mad I'm not Freed?"

The Demon teased him, in more ways than one. But he wasn't concerned. He surprised her, grappling her legs and getting away from the wall, pushing her against it instead. He looked up at her, for he was kneeling and she was smiling. He could make a witty comeback, but Laxus preferred to back up his talk with actions. He grabbed the same leg that Mirajane had stepped on him with, and placed it on his shoulder. Then, he bit Mirajane's thigh, and her claws grabbed his hair. Laxus stopped biting and followed the direction of her hands, which led him to her sex.

Mirajane didn't look so scary when she was moaning with pleasure. Laxus was skilled with his mouth, tasting her, using his lips and his tongue aggressively, just the way she liked it. He used her fingers to let his tongue explore harder. She commanded him through her fingers. When he was going nowhere, he felt her claws digging in his head. When he had reached her good spots, she merely held him. He wasn't scared of biting, as she had never been. He knew he had done well, when her squirming was enough to make the wall behind her tremble.

Biting her wasn't enough. Mirajane's demon body could handle that, easily. He pushed his fingers deeper still, and surrounded himself with some of his weaker lightning, including his mouth and his hands. Mirajane moaned harder still, and felt the leg resting on his shoulder tightening. He could see the truly demonic smile on her face, as her strong hands pulled him deeper. He didn't feel scared to comply. Lightning was his element, and now, all of Mirajane was feeling his electricity. He was in control.

Mirajane pushed him away, making him fall on his back, on the ground. He felt tired, but he had a lot more within himself. He smiled at her, his mouth still wet. Mirajane's expression was difficult to read, as seemed both genuinely lustful and angry. Her body twitched, both from his lightning and his mouth. He felt her strong grip on his neck, and she lifted him easily, before slamming him on the wall, right next to where she had been standing before. The wall cracked, testament of her strength.

Mirajane let go of his neck and went down, letting her claw go down Laxus' body as well, leaving five small red trails behind it. When the claw reached his pants, it tore them apart. Mirajane held his waist against the wall, and smiled at his erection, which had only grown since they began. She bit it, far gentler than how she had previously bit him, but still hurt. He could see her smiling still, but still grabbed her hair and forced her away.

"No biting now"

Laxus could recognize a smug smile when he saw one, even if it came from a demon. Mirajane simply opened her mouth and gulped down the entirety of Laxus' member. She was a raving beast. Mirajane began sucking, thankfully using her lips rather than her teeth. He could see the trails of her lipstick on his body, even if she herself seemed to forget Laxus' upper body existed. He chose to remind her.

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down, humping at the same time with his crotch. Neither of them were particularly concerned with his pleasure, it was entirely a power play. His hands against Mirajane's head. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, of course. But as the competitor he naturally was, he couldn't simply stand back and let her show her strength, and had to fight back.

Other women usually needed time to breathe, or rest. Sometimes they simply couldn't handle having something violently pushed inside their throats. But Mirajane wasn't a normal woman, and it was him who was getting exhausted. And if Mirajane kept doing whatever she wanted, he'd come first. That'd be insulting for Fairy Tail's strongest mage, and he used his hands to force her head away from him. Mirajane resisted, for a few seconds, but eventually he was capable of separating the predator from her prey. Mirajane simply smiled and spat at his penis, before using her claw to slowly masturbate him, laughing.

He felt tired, and slowly went down until he sat, his back resting against the wall. Mirajane stopped using her claw and instead crept next to him. She kissed his chest, more tenderly than before. Then she slowly licked up his chest, to his neck, before stopping inside his mouth. He grabbed her ass and made her sit on his lap, while the kiss continued, her claws caressing his head. She was gentler. He never stopped kissing her back, while he moved Mirajane's ass to make her grind with him. Mirajane stopped kissing him to lick his face, while she herself continued rubbing against his member before, finally, penetrating herself with it.

Laxus let an exhausted moan as Mirajane got comfortable. He squeezed her ass, and began making her hump him. She smiled in satisfaction and grabbed his head, keeping it against the wall. She pushed her forehead into his, while she began to shake more aggressively, harder than he himself had been doing it.

He wasn't going to be beaten. He grabbed her harder and took control back. He let more lightning out, which made Mirajane moan harder and release his head. Full in control now, he was harder and rougher as he finally could do as he pleased. He grabbed her breasts and pushed them against his head, biting and kissing them while squeezing them with his hands, never stopping his lightning, maybe even letting stronger lightning out.

Mirajane placed both of her hands in his chest and pushed, letting her chest free. Laxus wasn't giving up. He was harder still. He could see it on her tail, flailing wildly behind her, her chest which she couldn't stop from twitching, and her head, that seemed completely out of control. He felt immense pain, as she clawed his chest. But he didn't stop, and instead rammed her harder. Mirajane let out an immense scream as her claws gripped him tighter. She helped Laxus go harder while her moaning did the same. He felt the walls cracking around them. The furniture pushed away from them. And then, two black wings emerged from Mirajane's back. Her moans became louder for a moment, before slowly fading away. She stopped clawing him, and then she kissed him.

"Am I a Devil Slayer now?"

The sadistic glow in Mirajane's eyes reappeared as fast as it had disappeared. He felt magic emerge from her hands, and great pain when she grabbed his head with them. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them to opposite sides, while standing up and making them both fall, Laxus on top.

"Magic, now? Big mistake, Mirajane… you know there is no stronger magic than mine"

He smiled as he began penetrating her once again against the floor. Her hands were restrained, but her head wasn't, and she used it to kiss him harder, as if she was attempting to suck the life out of him. He simply went harder, and saved his mouth from hers. He smiled at her as she tempted him with his tongue. He surrounded himself with lightning once again, although it wasn't particularly strong, except in one of his hands. He enjoyed fucking her for a while more, before slapping her hard in the head.

All the lightning he had gathered in that hand flew after that, destroying some nearby furniture. He got worried for a second, as Mirajane looked stunned. But then the Demon smiled him back. He felt magic charging in her hand, and she returned his slap, considerably harder than he had, to the point she pushed him away.

As he was still recovering, Mirajane got on top of him again, sliding him into her. He heard her evil laugh. He couldn't let her win. He grabbed her by the sides and attempted to get on top of her again, but Mirajane struggled back. They broke a stand in their fighting, until both settled with being side to side, with none of top of the other.

Almost as if they were imitating the other, they grabbed each other's neck with one hand and each other's leg with another, and resumed their act. Mirajane kissed him, and he kissed her. Mirajane seemed to lose some of her strength after a while. He saw her bit her lip as she tried to contain another orgasm. He had been holding out for too long. He regained control, getting on top of her, and went harder. Mirajane accidentally let a small blast of magic that blew something up. Laxus didn't care to see what. He was too focused. Focused on sensing her legs losing control, focused on her powerful claws on his back, focused on her grappling kiss.

He began moaning loudly, as she had previously done. Last time he controlled himself. He didn't this time. He kept penetrating her, not slowing down, not even when he felt the need to cum. He muffled his grunt and her moan with a kiss, as he finally allowed himself to finish, filling the Demon with his seed. He felt defeated, and rested his head on her shoulder. His whole body was stunned.

He felt a tender, caring kiss on his cheek, and saw the adorable, meek Mirajane, instead of the terrifying Satan Soul. He kissed her cheek back, and moved apart from her, breathing, exhausted. Mirajane sat on the floor. She looked gorgeous, satisfied after such an intense orgasm and covered in sweat. She laughed, heartily, as she looked around.

"Fairy Tail really is specialized in property damage"

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He'd really never know what to expect from her.


	4. The Twin Dragons

**THE TWIN DRAGONS**

Sting had been acting weirdly ever since he became the Master of Sabretooth. Of course, weird didn't necessarily mean bad. He had tried to turn the guild around, based on their shared experience with Natsu and Fairy Tail. He had accepted Yukino back, he became far more tolerant with new Mages, and had been trying to make everyone more sociable. Even that pompous Rufus. However, Rogue missed going on missions with him. He hadn't gone in a single job in a long time, in the time before the Grand Magic Games. He had considered going on his own, but he felt Sting might need him. He needed some sort of balance to his newly re-discovered recklessness.

Lector had gone see him and Frosch earlier. Apparently, Sting needed his advice for something. Then he left alongside Frosch. Last time he left them alone, Frosch got lost and ended up reaching Fairy Tail in his attempt to getting back to Sabretooth. Lector was far too focused on himself, and Frosch needed constant attention. Rogue hoped for the best. It was important for him to let Frosch go, but he couldn't help but worrying.

The guild was mostly empty, which was an oddity. Sabretooth had a constant stream of jobs due to their privileged status, but even then, it was rare for almost everyone in the Guild to be busy. Sting was waiting for him in Jiemma's old throne, which he had adopted for himself. "Made him feel kingly". In many aspects, Sting had remained a young kid. It had only become even more notable since he met his childhood hero. But what surprised him wasn't Sting sitting on the throne, it was the fact he was talking to Yukino.

They didn't notice him, at first. Well, Yukino didn't. Sting didn't react, but even though he was normally a discreet person, Sting could always hear him when he wasn't using his magic. They seemed to have a simple friendly chat. Since Lector never mentioned Yukino, Rogue simply assumed she had nothing to do with the reason he was there.

"Oh, Rogue! Come here, don't be so shy!", he grinned.

"Rogue"

"Hi, Sting. Yukino. I can come back later"

"What? No, Rogue, no! Why the hell would I send Lector to find you if I didn't want you here!"

"Oh. Well, you seemed busy"

"What? Don't be ridiculous"

"You don't know why he called us both here, either?" said Yukino.

"Huh, no. What's the matter, Sting?"

Sting smiled.

"I had been thinking. You know, Rogue, we were both really rude to Yukino. We didn't do anything when Jiemma forced her to strip and humiliated her"

"You already apologized. It's already forgotten" she said, blushing.

"Nah. We can't simply let it slide. Sabretooth must be based on trust and friendship"

Sting stood up and without uttering any more words, he began removing his clothing. He took off his vest, his gloves and his shirt. When he began unzipping his pants, Yukino covered her eyes behind her hands.

"Sting! What the hell are you doing?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? She stripped for us. We should do the same for her. Yukino if you close your eyes, this is completely pointless"

Yukino didn't say anything. Rogue was in shock.

"Rogue, what the hell? Get naked!"

"What? No!"

"As your Master I order you to strip! Make skies roar! Make earth boil! Make seas silent! All of that! Now get naked!"

"What the hell, Sting"

Sting jumped at him and took his cloak off. Then he grabbed his shirt, but Rogue grabbed Sting's hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Sting?"

"Get naked now, Rogue! This is for Yukino!"

"She's not even looking!"

As if he wasn't embarrassed enough, the fact Yukino had left enough room between her fingers to look at them simply made it worse. Yukino noticed, and he saw her getting redder as he kept struggling with Sting. Sting, in turn, noticed him.

"What? You're embarrassed? Why?"

"Sting…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. We saw her. Stop whining, Rogue!"

"You have one bad case of a power trip"

Sting let Rogue go, but in turn took his pants off. Rogue was simply speechless. What the hell was he trying to prove? Yukino's embarrassment was palpable. She was brightly red. He swore she'd just need a few seconds to begin fuming.

"See? I'm not embarrassed. Why are you, Rogue?"

"Could you please put your pants back on"

"No. Now take yours off"

"You are just basing this on your weirdest instinct. You didn't even ask her if she wanted this! I am not getting naked for her because you say so!"

Sting looked at him, confused for a moment. He could see him doubt. Rogue just wished he had begun wondering that ridiculous idea before he had gotten stark naked before him. Sting seemed to be about to open his mouth, when Yukino's soft voice resonated.

"I actually would really like it if you got naked too, Rogue"

He felt his head exploding. He looked at Yukino. Her face was redder than before, but she wasn't even pretending to cover her eyes anymore, at looked at them directly, very notably embarrassed. Sting simply smiled arrogantly, smugly.

"Of course you do, Yukino. You heard the lady, Rogue. Get naked"

Rogue simply couldn't believe it. Yukino? The innocent, timid, shy Yukino? He didn't know how to react. Everything felt surreal.

"You… you would?"

Yukino's face didn't emote, but she nodded quickly. Sting looked back at him, with that horrible stench of superiority he always had when he was right. He rarely was, but when he was, Rogue couldn't stand him. The fact he was naked just added insult to the injury.

He doubted, but slowly complied. He lost the shirt, as the realization of the absurdity hit him. Why was he doing that? Was it for Yukino? It's true, he never felt they properly apologized. But this was simply ridiculous. It was almost insulting. And yet, somehow, he went all the way and got completely naked. At least his face wasn't the most red. Yukino's seemed like it could light up the whole of Crocus.

"There, it's not that hard, right, Rogue? It's not like you should be embarrassed"

"Make any more comments and I'll kill you, Sting. I mean it"

Sting simply giggled, enjoying his victory, and turned back to Yukino.

"Well, Yukino, you feel better now?"

Yukino nodded, once again. For how embarrassed she was, she peeked a lot. Noticing this just made Rogue even more embarrassed.

"Although…" she began saying, softly "I didn't just strip. I also had to remove my guild mark… I think… I think you should do more than just stripping"

"I know exactly what you mean"

Rogue felt confused, even more so from Sting's remark, but not more than when Sting walked up to Yukino, grabbed her head, and kissed her. He was at a loss for words and Yukino's face, what he could see of it, made a tomato look pale. He walked up to Sting and pushed him aside.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you lost all manner of common sense and decency?" Rogue yelled. Sting looked at him confused. Yukino seemed lost.

"What? That's what she was talking about! Weren't you, Yukino?"

Yukino looked nervously to all sides. He could feel the heat coming from her face.

"Come on, Yukino! Tell him! Show him he's been wrong twice in a row!"

"Yukino. Don't feel scared to talk back. Sting needs the common sense he lost after becoming Master back"

"I… I… I didn't mean… I didn't want…. I just wanted… I wasn't thinking of…"

Yukino felt too embarrassed. It was normal. He felt just the same. Sting had simply lost his mind.

"Hey, Yukino. If I misunderstood, I'm sorry. I thought that's what you wanted" said Sting, sternly. He did retain some brain, apparently.

Sting walked next to both of them, too. He grabbed his pants, and seemed genuinely sorry.

"Wait!", Yukino intervened again, "I… I hadn't… I hadn't thought of that… but… but I would love it… I would love it. I'd love it, Sting"

Rogue simply didn't know what was going on, anymore, but he saw Sting's smug smile right before he kissed Yukino again. Yukino seemed to reciprocate.

"What…"

He couldn't finish. Yukino separated herself from Sting and instead kissed him. He felt her arms wrapping behind his neck, and her soft lips kissing him. It wasn't long. It wasn't even particularly good, for he wasn't able to respond. But Yukino had kissed him. She still looked embarrassed, but she was smiling.

Yukino still had her arms behind his back, but then he saw Sting, resting his head on her shoulder. It couldn't be comfortable, due to all the feathers in her cloak. But still, Sting kissed her neck. Yukino gasped, but didn't do anything. She still looked at Rogue. He was paralyzed.

"Yukino… do you mind if, as your Guild Master, I order you to strip? What if I do it myself?"

"I… I'd let you, Master Sting"

Neither Rogue nor Yukino did anything. They both seemed shocked. Sting wasted no time, and removed Yukino's cloak, letting if fall on the floor. Then he continued kissing her neck, while he groped Yukino's breast through her clothing, and saw his other hand caress her leg before moving up, and down her skirt. Yukino moaned, and her embrace on Rogue tightened.

What could he do? He was obviously attracted to Yukino. Who wouldn't be? She was beautiful. She had big, beautiful eyes, a silky white hair and a cute little nose. She had long legs, only accentuated by her boots. Her hips and breasts were voluptuous. And now, she moaned while having her arms wrapped around him. He'd be a crazy man if he wasn't aroused.

The movement on Sting's hands seemed to get faster, which simply made Yukino moan more. Rogue chose to go for it. He grabbed her head and kissed her. This was a better kiss. He felt more confident. He was ready. Yukino took a few seconds to respond, but then he felt her tongue. They played with each other as Sting played with her.

When they needed to breathe, Yukino separated from him, and she looked back at Sting. The two kissed, while Sting groped her backside and moved her hair away from her face. Rogue was unsure what to do. Yukino seemed embarrassed of it all, but she was also very much enjoying it. He decided to grab her breasts from behind. Even through her clothing, they felt great. They were soft, and so big he could get his hands full of them. When he squeezed, Yukino's body trembled. He kissed her exposed back.

Yukino turned back to him, once again, and kissed him, but that didn't cause him to stop playing with her chest. Sting didn't react, either, but after a little, he grabbed her head once again and took Yukino away from Rogue to kiss her himself.

Rogue wasn't going to start arguing, not then, not in that situation. There was enough Yukino for both. He crouched behind her. Sting had been groping her ass, but was no longer playing with her under her skirt. That was now the Shadow Dragon's territory.

Rogue spread her legs, while kissing the little she exposed of her thighs. Then he used his fingers. Yukino was wet, and he felt her legs shaking when he began playing with her. He liked it. He began kissing her, and then eating her. He had to grab her legs to keep her from shaking too much, which in turn, allowed him to eat her out better. Every time he bit or sucked, he got a reaction out of her. He had fantasized about this, and Yukino tasted as sweet as he had always imagined.

He stood up, and took her away from Sting, kissing her. He felt much more confident. He wanted Yukino to taste herself. He didn't care about Sting's protests, and while he played with her, he went back to finger her, using both of his hands. Yukino trembled between his arms, but that just made him kiss her harder.

"Calm down, Rogue. Weren't you so worried before?"

Sting claimed her back and kissed her for a moment, and then, he took her clothes off, leaving only her boots. Then, Sting began biting her backside. Yukino's face remained that of a complete embarrassment, even if her actions said otherwise. Rogue chose to kiss her again, groping her, enjoying her. Once Sting had finished, he stood up as well, and Yukino stopped kissing Rogue, and knelt between the two.

Both of them were fully erect, and no one seemed to be sure of how it'd play out. Sting caressed her hair. Yukino looked at him and slowly, began sucking him. One of her hands moved in Rogue's general direction until she found his member. He firmly grabbed it, and began jerking, up and down, very slowly.

She coughed a bit, after she had tried to go deeper. She then looked at Rogue, timidly, and began sucking him, and masturbating Sting with her other hand. She had her eyes closed, as if that way she'd be less ashamed. Rogue placed his hand on her head, but didn't do anything, he wanted Yukino to take her time, and do as she wanted. So far, he liked what she wanted far more than what he wanted. If they had done what he wanted he'd be in a mission in that very moment.

He did move her hair away, so that it wouldn't bother. Yukino actually looked up at him when he did that, but seemed to get immediately embarrassed as she went back to close her eyes, and sucked faster, as if that would make it not noticeable. She also seemed to stroke Sting faster than she had done to him.

Sting did grab her head, and then she stopped sucking him and went back to Sting, switching once again her hands. Sting seemed to use his hips, to make Yukino go deeper. Rogue didn't bother fighting again. He knelt as well, gave a lengthy kiss to one of Yukino's nipples, and then laid on the floor. He grabbed Yukino by the legs and moved her so that she'd kneel over him, while not interrupting her blowjob.

He didn't see Sting anymore. All he saw was Yukino's delightful sex, which he hungrily devoured. She tasted excellent. Her twitching whenever he did anything was the best form of encouragement to continue, to the point Yukino had trouble to remain kneeling at one point, and he had to hold her. Yukino was like the most beautiful doll in his hands and mouth, who reacted to everything he did.

Rogue grabbed her and slid under her, so that Yukino didn't move from her place, but he did. Once he as at the right place, he slid himself into her. Yukino moaned, although it was muffled by Sting. He had Yukino over her, looking away from him, so he only saw her behind. Yukino began sliding up and now, slowly, but she had obvious trouble to service both the Dragon Slayers at the same time, so he chose to service Yukino instead. He firmly grabbed her waist and began penetrating her at a steady rhythm. Not as hard as he could, but enough so that she noticed him more than Sting.

He played with Yukino using his fingers as well. He got slightly jealous of Sting, as he played a bit with her breasts without her stopping her blowjob, but he got back at him when she was forced to stop for a few seconds just to loudly moan due to what he was doing to her. Her wetness was a testament of his ability.

Sting grabbed her head and made her blow him more aggressively. Rogue went more aggressively as well. He could barely see Yukino's face, and still, he could feel her getting overwhelmed by the flailing of her legs. He had to hold them down.

Sting used her head as he pleased. He made her suck his balls, he held her face to use her mouth, and he allowed her to go wild every now and then. Rogue slammed her into him, causing her, at times, to simply get away from Sting to moan louder. The two alternated their hands on her body.

"Come on, Rogue, now it's my turn"

Rogue calmed down and Yukino moved away from both of them. Her face remained red, but where she used to have shame, now she simply had desire. She crawled for a moment, before Sting walked up to her and made her lay sideways on the floor, and began having his way with her. His hands grabbed her, and he also kissed her. Yukino simply moaned as the other Dragon of Sabretooth gave her everything he had, but she also looked at Rogue. Regardless of her expression, those were undoubtedly her timid eyes looking at him.

Rogue crawled to them and knelt in front of Yukino, who hadn't stopped getting pounded by Sting. Rogue caressed her head, and it was Yukino herself who grabbed Rogue's member and slid it into her mouth. The movement from Sting was enough to have her blow him, but Rogue nonetheless chose to help her with his hips, just like he had seen Sting do. However, he slid himself out of her mouth every now and then, so that Yukino could breathe. She notably moaned less than before, which made Rogue proud.

Yukino looked more beautiful than ever. He sat, so that she'd have an easier time sucking him. Her big eyes seemed thankful, or maybe that was simply his imagination. But Yukino seemed far more focused on pleasing him than Sting, and he simply loved it. He held Yukino's head, if only to get a better look at her, while still helping her out.

"All right, Yukino. Get ready for this. You're gonna love it"

All three of them stopped. Yukino looked behind her, without moving, while Sting lid out of her. Sting moved up a bit, and then he penetrated her again, but not in the same place. Yukino opened her eyes wide and a moan seemed to escape her mouth. The hand she was grabbing Rogue's member with tightened her grip intensely, to the point she accidentally hurt him a little. Both Rogue and Yukino seemed incredulous, but Sting kept bumping her, much slower than he did before, and kissed Yukino while doing it. Her grip on Rogue softened, and began jerking him slowly after a few moments.

Rogue caressed Yukino once Sting stopped kissing her, for he assumed she was both in great pleasure, and in pain. Her face seemed unsure as to what she was feeling. She attempted to suck him again, but instead he kissed her, and grabbing her head, he pushed her up so that she'd be standing on all fours. Sting simply continued, but grabbed her head as well and kissed her, while groping her breasts.

Rogue knelt, and Sting looked at him. Yukino looked at him shortly after, and they all laughed. He felt how fantastic it was that they were capable to do something like that. Maybe Sting wasn't all that wrong, after all. Sting gave another kiss to Yukino and then lowered her once again, so that she'd have her mouth on Rogue's member. He kept her head there, for a while, too, so that both of Rogue's and Sting's hands were on her head. When Sting stopped grabbing her head to go back to her waist, he heard Yukino laugh, even if she was muffled by him. It was a very sweet laugh. He was forgetting, at times, that the woman who was with them was the shy Yukino. Her laugh reminded him.

Sting pulled out after a while. Yukino didn't separate from Rogue for a few seconds, but then Sting made her, making her stand up alongside him to kiss her anxiously. Rogue wasn't going to let him get the better off him, so he also stood up, took Yukino away from him, and kissed her himself. They repeated the process a few times, but then, once it was Sting's turn to kiss her, he grabbed her legs and lifted her up. Yukino gasped at first, and once again when Sting penetrated her. Sting and Yukino continued having sex for a bit, before Sting stopped and looked at Rogue.

"What are you waiting for, Rogue? We are the Twin Dragons. Don't let me down now. We always fight together"

He laughed, and even Yukino chuckled a bit. The two had stopped, completely, while they waited for Rogue. Sting had no problem to keep Yukino up in the air. He walked up to them and penetrated Yukino from behind. He did it carefully and slowly, as Yukino once again had to control her moan. Yukino struggle to keep up with both of them once they began to penetrate her faster, simultaneously. She kissed Sting and she kissed Rogue. She barely had control of anything while she was suspended in the air, held by the Twin Dragons, and seemed lost on what to do.

Sting kissed her breasts while Rogue kissed her neck. She shook violently the harder they did her. They had some troubles to keep her up, but they were very coordinated. She had a hand behind each Dragon Slayer's head, her head going from one to the other, while her whole body twitched. She moaned loudly, so loud that anyone who was in the Sabretooth Guild would've heard her. Her body contorted without her control, before finally relaxing and kissing her friends.

They continued for a while, and then Sting took her away from Rogue and placed her, gently, on the floor. Yukino was kneeling, when Sting grabbed her hair with one hand while he jerked off with the other. He grunted for a few seconds, and dropped his seed in her face. Rogue was a bit shocked, but Yukino never complained.

Sting smiled and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Yukino turned back to Rogue, who wasn't sure what to do. She still looked remarkably beautiful, despite the mess on her face. She smiled, very timidly, while grabbing his member, and began jerking it. Rogue smiled at her, and then at Sting, before focusing back in Yukino. She remained masturbating him until he reached his orgasm as well. He unloaded on her face, and Yukino didn't drop her smile for a single second of it. His body twitched a bit, and once Yukino had emptied him, he simply fell in the floor, sitting.

The three of them recovered their breath, exhausted, and laughed. And then, without a moment's notice, Yukino grabbed her clothes and ran off. She didn't say a single word. Sting looked at Rogue, still noticeably tired, but his enormous smile hadn't disappeared.

"Am I the best Master ever, or am I the best Master ever?"

"You aren't bad. But to me you'll never be the Master, Sting. We are the Twin Dragons"

They shook their hands, firmly, and laughed once again.

"Did you tell Lector any of this?"

"It was his idea!"


	5. Under the Mermaid's Heel

**UNDER THE MERMAID'S HEEL**

Millianna was late. She had probably wandered off chasing random cats again. She was playing with fire. It wasn't often that Kagura had such urges, but when she did have them, she wanted Millianna to deliver, and fast. Not to mention, the last time Kagura sent her in such a mission, she came back with one of those Blue Pegasus' pansies. Kagura hadn't even bothered then. All looks, no substance. No, Kagura needed something more special. For Millianna's sake, she'd better deliver this time.

She sighed. Several days had passed since their defeat at the Grand Magic Games and the fight against the Dragons. They had helped rebuild Crocus and had attended a royal party. Was very fun. Kagura didn't remember much of that night. Some had said she actually got drunk, but such claims were ridiculous. She had an iron will, and was all determination. Surely, she couldn't simply get drunk.

The rest of Mermaid had left already, it was only Millianna and her now. Many guilds had gone back home by then, but many remained. Kagura wasn't interested in the minor guilds that hadn't even managed to become finalists. Yet, most of her potential candidates had left. The Dragon Slayers of Sabretooth had been prime candidates for her attention, as was that mysterious seventh Dragon Slayer, but they all had left by then. She was most interested in Fairy Tail, and yet, they were the first ones to leave. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel… any of them would've worked. And they wouldn't have disappointed her, either.

Milliana was easily distracted by pretty things. She wasn't restricted to cats, even if it was her most powerful obsession. Kittens were cute, certainly. Kagura had wanted one of those Exceeds ever since she discovered they existed. But that wasn't the point, now. Millianna fell to the trap of one of those Blue Pegasus pretty-boys. It wasn't that Kagura didn't enjoy putting that kind of playboys in their place, but she wanted something with more substance.

She heard Millianna's voice outside. Good. She was starting to get worried. She had a soft spot for Millianna. She had talent, even if she wasn't fully aware of it. Naturally, she hadn't stayed back just for her effect on men, although that was an added bonus. After that day, they'd go train together, and make Mermaid Heel proud.

"Kagura-chan!"

Millianna opened the door to the bedroom loudly, as she always did, and went bouncing to hug her. Kagura returned her affection, briefly yet efficiently. She was sitting next to the bed in a chair, with her legs crossed and reading, even if she hadn't really read anything ever since she began wondering where her friend was.

"Millianna. I was starting to get worried"

"You don't have to worry about me, Kagura-chan"

"I do, and I'll keep doing it. So, tell me. How did your search go?"

"I think you're gonna love this, Kagura-chan!"

Millianna pointed to the door, and a man walked in. He was attractive. He had silver hair, with fascinatingly slanted eyes. She recognized him immediately. Good job, Millianna. Out of all those who remained in Crocus, no one interested her more than Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale. They had already faced each other in the past, even if in a different context. Her leniency gave Lamia Scale five points, as she was about to knock him out when the time ran out. Ultimately meaningless, but that'd help set the power balance.

"Lyon"

"Kagura"

"Why are you here?"

"The cat… Millianna told me about what you wanted"

"And you accepted"

"And I was interested"

"What happens with that blue haired beauty? Juvia"

It was easy to see Lyon didn't like that question. Good.

"Juvia's heart belongs to another man. I have accepted it"

"Gray, isn't he?"

"I have nothing preventing me from participating in this… experiment? Millianna said, you wanted me to participate", he smirked, despite his initial annoyance at hearing Gray's name.

Kagura glanced at Millianna. She seemed happy and excited. It was natural, but she shouldn't have told Lyon she had asked for him. She'd have to remind her to be more careful.

"And you know what you're getting into?"

"Under the mermaid's heel. Right?"

"Correct" she smiled, and nodded to Millianna.

She took her cloak off, under which she simply wore her battle attire. Calling it "attire" was far too generous. It made her look like an exhibitionist and provided no defense whatsoever. But it exposed her voluptuous body perfectly, and it was her body what she wanted now.

"You'll begin by taking off your clothes. Slowly"

"You aren't even going to invite me to a dinner first?"

Kagura was far too quick for him to even react. Her sword, her famed Archenemy, which rested sheathed right next to her, flew under her grip. She smacked Lyon in his legs with it, without even moving from her chair, prompting the Ice Mage to fall on his knees, obviously surprised. Millianna giggled.

"You won't speak back to me, unless I let you, understood? You know the rules. You'll follow them, if you want to play, Lyon. Just because you were the best candidate, doesn't mean you're the only one"

Lyon looked at her, unsure. She wasn't actually sure if Millianna had explained everything in detail, but she trusted her. Considering Lyon didn't talk back and began undressing, seemed like Millianna had done well. He began scratching Millianna's head, causing her to purr, while both enjoyed the show. Lyon was attractive, no doubt about it. It was obvious he had worked out and paid attention to his body. "Just like Gray", Kagura thought.

Lyon stood naked in their bed. Kagura was satisfied with what he had. Those rebellious eyes… yes, she had made an excellent choice. She patted Millianna's head, and she stood up, walking towards him. She pushed him, making him lay on the bed. Lyon had a cocky smile. She liked it. Millianna rubbed Lyon's member all over her. Millianna was extremely flexible. She had a very confident smile in her. That was even better.

Millianna stopped playing around and began sucking him. But she didn't look at Lyon, while doing it, but at Kagura. Lyon's considerable girth didn't slow her down, and gulped it down fast, up and down, excited to impress Kagura. She had the habit of using her tongue far more than her mouth, but Lyon's hand, which firmly grabbed her hair, made sure to direct her mouth towards him. Kagura allowed it. Millianna was the star there, not him, but she liked that he had some attitude. If she didn't want that, she'd have been happy with one of Pegasus.

"Harder, Millianna"

Said and done. Millianna began working faster, and deeper. Kagura could notice Lyon having to push her away from him a few times. But Lyon couldn't simply finish right then and right there. It'd be a disappointment. If she was forced to compare him unfavorably to Gray to improve his performance, she was perfectly willing to do so, although she hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

"He's so cold, Kagura-chan!"

And yet, Millianna didn't slow down. Good girl. Millianna tended to use a bit too much saliva, in Kagura's opinion. It was messier, and not quite as elegant as she'd have to be, but she had allowed her an extra notch of nastiness. It was amusing seeing her cold breath come out of her mouth whenever she had to stop for a few seconds. She actually hadn't thought of it.

"Enough, Millianna. Next move"

Excited, enthusiastic and obedient, as always, Millianna stopped giving him oral sex and began undressing herself. Lyon saw a chance to suck on her breasts, which slowed her down, but still, Kagura couldn't really blame Lyon there. Millianna got completely naked, except for her choker with the bell. Kagura loved the sound it made. The cat girl pushed Lyon back in the bed, and got on top of him, sliding him into her. Millianna purred, and shortly after, began bouncing up and down. Her perfect curves following her, all accompanied by the beautiful symphony of her moaning, his grunting, and the bell.

Millianna really knew how to move when she was on top of a man. Exquisite. Lyon simply grabbed wherever he could, since he obviously wasn't ready for a beating like that. But even when he grabbed Millianna's chin to lean her for a kiss, Millianna didn't look at him for more than a few seconds. Her lascivious friend's eyes were always on her. Lyon noticed it. He was beginning to notice his role was no more than entertainment for them.

The bed trembled under the two. Millianna was really taking him to her playing field. Most men couldn't last beyond that. But she hoped Lyon was different. And, despite his obvious difficulties in keeping up with her, he seemed to be holding out well. Millianna was actually sweating this time, which she enjoyed. That, added to the effect the Ice Mage had on Millianna's nipples, simply was a spectacle to behold. "I'll give it to you, Lyon. Your ice is an unexpected perk", although she wasn't going to say so out loud.

He had obviously noticed her nipples. Maybe he was even used to causing such an effect. He used his mouth extensively on them, which Millianna seemed to love, and in turn, Kagura loved. He overreached a bit, however, since he felt confident enough to spank the catgirl, whose rhythm had decreased a bit, probably due to having his cold mouth in such a sensitive area.

"Don't grow overconfident, Lyon. Millianna, remind him his place. But don't use your nails"

Millianna went back to her old speed, and slapped Lyon several times in the face. He hadn't expected the first one. By the fifth, he wasn't even closing his eyes. Good Lyon. Someone in his position had to learn the pleasure of submission. Seeing Lyon's face getting redder after each slap was the last drop.

"Millianna. I need your assistance"

Millianna essentially jumped away from Lyon and right in front of them. She wiggled her tail and purred when she caressed her cheek. She didn't need to give orders. Millianna knew them. Kagura didn't move. She allowed Millianna to take off her boots, and then, her pants. She saw Millianna's cat smile as she saw her next meal, but as she had learned, she put Kagura's boots back. Then, she dived in.

Kagura was very wet by the time Millianna began pleasing her. Her mouth was colder than usual, due to Lyon. Kagura simply guided her with her hand. Millianna knew exactly how she liked it. She had waited a bit longer than she'd usually have, because she wanted Millianna to slap the cocky Lamia Scale mage, but she couldn't wait for this. She composed herself while Millianna devoured her. She couldn't show weakness before Millianna, much less before Lyon. Lyon, who was still shocked, and in the bed. Kagura got herself a bit more comfortable, without letting Millianna getting an inch away from her, and smiled at him.

"Lyon, are you really not going to service Millianna? You don't want to disappoint her. You don't want to disappoint me"

Lyon nodded, and got out of the bed. From her position, she couldn't really see what Lyon was doing with his mouth to Millianna, but judging from her sudden reaction, she liked it. When Millianna liked what she received, she gave it much better. Maybe it was the mere pleasure of oral sex mixed with Lyon's unusually freezing mouth, but the result made Millianna squirm.

After a very particular, audible purr, Lyon stood up, behind Millianna, and penetrated her. Millianna made a small jump, but moaned and resumed her duty. Lyon grabbed Millianna firmly by her hips, and kept a very good rhythm. A surprisingly good one, in fact. He seemed exhausted, indeed, but he wasn't slowing down. And, of course, all humping Millianna got simply made Kagura's situation better. Still, she didn't like Lyon looking directly at her, with a cocky smile. She raised one of her legs, still in her chair, so that her boot was near Lyon's face.

"Lyon. Must I remind you your place?"

"Under the Mermaid's Heel. I have not forgotten"

Lyon simply slowed down a bit with Millianna, but he began licking Kagura's heel. Millianna had informed him well. Lyon might remain cocky, but subservient to her. Just like she wanted it. Good job, Millianna. She'd have to reward her adequately in the future. Lyon was doing his part excellently, to the point he had made Millianna get away from Kagura once just to moan. Millianna knew never to stop servicing her until she commanded her to, so she knew Lyon had truly done something to her. Still, she couldn't create a precedent, so she slapped Millianna and forced her to go back down.

After a while, she grabbed Millianna by the hair and pulled her out, to give her a kiss. Then, she simply held her face in front of her. She wanted to hear her moans to the fullest, and get the best look at her pretty face as Lyon made her twitch with pleasure. Millianna knew immediately to use her hands to please Kagura now that she couldn't use her mouth. Very good girl.

"Lyon, go back to the bed, now"

Lyon was obedient, and quick. He only slammed Milliana once after that, and went back to his old position. Millianna looked at her, very excited, and anxious to know what was next. Kagura kissed her and then made her turn to Lyon and spanked her, a few times.

"Go back to the bed too, Millianna. Go all out"

Millianna nodded, adorably, and jumped on Lyon, who didn't expect her enthusiasm. She went back to ride him as if nothing had happened. Kagura smirked, seeing Lyon's face when he was reminded just how much Millianna could control him. Kagura waited for a bit before walking next to the two, and began caressing Millianna's hair, who looked up at her.

"Well, Lyon. You are doing well. Now it's time to show me what you can do with your mouth. Remember. No one can speak better of you than yourself. Speak highly"

Then, Kagura knelt over Lyon's mouth. He was quick to move his hands away from Millianna and towards her. Lyon grabbed her legs and quickly began eating her out. He was good. He was no Millianna, but his eagerness to please showed. Attitude was of utmost importance. But of course, Kagura wasn't going to let Lyon do everything, and began riding his face, just as energetically as Millianna was doing with his dick.

Millianna's eyes made her excitement obvious. It was rare that the two of them ended up looking at each other from the same height, like that. She saw doubt within her hands. Kagura was fully clothed, except for her pants, and Millianna had no obvious place to play with her. Millianna knew she couldn't undress Kagura without an explicit order. But Kagura wasn't in such a position, and chose to play with Millianna's generous breasts. They were hers to do as she pleased. Millianna attempted to dissimulate her moan, but she had never been good at it.

Lyon had made her lose her equilibrium a couple of times, but nothing that was noticeable. Especially for him, as he couldn't really see anything. Millianna was, if not having an orgasm already, on the brink of it. She was out of control, riding Lyon like she had lost her mind, with her nails clawing at Lyon's chest, all while Kagura feasted on her chest. Kagura grabbed her head and placed it on her own chest, letting Millianna bite her, even if it had to be done through her clothing. Millianna did so for a few seconds, at the same time her legs flailed around. Only afterwards, she calmed down. Her good girl. She deserved something like that.

"Seems like Millianna is done. We'll have to change our method"

Millianna rolled to the side, as Kagura stood up. She immediately stepped on Lyon's chest, which noticeably hurt him, and began walking down his body, until she had to step down the bed. His body twitching after every step simply guaranteed the next step was going to hurt more.

"Lyon, go sit in the chair. Millianna, bind him"

Lyon seemed more dubitative than before, but followed through. He stood up and sat, while Millianna approached him. She teased him a bit before moving behind him. She grabbed both of his arms and placed them behind the seat. Then, she used her binding magic to restrain them behind the seat. Lyon was about to complain, but Millianna silenced him with a long, wet kiss. By the time she was done, he wasn't complaining anymore, and his feet had also been bound to the chair.

Lyon seemed weirded out, while Millianna looked back at Kagura, with a wide smile in her face. Kagura nodded, and Millianna began toying with the immobile Lyon. She even sucked him a little. Kagura walked up to them and stepped on Millianna's head, forcing it down, and getting the full shaft of Lyon inside her mouth.

"Show me if you can still be useful, even when the odds are against you. We'll free you then"

Kagura stepped down, letting Millianna breathe a bit. That had been unexpected even for her. Kagura proceeded to sit on Lyon's lap, letting Millianna grab his member to slide it inside her. It was certainly an odd feeling, but Kagura got used to the temperature quickly. Kagura then began grinding, using Lyon as a mere toy for her enjoyment.

"You girls really are crazy. But I could get used to this" said Lyon, jokingly. A simple glance by Kagura was all Millianna needed to walk up to him and silence him with a slap.

Kagura merely sat back, while Lyon's attempted pathetically to call the shots. With his legs restrained, he could barely attempt to hump her, while Kagura freely used him as she wished. She grinded him, she bounced over him, and Lyon couldn't do a single thing to avoid it. Millianna wasted no time to join Lyon in pleasing Kagura, using her mouth on her, sharing her with his shaft.

Kagura even stood for a moment to let Millianna suck Lyon. She seemed to like it a lot. Millianna was quick. She lubed him with her mouth, and then allowed her to go back down, going back to her unorthodox throne. She also demanded Millianna to stop using her mouth to get next to her, and letting her play with her breasts.

She could feel reaching her climax, but she wasn't going to have it on Lyon's lap. Not at all. She stood up and grabbed Millianna by her choker, throwing her to the bed. She walked up to her and sat on her mouth, so that Millianna would do her job.

He heard some complaints coming from Lyon, forced to watch and not participate, but she ignored him. In fact, she lost herself for a moment. Millianna's naughty tongue didn't need much to make her explode, as she was more than ready. Kagura was silent, but her whole body shook for a couple of minutes, and Millianna didn't stop working for a single second. She wasn't the moaner type. But her catgirl knew when she had finished her job. They smiled at each other, and Kagura helped her getting up.

The two began getting dressed again, much to Lyon's complaints.

"What are the two of you doing? I'm still here! This isn't over just because you're done! Come on now, Kagura! We had a deal!"

"What was said deal, exactly, Lyon? Tell me, the exact words. Where would you be?"

"Under the Mermaid's…"

Lyon was stopped, unable to continue. Kagura had walked to him and stepped him on his crotch, pressing it against his stomach. She pressed her heel on his lower part, and Lyon couldn't help but orgasm. Lyon's face was that of shock and surprise. Pain and pleasure. Once he had finished, he simply tried to recover his breath.

"Deal's over"

Kagura looked at Millianna, who had finished getting dressed, and the two began walking towards the door.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. I can't use my magic!"

"Oh, that. Millianna's bindings prevent you from using magic"

"Ah. Then set me free, Millianna"

Millianna giggled.

"That wasn't part of the deal, Lyon"

"Wait, what? You can't leave me here! Hey!"

"Free yourself. Then we might give you another chance with us"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"You had a certain timeframe for this Lyon, and time's up. You wouldn't expect time outs to always favor Lamia Scale, right?"

Kagura then walked out, followed by Millianna. Be happy, Lyon. Your time out will simply lead to some embarrassment. Last time, it was the difference which allowed you to finish third in the Grand Magic Games.


	6. King and Knight

**KING AND KNIGHT**

A long time had passed since Lily, Natsu and the rest of Earthland's Fairy Tail left Edolas. Jellal still remembered his time as Mystogan whenever he looked at the night's sky, the same sky that had absorbed the magic of Edolas. So much had changed since then. He had been officially crowned as King and most of his father's former empire had been rebuilt. He had accepted Fairy Tail's members as his knights, although some of them had refused. He couldn't really blame them.

The capital had been fully rebuilt, and he gave his subjects some deserved rest. He was holding a Great Banquet for their troubles in his palace, and the whole city was celebrating. Jellal wasn't all that comfortable. He had always been a loner, and social activities such as these always made him nervous. He had to greet people he didn't know and talk to them about superficial details about how they rebuilt their manors. He had a lot more fun talking to captains about how they helped civilians, and even then, he barely talked. Having spent most of his life as a masked, silent man, couldn't simply be forgotten because now he was King.

His clothing was far too fancy, for his tastes, and even then, a lot less than what he had initially been suggested by his advisors. He had no cloak or crown. His crown was a terribly uncomfortable monster that made his head look small. He knew that his usual bandages weren't proper attire, but he wasn't willing to overdo it. A simple black suit decorated with golden trimmings.

The dance had officially begun, but Jellal preferred to stay on his table, eating. He really wasn't in the mood for such a party. It was the anniversary of his victory over the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel. There were stylized paintings of his victory all over the hall. He had been dragged to see the play of his heroic battle a few dozen times. The people of Edolas had really exaggerated Natsu's look.

"Your Grace?"

He looked up. Before him stood the Royal Captain of his knights. The most beautiful woman Jellal had ever known. A loyal followed of his father, who had tried to kill Fairy Tail, the Exceeds and his Earth-land friends. A stubborn woman who had initially chosen death over helping rebuild Edolas. She had proven herself in this time, and he had returned her to her former position. He always thought he looked beautiful when she simply wore armor, and she looked fantastic there. Her hair had gotten quite longer, and carried it on a ponytail. She wore jewelry and a black dress with a very generous cleavage.

"Erza. Are you having fun?"

"Naturally. I was wondering… Would you give me the honor of dancing with me, my King?"

She smiled at him, rather timidly, at least, timid for someone like Erza Knigthwalker. He noticed she was slightly blushing. He wondered if she noticed his own.

"Of course. I love this song"

He didn't love it, it was pretentious, like most decorations he hadn't chosen himself. But he still walked up to her and the two began dancing. The two were perfectly aware of royal etiquette. All their moves were choreographed. His hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder. Their chins up, but still looking at each other. Jellal used to hate this sort of dancing, but the company was good.

"You're very good, my King"

"Thank you, Erza. You are quite good yourself. I'm embarrassed to admit, I didn't expect that from you"

"I had practice. I am surprised you had"

"I've been practicing lately"

She laughed, softly. His eyes were locked in hers, except for when he glanced at her mouth and even, as ashamed as he was, her cleavage. Erza… he was aware of the relationship between their Earth-land counterparts. The world where he was a terrorist, and Knightwalker was Titania. Apparently, no matter the world, he and Erza were meant to stay away from each other. His Erza had undergone a massive transformation, however… perhaps her Jellal wasn't a lost cause. Scarlet deserved happiness.

"How have your Demon-Slaying skills held up, my King", said Erza, while resting her head on his chest.

"I'm a bit rusty, I'll admit. There aren't that many Demons left in Edolas"

"You could always ask Natsu. He sort of reminds me of the Great Demon-Lord"

"Oh, stop it", he chuckled.

The two kept dancing. Other pairs, which previously made way for their King, now danced around them, seemingly ignoring them. He always hated these social events, but this… this wasn't so bad.

"Your Grace, mind if we go outside for a moment? All these people… it's a bit obnoxious"

"Well, I'd be a terrible King if I walked out of my own party when it's not even halfway done with my Captain" he saw a tint of disappointment in her eyes, "But then again I don't think I'm a very good King, let's go"

Erza laughed as the two walked out. A few noticed them, but none stopped them. The corridor outside was completely silent, compared to the music and talking inside the hall. He preferred that. The big windows showed the beautiful night sky, and the moon was reflected on Knightwalker's eyes.

"Well. Time for you to show me your Demon-Slaying skills!"

He didn't know how it was possible, but Erza pulled two rapiers from her cleavage. She offered one to him.

"What?! What the hell! How did you do that?"

"Don't get lost in the small details, my King. Come on"

He humored her. He grabbed the rapier, but she disarmed him before he could even get in a proper stance. He giggled and grabbed it again. He had time to attack her this time, but Erza, even when had such a big, uncomfortable dress, was considerably faster than him. He lost his rapier again. And again. And again. He missed his staves.

"Oh, come on, this is ridiculous!"

Erza simply laughed as his attempts to disarm her kept failing. He wasn't going to beat Erza with a sword. He merely looked at her, waiting for an opening. She was simply playing around, and her next attack was slower. But he didn't attempt to use his sword, and instead, charged at her, grabbing her back with his free hand, and kissed her.

He stopped, and looked directly at her eyes. She seemed surprised, but didn't prevent his second kiss, and she kissed him back. She was clumsy. She had surprised him with her dancing, but not so with her kissing. She was inexperienced, but he was willing to show her. He felt her hand on his back, pushing the two of them closer. Erza rested her back against the window, until the two stopped.

"Your Grace…"

"Call me Jellal"

He dropped his rapier and embraced her, kissing her more passionately. Erza wasn't sure how to react, but she hugged him back, although she didn't drop her weapon. She was perplexed. Not exactly how he imagined the feared Knightwalker. Erza was a bad kisser, but he wouldn't change a thing. She seemed to be trying to imitate him rather than letting go.

He stopped her. She had her eyes wide open. She seemed innocent, completely unlike the Erza he knew. He caressed her hair and kissed her again, before moving down to kiss her neck. He could feel Erza moving nervously on his arms, trembling. She pushed him out, then pushed him back in. She tightened her embrace when he began kissing her cleavage.

"Promise me you don't have any more swords in there"

Erza looked at him, incredulous, breathing heavily. He could feel her gorgeous chest inflating under his mouth. She negated with her head, and he responded by kissing her harder. Erza squirmed, and grasped his hair. She had rough fingers, and wasn't gentle with him. He didn't care. He loved it. One of his hands stopped holding her back, and instead got under her dress, wanting to grab her legs. She had very strong, muscular legs. And he loved them, as well.

"You're crazy, Jellal. What if someone comes out?"

"I'm the King. I'm sure I'm allowed to make a few mistakes"

The hand on her back moved up to her head, so that he could kiss her better. His hand on her leg stood there for longer, before moving up. She wasn't wearing underwear. It allowed easy access to his fingers. Erza made a small jump, and dropped her rapier. She moaned a bit, while grasping his hair and her back.

Erza pushed him against the window. He was pretty sure he heard a cracking sound, but it was Erza who began kissing him then. It was only for a brief moment, as Knightwalker soon got on her knees before him, and unzipped his pants.

"Erza? That's a bit more than what I was…"

Erza got his whole member in her mouth, which shocked and silenced him. She began sucking, while she looked up at him. He was torn. On the one hand, she looked adorable, and her eyes showed she was truly trying her best. On the other hand, she really wasn't very good. She used her teeth every now and then, and in more than one occasion twisted him. He pushed her mouth out, and Erza began playing with his shaft, without sucking it.

She was better there. Her teeth weren't quite as annoying, and it was still a delight. Erza kept looking just as beautiful. He was enjoying more the sight of her face than what she was doing. But she seemed excited to do it, so he wasn't going to criticize her. She slobbered him, and then, went back to the more conventional blowjob. She pulled her out, once again.

"Wait, Erza, Erza. Let's try something. Just open your mouth, as much as you can. I'll do the rest"

Erza nodded, and did it. He grabbed her by the hair and slid his member inside her mouth. Best of both worlds. Erza still seemed happy and excited, and he wasn't in pain anymore. He used his hands and his hips to make her suck him the way he wanted. Erza had no trouble at any moment, nor needed a break to breathe. He felt a bit sorry, too. The way he was grabbing her hair, he was ruining her ponytail, making it completely messy.

He pulled out when he felt he was close to climaxing. He seemed more exhausted than Erza, who merely smiled at him. He didn't fight off his need to kiss her, passionately, and made her lay on the floor, with him falling over her. He groped her breasts and began sucking on them and kissing them once again.

He considered tearing apart her clothing, just to have better access to her, but reconsidered. They'd have to go back inside the dance hall sooner or later. Their very obvious messy hair would be all the proof of their actions. Instead, he went down, and mover her skirt apart, leaving her sex exposed to him, and looking tastier than any meal he had back inside.

For a second, it seemed like Erza tried to crush him using her thighs, but was just an involuntary reaction. Jellal believed himself to be very skilled with his mouth. Erza seemed frozen, her hands were to her sides and she wasn't even moaning loudly. But her inner muscles showed Jellal he was doing well.

He used his hands as well, making Erza's waist shake for a moment, but he held her down. Erza was helpless, he could use her however he wanted. And he wanted to use her for her own pleasure. He wanted to turn her soft moaning into something loud. He wanted the stuck-up nobility of Edolas to hear her. He wanted the whole world of Edolas to hear her. He wanted Earth-land Jellal to hear her, and know how stupid he had been to let Titania go.

Erza shook harder and moaned louder, although not loud enough for everyone to hear her. He was actually happy about that. His mouth and fingers got wetter and he noticed Erza's inability to keep her legs down. Jellal sucked and ate more passionately, wanting to enjoy Erza's orgasm not just with his eyes, but with his mouth.

He stopped for a moment, to look at Erza. Her beautiful eyes seemed lost, as if she had briefly forgotten where she was. They regained their tranquility and their fire when they saw his. He wanted to kiss her again, but it wasn't in her lips. He simply went down and began eating her again.

Erza's hands actually reacted. They grasped his hair and attempted to pull him out, but failed. Either her orgasm had been stronger than it looked, or Erza wasn't really trying it. Jellal thought both seemed plausible. He'd give her a reason to keep him there. She tasted better now that she was wetter, and he enjoyed trying new things with his teeth, his mouth and his fingers.

Erza didn't react much when he bit her, but she fought back when he used the fingers. Erza's voice sounded soft, but he could hear her giving him directions, as opposed to her hands, which only seemed to be trying to leave him bald. He followed them. When she wanted his tongue somewhere, she only had to hint it, and Jellal's tongue obeyed.

It wasn't long before Erza's legs began shaking again, trying to grab Jellal's head with her thighs and failing. She began having trouble to breathe, as she moaned louder still. Now it would be possible that his guests heard her. Good. He munched down once again, and Erza's movements revealed she had reached another orgasm.

Erza was just shaking on the floor, unable to do much, while Jellal tried to dry his mouth. Erza… he could spend the rest of his live eating her out, and he'd never regret it. But he couldn't spend his whole night there, making her eyes go white with his mouth, when he had his guests inside.

He kissed Erza's mouth. Erza didn't react at first, as she was still in her own world. She reacted once he penetrated her. He hadn't moved Erza. She was still lying on the floor, but now he was completely over her, grasping her hair with his hands, his tongue deep inside her mouth, and his member entered her over and over, relentlessly.

Erza looked at him surprised, and smiling, and nervous, and much more. Erza wasn't sure on how to react, and he tried to calm her by kissing her again. He spread her legs and fucked her harder. When he noticed Erza about to moan, he closed her mouth with his hand, and kept it there until there was no sound to silence.

Erza's hands grabbed his behind and helped him ram into her. His hands played with her hair, her breasts, her neck. He could only hear the wet, constant humping, her mouth, and the music playing in the adjacent room. There was no need to hear anything more. He firmly groped his breasts as got his head away from Erza. He wanted to have a better look, as he moved his hips faster.

He saw her face go from a confident, almost cocky smile, to a big open mouth that tried to recover air to moan. He didn't slow down, but he noticed spasms once again. He was surprised, and her hands grabbed his head once again and pushed it down, against her chest. He heard Erza muffling her mouth with his head. He slowed down, just at the same time Erza began shaking under him again. He had almost completely stopped by the time Erza had come by the third time.

Jellal's head escaped her grip, and looked at her face. She looked so satisfied, she looked so beautiful. She had an enormous smile, and her eyes seemed on the brink of crying of joy.

"How do you do it?", she seemed confused about his question, "How are you so… perfect, Erza?"

Her surprise turned into tenderness, and she hugged him. Jellal stopped humping completely, and simply shared a silent kiss. He stood up.

"Well. Should we go back?"

Erza looked at him surprised.

"What? But… you aren't done yet"

"You're done enough for both", he smiled

"No… no. You aren't getting back there till I finish you, Jellal. I swear"

Erza attempted to get up, very clumsily, and failed. Her legs seemed not to want to stand up. Then, she tried crawling to him, and attempted to get his member inside her mouth again. Jellal, instead, helped her stand up.

"That… actually sounds great, Erza"

She screamed a bit out of shock when he picked her up. He had both of his hands on her ass, and slid himself inside her again. That made Erza react again, and she closed her own mouth, looking sorry. How was such a strong, terrifying woman so adorable at the same time?

He placed her gently against a wall, and began having sex once again. Erza blushed a bit, and then hugged him. Her legs wrapped around his back. She was actually a lot heavier than he had thought. Still, he tried to keep her up, and wanted to retain his previous rhythm.

"This dress… is a lot heavier than I thought", he chuckled.

Erza's head turned almost as red as her hair, and he saw her hand reaching under her skirt. He looked in shock as Erza seemed to become a lot lighter, suddenly, as she pulled a flail out of her skirt. She looked completely embarrassed, as she made the enormous, heavy weapon fall on the ground, which made a small crack.

"I think I might love you"

Erza's surprised yell was silenced by his mouth, as he kissed her again. Their arms, her legs, the wall, it all worked on pushing the two together. He stopped kissing, just so he could see her beautiful face again. She smiled at him, until suddenly, he felt her pushing him closer, and her face turning red.

"What? Again?"

Erza simply nodded, in shame. She was biting her lips. He laughed.

"Alright. Let's do this together, Erza. Let's do this"

He immediately began slamming her as hard and as fast as he was capable of. Erza kept trying to bite her lips, while Jellal chose to bit her shoulder. Her solution wasn't useful, and just shortly after that, just as her legs unwrapped behind him, she began to moan, very loudly, so loud, that it definitely silenced even the band inside.

He didn't last much longer, but his method prevented him from making much noise. Erza's uncontrollable shaking was enough to get the better off him, as he filled her with his seed without stopping humping her. Only when he was done they both stopped. They were silent. Tired. Then they looked at each other, and kissed.

Jellal allowed Erza back on the floor. She noticeably seemed to have trouble standing up, but she was capable by holding Jellal. He zipped his pants back, and offered her his arm.

"Now, shall we return to the dance?"

Erza just smiled him, confidently, just like Erza had to be. The whole dance room was looking at them once they entered. Maybe it was their messy hair. Maybe their clothes. His face and her cleavage were covered in sweat. Everyone was looking at them, and everyone knew.

He didn't care. It was good to be the King.


	7. Spirit Bonding

**SPIRIT BONDING**

Lucy entered her bathtub, ready to give herself a brief time of relaxation, now that they were back at Magnolia. A few too many jobs in too little time had left her exhausted. Not to mention, when they arrived they all had decided to go to her house. Luckily she had managed to inject common sense into them through yelling and kicking. She hated to get so irrational, but some days she couldn't deal with their strange quirks.

The relaxing bath was all she had now. And good, it was. It was filled to the brim with bubbles and she had used like a dozen products on the water. She could honestly fall sleep, but wondered if Natsu would be there when she woke up. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ah, why did she always go back to think about Natsu when she was alone? Why couldn't her mind wander off to someone else, for once? Unless she made the conscious choice, it was always Natsu. But he really got on her nerves, sometimes. There had to be some way to force the temptation out of her mind, and simply sit back and enjoy.

Lucy had a thought. A naughty thought, which she could never confess to anyone, but an idea that nonetheless had to try. It was well worth the try. She didn't move from her bathtub, but she did look for one of her Golden Keys, which were always close to her, even in the bath.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

A bright, golden light emerged, and the two small twins appeared dancing in front of her. Gemini, one of the Twelve Zodiacs, which Lucy had won in her fight against Angel of Oracion Seis. They had the amazing ability to take on anyone' form. She wasn't sure of how to begin.

"Hello, Gemini!"

"Lucy!" the two talked together. It was sort of adorable how they did it. She almost felt worse for what she wanted to ask them, but still armed herself with courage.

"Gemini. I need your assistance in a… personal need. I… I'm not sure if you can do that sort of thing. But I'll try, anyways. Can you turn into Natsu?"

The two looked at her, seemingly confused. It was very hard to read their emotionless faces, but Lucy was slowly learning how to.

"You know we cannot turn into someone with more magic power than your own, Lucy"

Bummer, although expected. If it were so easy, she'd have done it a long time ago.

"So… this might technically break the rules but… can you turn into the Natsu from Edolas?"

They remained confused.

"Lucy… we never touched him. We can't turn into someone we've never touched"

How could she have forgotten about that? She blamed all those oils. Damn it. Finally a loophole she could use to her benefit, and it was all for nothing. Good, at least she didn't have to explain to Gemini what she had wanted.

She began looking for Gemini's Key again, when the twins suddenly transformed. But they didn't turn into Natsu, Edo Natsu, or any other version of Natsu she knew of. They turned into herself, which only remained in the air a second, before falling inside the bathtub alongside normal Lucy.

She was agitated, of course, as Gemini went up to breathe, and then looked at her with her own eyes. She disliked when Gemini turned into her. Gemini was an exhibitionist, and liked to play up the ditzy role. It was hard enough for her to be taken seriously, and Gemini, as useful as they were, always seemed ready to destroy her reputation.

"Why did you turn into me, Gemini?!"

"I was curious about why you called me. And now I know"

She felt her head glowing red. And Gemini blushed, too!

"Want me to go ask Natsu to come here and…"

"NO!"

She tried to close her mouth with her hand, but she accidentally hit her. Her bathtub now had two people inside, making any movement considerably harder.

"We could go ask Mirajane, if you preferred. Or Gray. Or Laxus." She felt Gemini turning redder, while she turned crimson "Or Yukino"

"NO! I didn't ask you about any of that!"

"You have… quite the imagination, Lucy. I don't think Natsu is quite that flexible!"

She threw herself on her copy, trying to shut her up with her hands. She grabbed her by the hair and tried, but she slipped away.

"Or are you… are you trying to live… THAT fantasy"

Gemini blushed slightly again, looking at her summoner. Lucy wasn't sure what to expect. She hadn't really narrowed it down. Gemini had the bad tendency of groping herself after every other sentence. It was disorienting.

"The one you wondered if counted as masturbation"

Gemini smiled at her, cheekily. She felt embarrassed. Her bubble bath wasn't being relaxing at all. She looked at her duplicate. How couldn't she feel curiosity? Other than her hair being tied in two ponytails and Gemini's not, there was no physical difference. She had wondered about that, yeah, but it was certainly not the kind of thought Gemini should be digging in.

"I think I figured that out by myself already. Thanks, Gemini. You can return"

"You cannot lie to me!" her other self complained. Did she really look so… childish when she was mad? Or was Gemini playing with her?

"Gemini, please! Taurus, Loke, Virgo are enough. Could you remain… sane, for me? Please" Lucy tried to sound as sweet as possible. In return, Gemini began to cry. A lot.

She was unsure as to what to do, and hugged her. It was quite the feeling. Gemini returned her hug, and stopped crying. After a few moments, Gemini began shaking for absolutely no reason, making their breasts rub against each other. Lucy was incredulous. Gemini was laughing.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, and Gemini leaned in for a kiss. Lucy doubted. At first.

"Oh, what the hell"

She kissed her as best as she could. Gemini… returned her affection in almost the exact same manner. And she rubbed against her chest. The feeling was nice, indeed.

"I can't wait to tell Taurus. He's gonna get so mad"

"Don't! Or else I'll get mad! You know my feelings well, Gemini. Least you can do is respect them!"

Gemini probably didn't hear her. She had gotten her face in between Lucy's breasts and was doing all but listening. She seemed to consider them funny, given her laughter, but she also delivered the goods and offered her nipples a treat. Lucy knew more than anyone what she liked, and when she knew it, Gemini knew it. She even allowed herself to sit back, and enjoy Gemini's treatment. She seemed to alternate between consider them erogenous, or hilarious.

Lucy took control, grappling Gemini and changing their positions. She was determined to show her why she had to stop playing around. She got a good hold on them. Good. She was used to the feeling, but sensing it on another person felt well. Afterward she moved to kissing, where Lucy tried to be most passionate. She wanted to do so many things on her chest… before she noticed, she was essentially playing with them the same way Gemini had done on reverse. She felt mildly ashamed, but Gemini encouraged her.

"It's great fun!"

Gemini hugged her and Lucy did the same, as they kissed under the bubbles. She definitely felt somewhat weird, as she was, after all, making out with herself. But it was time to go forward.

"Gemini, how long can you stay underwater?"

"As long as you want, Lucy"

Lucy submerged her head to show her how long she wanted it. Gemini knew immediately where Lucy wanted her, and went directly to show her oral appreciation. Despite being underwater, she did a great job. "I must be really good", she thought. Gemini seemed to lose all her childish quirks when she was giving oral sex. He made her lose her equilibrium a couple of times, making her sink inside the bath tub. She'd have reacted more violently, if the tub was big enough to allow that sort of thing.

She was ready to let go and move on something else, but Gemini seemed determined to make her climax already. Gemini was drawing conclusions from looking at Lucy's memories, and as such she was excellent at using her hands. Far more than Lucy. Especially then, where Lucy's hands only served to grab the sides of the bathtub to prevent her from falling accidentally again.

She really couldn't do much against Gemini's experience, and she didn't want to fight it. She welcomed her fingers and her mouth, she had some spasms when Gemini was close, and she moaned when she was good. She spent minutes moaning while trembling.

Gemini went up, looking at Lucy with an enormous smile. Lucy, who was close to climaxing, simply grasped the hand Gemini had left behind, and helped it masturbate her. She came in a matter of seconds, and splashed so much she actually felt bad. Just for a few seconds, though. A bit of water out of the tub seemed insignificant after an orgasm.

Lucy felt generous, and simply leaped at her counterpart to devour her. Her mouth, her neck, her tits, her belly, her legs, her ass, her sex. Lucy was in a frenzy. Her hands were anxious to give back as much as they had received, and wasted no time in using them on Gemini. She might not keep an encyclopedic knowledge like her, but she knew her body. She knew how to get herself moving. She knew how to make herself reach a fast climax.

She held Gemini's abdomen slightly out of the water, just to work with her better, as she wasn't capable of breathing underwater like Gemini. She had to admit it to Happy, she was indeed heavier than she looked like. But Lucy was overheated, and had to use all her sexual energy. She felt her other self was coming close, too, and she was happy.

"May I be of help, Lucy?"

Lucy dropped Gemini completely and screamed in horror. Loke was standing up in front of the tub, in his suit and tie. Gemini seemed hurt. Loke immediately realized what he was looking at, and couldn't prevent but react with surprise. Lucy returned to her naturally impossible red color.

"Loke? What are you doing here?"

"I… I… I mean… Gemini called me and…"

"Gemini did what?!" Lucy yelled, infuriated and horny.

Gemini simply winked.

"I knew how deeply you desired this. And I know Leo does, as well"

She sent a kiss flying to Loke, who immediately turned red. After a second, however, he stripped so fast he'd have made Gray proud, and approached them.

"Stop it! Loke, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I… Well… You're right. Sorry, Lucy. I got carried away. Gemini, it's not good to use your powers this way. I apologize"

Loke smiled at her, with that big smile of his, and turned back to get dressed again. Looking at him, naked, so close, she didn't want him to go. It's true, she had always wondered how Loke would be, but the way Gemini had done it… Gemini simply looked at the scene, with a feline smile. She was obviously having a lot of fun, sexual and otherwise.

"Loke, wait! You can stay. But you can't enter the tub. Deal?"

She had just finished talking when she had Loke's tongue deep inside her throat. Loke was, far and away, the best kisser she had ever known. He caressed her face, as he kissed her slowly, warmly. She felt Gemini's eyes on her. She felt cold in the upper half of her body which wasn't in water. But her mouth felt warm, and her whole body felt incredible.

Loke stopped kissing her, and looked at her with genuine love. He noticed her looking at Gemini, and Loke kissed her, as well. It appeared as if Gemini felt the same burst of energy while kissing him, as she saw Gemini began shaking after Loke kissed her and moan inside his mouth. She had actually climaxed from a kiss. Like that wasn't going to make Leo insufferable.

"I am here to serve you, Lucy. I always have. I'll do whatever you want. You don't need to justify anything to me. Your word is my law"

Loke took off his glasses and embraced both Lucys, alternating kisses between them, although spending more time in the real one as a rule of thumb. Lucy wanted to take some initiative, and grabbed Loke's member, which was of impressive girth, and firmly tucked it between her breasts. She began sliding up and down, keeping him there, while she smiled at him. She had always wanted to do that. Judging by Loke's reaction, he had always wanted Lucy to do it.

Gemini got right next to Lucy and kissed her and fingered her as she continued using her chest to please Loke. Her lion didn't do anything other than moving her hair apart from her face. He wanted Lucy to do whatever she wanted. She enjoyed being in command. It was a nice change of pace.

Gemini was very obviously interested in participating with Loke more, so Lucy had an idea. She kissed Gemini and then, slowly, carried them closer to him. He got the indirect loud and clear, and slid his penis in between their mouths. Gemini seemed slightly surprised, but stood in her position. Loke firmly grasped the hair of a Lucy in each hand, pressing them together, and thrusting slower, to enjoy both set of lips to the fullest.

She was looking directly at Gemini, whose eyes revealed she was having a bit too much fun with all of it. She hoped Gemini didn't start inviting more people. If Aquarius or Taurus suddenly showed up, she was as good as dead. But, out of all Spirits she could have called, Leo was definitely the best.

Leo stopped, and Gemini cheerfully got on all fours, still inside the tub. Loke followed through with his deal and didn't enter, but still penetrated her. He grabbed her by the ass and smacked it, which caused Gemini to react. He grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to him, without slowing for a second. The other hand simply caressed Lucy's hair, who was a mere spectator.

Gemini's body was definitely submitting to Leo's in a way Lucy wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen her. Every single one of his deep, powerful thrusts were capable of making Gemini moan like her life depended on it. And yet, except for when he kissed her, he was looking at Lucy. Lucy felt very nervous, for when it was her turn.

Loke stopped penetrating Gemini every now and then, and offered his member to Lucy, who sucked him enthusiastically. It tasted like Gemini. The light on Leo's eyes every time she did it was often enough of a reason. The uncontrollable moan whenever Loke slid into Gemini again simply reinforced it.

She was sure Gemini had came a few times. It was simply impossible she was genuinely moving and sounding like that without orgasms. The last, deep kiss between Gemini and Loke meant he was done with her, and turned his full attention to Lucy, who couldn't keep her excitement hidden. The fact Gemini had simply dropped to the water and looked at her with relaxed eyes made her anxious.

"Lucy, what do you want?"

"Whatever you want, Loke."

He smiled, confidently, yet tenderly. Rather than entering the tub, he made Lucy sit on the edge of it, looking directly at him, with her legs to his sides. He embraced her and kissed her. Again, it simply made her anxious for more. She was just one step from begging him to fuck her.

She didn't have to. Loke did penetrate her, and her world was turned upside down. Loke was rough, and fast, but all his thrusts carried weight behind them and made her very soul shake with pleasure. Loke stopped kissing her to hear her moan, and simply enjoyed the visuals. She could hear Gemini cheer for them.

She reached an orgasm very soon. So intense, she almost fell back on the tub, carrying Loke with her. But he grabbed her. He promised her not to enter the tub, and he was going to keep it. And even then, he hadn't slowed down or stopped in his relentless love making.

She never felt cold, Loke was all the heat she needed. And Gemini provided some as well. She just held to him, letting him do, because she had never experienced something more pleasurable. She felt Gemini grabbing her from behind, because she was under the risk of falling once again. She lost all sense of space when Loke was inside her. All that mattered was their sex. Everything else felt relative.

Lucy had positively stopped being covered in water to be covered in her own sweat. She had lost count of how many times she had come. She had lost count of how long Loke had been penetrating her. She only remembered her screaming her lungs out and feeling her whole body go numb.

By the time Loke pulled out, she felt both lifeless and full of life. Loke jerked his member, and grabbed Gemini by the hair, bending her so that he could use her mouth. After just a few seconds, she saw how Loke came, a lot, inside Gemini's smiling open mouth. He recovered his position, and just as Gemini seemed about to swallow, Lucy stopped her, kissing her, and swallowing it herself. She made sure Loke saw it, and knew it.

Gemini and Loke placed Lucy gently on her bed, and covered her in sheets.

"Sleep well, Lucy", said Gemini, as they returned to their normal form.

"And remember. We'll always be here for you, Lucy", said Loke, as the two Zodiacs disappeared in a bright light.

Lucy merely took a deep breath, which she needed. She was going to sleep for twelve hours. She had almost managed to fall asleep, when she heard a noise, right next to her, in bed.

"Princess, I had been waiting here hoping for the steamy action to move to the bedroom, but you didn't come and I got lost in the sheets. Are you going to punish me?" said Virgo.

If Lucy could've, she'd have screamed. She had almost seen it coming.


	8. Iron Prose

**IRON PROSE**

"Ugh. Just leave me alone, woman"

"Why so scared, tough guy? I expected some more from you"

Gajeel didn't want to waste his time with that woman. Jenny Realight was notably drunk, as a result of her battle with Mirajane. She began drinking shortly after her defeat, and hadn't stopped since. She seemed to have developed an unhealthy fixation on him. Gajeel was just trying to have a look around the Domus Flau, trying to catch by surprise someone from another team spilling the beans on future strategies. Especially Raven Tail. But even for someone as determined as Gajeel, having an attractive, drunk supermodel chasing you was more than a hidrance.

The woman had kissed him and attempted to grab his iron club. Not that he didn't enjoy getting some strawberry-flavored lips inside his mouth and a delicate hand in his dick, but that's not what he wanted. Although he'd probably enjoy the thought later, on his own.

He kept pushing her aside, not trying to be particularly violent. Choking her a bit would've definitely sent her running away, but he wasn't like that anymore, especially not towards a rival. If he made the situation harder for his team just because the way he treated a horny model, he'd have Laxus, Juvia and Mirajane up in his ass. He'd probably learn to live with Mirajane there, if the need arose.

The woman pushed him against a wall again and kissed him. He filled his mouth with her tongue and drool. What a stench. Her mouth smelled like Cana. He didn't humor her, and shoved her aside.

"What, you can't handle me, big, tough guy?"

"You can't handle yourself, lady."

"Is this body too much for you?"

She tripped, which caused him to chuckle. He simply kept walking, leaving her behind, although he did check her out. Nice body.

It didn't take long before he ran into another woman. She was minuscule, and half of her height was her head. She had blue hair and her body seemed like it belonged to a much younger girl. Her eyes were absurdly big, for someone as small as she was. Levy McGarden.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?"

"Business. What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just having a look around. Today was great. I was cheering for you in the Chariot event, and I was so happy Mira won"

"Oh, yeah. Salamander got lucky there. He'll see next time"

Levy laughed, but then she stopped, and looked at him closely. Examining him. He got uncomfortable quickly.

"You… you… you have… lipstick there"

Levy brushed off some of Jenny's lipstick, which still remained in Gajeel's mouth and neck. The moment seemed eternal. It was, by far, the most uncomfortable he had been in the last seven years, by technicality. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wasn't coming up with words.

"Oh, there you are, Iron Dragon. Well, screw you! I'll find a new man who can satisfy me the way you can't. You aren't a man!"

That drunkard had arrived at the worst possible moment. He didn't even look at her. His eyes couldn't look away from Levy's gigantic eyes, which seemed about to start crying.

"I gotta go, it's very important. I'll see you later, goodbye"

She ran away. He didn't have time for this. He had to search for information. He couldn't take care of both a crybaby and a drunk. Oh, he wasn't kidding anybody.

"Levy, wait!"

He ran after her. Her small legs didn't let her run very fast, and it didn't take long before he saw a door closing. He walked there, mildly embarrassed. It was some sort of janitor's room.

"Levy? You there?"

She didn't say anything. He opened the door. The room was relatively big, and even filthier. He looked around. There wasn't much of interest, but there was a closet that had obviously been closed recently. He approached it, and opened it, slowly.

"Go away"

Levy wasn't looking at him. She hugged the massive books she was carrying with her and seemed to want to hold her tears. Those damn books had to weight more than her. He just sighed.

"What's the problem?"

"You know what's the problem"

"Then why did I ask?"

"Then you're not just inconsiderate, you're also a pig"

"You got the wrong impression"

"Yeah, sure"

"Do I look like the kind of dude who'd lie to make you feel better?"

She looked at him, doubtful. She seemed really sad. What a way to overreact.

"Then why did you have her lipstick all over yourself?"

"That crazed drunk was trying to get a piece of me. I understand her desperation, but I declined"

"…You promise?"

"Of course I'm not going to promise, I'm just not lying. What books are those anyways?"

He grabbed one and gave it a quick look. Something about flowers and the castle. Boring.

"Hey, give it back!"

He chuckled. Then he held it over her head. She could only reach it by jumping.

"Idiot"

"Come on. Get your book"

Levy pushed him inside the closet, and tried to wrestle him for the book. But of course, she wasn't strong enough, and her arms were just too short.

"You've got fighting spirit, Short Round"

"You're the meanest idiot I've ever known. Give it back!"

She struggled for a moment, when the door of the room opened. Jenny walked in, kissing one of the Blue Pegasus' pretty boys. He couldn't remember his name, if he had ever cared enough to learn it. She had her dress half torn, and the guy was taking off his tie. Neither seemed to have noticed them. Gajeel was about to mock them, when Levy closed the door. The closet was very tight, and while Levy had enough room for herself, it clearly wasn't meant to fit both her and Gajeel at the same time.

"Jenny and Hibiki? I had no idea" she whispered.

"Looks like she got what she wanted. Quite a downgrade, indeed" he whispered. "Wait, why am I whispering? Why did you get us here?"

"I didn't want to interrupt them. They seem… very into it"

"Huh? What sort of bullshit excuse is that?"

They did seem very into it, however. The dude, Areki or whatever his name was, seemed very desperate to lose his pants. He also barely knew how to handle her breasts. Too much woman for him to handle.

"It's not an excuse!"

"Don't you think you owe me an apology, by the way? If she's like that with a half-man like… Kibiki, imagine how she was with me"

"Yeah, sure, like you wouldn't want to switch places with him"

"Huh, no. That woman is not my type"

"Oh, really? And what's your type, Gajeel?"

Petite. Blue haired. Pretty. Gajeel had always been a man who loved curves, but he had begun picturing his type as someone a bit more conservative. She'd have to be smart, a bit of the bookworm type. She'd use her Solid Script magic to read to their children and black warrior cat.

"…Different. What's your type?"

"Short. Fiery. With messy pink hair"

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she had a smug smile on it.

"Look, Gajeel. They're going at it like bunnies"

The guy was very clumsy. He seemed half-assed in his humping, and seemed like Jenny wasn't even noticing. Levy couldn't take her eyes off them, however.

"Uh. No, he's going at it like a hamster trying to hop on a table. Muraki has no idea how you have to deal with a woman like that"

"Oh, yeah? How do you deal with a woman like that?"

"You… you don't want me to tell you"

"Yeah, right. I knew you'd say that. You're all talk"

"I don't want to scare you"

"If you're going to criticize, give arguments, at least"

Gajeel sighed. He looked at them again. He only had his shirt on, she was still wearing her dress, even if it wasn't in great state.

"I'd have grabbed her by the neck, or her ponytail, and I wouldn't have allowed her to move without my permission. I'd have stripped her naked, and then I'd have made her blow me. Look at her face. She's obviously down for it. I'd have abused her face and her mouth until she lost all that pastry makeup. Then I'd slam her against the wall, and I'd take her from behind. I wouldn't simply stand there twitching, like this dude is doing. No, I'd make her shake from head to toes. She wouldn't keep that uptight princess angle. Not while she forced herself not to scream out in pleasure. Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps that was too much for you?"

Levy remained silent for a moment. He could barely see her, but he heard her. Jenny's moaning was barely inaudible, and he heard perfectly how Levy was… writing?

"What are you doing? Are you writing it down?"

"Huh? No. No, no. I keep a diary and I was updating it"

"You were updating it now? Why?"

"Well, this is an unusual scenario."

"You're afraid you'll forget about it?"

"Shut up, Gajeel, or they'll hear us. Anyways, what were you saying? Something about a wall?"

"Huh."

He looked at the two outside. He was taking her on all fours. Jenny seemed more affected of her drinks than because of the man humping her from behind. If he were there, Jenny would have already forgotten which city she was it. She'd attempt to stay in her place using her nails, but she'd just be her toy. The whole room would be cracking, and her moan would only be silenced by his wild slamming. He could feel his hands squeezing those breasts. She might complain, but nothing a well placed smack couldn't solve. Her face, her tits, her ass. He'd silence all of it. And that's how he told Levy.

It didn't matter how much she claimed she was writing a diary, Levy scribbled down much faster when Gajeel gave explicit details. And when he wasn't, she asked for raunchier details. Gajeel was happy to provide. He hoped Levy didn't notice his erection.

In their narration, he had Jenny against the floor, moaning helplessly as he rammed her. He kept her in her place thanks to his hand on her neck. But, despite his brutality, there was a gentle touch in his actions. His hands seemed rough, but where there was a tight grip there was also a gentle caress. When he grunted, he complimented her. When he bit her, he was kissing her. And when he said "Jenny", he thought "Levy".

That's why, after a while, Gajeel had stopped talking about her hair or her breasts. That's why he had begun describing softer actions, and his previous distaste had grown into affection. Gajeel wondered if Levy noticed. He decided to ramp up the level, to divert attention. But he could no longer follow what those two were doing, for it was incredibly boring.

He didn't want to be all that obvious on whom was he actually thinking about, but he simply couldn't picture some things with Levy. She was way too small and he wouldn't want to hurt her. Hurt her more than necessary. She'd be okay with some choking.

"Gajeel? Why are you silent?"

"Oh. Sorry. So… what did you want me to tell?"

"…You know it. I just want to make sure you actually know what you're talking about"

"Hah. Sure. Well, I'd love to test her pain tolerance. How much do you think it's appropriate?"

"Nothing too hard, but enough to feel it" she paused, "I suppose"

He chuckled. It was only in his imagination, sure, but he could picture it. He'd pin her up against a wall, simply holding her in her place by his forearm pressing her neck, and his dick inside her. His mind alternated between Jenny's voluptuous body and Levy. He didn't go on what he'd say to her breasts, but he would grab her butt. It was easily Levy's… tastiest part, and Jenny had a pretty good one, too.

He wanted to see her get red, from both the embarrassment and the lack of air. He wanted to see big eyes begging him for mercy, and for more. He wanted to see her blue… blonde hair covered in sweat.

"And I'd want to get a mouthful of your tits"

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you…"

"I'd turn her around against that wall and fuck her from behind. Yeah. Not even looking at her face"

Saved. Maybe.

"Would you… slap her, then?"

"Yeah. Turn her ass red"

He could imagine her gasps of pain mixing with moans of pleasure. Her petite, tight body trapped between the wall and his pure iron. When he pictured Jenny, he was doing her anal, and was smacking her face. When he imagined Levy, he was being gentle, and caressed her. Well, as gentle as he could be.

When he had Jenny, he was rough. He imagined her perfect body in his arms, for him to use freely. He'd use his teeth to break some porcelain skin. He imagined himself thrusting violently, as if he hated her. But then, whenever he had Levy, he slowed down, and instead of his teeth, he used his lips. His narration changed, depending on who of the two he was imagining, and Levy had probably noticed.

She was very smart. And pretty. He wanted to look at her pretty face and her enormous eyes look at him while she sucked him. He tried to imagine Jenny again. He'd be fucking her face, no doubt. Just grabbing it, going all out, making her choke on him. With Levy, he allowed her to go at her rhythm. With Jenny, there was no mercy.

When he imagined Levy, he began picturing her with her big glasses, which Jenny ended up inheriting, as well. Levy would keep them up, timidly. He'd probably end up shaking Jenny's off her head. Levy had to have noticed that one. They had never seen Jenny with glasses. She wasn't even wearing them at that point. He decided not to mention them again, and just focus on the blowjob.

Levy would probably have trouble. He was very big, and Levy didn't seem like the type that could handle it. He'd stroke her hair, let her go softly. He imagined she'd kiss him plenty. She'd treat him with care, because it was a part of him. She might not even want to look at him while she performed it, but Gajeel would want to.

Jenny was a different story. He'd simply use it like a much prettier replacement to his own hands. He'd let her only take air if only he noticed a serious need to. He'd go all in, regardless of how much it discomforted her. He had mixed feelings about her eyes. They were pretty, and her looking at him seductively would do the trick. Maybe her most lustful eyes would, too. Even her scared eyes. Maybe she'd just block her view with his hand, to disrespect her. Maybe he'd simply let her beautiful eyes look at him like… no, he simply was picturing Levy again.

He'd cum in her face, too. He'd simply mark her like his territory, then leave her right there, for he'd no longer care about her. Levy… he'd ask. He wanted to imagine otherwise, but he simply would need to ask her. He'd want her to feel comfortable taking his seed. So he simply told Levy a mix of the two.

"Wow. You sounded… intense, Gajeel"

"That's how the Iron Dragon hunts"

"Although sometimes you seemed strange. Almost… tender, and nice. It was awfully unlike you, Gajeel"

"Huh. I was simply not trying to scare you"

Gajeel noticed the two lovers had left. Maybe, even a long time ago. Levy seemed to notice, as well. She opened the closet and pushed him out.

"They left. Now go! I'm still mad at you!"

"So what? Are you just going to stay there?"

Gajeel finally had a good look on Levy. Her face was completely red, making a stark contrast with her hair. She was glancing down at the papers she had been writing down. He chuckled, to himself.

"That's none of your business, Gajeel! Now leave me alone and don't bother me!"

She closed the closet. Gajeel walked out of the room. He had a pretty good idea what Levy was going to do with those papers. There had been many mental images, but none quite like that one. Raven Tail and the other teams didn't really interest him anymore. That mental image was deeply inside his mind, and like Levy, he had urgent matters to take care of.

"Next time, Levy. Next time I'm going to give you a lot more than fancy words."


	9. Snakes on a Jail

**SNAKES ON A JAIL**

The whole prison seemed like something out of a terror novel. The few guards she could see were scary looking individuals, armed with runes, watching over some of the most dangerous criminals the Magic Council had captured. It was the Magic Council that contacted her. One of the prisoners had requested talking to her. He had made a deal with them and after interrogating her for a while, she accepted.

She hadn't told them anything about her past before meeting Fairy Tail, for she wasn't completely sure of everything that had transpired. She also told them she didn't know the man who wanted to see her. Only the rumors, and the news. Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer, the member of Oracion Seis. Technically, she hadn't lied. She didn't know that man. She held some faint recollections of a man named Erik, who had later turned into Cobra.

Kinana could feel some prisoners looking lasciviously at her. Some even yelled indecent proposals at her, before being silenced by the guards. They were mostly Dark guild leaders, or powerful criminals. But a man like "Cobra" belonged in a deeper part of the prison, where escape was impossible.

Kinana spent a whole day thinking about the Magic Council's proposal. She could turn it down, of course. They had suggested it to her. She knew she had to fear that man. He almost killed both Natsu and Erza. As a member of Oracion Seis, he took part in many crimes, one of which almost destroyed Wendy's old guild. He had been the most successful Dragon Slayer in the fight against the dragons. And still… the two had only ever talked once, that she could remember. And he was nice to her. Kinana was still trying to learn about her past, and meeting Cobra could answer some of her questions.

"It's here"

They had suddenly stopped. The captain pointed her to one of the cells, where a lone man was sitting. He seemed bruised and tired, but it was him. He had long spiky hair and unnaturally pointed ears. His right eye had a scar which prevented it from opening. And even in that darkness, he had a wide, sinister smile, with his enormous teeth showing. The dirt and the mistreatment of prison hadn't taken an ounce of his attractive.

The guards had checked twice if she had anything that could help Cobra escape. They had been needlessly thorough, but it was understandable. A man like Cobra would escape within minutes from any normal prison, but the Magic Council restrained their magic in their cells, turning such a powerful Dark Mage into a normal man. He had nothing to distinguish him in that darkness, not even his incredible hearing, which made Natsu's look insignificant.

They opened the cell. Cobra was chained to the wall, so he couldn't attempt to escape. The captain looked at her, still suspicious, with his terrifying dark eyes.

"Don't try anything stupid, sweetcheeks. Why did this man request talking to you?"

"I don' think that's none of your damn business", he said, cutting her off.

"It is my business, you scum. You think I'm going to trust her just because she's a pretty face?"

"That's exactly why I wanted her here. She doesn't have any magic, but she looks good enough. Do you have any ideas how lonely can I get down here?"

Kinana felt very uncomfortable the way they were talking.

"She was nice to me once, I just wanted some company. I don't think that's so hard to understand"

Kinana walked in, embarrassed, as the guards closed the door behind her. Cobra's voice and smile seemed insulting and cheeky, but there was something about his eye. Something about his eye when he looked at her.

"Can't a man get some privacy when he has company?"

"Good try, Cobra. No. We need to make sure you don't try anything fancy. And I'm sure you don't mind that we listen closely, right?" those jocks laughed. Erik glanced at them, angrily, before looking at her again.

"Come on, sweetheart. I didn't bring you here to have a conversation"

Kinana felt slightly insulted, as Cobra extended his arms towards her, as if he was trying to embrace her. She almost walked out, letting him rot there. But she couldn't. He approached him and fell on his arms. Erik placed his head on her chest, and she felt some tears on his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had been dying to talk to you. I had been dying to hear you. It's all I ever wanted. I'm so sorry we had to meet this way. Don't believe anything I tell them. I beg you" he talked very softly, so only she could hear him, and even then with some trouble. He gripped her very firmly, but he didn't try to touch any part of her ever once.

She simply caressed his hair, and hugged him. Despite him looking so confident, he felt broken.

"I hoped those imbeciles would leave us alone. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know… I've always wanted to hear your voice. I am sorry for everything that has ever happened to you. You can leave whenever you want. I just… I just want to hear you, first. They took my hearing away, but I still want to hear you. Just one more time"

She glanced behind them, where the guards were still standing, looking at them, through the bars. Then he looked at the broken shell of a man who was sitting in prison.

"I… I thought I wasn't here just to talk. Isn't that right, Cobra?"

"…Huh?"

She unbuttoned him. She couldn't take off his shirt because of the cuffs which restrained him to the wall, but she could unbutton it.

"What… what are you doing?" he was trying not to speak up, but without her chest to muffle him, the guards could probably hear him.

"I came here to give you company. You will hear me, Cobra. You will hear me call your name"

She removed her top. She felt the eyes of the guards on her back, but she only had eyes for Erik.

"This isn't… this isn't what I…" she made him stop talking, placing her finger on his mouth.

"Hear me moan. Hear me moan your name"

She kissed him. She wasn't nearly as confident as she sounded. She was, in fact, very embarrassed. But she did it for him. His mouth didn't immediately react, as it kept trying to talk. But then he kissed her back. He grasped the hair on the back of her nack, and he grabbed her breast.

His nails and his teeth were sharp, and hurt a little. But she liked it. She didn't care about a couple of pervert guards, if she could make Erik a bit happy. She wouldn't learn their past that night, but she would make sure they had a future.

She removed his pants, which surprised him. Then she got naked for him. She had worked out to have a nice, curvaceous body, and wanted Erik to enjoy it to the fullest. At obviously, he had worked hard to keep his own shape in prison. She smiled at him, while he tried to do the same in the middle of his confusion. His member seemed to react, wanting to grow.

He stood up, to kiss her. Before she had kissed him, now she was under his control. His very strong arms held her, making her feel protected from all the perverts looking at them. His hands simply kept her head in her place, so that he could focus on kissing her. It was her hands, which explored his body, before both of them ended on his shaft, jerking him, trying to make him harder. Their eyes locked, and she felt his love, his lust, his rage, all of it.

Kinana got on her knees, and she heard some childish cheering behind her. She didn't care. She instead got Erik's harder member inside her mouth, and began sucking him. She masturbated with one hand, and sucked the rest of it. She felt him slowly getting harder, while his hands debated whether to let her be, or to grasp her hair. He simply moved her hair away from her face, whenever it got there.

She had never felt sexier than when she had Erik's full erection inside her. She did all sorts of things she'd never do with anyone else. She rubbed his member all over her face. She kissed it. She slapped herself with it. She kissed his balls with more passion than she had ever kissed any other guy's lips. All he did was moving her hair, and keeping his eye on hers.

She stroked him with both hands and tried to get as deep as she could, which was halfway through. He fell on the ground again, sitting, leaving plenty of room for Kinana. She toyed with his balls while he sucked and stroked him. She felt him slapping her ass, softly, but enough for her to feel it all over her body. She jumped to his mouth as a reflex, kissing him with all she had, while she kept both her hands furiously on his shaft.

Kinana went back to pleasure him with her mouth again, still tasting Erik's mouth. He held her hair up with both hands, so that he could look at her perfectly. She returned his lustful look. Her mouth and hands switched places all over his member, but her eyes never looked away. She gasped out of surprise when he grabbed her from the waist and moved her up, sitting her firmly in his crotch, penetrating her at the same time. She attempted to kiss him, but he kept her mouth away.

"Let me hear you"

Cobra's voice sounded so sexy. It was enough to send chills down her spine. His furious, desperate pumping was just the cherry on top. He fucked her like he was trying to recover all the lost time. He was firmly groping and twisting both of her breasts, and pushed her away from him to get a better look, while the guards merely saw her back. Cobra wanted to hear her moan, and she did it for him. She didn't care that every other prisoner and guard heard her. All she cared about, was that Erik heard her.

She was trying to bounce a bit, add something to their sex, but Cobra's rhythm was far beyond her own. It was her, who didn't know what to do with her hands now. She wanted to hold his head, hold his arms, grab his chest, even help him grabbing her own chest. She did all of this, while she could feel his thrusts, and nothing else mattered. Her inner muscles were subservient to Cobra, they simply reacted to him in pleasure.

Cobra moved his hands to her ass, which he held in its place and penetrated her harder. Her chest now free, he quickly began biting it, chewing on her breasts like they could solve his malnourishment. Her hands played with his hair as he preyed on her. She wanted his lips, his fangs and his tongue to dominate her like his hands and erection were. He made her realize what she had always desired. Nowhere, not even Fairy Tail, had she ever felt safer than in his arms.

Erik could only open one eye, but it was never looking away from Kinana's. In his cockiness, she saw love, disbelief. Love to her, and what was happening, disbelief that it actually was. Her mouth merely alternated between gasping and moaning, which Erik silenced by once again kissing her mouth. His mouth watered to taste more of her. His mouth was a wild animal attacking relentlessly, and she was a meal that enjoyed being eaten.

Cobra had slowly slipped until he was laying on the floor, rather than sitting against the wall. He held her up for a moment, and then turned her around. Kinana was shocked, which only went away when he felt Erik's ravenous eating on her sex. She gasped, and then realized she was looking directly out of her cell, where four guards were now looking at them. She felt embarrassed, but several nibbles returned her to her reality, that simply existed contained in his cell. She forgot about the guards, and focused her attention on Cobra's bulging member, which stood before her.

She sucked him, once again. The angle made it easier, supposedly, but even though she was capable of going deeper, her rhythm was much worse. It was difficult to focus on his erection when he was ravaging her. They both used their hands, even if Cobra was much more masterful. She could only timidly suck some of him, he was making her lose all form of manners. He only grunted somewhat, she had to fight not to scream.

Kinana could barely control her body, but wanted to fight him. She used her nails on his body, and focused all her energy of sucking the life out of him. For a few moments, Cobra was forced to stop eating her out, and his body went limp. It was just a few seconds before the tables turned once again, but Kinana was proud.

He turned her suddenly, returning to their original position. She laughed, as she enjoyed him throwing her around. He filled her mouth with his. Both mouths were watering from their previous oral adventure. She tasted her sex and Erik's mouth at the same time, and that simply made her squirm. She felt his hand slapping her ass once again, before he slid himself inside her. This time, he kept her body pressed against his, tightly. He didn't have to. There was nothing she wanted to do more in the world than the man under her.

She felt his embrace becoming tighter, when he stood up, without sliding himself out of her. He had his back against the wall so that Kinana was merely held by him. She felt as if she was going to go floating away, with only Cobra keeping her safe, in his arms. She grinded on him and kissed him, it was the only thing she could do. He went harder inside her, feeling confident thanks to her enthusiasm.

She clutched his head. She wanted Erik, she wanted him in every way. He was sweating out of effort, as she herself was. She felt connected to him. Even when they didn't kiss, she felt close to him. She kissed her scarred eye, which made him flinch a bit. Then they hugged. Cobra went back to sitting, letting her feel the floor on her feet once again.

Cobra had stopped humping her. She was simply grinding on him, their bodies were one. His hands were on her back and her hands on his. Their chests were pressed against each other, and their eyes couldn't get away from each other. Their mouths weren't touching, albeit they were so close she could feel his breath inside her mouth.

He moved her hair once again, to see her exhausted face. His smile told it all, and they kissed. It wasn't a raw, animal-like kiss, but an intense, sweet one, which made her grind harder. He had his hands on her face, so she hugged him tighter now that she had to do it for both. He stopped just to smile at her for a moment, and then, he went back to ram her, which was so sudden it surprised her.

Cobra rested against the wall, exhausted, while she rested against him. He kissed her breasts again, but he wasn't as rough as before and rather, took his time to make her squirm. Then he moved her to the side, pulling out of her. Kinana smiled, as she felt Cobra placing her on all fours. She could hear something outside the cell, but she only listened to the sound of his tongue inside her mouth.

Just a second after she last saw his face, she felt him inside her. He begun slowly, and she heard his breath, his chains, his hips. She felt her hands needing to grasp onto something, so she simply grabbed their discarded clothing. She couldn't see Cobra behind her, instead being forced to look at his wall, since she didn't want to look out of his cell. She merely guided her body through his smell, his noise, his touch.

Cobra was going faster and faster. He alternated his hands between her breasts and her hips, and kept thrusting inside her. She merely tried not to slip away from his claws, and keeping her back in a good arch for him. It was harder the rougher he was, but she still did it. Her mind was emptied, overwhelmed with pleasure. She moaned as her beloved Erik explored her. She began losing her arch, when a very firm hand gripped her hair and forced her to keep it. His other hand was playing with her sex, that was still being penetrated.

Their clothing slipped away from her hands as Cobra ramped his thrusts, but she didn't fall down because his hands kept her in her place. She had lost control of her extremities and her body. She tried to stop moaning in pleasure, she couldn't. She tried to tone down the revolution inside her, all it did was making it more explosive.

He had serious trouble to keep her in her place when she climaxed. Her whole body was shaking like the snake she had once been. She had brief moments of consciousness where she tried to kiss Erik, but she couldn't see him, and those thoughts were quickly replaced by her pleasure. Kinana suffered from amnesia, but for a few seconds, her mind went completely blank.

When she regained control of herself, she felt her back against the floor, her legs up in the air and Cobra over her, with the biggest smile he ever had. He had found a happy medium between his animalistic urges and his tender moments, sliding in and out slowly, but without slowing down. One of his hands clutched her breast, the other was in her face, keeping her hair away from her, just so that he could have a better look. She blushed, and tied her legs behind his back, with her hands joining in to make him go slightly faster. She tried to kiss him, but he kept her away.

"You did it. I heard you moan my name"

She could only feel embarrassed from a moment before his mouth began sucking her neck. Her wet body merely squirmed under her lover which she had finally found. He went up her neck to kiss her mouth, and began penetrating her far harder, returning to his previous self. The wet clash of their bodies, the clacking of his chains, her silenced moans, the obnoxious cheering from their audience. She could hear all of it.

Her body twitched under him, trying to remember its once serpentine form. Being with Cobra made her free of all doubts and all insecurities. She made Cobra feel like a better man. Cobra was turning her into more of a snake, but she was turning him into more of a man. The two were connected like they always belonged in each other arms.

They remained in their sexual embrace for long, with Cobra's passion being the driving force. Her body felt numb, and although she felt close to climaxing at points, she didn't think she was capable. Her body was covered in sweat, and her mouth was running out of saliva. She directed him to her breasts, and Cobra obediently began chomping them down. He could feel his thrusts losing strength, as he looked up at her, she nodded, smiling, and he pulled out of her.

Cobra remained over her, and pushed his erection between her breasts. She used the little strength that was still in her to press it between them, but Cobra had to help her using his hands as well. Erik used her breasts like he had used her body, and she feebly tried to help him by rubbing him, but couldn't keep up with him. His hands did most of the job in that department.

She simply stared at Erik lovingly while he continued pushing . He smiled when he felt him grunting and losing strength, and smiled more when he came all over her breasts. She heard cheering and clapping, and Erik fighting to restore his breath. Then, Cobra grabbed her by the chin and moved her up, to kiss him once again. The two were stuck, staring at each other, deeply in love, for they were once again reunited.

"I'll hear you once more. I promise you. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll hear you once more, Cubelios"

She pressed her forehead into his.

"Kinana"

She kissed him for the last time, and tried to remember his poison. It'd be long before she'd get another taste.


	10. Fairy Tail's Strongest Team

**FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGEST TEAM**

Lucy had to put down her drink. She had had way too much alcohol for that night. Of course, they were celebrating, but still, she was feeling her head heavy, and her natural charms uncontrollable. She used to get over affectionate when she drank. Apparently, Erza had fun watching her.

The old team had gone back to the old spa town of Balsam Village. They had been in that inn more than seven years in the past, around the time she discovered Loke's identity as Leo. They were all exhausted from their recent string of jobs after the Grand Magic Games, and wanted to relax. It was just the four of them, Wendy and Carla had chosen to go to the famed Super Express Restaurant, and Happy wanted to be with Carla.

Lucy and Erza were getting ready to go bathe, when Erza found several old bottles of sake. She had initially challenged Lucy to a drinking contest, but Lucy was winning for so much, Erza simply gave her more and more to drink. Erza was simply tipsy, Lucy was halfway through the point she was seeing two or three Erzas. But seeing several Erzas wasn't bad. After all, Erza was very pretty. So pretty…

"All right, Lucy, let's go. I've been dying to take a bath"

"Yes, Eeerza" she said, absent-minded.

Lucy stood up, but immediately tripped face first. The floor was comfortable. She'd sleep there. Or not. Erza didn't let her, pushing her up by her robe.

"Come on, Lucy. There'll be time for sleep later"

Lucy had to walk with Erza's help, but they made it to the thermal waters. Erza undressed and got inside the water, with that serenity and confidence only Erza had. Lucy was about to follow suit, when she noticed something important. They weren't alone. Natsu and Gray were both taking a bath right there. Both naked. Both tipsy. They simply greeted the two when they arrived. Lucy tried to cover up.

"Wha… what? Erza, we are in the wrong…"

"Oh, come on, Lucy. Why are you so ashamed of your body? Show it with pride, it's a nice one. It's not like Natsu and Gray haven't seen you naked plenty of times" she said, relaxing in the water.

Lucy would have usually immediately run way, but she had drunk too much, and Erza's logic seemed solid. She stood still for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Booze won over modesty, and decided to simply enter the water with Erza. The water was amazing. She felt her bones falling asleep and her whole body going numb. She could've easily fallen asleep.

"Guys, get closer. Don't be embarrassed, we used to do this all the time, you remember?"

Lucy could barely see, but she saw Natsu and Gray glancing at each other. Natsu began moving towards the two, but Gray stood in his place.

"Erza… that was…"

"Gray!"

Gray arrived next to Erza before Natsu did. The two sat to Erza's sides, with the S-Class Mage wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Natsu had sat between her and Erza, and as such he was right next to her. The temperature rose considerably, because the Dragon Slayer had fire within him. Lucy could feel some of that fire, too.

Natsu glanced at her, seemingly confused, while Lucy hadn't stopped staring at him. He was drunker than she had thought. But he was so dreamy. His eyes were shining both from his own light and the booze. His incredible body remained toned even when so relaxed. Lucy was getting hotter by the minute.

"Natsu…"

"Who… who are you?"

"Lucy"

"Lucy?! You're naked!"

"So are you" she giggled.

"Is Gray really becoming a trend-setter?" he asked

"You have lost your mind, Natsu. You're drunk" interjected Gray.

"I like this trend", Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's… trendy"

Natsu was very obviously staring at her breasts. The wide eyes weren't exactly discrete. Lucy couldn't help but do the same. They were positively enormous. Why didn't Natsu notice them more often? And why, whenever he did, was he so inappropriate about it? Not that he wasn't inappropriate now…

Lucy felt much more heat now coming from Natsu. She wondered if he could feel hers. She wasn't sure how to act, so she chose to follower her instinct. And, without saying any word, she lowered her head and began sucking Natsu's nipple. He positively jumped away from her, pushing both Gray and Erza.

"Lucy?! What the hell are you doing?"

Lucy bawled.

"I want to be a trend-setter too. Natsu…"

Natsu was looking at her, uncomfortable, embarrassed. She simply did kissing motion in his general direction, hoping some would reach him.

"I think that's a great idea, Lucy. Why not have some healthy fun between friends?", said Erza, and promptly did the same thing to Gray.

"E… E… Erza!"

Gray's reaction was almost the same as Natsu, and jumped away from the redhead mage, who merely stared at them in disbelief. Lucy wasn't sure of anything that was going on. She heard Erza sigh.

"Whatever… as always, it's the girls who end up having fun. Lucy, come here"

Lucy didn't have time to go there, as Erza grabbed her by one pigtail and pushed her towards her, making her fall, falling on Erza's crossed legs. And without saying anything, Erza got one of Lucy's nipples inside her mouth, and began sucking profusely. Lucy felt dizzy, both from Erza's suddenness and the alcohol. She could see Erza on her breast. She was hurting her more than anything, but she didn't feel much pain now. Instead, she tried to point her face towards Natsu's general direction, and tried her best puppy eyes. One redhead down, just another one to go. Odds were in Lucy's favor.

Erza was about as rough as one could expect from a drunk Erza, but still she didn't let her move away. Erza had her firmly grabbed, and was sucking as if she could obtain more sake that way. She heard water moving near them, and felt a lot colder. Then, she fell on the water as Gray firmly gripped Erza.

"What the hell, we're celebrating, aren't we?"

And then, Gray took a mouthful of Erza's breasts. She could see Erza's skin reacting to the frozen touch of Gray, but her solemn expression didn't change, and instead, embraced Gray. Lucy was in the water right next to them, looking at their beautiful bodies reacting to Gray's bites. They were almost like dancers…

The sudden cold turned into heat when someone grabbed her wrists, and made her sit against the border of the thermal waters, right next to Erza. She could have recognized those strong arms anywhere, but they belonged to Natsu. Lucy looked at him, waiting, expecting, desiring. She could imagine Natsu doing the same thing Gray was doing to Erza. She had imagined it plenty of times. His hands slowly hovered her breasts, her cold, hard nipples wanting his warm touch. And then, he began tickling her, laughing. Lucy couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Natsu! Stop! Natsu!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Natsu kept on making her laugh. Then, Gray kicked him away from her, at the same time he stopped with Erza.

"Natsu! This is no time for that!"

She only caught a good glimpse of Gray's face, which definitely showed he had drunk a lot. Still, it didn't feel like it when Gray groped both of her breasts and got one of them inside his mouth. He kissed it like a lover would kiss her lips, but he felt so cold, her entire body tingled. Gray was methodical. Somehow, despite him freezing her, she was feeling warmer. Then, a rough hand pushed her hair down, and Erza kissed her without interrupting Gray.

Lucy couldn't do anything. Her whole body merely reacted to what both of her friends were doing with their mouths. Gray made her cold, Erza made her feel hot. His tongue and his teeth were making her body immobile, but her mouth made it squirm. She wanted to do something, anything with her hands to reciprocate, but she couldn't. Even her mouth couldn't keep up with Erza's.

"Gray! What the hell do you think you're doing!", she heard Natsu yell. Both Gray and Erza stopped using their mouths, and Erza silenced whatever Gray said.

"Natsu! You have an attitude problem. Come here, I'll get you in the mood"

Natsu, Gray and Lucy all looked suspicious at Erza. When Natsu walked next to her, Erza simply grabbed his soft member and began stroking him. Natsu complained at first, but Erza made him shush. Apparently, she was hurting him a little. Then, she began sucking him off. Natsu complained a bit, but Erza didn't stop. Gray merely smiled at them and bit Lucy, before he pushed her up. Her legs flailed a bit, not knowing what he was doing, but Gray kept them in their place. Then, with most of her body out of the water, he began eating her out.

Gray was so good. She always suspected Gray was great, and he was confirming it. It was hard for someone to bring so much pleasure when he was also freezing your privates, but Gray was doing it for Lucy. In her gasping, she caught glimpses of Erza and Natsu. Natsu mostly stood immobile, with his hands completely lost, but Erza was amazing. Of course Erza had to be amazing. She made Natsu disappear entirely in her mouth, and she never had a reaction. Her long red hair shook violently as it tried to follow her head. Looking at Natsu like that… Lucy could simply hold Gray's hair, and focus on herself.

Her toes curled up, trying to grasp something in vain to hold on to something. But there was nothing, and she was at his mercy. Gray wasted no time. Once he had found her favorite spot, he assaulted it, getting her biggest reaction. His hands, once they had appropriately spread her out, began working on her as well, fingering her where his tongue couldn't reach. Lucy felt like dying.

"Gray, let's switch"

Gray looked at Natsu, annoyed, but when he saw Erza getting away from Natsu's erection, he dropped Lucy and stood up, and the two traded places. Erza simply smiled, confidently, as she resumed her work with Gray, rather than Natsu, without having to waste time in getting in hard first. Natsu smiled at Lucy, cheekily, but Lucy jumped at his legs when he was about to kneel. She almost made him fall, but she kept him in place.

She merely placed her cheek against Natsu's hard member, and smiled. It was extremely hot, and the contrast with Gray made her body tremble. But it was okay. She hugged Natsu's waist and kissed the tip of his erection, looking at him.

"Natsu…"

She began sucking, happily. Natsu… he had given her happiness in so many lonely nights. She had thought so much about him. Lucy couldn't let Erza beat her, not in this, not with Natsu. She gulped him down, wanting to prove she could swallow him whole just like Erza. Once she had proved that, she began sucking frenetically, as if she didn't want to get too far. She wanted to beat Erza in intensity.

Erza wasn't competing, not at that point, as she was slower and more thorough with Gray than she had been with Natsu. She also stopped using her mouth, sometimes, using her hands instead, while looking at Natsu and Lucy with a smile. Gray was holding Erza's hair in a ponytail, but Natsu still didn't know what to do with his. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and made him hold her pigtails. Despite their current situation, both caught the other's smile.

Lucy began wondering if she was overdoing it. Everyone else was relatively calm, but she looked like she was having a seizure on Natsu. A tingling feeling began taking over her body, as she noticed Erza, without stopping on Gray, was fingering her. She'd have wanted to reciprocate her, but her hands were firmly clutching Natsu's butt, and she kept them there.

She got away from his crotch the first time since she had first begun, and took a much deserved breathe. She was sweating. Natsu was so warm, she wouldn't be surprised if he began boiling the water around them. Her mouth was filled with drool, and she noticed Erza's friendly wink. She couldn't force herself to go back to it or she'd asphyxiate, but she began imitating Erza's jerking. Erza was better in that, she had to give it to her. Lucy was rather clumsy, and Natsu would probably prefer to do it himself. But it wasn't going to be due to lack of trying on her part.

She began feeling somewhat insecure. Next to her was Erza, physical perfection, complete confidence. She did seem slightly harsh on the boys, but that was Erza. Meanwhile, she had to look continuously to her to get ideas, she improvised, and wasn't sure if he liked it. It wasn't always like that, but with Natsu…

She couldn't keep jerking Natsu forever. Erza alternated it with sucking Gray, and she had to do something as well. She decided to go for her biggest strength, and firmly tugged Natsu between her breasts, pressing them against each other with her forearms. She smiled as she saw Natsu's gigantic grin, and began rubbing him as fast as she could.

"I'm really fired up"

Natsu began pushing her against him to help her, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh it all. Their laughs silenced every other noise, making both Erza and Gray stare at them. Then Natsu pulled out and pushed himself inside Lucy's mouth again. She loved his initiative, and tried to do as well as she did before. Meanwhile Erza and Gray had stopped, with Gray kneeling in front of her and sucking on her breasts and kissing her.

She felt a hand pushing her away from Natsu, and making her kiss Erza. Then she kissed Gray, who pushed her up, out of the water. Lucy yelled and kicked in the air a bit, before Gray placed her outside the thermal waters, in the very edge. He got out of them, too, and went behind her. Lucy didn't move, and remained sideways, leaning over the water, when she felt Gray slide inside her. She had grown so used to Natsu's heat, Gray's cold member made her squirm, once again. His firm hands groped her from behind, and began thrusting. Lucy looked at both Natsu and Erza, who were still unsure as to what was going to happen.

Erza laughed as Gray kept ramming her, whereas Natsu seemed… jealous? Maybe? She couldn't double take, as Erza sat Natsu against the edge, and then sat on his lap. She saw Natsu's reacting as Erza began bouncing up and down, with her back turned to them. Meanwhile, as Gray continued, Natsu turned his head to Lucy, as their different positions had their heads on equal footing. She couldn't help but kiss Natsu, and her whole body went wild, simply staying in place because of Gray's hands. Both Natsu's fire and Gray's ice disoriented her, but she loved it.

Erza seemed to want more attention, as she noticeably jumped harder on Natsu, and moved his hands to her breasts. Her hair was getting on Natsu's face every now and then, but it didn't make Lucy stop kissing him. It took Gray actually forcing her away to kiss her himself what separated them. Gray tightened his grip on her breast and spread her legs, fucking her much harder. A quick mental image of Juvia made Lucy feel scared for her life.

A quick look confirmed Natsu's mouth was busy now as well, as Erza had turned her head and kissed him, without stopping her reverse riding. A shame, but at least she had Gray to fill her mouth, now that Natsu's fiery tongue was somewhere else.

The Ice Mage also seemed much more energetic, which was odd given Natsu's usual self. Erza was doing most of the job in their pair, while she could only move involuntarily there where Gray wasn't pinning her down. The S-Class Mage eventually stopped her riding, and went back to sucking him. She apparently had no problem getting her head underwater. That's Erza, after all.

When her head got out of the water, she sat in Natsu again, this time facing them, and resumed her previous rhythm. She also pushed Natsu firmly in between her breasts, keeping him there, despite his muffled yelling. Then she looked at her eyes, and then Gray's, which were right behind her. Erza always seemed in control of everything.

Lucy felt her climax coming. She tried to grasp anything within her reach, which ended up being the edge of the thermal waters and Natsu's messy hair in-between Erza's breasts. Lucy was using all her strength not to moan and let it happen. She couldn't do it, not yet. She had to do it with Natsu. It had to be Natsu. Her eyes were lost, and locked with Erza's again, which, as always, seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Gray, come here. Natsu, go with Lucy"

Lucy thanked her with a non-existent voice, and Erza noticed. Gray stopped his impressive pounding and went back to the water, while Natsu got out. Gray kissed Erza, and got behind her, and began penetrating her, hard, just as hard as he had just been doing to her. Erza's smile said it all. Lucy felt it was comforting.

Natsu got behind her, right where Gray had been, and turned her around, so that she was facing upside. From there, she could only look at Natsu, and some of Erza, which seemed upside down. She anxiously awaited Natsu inside her. He was right over her, but still, he wasn't doing it. He seemed doubtful. Lucy couldn't say it. Not there, not then, not in that situation. But she needed him. She desperately needed Natsu to fuck her. She tried to convey it with her eyes, but he apparently got the wrong idea, as he instead kissed her. Not now, Natsu. Any other time, that would have made her happy. But now she needed something more… bludgeoning.

She couldn't wait anymore. All she could hear was her own heart racing, Erza's moaning, and Gray thrusting. She reached down and grabbed Natsu by his erection, which did surprise him considerably, and slid him inside her. Her needy face instantly turned into the biggest, dumbest smile she had ever had. She felt his heat invading her whole body, eliminating Gray's cold. But Natsu wasn't doing much. He simply smiled at her back. He seemed slightly lost. She could just giggle. It didn't matter that Natsu didn't know much. She'd teach him.

Lucy firmly groped Natsu's ass, and pushed him down. His face had turned redder, which made him insufferably cute. She kissed him, and made him push again. Natsu needed much guidance, but Lucy was very willing to give it. Right next to them, Gray and Erza were making the world shake. They were doing it so hard, some of their sweat was raining over Natsu and Lucy. The little she was seeing and hearing of Erza made it obvious Erza had climaxed. Good for her. It was her turn.

Natsu was slowly gaining traction without Lucy's assistance, although she still did it. Her whole body was getting exhausted from keeping Natsu over, and inside her. She felt slightly disgusting, being completely covered from head to toe in sweat, but Natsu didn't lose his smile, and that made her feel the prettiest woman in the world. She could feel it coming. She begged Natsu not to stop. He didn't.

Lucy's orgasm silenced completely Gray's and Erza's spectacle. Her body convulsed, as she felt fire all over her, both outside and inside. It wasn't her most intense orgasm ever. It wasn't even the best Natsu gave her, if one counted her imaginary Natsu from her lonely nights. But it felt like the best, if only because of how she had reached it.

As Lucy was done, Erza ordered Natsu to stand up and approach her. Still getting taken by Gray from behind, Erza began sucking Natsu, handling the two like only Erza could. Lucy simply watched, immobile from her pure bliss. Gray pulled out and got close to her. Without Lucy leaving her place, Gray simply slid his member inside her open mouth. Lucy wasn't quite as energetic as her previous blowjobs had been, but still did it the best she could. Gray, in turn, masturbated her with his hand. Erza had likewise replaced Gray with her own.

Gray didn't stand there for long, however, as he got on Lucy's place, and moved her back to his crotch, sliding him inside her. Lucy was still exhausted. These sudden changes in temperature were bad for her. Even when he was under her, Gray had control over her. He slammed against her still completely wet sex, while Lucy simply tried to keep her balance. Erza, who still had Natsu's member in her mouth, looked over at them and finally got out of the water herself as well.

Erza walked, elegantly, perfectly, until she got over Gray's mouth, and then knelt over him. Erza smiled at Lucy, the two of them working different ends of Gray, while Erza made Natsu get in between the two. Erza began sucking Natsu, and Lucy did the same thing. Natsu's hand still didn't know what to do. Lucy had grown to find it adorable.

While Gray ate out Erza and fucked Lucy, the two played all manner of games on Natsu's dick. At times, one of the two would suck him while the other would play with his balls. Other times, both would lick at the same time. Sometimes they would kiss each other, while Erza kept Natsu entertained with her hand. And then, once Gray was giving Erza another orgasm, she chose to silence it by filling her mouth with Natsu. It looked so hot. Lucy wanted to do the same as well.

Erza pushed Lucy out of Gray, and replaced her. Then, she made Natsu lay, right next to Gray. As Erza didn't touch Natsu at all afterwards, while she continued riding Gray like a maniac, she assumed Erza wanted her to ride the dragon. She wouldn't need to ask twice.

Gray was slamming Erza while he clutched her ass, as opposed to Natsu, who was letting Lucy do all the riding, but was firmly groping her breasts. Lucy was so tired, she was glad she didn't have to fight off with Gray, and Natsu was letting her go at her pace. Then again, Erza didn't seem to have any trouble with Gray, as in fact, after a bit, she began choking both Gray and Natsu at the same time, without slowing down on her riding. Lucy hoped she wasn't choking them too hard. Because, knowing Erza, she probably was.

Erza kissed Lucy, and despite everything else, Lucy still felt overpowered. It didn't last long, though, for Gray grabbed Erza and traded places, so that Erza was the one laying next to Natsu. Rather than keep pummeling her, however, Gray went down on her once again. Erza seemed satisfied, and she guided Gray's by pulling his hair. And, for some reason, she also began choking Lucy. It was, indeed, a much tighter grip than she'd believe responsible, and Lucy was already having trouble to breathe to begin with.

Her pain didn't last long, though, and Gray once again overpowered Erza and went back to penetrate her. Gray was pinning Erza's wrists down while he did her, although Erza seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Gray gave Lucy a quick kiss, but then he had to focus all his strength on keeping Erza down. If he couldn't, it'd hurt, for everyone involved.

Erza seemed to be winning the power exchange, as her confident smile showed. And then, without any of them expecting it, Natsu joined in. He began tickling Erza all over the place, without moving away from between Lucy's legs. Erza began laughing, now having much more trouble to fight Gray off. Lucy joined Natsu in tickling Erza, which made her lose control completely with her laugh only interrupted, occasionally, by her moaning.

Erza's eyes went white and began moaning much harder once again. Natsu laughed, which was enough for Erza to recover a bit of mobility and hit Natsu in the neck, keeping her fist there, and that was in the middle of her orgasm. When it was over, she relaxed, letting Natsu breathe again. Gray smiled to both Lucy and Natsu.

"Say, Natsu, you want to get back at her?"

"Of course. I'm stronger than Erza. I'm really fired up"

"Careful, guys. Or you'll make me whip out an armor specifically designed for these events", Erza smiled.

Natsu finally separated from Lucy, not before she gave him another kiss, and replaced Gray in his position. He got over Erza and began ramming her, while he laughed almost maniacally. Erza simply chuckled in return. Gray got close to Lucy and kissed her, then kept her in all fours before he began penetrating her as well.

Gray was so cold. She had almost forgotten, and feeling him inside her once again made her knees weak. She felt Gray groping her breast and pulling her pigtail, and began hitting her with the same energy as he had previously done to Erza. She had almost forgotten just how good he was, too. Her body was failing her once again to the Ice Mage.

She felt her moaning, but Erza silenced it with a kiss. Then she gave her to Natsu, so that he could do it. An excellent, intense orgasm while kissing Natsu was as close to perfect as Lucy could imagine. Once it was over, she felt herself falling on the floor, but she was soon picked up by a hungry Gray, who began using her face, holding and pulling her pigtails.

Lucy saw Erza overpowering Natsu and shoving him aside, with Erza's attention going towards Lucy. She used her hands on her sensitive, wet sex, which just made her moan on Gray's. Natsu still approached Erza from behind and began having his way with her, both of them sideways, but Erza was barely affected, and continued masturbating Lucy. Once Natsu started going harder, Erza kept herself steady by groping Lucy's breasts.

Natsu got Erza on all-fours, and was ready to do the same thing to her that Gray had done to Lucy, but rather, he told Gray to trade once again. Gray got behind Erza and started all over again, although he was noticeably much slower now, probably due to his exhaustion. Natsu pulled Lucy up and kissed her, before getting her on the same position as Erza.

Before Natsu could begin and fuck Lucy out of her bliss, Erza similarly grabbed Lucy and pulled her closer. Erza kissed and hugged Lucy, while she was still sufficiently bent for Gray to continue as if nothing had changed. Natsu saw no problem with doing the same to Lucy.

Her mind was overwhelmed. In her arms and mouth was Erza. In front of her, fucking the S-Class Mage, was Gray. Behind her, deep inside her, was her Natsu. Gray had his hands on Erza's head and shoulder, while Natsu couldn't keep his away from Lucy's breasts.

After a good while, when Gray had slowed down a lot, he pulled out of Erza, and Lucy heard his grunting, which made it obvious that he was covering her back with his seed. Lucy was smiling, when she felt Natsu pulling out of her. She immediately turned back, grabbed his member, and got it inside her mouth. She jerked off Natsu as he came, and she felt Natsu filling up her mouth. But she swallowed it quickly, leaving the Dragon Slayer dumbfounded. Before she was capable of saying something sassy, sexy or cute, she felt Erza's rough hands opening her mouth and checking inside.

"Not bad, Lucy, not bad", as she laughed, and fell on the floor.

Gray and Natsu fell as well, to both sides of Erza. Lucy looked at her team for a moment, before she placed herself to the other side of Natsu, cuddling his naked body, with a gigantic grin on her face.

She'd never criticize Erza's drinking games ever again.


	11. Angelic Bliss

**ANGELIC BLISS**

She was completely furious. Cobra always had something more important to do, or an excuse, or whatever. So what if a bunch of guilds were planning to go after them? Blue Pegasus was only known for their pretty boys and not much else. Cait Shelter had no remarkable members whatsoever. Fairy Tail was nothing but a bunch of thugs. And Lamia Scale had Jura, sure, but that was just one strong mage amidst a lot of cannon fodder, and she had already planned how to take him out anyways. Yet Cobra seemed more interested in fighting the Dragon Slayer rather than entertaining her.

Angel felt dirty whenever she had such cravings. They were too primitive, too low for someone like her, and yet she had them regardless. Midnight was fascinating, for sure, but she felt only Cobra could satisfy her. And still, the Poison Dragon Slayer always chose to do something else. It was extremely insulting for someone like Cobra to reject her. But it didn't matter. She had ways to fix that problem, and being a Celestial Spirit Mage helped doing that without the need of getting herself dirty, or needed the physical contact with a human.

She entered her room and closed the door. She briefly considered who she should summon. Aries was always a good choice. Her previous owner had taught her well. She was submissive and obedient, even to the most degrading and humiliating orders. Angel hated to admit it even to herself, but she had thoroughly enjoyed Aries' stories about how her old summoner had forced her to entertain her potential boyfriends. But she didn't want Aries now, she needed something different. As such, she summoned Scorpio. He didn't look as cheerful as he usually did, as a result of a long series of fights with his girlfriend, the spirit Aquarius.

"Hello, Scorpio. You seem down, as usual lately"

"Things aren't going well. But I'll try my best. What do you want?"

She smiled, lustfully. "Perhaps if you weren't dicking around anything that moves, you wouldn't have such troubles, you imbecile", she thought to herself. But it didn't matter. Scorpio was an attractive, energetic individual, and that's all she wanted right now. She sat on her bed, wondering what would be the best way to use him.

"I want you to get naked and fuck me. Can you do that?"

His tremendous smile showed his weakness, as he quickly undressed. What an idiot. A Celestial Spirit he might be, but as easily manipulated as any mortal man. "Other than Cobra" She cursed that thought. Scorpio was already naked, and on her bed. He was already rock hard. He was just so basic.

Scorpio grabbed her by the boots and spread her legs, one to each side of him. The scorpion merely penetrated her and began having sex with her, not having ever considered it might have all been a bad idea. He was an idiot, sure. But at the moment she didn't want someone smart by her side. She wanted someone raw, rough. Her own mortal imperfection showed by her sexual cravings. Perhaps, by completely fulfilling them, she'd stop having them, and be one step closer to perfection.

Angel had fun watching his stiff tail, as she kept getting pounded. Her stupid hunk hadn't stopped to get her wet before he began. He hadn't undressed her. He hadn't even talked, ever since she asked for his sexual services. Unless one counted the mindless grunting, which was only slightly less intelligent than what he usually had to say.

Despite her ample cleavage, which went down till her navel, Scorpio still groped her through her clothing, rather than under it. She liked her feathery dress far more than she liked Scorpio, so she hoped, for his own good, that he wasn't thinking of anything stupid, like tearing it apart. Her dress made her look like an angel. It was beautiful, and so was she when she wore it. Scorpio was just an animal who knew how to thrust. He shouldn't be allowed to touch her, but when she had animalistic urges, an animal was appropriate. She was not an angel yet, and all these minor impurities were a normal misstep.

Scorpio slid both of her breasts outside her dress, and began sucking on them. He was just as simplistic there as he was in his penetration. He didn't tease her nipples, nor kiss them. The fool merely sucked them, bit them, and squeezed his head in between her breasts. But Angel was getting tired of having him over her, endlessly humping her against her bed.

"I will be on top now, Scorpio"

The animal didn't stop fucking or biting her while he rolled to the side, leaving Angel on top of him. He was still getting a mouthful of her, but she chose to push him down, letting her breasts free of him, albeit for only a moment, as Scorpio's hands went back to them. That dumb, brutish fool, naturally wanting to worship her body. She looked down to him, as his natural place was beneath her.

She was feeling great. She wanted to be above such earthly desires, but her mind and body were weak, and his constant ramming made her body stir, and her mind enfeeble. She grabbed his wrists and moved them beneath her dress, so that they could grab her behind, which he did instantly, as she knew he would. She moved one of her legs, so that rather than be spread out for Scorpio's pleasure, she was stepping on his neck for her own.

She got off on her power and dominance over inferior beings, and that was one part of her she was already satisfied with. Scorpio had sex like a mad man, but even he felt small and insignificant when she was pressing his neck with her heel. "Good, because that's what you are", she thought. He had been pounding her for a good while, and only now that she asserted her superiority she felt beyond some mild satisfaction.

She bounced up and down, slamming Scorpio back on herself and against her bed, pressing her heel harder. His damn, annoying tail, remained stiff and to the side. She imagined the dumb brute was trying not to shake it around, or else he could break her bed. Such imaginary offense made her feel even more distaste, and stepped harder.

Angel pushed Scorpio's hands away from her, while she continued doing most of the sex herself, with only some slight help from his humping. She had changed her mind with his hands. They weren't worthy to grope her breasts, or her ass. He wasn't worthy of seeing her like that, on the brink of heavenly bliss. He wasn't worthy of being so deep inside her, but that, she was willing to accept as a necessary evil. She had grown tired of his handsome face, which merely looked at her for her luscious curves. A man, even a Celestial Spirit, couldn't think beyond that.

Angel moved her other leg, the one she wasn't stepping Scorpio with, and used it to step on one of Scorpio's arms, to keep it on her place. She allowed herself to relax her back, looking up, with her eyes closed. He placed her arms on the bed, and began bouncing harder and faster. She could almost picture Scorpio's face in suffering, which simply made her more enthusiastic.

She told herself to take him off her mind. An orgasm approached, and she shouldn't have a mere tool, a mere animal like him on her mind when she felt most like an angel. Her body was feeling weak, as she continued exhausting herself, her legs trembling. She felt tearing up a bit, delighted on her mental heaven. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Glorious.

Her wings were merely decorations of her dress, but she could feel them spreading, accepting the wonderful sensation. That was being an angel felt like. She was always at her most perfect when she had an orgasm. A few seconds, a couple of minutes at most, was all the time she had to truly be an angel. And she enjoyed them more than anything.

Her mind was back on the real, imperfect world. The glow on her face, the sweat on her chest, the weakness of her legs and the big smile on her face was what remained of her angelic bliss. Such an addictive feeling. That's what she wanted for the rest of her life. Now, back as a mere human, it all felt dirty and petty again. She was no longer stopping Scorpio, which he had taken as an opportunity to munch on her breasts and grope her ass. So primitive. He'd never learn what's like to be an angel. But her orgasm, her heaven, hadn't calmed her animal urges. Rather, it had enhanced them. She wanted to feel like that again. She wanted to leave, albeit momentarily, the dull, dark world she lived in, and embrace the light of heaven.

She grabbed another of her golden keys, and without stopping Scorpio doing his thing, she summoned another Celestial Spirit. Scorpio slowed down and stopped when he saw the bright, golden light that meant another of his kind was coming. He might have expected Aries, but it was Gemini who appeared. Scorpio had stopped entirely, but Angel began grinding, smiling at the two dancing twins. She wasn't caring about Scorpio's mouths and hands being on her.

"Gemini, I have a request for you"

The two didn't make a sound. Their faces didn't change, but Angel knew she was making them uncomfortable. Good.

"Turn into Scorpio"

Gemini approached the fellow Zodiac, and turned into him, naked and all. He had a confident smile, but wasn't cocky like the true Scorpio, who now seemed extremely confused.

"What…?"

"Now get up here, Gemini"

Gemini stepped up on the bed, obediently, and she began sucking him and jerking him off at the same time, while grinding Scorpio harder. She didn't actually enjoy sucking Gemini, but wanted to do it to provoke and insult the real Scorpio. Her mouth shouldn't be used to give pleasure to anyone else, but she was willing to break some of her own rules. The poor, predictable Scorpio grabbed her ass tighter, bit her breasts harder, and began fucking her far more energetically than before.

Blowing Gemini, letting Scorpio touch her so much, it was all worth it, if she could reach the skies again. Getting her mouth and body dirty was no problem, as heaven would cleanse all her impurities away. Scorpio was trying his damnedest not to be outdone by a mere copy of him, while Gemini seemed more aware of what Angel wanted from him, as he simply stood up with his hands behind his back, not interfering.

"Scorpio, why don't you just go down and eat me out?"

"But…"

"Come on, don't make me order you twice"

Scorpio knew better than complaining, and slid under her, until his mouth replaced his dick, without moving Angel or Gemini from their place. Scorpio was surprisingly good with oral, for someone like him, but Angel had reservations about letting him taste her. His mouth being filled with her was a privilege he didn't deserve, but it was good to remind him of his place. She tried to be as noisy as she could while blowing Gemini, just to make Scorpio even more jealous.

She was far from another orgasm, but his aggressive, needy tongue was starting to affect her, making her pathetic human body lose some control. She grinded on his face, which caused her to suck Gemini deeper. Hearing his other self grunting was enough for Scorpio to try much harder. When she felt Gemini's knees getting weaker, she pushed him on the bed.

Angel got up and away from Scorpio's playful tongue, and instead began riding Gemini, who was laying next to the two. She made sure to moan much louder, to shake much harder, and to give Scorpio her most satisfied face. She grabbed Gemini's face and made him grope her breasts, pressing them together and playing with both at once. She could feel Scorpio's frustration. She bit her lip and squirmed. Scorpio was mad.

"What are you waiting for, Scorpio? I know you don't need an order. You are dying to do it"

Scorpio nodded, back with his idiotic smile, and got behind her. He pushed her dress up, slightly, and then she felt him penetrating her once again, not caring that Gemini was doing the same. She felt her gloves trying to claw at Gemini's chest under her, but her gloves prevented it. When she felt Scorpio begin to fuck her, she tightly gripper Gemini's neck and began choking him, as her moaning began to overtake her.

Angel was letting them go as they wanted. She allowed both to pump her, with Scorpio's furiously groping her breasts and Gemini holding her waist by the feathers of her dress. At other times, she could've felt disgusted by servicing two men at the same time, but she didn't really care now. These weren't men. They were Celestial Spirits. Mere tools for people to use. They were nothing but a pair of dicks that were helping her feel heaven.

The two continued thrusting, although Scorpio was clearly more motivated, and angrier. He pressed against her wings, which pressed against her body. The feathers tickled her, but it wasn't making her laugh, rather, it made her more receptive of her slaves. Even Gemini seemed to have entered the competition of who fucked her harder. Idiots. They were just means to an end.

She felt Scorpio biting her neck, under her short hair. He was going all out, and even hurting her a little. Gemini was no match for him. Gemini lacked that raw energy only an idiot could have, and as such she bounced back and forth depending entirely on Scorpio. She tightened her grip on Gemini's neck so much, she'd have probably choked a normal man. It was her way to stabilize from Scorpio's frenetic humping. And then, he stopped, released her breasts, and stood next to them.

Scorpio merely unloaded his seed on her ample cleavage, while Gemini continued having sex with her, now being the only one. Scorpio did it all by himself, covering her breasts, while seemingly congratulating himself. He looked so proud of himself. His orgasm had barely lasted seconds. He had no idea of what true pleasure was like.

"Good job, Scorpio. Return to the Celestial Spirit World now, and go do something good for Aquarius, will you? Be a good boyfriend"

"We are!"

Scorpio did that annoying sign with his hands and disappeared in a flash of light. What an absolute moron. Only he could finish cumming over her chest, then go declare her love for her on- and off- girlfriend. Whatever. The idiotic, meaningless relationships of the Celestial Spirits didn't matter if she gained no benefit from them. Still with these thoughts in mind, she returned Gemini her attention.

"Can you hold me up, Gemini?"

Gemini instantly reinforced his grasp of her behind, and stood up, next to the bed, holding Angel up in his arms, and still penetrating her. She simply went back to choking him.

"Is this really the hardest you can do? Come on, Gemini. You've fucked me hard enough to reach heaven in the past. I'm sure you can do it again"

Gemini took her words and immediately began going harder, slamming her against him. It was very pleasurable, but it wasn't going beyond mere, dumb fun, and into the kind of bliss she most desired. Gemini was going very hard, but he wasn't going to make her forget her human nature just from strength.

Standing sex was great, as she felt away from the ground and closer to float like an angel. She was allowing Gemini to do everything as energetic as possible, and Angel's mind began to wander. Perhaps she could summon Aries, and humiliate her. Or maybe, even just letting her participate. She dismissed the idea. She felt tired, and summoning yet another Celestial Spirit would tire her too much. She wanted to reach her limit from an orgasm, not a dumb Celestial Spirit who couldn't do anything without apologizing.

He had tried to kiss her mouth, but she only allowed Gemini to do so with her chin, which he sheepishly did. Angel didn't understand. By all metrics, she should be having an orgasm by then. Gemini was doing it exactly the way she liked, as energetically as she liked, and she was more than willing.

A thought occurred to her. Perhaps the problem was simpler. She wanted to reach heaven a second time, and a mere idiot like Scorpio wouldn't be able to do that. No, someone like him wouldn't be enough. To reach her orgasm, to reach heaven, she needed someone who made her feel like that. And there was only one.

"Gemini, drop me on the bed, now"

Gemini did, and began penetrating her again. Gemini was very good, certainly, but not even changing positions to one that allowed him to get deeper was capable of giving her the kind of pleasure she most craved. She didn't want Gemini just for the kind of fun wild animals enjoyed, she wanted something more transcendental. She pressed her boot against Gemini's chest, and pushed him away from her. Without standing up from the bed, she made up her mind.

"You will make me fade into heaven with your mouth, Gemini. But you will do so, transformed into me"

Gemini doubted for a moment, and then, after looking at her eyes, she transformed. Gemini stared at herself for a few seconds, it was the first time they transformed into her. She took off her dress, and then gave her own breasts a long lick, while she groped herself. Angel grew impatient. Gemini groping herself wasn't what she had ordered that transformation. She didn't move, but she placed her arms on her shoulders and forced her to kneel. Gemini got right to work immediately.

Her tongue was fantastic, as Angel had suspected. Her copy was holding her legs to keep her steady, and she simply ate her enthusiastically. She couldn't help but grabbing Gemini's hair and forcing her deeper. She wanted to visit heaven again, it was only fitting another angel fulfilled her wish. The copycat licked her, and then explored her with the tongue. She kissed her lips, and she bit her clit. That's what she wanted, that's what she was waiting for.

She felt her lower body twitching, anxious. Gemini's fingers were magical, like a divine gift to a servant angel, trying to get her into paradise from within. The hand that wasn't guiding Gemini by her hair was failing to grasp on to the sheets, an involuntary act, fit for someone with earthly desires, not her, who wanted to feel the angelic bliss again, and again.

She felt her own wetness, as her legs clutched Gemini's head and her hands simply held to the bed. Her initial silent moans turned into louder screaming, which to Angel was her own angelic choir. She wasn't seeing her bedroom, or Gemini, not even the ceiling anymore. She saw something beautiful, a pure light that made her body feel whole. Her body wasn't moving, it was just a vessel for her soul, which was attempting to reach the light. She tried to grasp it, but couldn't.

Angel opened her eyes and regained consciousness. Her whole body felt numb. She had completely lost herself. How much time had passed? Gemini was nowhere to be found. She probably felt asleep. Her human body… it simply couldn't take the pure pleasure from heaven, the true feeling of an angel. It was weak. She was weak, for she was an imperfect human.

"It doesn't matter. I will feel it again. Heaven awaits"


	12. Drunken Brawlers

**DRUNKEN BRAWLERS**

Bacchus felt the whole room was spinning around him. They had been drinking for what seemed like hours. He always dominated the games, but the Fairy Tail girl was a very strong opponent. She had gone visit their guild, the now re-named Quatro Cerberus, asking for the tie-breaker in their drinking competition. Many of the guild had decided to join in, but most had fallen asleep or gone home after being defeated. Only her, Cana Alberona, remained.

He beat Cana the first time. Bacchus got drunk easily, but he has a lot of tolerance after that. Meanwhile, Cana seemed the opposite. It took a lot to get her so drunk, she got unconscious. The second time, she actually surprised him and beat him right back. She was the first to ever outdrink him. Letting her do the same a second time? She wasn't going to be so lucky.

She finished another drink. She was drooling, blushing, and her eyes were constantly looking the horizon. All things considered, she was looking mighty fine, given the circumstances. Then again, with a body like that, it was hard not to look fine. Wild. She drank like a big, burly man, but somehow kept a ridiculously curvaceous and delicious body. He claimed her bra as a prize when he beat her. When she beat him she claimed his pants. Seemed fair, except she beat him during the banquet at Mercurius, the King's palace. So his situation had been slightly more uncomfortable, in his opinion.

He finished his beer. They were starting to run out of drinks, and he'd be caught dead before they tried it with wine. He got another, and stared at Cana while both kept drinking. Yeah, the world around him was giving him vertigo, and Cana seemed to be about to fall from her stool at any given moment. He wasn't sure if that was because of his drunk perspective, or because she was so drunk. After she finished her latest beer, she stood up, throwing her stool to the side, and looked around. She tried to speak up, but burped first.

"We have no more drinks"

Bacchus wasn't in his best, but still he could see another jar in front of her, and he handed it to her. She drank it, very quickly, then threw it aside, breaking it.

"We have no more drinks"

"Yeah… you're right this time, Alberona"

He finished his own, and stood up. His stool fell as well. For some reason, he still felt like he was sitting, attempting to regain balance.

"What do we do now, Bacchus? Is this a tie?"

"No. There are more… drinks down there. We can go drink downstairs"

"Wild"

"FOUR!"

"What?"

"Sorry"

Bacchus fought against gravity for a few seconds, before heading downstairs. He noticed Cana standing where he had left her before.

"Yo, Cana. Come here"

"Where?"

"Here"

"Okay"

Cana walked up to him, like her center of gravity changed in every second. She ended up falling on him, hugging his neck. Bacchus felt her drunken breath on his face. Wild.

"So, have we thought what does the winner get this time? I feel like I should know, because I'll win"

"You're from Quatro Cerberus, you can't win", said her, laughing. It hurt more than it looked.

"I don't recall you winning the Games, either"

She grasped his chin, looking at him directly.

"Do you want to feel what 9999 magic power is like?"

"…Maybe"

She laughed, and he almost tripped down the stairs, with Cana with him. She laughed more, and he laughed a bit. The two stopped, midway. He was holding her waist, and he felt her getting closer to him. Her big, bounciful breasts pushed against him. Even with all that drinks, he could still feel a boner coming up.

"I want to drink now"

"That's why we're going down. For more drinks"

"Down is too far away. Give me alcohol"

She grabbed his face and kissed him in the mouth. Or, rather, she pressed her lips against his while her tongue searched his mouth for alcohol. Bacchus merely gripped her ass. The world moved around him, better grab something firm and safe.

"You aren't going to find any alcohol there, big boy"

"But you can bet I am going to leave my mouth there"

"Wild"

"FOUR!"

"You gotta stop doing that, idiot"

She kissed him again, this time, more focused on kissing him. For Bacchus, it felt great, but the two were probably looking ridiculous to anyone less intoxicated, as it felt like they were trying to suck each other's faces. Bacchus went down, licking all over her, ending up in her navel, before going back up, to her breasts. Bacchus squeezed them, as hard as he could, and took her top off.

"What are you doing? You didn't beat me yet, you idiot!"

"You can strip me too if you want, but I was going to win anyways!"

Cana tried to grab his pants, but he held her hands and struggled with her. Only for a few moments, because as it was befitting of two drunken brawlers, they fell down the stairs, and the two crushed a keg when they fell. It hurt, for a moment. Cana had fallen over him. Luckily for him, his boner hadn't felt the fall.

"Oh, alcohol!"

Cana yelled excited and grabbed a nearby bottle, and began drinking. He stared at her. She hadn't even moved. He got up, making her fall, and looked at her. She hadn't stopped drinking. He wanted it so damn bad. He got naked, himself, with Cana seemingly not even noticing. Then, he stripped her of the little clothing she still had. Cana simply didn't react.

He grabbed a nearby bottle of… whisky, maybe? He wasn't sure. He gave it a quick shot, and then, poured it on Cana's breasts, which she did finally notice. She complained about her bottle being empty and threw it to the side. Then, she began sucking her own breasts.

"No, no, no. That's my drink"

He got on his knees, over her, and took one of her breasts away from her mouth, and began sucking on it. She simply switched to the other one. Damn, it tasted so good. He'd be fine if all his future drinks were on her boobs, rather than a jar or a bottle. He took her other breast and sucked it, the damn woman had already left it mostly dry. Not a problem for him, he poured some more whisky on it, but before he could drink from the bottle again, Cana took it away from his hands and began drinking herself. Good for her, drinking from her tit was much better than from the bottle.

He finished her tits, and she finished her bottle. No problem. There was plenty more alcohol down there. It was their reserve for the month, but at the rate they were going, Bacchus and Cana could probably make it last less than a day. He grabbed a new bottle, of rum or something like that, Bacchus didn't care. He directed his attention lower than her boobs, and began pouring it on her stomach and her navel.

"Give it to me, you jackass"

Bacchus merely snorted and began pouring it down her mouth. Cana gleefully took it, and when her mouth was full, he finished the bottle himself. Then he went down to taste it on her spectacular body. It seemed to tickle her in her navel, because she laughed a lot. He used his mouth thoroughly. He loved alcohol, and he loved her stomach. What was there not to like? However, he wasn't halfway done when she sat and pushed him, causing him to sit back.

Cana looked at him and handed him a bottle of beer, while she got another for herself. He began drinking, but Cana poured it on his body, and then began using her mouth on him. Bacchus stopped drinking to focus his attention on her. Cana had easily drank half her bottle off his body, and then, she smirked as she began to pour it on his erection, slowly.

"You're wild"

Cana merely lowered her head, and began drinking it as it fell from his dick, then, she went up, and began sucking him, slowly, while she kept pouring her beer on him. Bacchus merely watched and drank. Such a wild woman. Exactly his type.

Cana had finished her drink, but she didn't stop sucking him, every time going a little bit deeper. Bacchus didn't have his mouth occupied, as he finished his drink, too, so he reached out for another bottle. He drank and almost immediately spit it out. Some soft, sugary shit. He threw the bottle away and picked another bottle. More rum. Good.

The smell was very overwhelming. To some others, the mix of drunken sweat and many, many drinks spilled all over would be horrible. To Bacchus, it was heaven. Then again, he had a drink in his mouth and Cana's on his cock. Maybe it wasn't purely because of the smell. Cana stopped, and while she jerked him off with her hands, she opened her mouth. Bacchus simply poured some rum on her mouth before returning to drink, himself. Cana drank half of it, and spilled the rest all over his member, before sucking it clean again. "Well. Clean isn't entirely accurate", he thought to himself.

Cana stopped once again, long after he had finished his rum, and jerked him with both hands. Yeah, her technique was sloppy for anyone not as inebriated as he was, but for him, she was masterful. But it was his turn. He stood up and slapped her ass, making her get on all fours. What a good sight. Damn, he needed another drink.

He looked around for a moment. More beer. Good. He drank the bottle, gulping it down in just a few seconds. It tasted so good. Imported, of course. That beer was excellent, one of the best he had ever had. Walking downstairs had been an excellent choice. Bacchus stopped. He remembered what was he looking a new drink for. He looked back at Cana, with her butt pointing at him. Damn. This bottle was mostly empty now. He finished it and looked for a new one, a bigger one. After finding it, and tasting it to make sure it was good, he went back.

Bacchus poured a single line of booze from her back until her bubble butt. He sucked all of it, before ending up in her ass. He began pouring the bottle over it, but rather than focus on the drink, he began eating her out, merely enjoying the alcohol that reached his lips, rather than seeking it. Cana's own wetness tasted good enough. Top 10 stuff he had ever drunk.

Bacchus treated her like he'd treat a bottle, and Cana's laughing and moaning was a very good signal. In fact, she fell flat on her face a couple of times, and Bacchus had to pick her up to keep her in position. She tasted so damn good. While he was eating her, the sight of her beautiful ass, completely covered in booze, was too much to handle, and Bacchus had to stop for a moment to drink it all. It was awesome.

His drink finished, he stood up to look for more, when his erection rubbed on her. Cana looked back at him, smiling, drooling. She burped. Fuck, that just made Bacchus harder. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it, before penetrating her. Cana was surprised for a moment, before her surprise turned into laughter.

Bacchus knelt, to be more on the right height, and began thrusting inside her. He slapped her ass, every now and then, but Cana slapped herself even more. It was so intense, for him… they were probably being extremely clumsy and unappealing, but for him, it was wild. Cana was wild.

Bacchus was so focused on sexing her up, he almost forgot they were surrounded by booze. He reached out, without stopping his hips, and grabbed the nearest bottle. He began pouring it on her back and her ass, but without stopping. He merely enjoyed the sight. Cana looked up and back at him, her mouth open and her tongue out. She was thirsty. Bacchus merely kept humping her while pouring the drink in her mouth. He was so drunk, and moving so much, he was sure he had actually poured most of it out of her mouth, not even on her face. Oh well, she looked wildly hot that way.

He needed another drink, and grabbed the nearest drink. He drank it. Not very good, but he'd take it. He slapped Cana's wet ass, and kept drinking. He felt Cana's hand grabbing his forearm, and pulling the bottle out of his mouth, and into hers. She began drinking, but he hadn't picked that for her, so he fought back for it. Cana was looking at him, with her tongue out, and he merely emptied the drink all over her head, laughing.

She looked mad, for as mad as someone as horny and drunk as her could be. Before she said anything, Bacchus held her hair on a tight ponytail. Her hair was completely soaked in booze, but it just made it all that hotter, for him. He kissed her, tasting the alcohol on her, and began penetrating her harder, and less clumsily.

Cana moaned into his mouth, and he just went in harder. He kept kissing her, groping her breasts, thrusting with everything he could. He felt her getting weaker, and losing her balance, while he had to make an effort to muffle her moan. Cana had lost almost all her strength, and fell to the side, with Bacchus following her. However, he didn't stop, even if they were sideways.

He stopped kissing her, and slowed down considerably. Cana was purring like a kitten. Too bad for her, he was a hound. He groped her breast with a hand and began ramming her harder, while he tried to grab another drink. Once he had a new bottle, he merely opened it and made Cana drink it, while he kept pumping her. Cana's eyes were open wide, and despite her awkward position she finished the drink remarkably quickly.

"I see I'm not the only one who gets better the more I drink"

Cana slapped him and he slapped her back. Cana reached out for yet another bottle and got some of the booze in her mouth, before throwing the bottle away. Then, she grabbed Bacchus' face and kissed him, passing him some alcohol. However, their continuous sex made it impossible for her to keep doing it, getting her face away from his, and making the rest of the drink fall. She simply laughed, as Bacchus went harder.

She was so wild. She looked perfect, completely shining due to her sweat and all the booze. Bacchus felt like he owed her to match her wilderness. He was fucking her so hard, the splashes of her butt against his hip were even louder than her moaning. He began sucking her tits again, before kissing her mouth once again. She returned it, very affectionate, almost sweetly. He grabbed another beer, and drank, gave her a sip, then he gave it, and the two alternated it until the bottle was empty. He threw it, groped both of her breasts, kissed her as deeply as he could, and went with all his strength. Cana almost slipped out, but he was holding her so tightly, she didn't.

He stopped, and reached out for more booze, finally sliding out of her. But Cana needed more, and when he did that, she immediately turned around and began sucking him again, squeezing his balls, and getting his full shaft in her mouth. Bacchus didn't mind this change of events, and when he did grab his beer merely enjoyed watching the wild Fairy Tail woman suck him with all her energy.

Bacchus did spill some booze on her while she did, but mostly, he drank it himself. When she was beginning to get faster, he pushed her head down with his free hand and humped her face, while he emptied the bottle. Once it was completely empty, he grabbed her head with both hands and fucked her face. He kept her down there until she couldn't take it anymore and pushed herself out, spitting her drool and slight trails of alcohol.

He was tired, and his head hurt a lot, but still enjoyed the sight of her. Cana grabbed two bottles more, and slowly got herself over him, sliding his dick inside her once again. She began riding him, bouncing quickly, while she drank one of the bottles and poured the other over him. Some of it, he could drink, the rest simply decorated his body. Eventually, he stole that bottle, and drank the few drops that remained.

He held her butt tightly, and began humping himself. Cana seemed lost in the moment, to the point she kept trying to drink even after her bottle was long gone. She discarded it, and began drinking from his naked torso. She searched all across his body for more booze, before he finally grabbed her by the neck and took her mouth to his. Then, he groped her breasts and pushed her away from him, to get a good look at her.

Cana kept grinding, as he kept thrusting, when Cana began pouring all over herself a new beer, taking a couple of sips every now and then. When it was done, she began licking her breasts again. Bacchus couldn't let her do it on her own, so he began drinking from her boobs too, sucking them. Cana laughed.

After a while, she tried to reach a far away bottle, and fell on her back, taking Bacchus with her. He was now on top of a laughing, drunk, horny Cana. Wild. He grabbed her legs and pulled both up, letting him enter her deeper. And just like that, he began ramming her again, so hard, that Cana forgot about her booze and grabbed his behind, pushing him deeper. He complied.

The alcohol and the sex flooded his senses. He could taste both Cana and the alcohol in his mouth. He could smell themselves, and the booze. He could see her voluptuous body bumping after each thrust, covered in spilled drinks. He could hear her moaning, and the splashing sound of the liquid. And he could feel her warm inside, the cold touch of the alcohol, and the effects of the beverages on his head.

He pressed his hands against her breasts for his final push. He used all the energy he still had left. His world was shaking, and he wanted Cana's to do the same. He finally felt coming to an end, so he pulled out, grabbed her by the air, and got her close to his dick. Cana sucked and jerked it off for just a few moments, before he spilled his seed in her mouth. He was about to fall on his back, but she pointed the far away bottle once again, so he walked up to it and gave it to her.

Cana drank it, gulping down both the absinthe and his load. After a long sip, she yelled, her face completely red and gave him the bottle. He looked at her, both of them satisfied.

"That was wild, Fairy"

"Took the words out of my mouth, puppy"

"Heh. But this drinking competition just started, right? You'll see"

Bacchus took a long sip of the absinthe, and fell over. That was the last thing he remembered.


	13. The Thirteenth

**THE THIRTEENTH**

Loke's last date had gone well. They all did. It wasn't just his charm and his good looks. Those were usually enough in the human world. In the Celestial Spirit World, however, he wasn't Loke the playboy. He was Leo, the leader of the Zodiac. That made getting dates even easier. And, once he actually went on a date, they all went well.

She had actually left some scratches on him. He was a lion, but there were many with claws, and they did know damn well how to use them. Still, it had been worth it, even if she had been somewhat dull. He wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he'd go to the human world for a while, or try and have some fun in the Celestial Spirit World. Their world was less lively than the human's.

He merely walked around, when something got his attention. Lonely, there was an extremely attractive Celestial Spirit. She had greenish hair, and was very short, despite her high heels. Still, though, she was shapely. His attention was immediately drawn to her impressive bottom. It wasn't often that a woman's physical features caused him to do a double take. She was dressed like a common nurse, other than a black armband on her left arm with golden thorns. She had a very cute face, as well, although her blue eyes were somewhat unnerving, Loke couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

He had never seen that nurse. He'd definitely remember her. He was tired, sure, but he wasn't the one to let a Celestial Spirit like that walk away without getting a name, at least. He groomed himself a bit, to look more presentable. The nurse seemed to do nothing, other than stare at the sky. He walked slowly, behind her. He couldn't help but looking at her butt. He kept his cool, and got right next to her.

"Beautiful sky, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's always like that, isn't it? That's just one of the good things about living here-denasu"

She had a strange, very particular lisp, but her voice was somewhat sweet, nonetheless. Her smile was wide, and she seemed very happy.

"That's a… very unique suffix. I think I like it. You seem to really like the sky, Ms…?"

"The sky is always like that, but I haven't been able to appreciate it till now-denasu"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to bore the leader of the Twelve Zodiacs with my loneliness-denasu"

She seemed nostalgic, and a bit sad. He caressed her chin and made her look up to the sky again.

"The sky is too beautiful to make one of its brightest stars sad. I have an idea. Want to come with me? I might be able to help you with your loneliness. You seem like you have a lot to tell"

She smiled, and followed him to a nearby bench. The two sat down, looking up.

"Now, why don't you tell me a bit about you? I still don't know your name"

"No one cared about those things before. Before the change-denasu"

"Change? What do you mean?"

She sighed, looking at the sky. Then she gave him a seductive look. The sudden change in her face caught him by surprise.

"Don't pretend you care, Leo. We both know what you want-denasu"

She grasped his face and played with his hair, and then she kissed him. Her tongue was impressively long, and played with his mouth from the inside. He pushed her face away.

"I care about everyone. Especially those who are in need of a friend"

"What if I don't want a friend? All I need is company-denasu"

She kissed him again, this time pushing his face against her, and getting her tongue much deeper inside his throat. Her tongue tasted very bitter, but he still took it. She had little fangs that gave him small bites. She wasn't as playful with her lips. He grabbed her by the back, embracing her tightly, and returning her kiss. He was an excellent kisser, he knew it. He made sure the mysterious nurse got to know, as well.

She salivated a lot, and as his hold became stronger than hers, she moved one of her hands away from his head, and went to his pants. He felt her gripping his member through the pants. He was already hard. Her mouth had gone mostly static, letting his dictate their kiss, but her hand kept rubbing him. She was going to be fun. Loke was sure of that.

The nurse got on top of him, sitting on his lap, and kept kissing him, while rubbing herself against his erection through his pants. Loke couldn't help but grope that gorgeous butt of hers. Her hands were gripping his tie, and her mouth, was still submitting to his. He could feel her eyes staring right to his own. Her entire body rubbed against his, very agile, almost snake-like. She knew how to move her body, and being so short, she was going to be fun to throw around. That just made her better. She took his sunglasses and put them on herself. They suited her, made her look very pretty.

"Am I the strongest Zodiac now-denasu?" she asked.

He smiled at her. She had stopped rubbing on him. He caressed her face, and tightened the hand on his butt.

"You're definitely the most gorgeous"

"Am I-denasu? The best looking of the Twelve Zodiacs-denasu?"

"You sure are"

She talked so funny, Loke found it adorable. He began kissing her again, and both hands contributed on playing with her bottom. He couldn't help himself, and slipped her dress slightly up, just so he could fondle her without having any cloth in between. It was firm, he had to squeeze it. How had such a hottie escaped his sight for so long? She was now holding his glasses steady on herself, making sure she kept them on, despite his hands and his tongue exploring her.

"Are you a good nurse?"

"I am a very naughty one-denasu. Especially towards one of the Twelve-denasu" she replied, very seriously. He held her tighter.

"You are, huh? Maybe I should spank you, a little?"

"That would encourage me to be naughtier-denasu"

He spanked her. She gave a slight moan, rubbing herself against him. He did it again. He loved her sudden, small bounce after the hit. He loved her surprised yell, silenced by his mouth. He lover the way his glasses jumped before returning to her small, pointy nose. He loved the way her hands had gone to his shoulders. So he spanked her again.

He bit her breast, despite the clothing. The nurse loved it, judging by her reaction. Her legs tightened and her fingers clawed his shoulders. His hands hadn't gone away from her wonderful backside, but he felt like he owed her breasts some more. They were obviously very firm and shapely, even if no match for her beloved Lucy's. But there was nothing that could stand up to those.

She took his jacket off, throwing it away. He was willing to let his suit get a bit dirty for the nurse's sake. However, he wasn't going to reciprocate, so he began unbuttoning her dress. She looked at him, licking her fangs. Once he had fully unbuttoned her, he took a good look. Just as he had felt, she wore nothing underneath. He didn't take her dress off, but she did keep her unbuttoned. One of his hands went back to grope her butt, but the other caressed her through the leg all the way up till her breast. He sucked her nipple a bit, enough to make her feel squirm, then went back to kiss her neck, and then her mouth. His hand didn't take much longer to go back behind her.

He was fully erect again, something he was sure she could feel. His previous date didn't matter. The nurse felt like a much more entertaining partner, and so far they had just used their hands and their mouths. He wanted to do far more with her than just grope her. She definitely seemed to share his intentions. Whenever he slapped her, or groped her harder, she pushed her body closer to him, rubbing it even more. He could feel her nipples perfectly, rubbing against his shirt. His mouth was beginning to lose the battle against her ferocious one, as her hands pushed his tie to get her face closer to hers. His glasses were firmly pressed in between them.

Her gorgeous butt slipped his hands, as she was slowly rubbing down his body, until she was on her knees, in front of him. Her mouth was still salivating, ant the truth was that she really did that a lot. That she was now salivating over his crotch was a plus. He was curious to see what she could do with her mouth. She was energetic, sure, but she was also very small…

She had slobbered his pants, before she finally unzipped them and took them off. Looking at his erection with wide eyes and a wider smile. "A perfectly natural reaction", thought Loke with his usual modesty. She began sucking his tip, slowly, holding his glasses, looking up at him. His hands wanted to make her go deeper, but he was going to let her take her time and do as she wanted. He had hoped more from her, but she still looked gorgeous, so he couldn't complain. Still, though, the nurse stopped suddenly, to laugh.

"You were expecting more, weren't you-denasu?", she laughed, as she took off his glasses and threw them to the side.

"Not at…"

He stopped, unable to say anything, as she fully gulped him down, without the minimal trouble. Her throat simply didn't slow down, sliding him inside. He was impressed and shocked, when he felt her mouth opening even more, somehow. She felt going even deeper, and managed to get both of his balls inside. That was the first time anyone had done anything like that. He wasn't one who liked to brag, well, he was, but even then, it was definitely not normal for a girl to be able to do that. Her mouth seemed to open a lot for someone so small, but that much?

She went back up, releasing him from her amazingly magical mouth. He was in shock. The nurse laughed. She began playing with his balls with her left hand, as her mouth began to deepthroat his shaft over and over, without showing the minimal trouble. He had so many questions, but he already knew he loved the answer. He felt his naughty nurse placing something down there. He could barely catch a glimpse of it. A… bandage?

It was a bandage. And the nurse ripped it off.

He hadn't felt this much pain in a long, long time. He screamed out, and tried to jump off the bench, but somehow, the nurse was able to keep him in his place with her right hand. She was deceptively strong. Strong, even for him. But his surprise wasn't enough to overtake the pain. Not even her infinitely deep mouth, that had now stopped at the base of his shaft. Her incredibly long tongue slipped out of her mouth, and began licking him, especially on his wounded area.

"Why… what the hell did you do that for?"

"I said I'm a naughty nurse. If you aren't in pain, I'll give you pain so that I can heal you-denasu"

He looked at her face. It had gone back to be extremely sweet. But it was still stinging. He was completely surprised. Still, he was willing to forgive some of her… oddities. And she had plenty. As long as the rest were quirky like her lisp, and not potentially lethal like her bandages, he'd do fine.

The nurse went back to suck him. She… what was her name, anyways? Was it "Denasu"? She knew he was Leo, but he had no idea of hers. She was definitely some kind of medical Celestial Spirit, thus her knowledge in anatomy, and ability to do impossible stuff with hers. Maybe it was, indeed, Denasu. Well, he wasn't going to let her have all the oral fun, and the ability to pull another prank like the bandage. He had been holding off for too long.

"Maybe it's my time for being naughty now"

"Oh? I thought Zodiacs couldn't be naughty-denasu"

"Don't believe everything you hear about us", he laughed.

"I wonder what kind of secrets you Twelve hide from the rest of us-denasu"

"Stand up and I'll show you one"

The nurse did it. Despite her impressive oral showing, she didn't look the least bit tired, but rather, smiled at him confidently. Her confidence seemed to have been building up throughout their encounter. With a mouth like hers, she was justified however. It was hard to catch Loke by surprise. Especially in that field.

Loke got on his knees, behind the nurse and away from the bench. She was so short, her gorgeous ass was just at the right height for his mouth, and that was thanks to her high heels. Whatever the reason, he devoured her sex. As a lion, he knew how to make a prey feel helpless with just his mouth, and the nurse's legs began trembling shortly after he had begun getting serious, as if they didn't have bones to hold them up. She had a bitter taste all over, but he had grown used to it thanks to her mouth. He actually enjoyed it. His hands kept her in her place by holding her ass, which he also groped and spanked in occasion. Whenever she gave a small jump from his slap, he used his tongue to pull her back.

His mouth also kissed and licked her cheeks, encouraged by her left hand, that had reached behind her and was grasping his hair, trying to control him. He was hungry of her, hungry of her ass. He had been ever since he saw it, and he intended to explore her bottom thoroughly. He doubted for a few seconds, but eventually he decided to use his tongue above her lips, around her other orifice, which he fully intended to make his, as well. Once he penetrated it with his tongue, she actually lost balance, and had to balance herself placing her free hand on the bench.

Once he had made her legs a shaking mess, he stood up behind her, rubbing her sex with his hand, and then entered her. She gave a long moan, as she stood away from the bench. She was so short, he had to bend his legs a little just to penetrate her most comfortably, and his head still looked down to kiss her from behind. He took off his shirt and his tie, and then placed his hand, one in her face, caressing it, and the other in her breast, groping it. He thrust hard inside her, fast. He knew she could take it. And if it hurt her a little… well, it was a bit of payback.

Her moans never indicated any sort of pain, but rather, given the way her body was just letting him use it, she was loving it. Her right hand was toying with her sex at the same time he penetrated it, while the other simply made sure her cap stood on her head, rather comically even. He slapped her breast, without stopping. She laughed inside his mouth.

"How are you liking it… Denasu?"

"Do not make fun of me-denasu!"

She was, involuntarily, bending, slowly, until finally she allowed herself to fall on the bench. He remained having sex with her from behind, until he pulled out. He was anxious for her bottom. He kneeled and gave it a new oral treatment, which made her squirm. This time it was him who kept her in her place, to let him do as he pleased with his mouth and hands, that wanted to explore all of her.

He stood up, and grabbing her ass, he slowly penetrated her, anally. Her body did squirm, but he kept her in her place. He entered without trouble, as he had suspected he would, and began going harder, and deeper. The noises she made, they were all from pleasure. Except from a curse, when her cap fell off and she had to pick it up. She was so weird. But she was also very, very fun.

Loke was entirely focused on her ass. His hands, his eyes, his shaft. He only caught small glimpses of her face, looking behind her and at him, but he simply enjoyed her bottom too much. She wasn't just letting him do as he pleased, too, she was actively shaking it and pushing herself against him. There was no better feeling than a perfect, mutual exchange of pleasure.

He was ramming her as hard as he could. Usually that would overwhelm any woman, but the nurse simply took it, laughing and moaning. Even those had her very unique, characteristic lisp. That made him move one of his hands up, to her neck, which he pressed back to make her look at him, and then kissed her. That bitter taste of hers, he was growing addicted.

"I'd like to try something, Leo. I hope you're not against it-denasu"

"Keep those bandages away from me and I'll do whatever you want"

She laughed, as he kept thrusting. He was willing to try whatever she wanted, sure, but he was going to penetrate her until she actually did it. He grabbed her ass with both hands. If he had to separate away from it, he'd better make the best possible use of it. He kept ramming her, and her moans made him think that maybe she had forgotten about that thing she wanted to try. He was soon proved wrong.

Something with immense strength pushed him away from her and made him sit. He was shocked for a moment, when he saw it was a dentist's chair. Immediately after, huge ropes tied him to the chair. Upon closer inspection, those were actually stethoscopes. They had tied him very tight and surprisingly strong. He looked at the naughty nurse, that was looking at him, licking her fangs.

The nurse jumped at him, in the chair, and slid his member inside her sex once again, giving a very loud moan. The Celestial Spirit began jumping up and down, her hands gripping the cords that restrained his chest, while her moaning made his erection want to explode. He could barely move under the stethoscopes, but still he tried to hump back, even if just a bit.

Those things were amazingly strong. His desire to get rid of the bindings just so he could grope her and kiss her was overwhelming, but he couldn't break them. How could a nurse summon something like that? His brain couldn't think of an explanation, especially as most of his blood was focused way lower than that. He had a beautiful Celestial Spirit bouncing on his dick, surely the explanation could wait.

Her huge smile seemed to get even bigger after she noticed his struggle to break free, same way her riding got much more enthusiastic. Her hands went away from the bindings to his wrists, holding them to their side, as if they needed even more restraining. Loke wanted to use his mouth and his hands on her, but the naughty nurse wasn't letting anything close to either of them.

He felt the bindings get looser, as she was grinding the hardest she had, and her moaning had completely overtaken her laugh. He could recognize an orgasm coming, and he wanted to take a more active role on it. He tried to break the stethoscopes to get to her, but he still couldn't. Still, he felt them getting looser, as she lost control of her body, and her magic. Finally, he was able to break free, grabbing her arms, and turned her around, making her sit on the chair, but without sliding out of her.

The nurse looked at him with genuine surprise. It was hit time. He began ramming her, as hard as he could, as strong as he could. The dentist's chair seemed about to fall apart in any moment, but he didn't slow down. She was moaning her lungs out, her eyes going white, her thighs pressing against him. She felt her getting immensely wet, as she lost control of her body. She was climaxing, but he wasn't going to slow down. Not when he was so close to his own.

Feeling her sex flooding was merely an incentive, and he kept pushing. His hands went to her head, and he kissed her, tasting her last moans of orgasm. He felt himself coming to an end. He was almost grateful, the nurse had really drained him. He separated his lips away from hers, and pulled out. He turned her around, and slid his dick in between her ass cheeks. He groped them and used them to jerk himself off. Her surprised face told it all, and was confirmed by her laugh. He smiled back at her, as she climaxed thanks to her beautiful ass. He dropped a massive load, covering a lot of her precious bottom, and then, he simply grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, deeply. It was so strange for someone to tire him like that. She had been a monster.

He got away from her, smiling, trying to recover his clothes, as she merely buttoned her dress back up, with an immensely satisfied grin on her face.

"This was amazing"

"Indeed it was. I don't know why this happened, but this change has been the best thing that has ever happened to me-denasu"

"What change?"

"It's not important. If you experience something similar, you'll understand. And remember to check with your closest nurse if it makes you feel strange-denasu" she smiled.

"You're so crazy. Can I, at least, get your name?"

Her smile grew in size, considerably, causing her to show her fangs.

"I am Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer. I am the thirteenth Zodiac spirit-denasu"


	14. Stalking Together

**STALKING TOGETHER**

The two of them were walking under Magnolia's beautiful night sky. Gray-sama looked hotter than usual, and that was something Juvia didn't believe possible. The moon was jealous of his eyes, and that's why it tried latching onto them. He walked confidently, talking. It was a shame Juvia was too far away to hear what he was saying, for he was walking with her love rival, Lucy Hearfilia.

What was the reason the two had gone out in such a beautiful night? And why did Lucy wear such scandalous cleavage? She always showcased those huge things of her, but that night they seemed even more ready to pop out, even if she wore her usual top. Her trickery wasn't going to fool Gray-sama, though. Juvia hoped. He was laughing too often. Gray-sama, what was she saying that was so funny? Juvia wanted to jump there and see if her love rival was brave enough to keep doing it.

The two eventually stopped at a fancy restaurant to eat dinner. They were eating outside, which made it easy for Juvia to see everything from an alley across the street. If Lucy tried anything inappropriate, Juvia was going to jump to push Gray-sama away from her tits. She was determined. At least, Gray wasn't trying to do anything with her. Obviously. It wasn't her dear Gray who worried her, but rather, that Lucy. Why couldn't she take the hint that Gray-sama wasn't interested in her?

The minutes passed, and not much changed. However, Juvia noticed something, after a bit. In another alley, close to the restaurant, there was a woman. A pretty redheaded woman, with a disturbed look in her face, looking at Gray-sama and Lucy. She swore she had seen her before… Flare! Flare, from Raven Tail! What was she doing there? Was she trying to get revenge on Lucy? Or worse, was she trying to flirt with Gray-sama? Juvia had to act. She turned into water and crossed the street, until she got close to Flare, who was still looking at the two. She assumed her normal form again. The woman merely looked at her, without a reaction.

"You! Flare! What are you doing here? Are you trying to hurt someone from my Guild?"

"You… who are you?"

"My name is Juvia!"

"Oh. Oh! The bluehead from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. Now tell me!"

"I have no intention to hurt any more of you. I already apologized to blondie…"

"Oh. Wait a second. Are you stalking Gray-sama then?!" Juvia's voice had sounded a bit louder than she wanted. People walking by looked at the narrow alley, and kept walking. She hoped her two guild mates hadn't heard her.

"What? No! Not at all!"

"Prove it!"

"I was… just… I was just making sure Blondie was fine"

Flare looked at the two again, pressed against the wall. Juvia noticed she was biting her lip. Juvia looked at them again. Now it was Lucy laughing, as Gray merely drank. He managed to be hot doing anything. Juvia would give anything to be that iced tea.

"It's not "blondie" I'm worried about. It's her big chest" Juvia said.

"Her chest is beautiful… I… I just don't want her to fall for someone else. She's had bad luck" claimed Flare

"Juvia doesn't want Lucy to fall for Gray-sama either! Juvia has been trying for Natsu and Lucy to get together so she has less reasons to worry about, but it's impossible! Gray-sama has almost accepted Juvia as the love of his life, and I don't want her meddling with it!"

Flare laughed, without looking away.

"I would make Blondie forget about Gray, and Natsu"

"Juvia would have it so much easier if Lucy wasn't in the picture…"

A realization hit Juvia. She looked Flare up and down.

"Do you think you could seduce her?"

"Huh?"

"Natsu doesn't take the hint. But… J… Juvia thinks that… if you got to seduce her… she wouldn't bother Gray-sama anymore!"

"I don't have it very easy with Gray over there! If you took care of him, then maybe…"

"Juvia will take care of Gray-sama! Then you can push Lucy away!"

Flare bit her lips harder, and looked at Juvia, every now and then.

"Y… yeah. I will push her away. Yeah. Then I'll have Blondie's beautiful chest just for me!"

"You can take it. Juvia just wants Gray-sama to love her, without any more busty interferences"

"I want those busty interferences in my face. I… I'd tear apart her clothing with my hair. I… I'd do unspeakable things to her", Flare laughed.

"Juvia wants Gray to do unspeakable things to her… Oh, a Gray-sama spanking would be heaven for Juvia"

"I'd spank Blondie, all right. I'd let her butt and her pretty face redder than my hair"

"Gray-sama's pretty face all over Juvia's body…"

"Just like my hair would be on blondie's. She'd scream her lungs out"

"Juvia wants to scream her lungs out because of Gray-sama… I want to melt on him"

"Blondie would melt in my mouth", said Flare, who was now staring at Juvia's eyes, very closely. Her hair was floating.

"J… Juvia…"

"Are you as horny as I am?" said Flare, with a big, desperate smile.

Juvia realized where she was. Her daydreaming had gotten the better off her, again. Her back was pressed against the wall, and Flare was staring at her very closely, so much, that their breasts were slightly pressed against each other. Flare was looking at her. Her eyes were open wide, and her smile was creepily huge.

"W… what?!"

She was horny, sure. Thinking about Gray had that effect on her, without fail, regardless of where she was and what she was doing. Daydreaming about Gray having sex with her made Juvia an absolute mess. Gray-sama… how couldn't she be?

"Thinking about getting my hair and my hands on blondie makes me horny…"

Juvia couldn't reply. She was beginning to sweat nervously. What kind of woman was this? Who asks that kind of things? Juvia was blushing, as the redhead woman got closer to her, pressing her breasts against her, with her back firmly against the wall.

"You want Gray for you, don't you? Would you want him… to do this?"

Flare kissed her. The fiery woman pushed closer against her, as her mouth explored hers. She had a very warm mouth, it made Juvia forget about the cold night immediately, and filled her body with heat. Juvia felt her hips subconsciously rubbing against the redhead, and her hands, as they were completely caught by surprise, merely tried to hold the wall. Flare separated her mouth. It was wet, as that always happened whenever one got Juvia like that, she couldn't control her water body. The woman merely smiled, waiting for a response.

"J… Juvia…" she couldn't speak.

Flare kissed her again, this time, embracing her back. Her whole body felt Flare's fire. It was a strange feeling. Her mouth was static, however, as was the rest of her body. She stood still, as Flare experimented, using her mouth everywhere, her lips trying to drink Juvia's water. Flare got away once again, licking her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"We both are in need of some love, bluehead… Blondie and Gray aren't going to do anything to either of us today… why don't we have some fun? Why don't we get ready for them?" Flare kissed her again.

Juvia began kissing her back, and her hands slowly went up, holding Flare's forearms. It was true, if she could get an ally that got Lucy out of Gray-sama's way, indulging in some meaningless satisfaction with Flare could pay off. Flare's method of dealing with Lucy seemed like it'd hurt her, even if just a bit. Enough so that Juvia wouldn't feel guilty, but enough so that she got what she deserved. And… maybe Gray-sama enjoyed hearing about this later, wouldn't he?

Juvia kissed Flare, feeding off her heat. It was a great, comforting feeling. She couldn't be reminded of Gray, as Gray was ice and Flare was fire, but it didn't displease her. She enjoyed it, even if she could feel her water body turning into sweat, as their two tongues clashed in a very particular dance. Juvia gripped Flare's extremely long hair, and pushed her closer to her face. She also rubbed her leg on hers.

"Ju… Juvia might be okay with this, but… people can see us here. I don't want to be seen by anyone other than Gray-sama" she said, looking at the street.

Flare laughed, and walked further inside the alleyway. Juvia was looking at her, when her red hair grabbed Juvia by the wrist and made her follow her. Flare walked until the end of the alley way, where she waited Juvia, her back pressed against the wall. When Juvia was close, Flare smiled, cheekily, and took off her dress.

She had an amazingly curvy, voluptuous body. Juvia had never been the most confident regarding her own, and got a bit embarrassed. However, Flare pushed Juvia closer, thanks to her grip on her wrist, until she could catch Juvia on her mouth. Her creepy eyes kept looking at her even in that situation, which made Juvia feel uneasy. But her mouth was so warm… she was conflicted. She felt Flare's hand slowly, sliding under her skirt, groping her ass. She was embarrassed.

She tried to picture Gray's hand, instead, but it didn't work. Gray's touch was cold, and Flare's made her feel hot. Plus, when Gray-sama looked deeply into Juvia's eyes , Juvia just wanted to die from happiness. When Flare did the same, Juvia felt somewhat scared. Flare's fingers were getting more and more intimate, and Juvia was beginning to feel much more heated. She stopped kissing her, and took a good look.

How should she feel? Despite her feeling for Lucy, she loved her as a friend, and Flare had hurt her and humiliated her. But… it's true that Lucy said she had apologized. And the big guild mark on her right breast didn't belong to Raven Tail but rather… Juvia didn't recognize the mark. Her body had scars, due to Raven Tail's harsh treatment of her. Her creepy eyes… maybe it was Flare who was scared. Juvia smiled. That was definitely what happened.

Juvia began sucking Flare's enormous breasts, paying most attention to her fiery, hard nipples. Juvia had once felt alone. In fact, she felt alone for most of her life, until she met Gray-sama. She had friends, and even boyfriends before, but nobody made her feel like Gray had. And the second person that had fully welcomed her… it had been Lucy. Part of why she feared her as a love rival, was because she knew Lucy was much more than a pretty face. Maybe Lucy had done something similar to what Gray, or even herself, had done to Juvia in the past. Juvia felt connected to her.

With her fears gone, Juvia could give in to the pleasure. She could appreciate Flare's fingers, with their warmth, groping Juvia, and slowly sliding inside Juvia. She could also appreciate her look, that was desperately looking for something Juvia hoped she could give her. And she appreciated Flare's breasts. So big, so soft, they reminded her of Lucy's.

Juvia didn't have much experience in dealing with a chest like that, other than her own. And she wasn't going to use a little ice cube to pretend she was Gray this time. She merely tried to suck on it, and rubbing her face in between. She took off her hat and placed it on Flare's head. The girl made no reaction at all, but Juvia smiled. In just a few moments, Flare's breasts were completely dripping wet, as a result of Juvia's face.

Once Juvia got away to breathe, she felt very happy. She was proud with having being mature enough to realize Flare's situation by herself. Suddenly, her wild imagination began working again. She imagined that, maybe, trying to seduce Gray-sama with Flare on her side would be enough to make him fall for her. She had already pictured that scenario with Lucy. But she had rejected it, in case Gray-sama liked the other girl more than herself. When her mind rejected images of Flare and Gray together, she realized Flare had knelt, in front of her, which made her blush.

Flare's hair slid Juvia's dress up, while Flare kept her legs spread with her hands. The mage licked her lips and looked at Juvia when she began licking Juvia's wet sex. She was surprised, and her hands were frozen in place. Flare's hot tongue was making her knees weak, and her inside, warm. The redhead's hair also took off Juvia's hat from her head, and placed it gently alongside the rest of Flare's clothes. She heard Flare talk, timidly, between her legs.

"Do you like this? Do you think Gray would do this?"

The sudden mental image made her thighs tremble.

"J… Juvia thinks Gray-sama would"

Flare smiled, and resumed her work. Juvia didn't know what to do with her hands. Would it be appropriate to grip Flare's hair? It seemed alive on its own, so Juvia felt taken aback. Juvia merely played with the trimmings of her coat, enjoying herself. Flare seemed very focused. Juvia tried to think of Gray-sama, but she couldn't. Her whole body was on fire.

Juvia's body was shaking, and Flare kept her in place using her mouth, her tongue, her hands and many, many strands of hair holding her. Flare munched her insides, kissed her lips, licked her clit. Juvia felt herself getting lost in the warmth. Flare got more aggressive, Juvia moaned. Her legs were involuntarily trying to wrap themselves around Flare's head. And then, she came.

She felt her body turning to water, and made her best effort not to let that happen. She almost tore her coat apart, accidentally, as she simply became unaware of her whole body. She moaned and twitched and couldn't do anything to fight against it. She almost fell to the ground, but Flare prevented it. She regained consciousness, and got her hair out of her face, as well as opening up her legs a bit, to let Flare get out. The beautiful mage's face was completely wet, as a result of Juvia. She was completely embarrassed. Flare was fighting off the urge to laugh, but she was smiling.

Flare stood up once again, and began kissing Juvia, who was still trying to recover. Her mouth tasted to Juvia's water body. Flare was embracing her, completely naked, and while Juvia was wearing all her clothing, the redhead was still hotter, probably a side effect of her fiery hair. It was the only explanation Juvia could think of, although Juvia couldn't think of much at that time.

Juvia stopped kissing, and got on her knees. Flare looked down at her, laughing, nervously. Still, Juvia was sure she was more nervous. She wasn't sure what to do. Flare caressed her hair.

"It's your turn to play Blondie now", she smiled.

Juvia wasn't sure that was the best way of saying it. She tried to think of how she liked it, and how to do it herself. She grabbed Flare's knees, and began kissing her lips. If she treated like another deep, wet kiss, she had better experience. There wasn't another tongue to play with hers, so she instead used it on her clit. Flare's laugh and moan were one and the same.

The redhead danced on her mouth, as Juvia merely repeated her improvised technique, which was surprisingly effective. Flare's hands had gripped Juvia's hair and was holding her head as deep as they could, while the crazed mage kept laughing and moaning. Juvia had almost forgotten her embarrassment. It was very fun, and Juvia liked to make others happy.

Flare suddenly stopped, just as Juvia's mouth began getting wet, and not just from her own water. Juvia saw Flare groping herself, using her hair, while she bit her lips. Her eyes still were wide open and still had bags under them, but they suddenly seemed pleased. Juvia kept eating her out, despite Flare's hands no longer commanding her to do it.

Then, as she felt Flare's knees getting weaker, she was pushed up by more scarlet hair, which tightened around her, and made her kiss Flare. Flare's hands, very quickly, tried to grope Juvia through her clothing, then went down to her ass. Juvia game a small jump when Flare went back to finger her, but her yell of surprise was muffled by the redhead's mouth. She noticed she wasn't the only one moaning into the other's mouth.

Juvia noticed Flare's hands were fingering both of them, simultaneously. Flare was using some fingers on herself, and the others on Juvia. Juvia's hands were merely holding Flare's shoulders, to give Juvia some balance in their kiss. She remained weak in the knees due to her previous orgasm, and Flare's fast, fiery fingers only made it hard for her to keep standing up.

She noticed Flare was slowing down, as she stopped kissing her, and merely bit Juvia's lips. Juvia decided to take control, even if just for that. Her hands went down Flare's shoulders, one groping her right breast, and the other, continued going down, leaving a small trail of water, until it reached Flare's sex. Flare stopped kissing her, and gave her a vacant look. Juvia smiled, moaned a bit, and began using her fingers fast and deep.

Flare began moaning loudly, as she was giving small jumps, her legs frenetically trying to fall down. Juvia kept her in place with the hand on her breast and her hand inside her, that continued fingering her, even as Flare's moaning began so loud, it was hard to imagine the whole of Magnolia hadn't heard them. Gray and Lucy, which were relatively near, definitely had to have heard her. Good. Listen to this melody, Gray-sama. Imagine what Juvia has in store for you.

Flare's orgasm finished, and her knees gave up and she, slowly, sat down, with her biggest grin yet, looking at the void. Juvia was so satisfied with herself. She put her hat back on, and then, after a brief moment of doubt, licked away Flare's wetness in her hand. Flare tasted good. She finished licking herself clean, noticing Flare was looking up at her.

"All right. Remember our deal, Flare. You take care of Lucy, and I'll take care of Gray-sama. Remember to treat Lucy right" Juvia stopped to think "Mostly"

Flare looked at her, smiling, and Juvia began walking away.

"And one more thing. Remember, if you simply need friends… you'll always have Juvia"

She stopped, and turned around one last time.

"But stay away from Gray-sama"

Then she ran away, embarrassed.


	15. Tartarus

**TARTARUS**

Mard Geer smiled. Kyouka had responded his calling swiftly, and was kneeling in front of him. Just like Mard Geer had ordered, she didn't stand in front of him with her usual attire, that she wore to go on human lands. She wore something much simpler and far more revealing, a dark cloth that barely covered her generous chest and privates. He clutched E.N.D.'s book.

"What are your orders today?"

"What does Mard Geer think of human emotions, Kyouka?"

"They're a weakness"

"Correct. Let's talk about lust, shall we? What do you think of lust, Kyouka? Do not lie"

She looked up, slightly confused, and somewhat scared. Excellent.

"I find it more tolerable than the others"

"Is that so?"

Mard Geer's hand danced freely in the air. A long, thick, thorny vine materialized behind Kyouka and flew at her, wrapping tightly around her fragile neck. Kyouka's eyes were losing their initial confusion, but their fear was growing. Mard Geer smiled.

"I…"

"Do not lie to Mard Geer, Kyouka"

"I… think so. Yes"

"Would you say you are an expert in lust, Kyouka?"

"I tend to cause it" He tightened the thorn on her neck "And I have felt it, on occasion"

"Assume Mard Geer were to feel lust, Kyouka. Do you think it'd be appropriate to show up before him with those? Do you want to make Mard Geer lustful?"

"That was not my intention" he tightened more. He was actively choking her.

"What would you do, then, to fix that horrible situation? Mard Geer is above such… humanly perversions. Mard Geer is an intellectual. And yet, Mard Geer is feeling lustful… because of you"

"I… I'd have to make amends, and solve y… his lust"

"How? What can you do, that Mard Geer cannot?"

"My body is free for Mard Geer to use, as well as my magic. I can help Mard Geer feel enough pleasure to… get rid of his lust in a minute's time"

"Do not speak of using your Curse on Mard Geer. You will use your power, true. But you will use it on yourself. You will feel more pain. Test the limit in how much your body can take. Mard Geer believes punishing you might solve his lust"

Kyouka looked at him, scared, but complied. He saw Kyouka scream out in pain, without him having tightened his thorns at all. Then he did it. Kyouka screamed a disturbing, demonic yell. Mard Geer only felt his lust growing. Perhaps he wasn't punishing her enough.

Two more vines materialized, and they grabbed Kyouka's wrists. The demoness screamed more, as Mard Geer's Curse stretched her arms. Such delightful agony. Her horrifying pain was beautiful to see. Another thorny vine appeared, and began lashing her back. Her pain invaded the whole room whenever she felt the whip. Mard Geer had actually developed an erection. But it wasn't enough. He could only feel the lust becoming stronger. What a disgusting feeling. It wasn't worthy of him. It was Kyouka's fault. He summoned more vines. She'd feel her guilt on her body.

"What do you think now, Kyouka?"

"I… I… I am… I am happy to serve you, Mard Geer" he smiled.

Mard Geer wasn't a fool. Kyouka had increased her own perception of pain, sure. But she had also increased her own perception of pleasure. Every one of Mard Geer's lashings gave her a momentary, completely insufferable hell of agony, and a lasting, exhausting heaven of delight. Her screams lasted only a moment, and were silenced by her moans. Her body was shaking, but not just of pain.

"Why did you disobey Mard Geer, Kyouka? It was pain"

"You never said I couldn't increase the pleasure. I am more knowledgeable about lust than you are, Mard Geer. We both know, I'd convince you more with a demonstration"

He smiled.

"So you believe Mard Geer was wrong in demanding pain?"

"I believe Mard Geer wants to be more knowledgeable, and the reason he called me was so that I could show him more about lust"

"Not bad. But Mard Geer doesn't like it when his subordinates do not follow his orders. Why do you believe Mard Geer's lust will prevent him from giving you a lesson?"

"I believe if Mard Geer could control his lust, he'd have already done so", she smiled, confident. Smugly.

He lashed her much harder. She was overconfident, even if correct. Her face showed it. She was aware of her position, of why she was there to begin with. Despite feeling so much pain and pleasure simultaneously, her cocky, confident look wasn't disappearing, regardless of how hard he hit her.

More vines appeared, and they tore off Kyouka's excuse of clothing. In addition to her back, her backside and her face, Mard Geer's vines spanked her breasts, and her sex. Kyouka's screams and moans, which were one and the same, could probably be heard in the whole headquarters of Tartarus.

The grotesque spectacle had made him completely hard. His member was attempting to take control of him, but Mard Geer couldn't let that happen. He continued spanking her, all over her body, which was merely making her louder, and him harder. As her body was lost in a sea of sensations, Kyouka wasn't capable of moving consciously. Her eyes had gone white, she was trembling, and even his lashing wasn't capable of making her react notoriously.

"What was that, Kyouka?"

"I am sorry"

"You didn't answer"

"I had an orgasm"

"I know, you think it's appropriate? Mard Geer didn't tell you to have it"

His thorns disappeared, letting her fall on the ground. Her perfect, naked body laid a mess in his floor. Covered in scars, in sweat. Still shaking from the pain and the pleasure. Her eyes, confident. Her smile, scared.

"Maybe… Mard Geer will forgive me, if I can give him one?"

"Why would Mard Geer want that? Look at yourself. You are a mess, right now"

"It is the best solution to his lust"

"Do your best. But remember. If you do not solve Mard Geer's lust, you will face a severe punishment. One not even you will manage to get any pleasure from. That, Mard Geer guarantees"

Kyouka began crawling towards his throne, smiling, yet exhausted. The movement of her hips to the sides had almost all of Mard Geer's attention. That was degrading, to have his judgment be clouded by something so basic, even animals lowlier than humans felt it.

Kyouka stopped right in front of him, and she smiled. She grabbed his legs and uncrossed them. He felt his erection twitching, in a gross, expecting manner. Her talons then grabbed his pants and took them off, letting his shameful member free. Kyouka smiled at it, smugly. She was really trying her luck.

Then, the demoness began chewing him. It was a… particular feeling. Mard Geer was unsure on how to take it, as it was pleasurable. He merely waited, curious to see where Kyouka was going. The demoness used her tongue there where she had used her teeth, working all over his shaft, leaving him dirty with her saliva. He didn't like it, but somehow, it wasn't actively annoying him.

Kyouka got his full member inside her mouth, and began sucking vigorously. Her head went up and down, looking like an idiot with a toy… but the toy wasn't displeased. His shaft was completely wet, due to her mouth, and she was sliding up and down without a problem. Her lips made Mard Geer feel something, a striking feeling that extended from her lips and all over his body.

He disliked Kyouka's own lustful look. She wasn't meant to enjoy any of it, merely to serve Mard Geer in his problem. And even then, he could see her smile, despite of her mouth being filled with him. The hand that wasn't holding E.N.D.'s book grabbed her hair, and pushed her down, keeping her there. Despite her efforts, she wasn't strong enough to escape Mard Geer. And yet, Kyouka didn't give up, and instead used her tongue. Her sex-craving eyes were looking directly at him.

He pushed her up and spit at her, and Kyouka actually caught it with her mouth, before smiling back at him. He looked at her with disgust, and forced her down his erection once again, this time looking elsewhere. Mard Geer felt very well. All his problems being sucked away, leaving only pleasure in its place. But that's not what he wanted. Kyouka's mouth wasn't ridding him of lust, just enhancing it. He desired to shove himself deeper, he desired to feel her lips and her drool. It was disgusting.

He pushed her out, his hand still gripping her hair. Kyouka's mouth was watering, letting big strains of drool fall from her mouth and over his member. What an uncontrollable demoness. He made his vines reappear, and lashed at her again, this time, merely holding her in her place by the hair.

"This primitive method isn't working, Kyouka. You aren't meant to entertain Mard Geer's lust. Just end it"

"But… but this is the way to end it. It just might take time. If you don't let me use…"

Mard Geer threw Kyouka down his throne, making her fall on the floor. More vines appeared, and held her arms, legs, waist and neck tight. They elevated her body, making her hover horizontally over the floor. Kyouka moaned, but softer than before, which indicated she had returned her senses to a normal self. From his position, Mard Geer could only see Kyouka's legs spread open, and a wet sex that was begging attention.

"You will not use your Curse, as Mard Geer already told you. If you are merely going to indulge Mard Geer's despicable desire, then you will prolong this situation. It's not what you were told to do, right?"

He tightened the vines. Her scream resonated once again.

"But… I have to! It takes time… it takes time!"

"Explain yourself"

"I need to… In order to satiate your lust, I have to force it out of your body. And I need to stimulate you, for that to happen"

Mard Geer stood up, without putting his pants back on. He walked towards Kyouka's suspended body.

"Stimulate Mard Geer? I don't need your active participation for that, Kyouka. I just need your lustful body… and some screams of agony"

He walked in between her legs, and pushed himself inside her. Then, with the hand that wasn't holding the book of E.N.D., he grabbed her hair once again, aiding his thorns in keeping her head looking at the floor. Kyouka's warm, wet inside surrounded Mard Geer, and he humped her. Her whole body shook at his strength, even if it didn't move because of his magic. She did let out an audible moan. Mard Geer smiled, and repeated.

Kyouka's body convulsed and stirred after each thrust, that were becoming stronger by the minute. Her voice was the only sound in the room outside of the clapping made by their bodies clashing. Sometimes, her scream sounded as if Mard Geer was skinning her alive. Sometimes, her moan was an exclamation of joy. Both merely made Mard Geer want to fuck her harder. If Kyouka said that was the best way to get rid of his lust, she wasn't lying. She knew that pain would be the least of her troubles, if she was lying.

It seemed ineffective. Kyouka's body was the one climaxing, not his own, and he couldn't care less about Kyouka's own pleasure. In fact, her frantic shaking was a subconscious impulse for his body to go at her deeper. It was counterproductive. His vines released her from the waist down, letting her tired legs touch the floor once again. But he kept the vines holding her upper body in place, and raised them a bit. Mard Geer slid himself out of her, and penetrated her ass. Kyouka moaned, and a new vine appeared, to shut her mouth. Kyouka muffled her screaming by biting it.

There was some notable difference now. Kyouka's free lower body twitched, as the rest of her stood immobile. She was tighter there, which made Mard Geer feel progress. His hips kept humping her, thrusting deeper, as his hand kept holding her hair. Her avian-like talons tried to desperately keep herself steady, but her body merely moved as Mard Geer's body wished, even when not Mard Geer himself wished it that way.

His hand moved to her breast, which he groped hard, clawing it. He could feel her agitated, irregular breathing better than he could through his vines. Feeling his power and dominance over her was making him want more, not less. Even her hips were now actively pressing against him welcoming his member. Not even slapping her with new vines changed it. In fact, it seemed like Kyouka was eager for more.

Mard Geer pulled out, as new vines formed, gripping her legs and waist again. Only the one that was in her mouth stopped its hold, and it simply slipped down to join the other vines in her neck. The vines turned Kyouka around, so that now she was facing Mard Geer.

"You will use your mouth again now, Kyouka"

She nodded, unable to speak clearly, but her mouth drooling as she did so, her eyes containing lust that far exceeded Mard Geer's own. The vines lowered Kyouka, rotating her, so that she was looking upside down. Mard Geer didn't change his position the slightest bit, and merely, slid himself inside her mouth, like he had done with her other orifices.

Her mouth still felt well, like the first time she had used it on him, except now he didn't have to look at her depraved eyes, which reminded him of his own depravity. Between the tight vines in her neck, and Mard Geer's erection deep down her throat, Kyouka seemed to be constantly choking whenever he thrust. She couldn't actually choke, but even if she could've, it would have made no difference for Mard Geer.

Her supernaturally attractive body was floating under him, kept in the air by his Curse, as her mouth and throat were being used. He had looked at that body hundreds of times, but this was one of the few times it had actually awakened lust in himself. A weaker demon would have probably lost control of himself the first time. And humans… there was a reason Kyouka was so good in dealing with them. A simple look at her body and they were following her commands like loyal dogs. Her body had that effect. The fact it held similar, albeit smaller, power on Mard Geer was completely unacceptable.

Still, there was something mesmerizing about her bouncing, something that made Mard Geer an even more aggressive partner. He squeezed them with his free hand, keeping them in place, even when his thrusting was at its most violent. He tested her body once again by lashing her with new vines. Her mouth opened more, which Mard Geer abused as a result. An excellent feeling, yes, but he still was filled with uncontrollable lust.

He released her from the vines, making her fall to the floor again. Kyouka looked up at him, her mouth was a mess, and her eyes had lost some of their confident touch, and seemed more scared than before.

"Mard Geer will trust your judgment, Kyouka. Your depraved mind is… more knowledgeable, about this matter. If you deal with the problem swiftly, Mard Geer will reward you"

Her cocky eyes returned, as she realized she wasn't going to be punished just yet. Her mouth went back in action, as she knelt in front of Mard Geer. She was holding his legs, to steady herself, and shove herself deeper. Mard Geer was leaving her as she wanted. He didn't want to keep acting out of lust, like a simple man.

Still, after a while, he couldn't help himself but hump along her head. He wasn't aware of it, at first, but then he let it happen. If he had to let lust overwhelm him first, then making subconscious movements was a good thing. Mard Geer had an enormous self-control, and if Kyouka's bobbling head could surpass it, then she must have been getting closer to make him lose it.

She grabbed her own breasts and tucked his member in between. Then, she began rubbing them together, smiling like the evil demoness that she was. They were soft, and the new feeling made Mard Geer simply hungry for more. His mind was assaulted with thoughts of dropping Kyouka on the floor and taking her. She was being efficient. He was noticing an actual increase in his lust. But still, he chose to wait. Kyouka knew better than Mard Geer, something he had already accepted.

Kyouka stopped using her breasts, and she stood up, right next to him. She then kissed him. Her tongue was long and her whole mouth was still completely wet. Her arms surrounded Mard Geer, as her whole body rubbed against his, even if he was still wearing all his clothes, except for the pants. His erection was tingling, as she rubbed it with her leg. The hand that wasn't holding E.N.D.'s book grabbed her neck and pushed her away from his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am going to finish you off, Mard Geer. Trust me. You said it yourself. I'm much more depraved than you are"

He released her neck, as Kyouka looked at him with pure, uncontrolled lust. The demoness grabbed his wrist and placed his hand in her big, round bottom. He groped it, almost unaware, until he realized how good it felt. One of her hands grabbed his ponytail, and the other, grabbed his member, to slide it inside her once again. Once she did it, her hand clutched his coat, one of her legs rubbed against his body, and she began pushing him, making him penetrate her.

It was slow, at first. Between their close touching, and their kissing, Mard Geer almost felt like they could've been mistaken by lovers. Kyouka wasn't going particularly deep, or fast, or hard, which was completely unlike how she had been until now. But her tempting eyes and her playful tongue hadn't changed. She was the same. She was merely acting different. Her slow, tender sex merely made Mard Geer want to take command himself. The realization suddenly hit him.

He began kissing her back, much harder than she was, and the hand on her butt firmly clutched it, pressing herself against him, fully penetrating her. He thought about summoning a vine, but decided against it, as he used his other arm to raise her leg, allowing him an easier entry, without releasing the book. Then he made his thoughts reality, as he began thrusting much harder, and faster. Kyouka's moaning once again took over the room, as her mouth escaped his.

"So… stimulation, right, Kyouka?"

She replied, in the midst of her moaning.

"Yes. It wasn't a matter of what you did, Mard Geer. As I told you, I simply needed time. The moment approaches. Release your lust. Get lost in your lust"

Mard Geer went much harder, until he couldn't more. Kyouka began screaming out of pleasure, as she was having another orgasm. Mard Geer hadn't kept count of how many times it had happened, although as she was capable of controlling her pleasure, it wasn't particularly impressive. Mard Geer simply cared about his. Her hands had both gone to his back, and helped him push inside her.

He didn't slow down, not even when he finally reached his promised orgasm and released his seed inside Kyouka, who kept him there. He grunted, loudly, overcoming Kyouka's noise for the first time. Even after he was seemingly done, she made him thrust inside a few more times, making more of it come out. He breathed, slowly, looking at the demoness' face. That confident face, that just a few moments ago had made him brew with lust slowly turned into his usual apathy. His erection had turned soft inside her. She was no longer a temptress.

He shoved her out, which made her fall to the floor. Mard Geer simply turned around and walked to his throne, putting his pants on, and sitting once again. From his place, he saw Kyouka, who was now kneeling, acting as if none had happened, despite the bruises of her body. Her naked, shaking body, no longer got any reaction out of him.

"Your… unorthodox method worked, Kyouka. Mard Geer is impressed"

"Thank you"

"You got rid of the most disgusting thing that plagues us as Etherious, human emotions. Mard Geer disagrees with the way, but cannot argue with your results. You are free to go now, Kyouka. For now"

She stood up, and began walking out. As Mard Geer looked at her, her curvaceous, hourglass figure leaving the room, there was only one thought in his mind. The results of Kyouka's method were definitely not permanent.


	16. Dreaming of Ms Mikazuchi

**DREAMING OF MS. MIKAZUCHI**

He was walking down the hallway, surrounded by teenagers. He, himself, dressed just like one of them, a simple high school student. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, except for Rogue, who was walking, not sure why, how, or where he was. He had no memory of this school, of all these faceless kids, or anything.

He was walking straight to the latest classroom, but he didn't know why. He didn't know the place. But he was still walking there. "Either a dream or an illusion", he thought to himself. He tried remembering where he was before he appeared walking down the hallway, but couldn't. Then again, that only discarded shoddy illusions. He stood in front of the door, waiting, thinking. Everything felt real, but dreams always did. He could feel his own touch. Rogue took a deep breath. His mind, whether forced by an external source, or through his subconscious, had led him to that door. He was ready to face whatever was on the other side. He opened the door.

It was a big, well lit classroom. All the students' chairs were empty, and there was only one person. She was a beautiful woman, sitting on the teacher's desk. She had long, black hair, with a big white ribbon pointing straight up. She wore a white blouse, that was halfway unbuttoned, leaving a prominent cleavage exposed. She wore a very short black skirt, and her crossed, long legs were covered by black pantyhose and black heels. A pair of red glasses adorned her face, a pretty, yet stern and serious face. He had initially not recognized the attractive woman, but then realized it was merely Kagura, dressed like a not very conservative teacher. He was a bit surprised, as he felt his cheeks blushing. Kagura looked at him.

"Cheney, you are late" she said, looking at him through her glasses.

He felt choking up in his own saliva, as many, many words were fighting to come out of his mouth. Kagura, or rather, the attractive teacher that looked just like her, was waiting for him to get near, one of her hands holding her glasses, and the other, rested on her skirt, holding a pointer. Rogue was completely immobile. His mind was bursting with all sorts of thoughts, which immobilized him. He kept doing a mental review of Kagura's titillating attire. He kept telling himself that it was all a dream. And, most of all, he was wondering if Rufus would be able to, somehow, Memory Make this dream a reality.

"What are you waiting for, Cheney? Come here"

Rogue's body was completely limp, walking slowly, sweating profusely, as Kagura's eyes punctured his body through her glasses. Her look confirmed he was in a dream, as there was no illusionist kind enough to have sent him there. He was rigid once he was finally standing in front of her, her seductive legs simply hanging right in front of him. Kagura's eyes were dead serious, and were looking at him severely.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I… no"

"Oh, you can't? What is going on with your mind, Cheney? You're brilliant. There was no excuse for your awful performance at the test"

"I… I'm sorry, Kagura"

She slapped his face using her pointer.

"Ms. Mikazuchi for you, Cheney"

"Y… yes. Sorry, Ms. Mikazuchi"

He could feel a massive erection in his pants, that was clearly showing. He felt so embarrassed. There was no reason to be, if it was a dream as he suspected. But if this was somehow an illusion… whoever casted it had to be laughing. It simply made him more nervous. He didn't know where to look. Her face had such a cruel streak on them. Her chest was showing just enough. Her legs were infinitely long, and delicious. He simply got harder by looking at Kagura, so he looked away. He felt her hand pointer on his cheek, moving his head, to make him look at her once more.

"Don't look away, Cheney, that won't magically fix your grades"

Rogue's whole body was completely paralyzed, except for his growing erection, which seemed to live with a life of its own, and was fighting to escape.

"I… Is there anything I can do to fix them, then? Ms. Mikazuchi?"

"I'm afraid not, Cheney. I simply wanted to inform you of how disappointed I am. I really thought you were better than this"

No, that couldn't end there. Whether it was an illusion or a dream, there was no way it'd end there. His head and his heart were rushing. He needed to say something. His mind had brought him there, now he had to use it to stay. He knelt, in front of her.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Mikazuchi. I don't know what happened. I'm not even worried about my grades, Ms. Mikazuchi, I just don't want to disappoint you"

His performance was on point. He had even actually felt some of the anguish he was trying to replicate. It was a dream, then. Most likely. If it was, and he really hoped he had guessed correctly which kind of dream it was, then he'd have to play his role. As he sobbed, he felt something pressed against his forehead, her heel. Kagura slowly made him look up, back at her. He could feel his erection raging.

"What's wrong with you, Cheney? You're usually such a silent, collected man. This emotional outburst doesn't suit you at all"

He took another deep breath. "Well, this is a dream where I want to release a different part of me" he thought to himself. He was sure that was the reason. He was always trying to be the sensible man of Sabertooth. He always tried to act calmly. Things had changed ever since Sting became Sabertooth's Master. Everyone was much more relaxed now, and he was finally becoming more open to others. His subconscious was clearly trying to tell him something. He wasn't the most superficial person, and even he realized why his sleeping brain had created a scenario in which Kagura was his fearsome yet attractive teacher. But, of course, he couldn't admit that. Most of all, he didn't want to jinx it.

"I don't know what's happening lately, Ms. Mikazuchi. I… I feel weird. I don't know what's going on with me. I just want a second chance"

"Your grades are what you deserve, Cheney, I…"

"I don't care about my grades! I care about what you think of me, Ms. Mikazuchi. I… I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. I… I hope I can fix that, somehow"

"What had you thought of, Cheney?"

He kissed her shoe.

"Maybe… an oral test?"

He went up, kissing her leg through the pantyhose, until he reached her knees. He looked at her eyes. His erection wanted to explode. He didn't want to wake up. Kagura looked at him, with even more of an air of superiority than before.

"I will give you another chance, Cheney. But make it count"

His mouth was salivating. He was sure even his real mouth was.

"I will make it count, Ms. Mikazuchi"

His hands rubbed her legs, as she uncrossed them. He was uncharacteristically horny, for him. Usually, it was hard, almost impossible, to get him to this point, but he felt extremely luscious. Everything he had been repressing, most likely. He lowered his head as he slid her skirt up, as much as possible. He used his hands to rip her pantyhose off, causing a tear big enough for his mouth to fit in.

He began sucking, paying special attention to her clit. Kagura wasn't there, not for real, at least, but Rogue could still feel her in his mouth like she was. She tasted excellent, and even he could feel her inner muscles tremble, the rest of her body remained unaffected. He sucked her lips and stifled his tongue inside her. He placed one of her legs in his shoulder, to have an easier time.

He wanted to kiss her mouth. He stopped eating her out and tried to reach her mouth, but before he had even left the proximities of her skirt, her hand grabbed his hair and pushed him back down. She was so dominant… He wasn't sure if the real Kagura would behave that way, but that's how he had always pictured her. And it simply drove him crazy. He ate her out much more desperately. He wasn't giving pleasure to a real woman, true, but his brain had long shut off. He didn't care if that was all his imagination. He wanted to live his fantasy to the fullest.

Noting her hand grabbing his ponytail to direct his head was simply making wonders in his enthusiasm. His fingers furiously masturbated her, as his tongue took care of the rest. He looked up. Her legs were embracing him, but her chest remained calm, dominant over his head. And her face kept looking at him, directly. Even if her eyes weren't showing the slight sign of weakness, her mouth was now slightly smiling. Kagura, no, Ms. Mikazuchi, wasn't real, sure, but to him, it was everything.

Rogue was still enjoying himself, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He observed, immobile, as Kagura licked his fingers clean. She did it almost casually. His erection couldn't take it any longer. He stood up. He needed it. Kagura simply looked at him. Rogue tried getting closer to her, when she pushed him back with her hand pointer. He was breathing heavily, his mouth could still taste her, but he needed more. She crossed her legs.

"Get naked, Cheney. If you want this test to go further, you'll need more than your mouth"

He ripped off his tie, his shirt and his pants. He couldn't waste time to try and make a strip show for her. His enormous, hard rock erection was standing there, anxious for his sexy teacher. Kagura merely smiled, as she stood up, in front of him. Then, slowly, she crouched. He felt her firm, confident hand grabbing his member. Then, she opened her mouth and began sucking him, while simultaneously jerking him off.

He was starting to doubt it was all a dream. Her breath, her lips, her saliva. It all felt extremely real. Of course, it couldn't be real. None of it would make sense. But it felt real. Rogue was making his biggest effort not to climax. He was sure his dream would be over after that, and he hadn't enjoyed Ms. Mikazuchi nearly enough. Right now, he was simply enjoying the touch of her mouth and her tongue, and the privileged view of her cleavage and her serious, severe eyes looking at his through the glasses.

It appeared like Kagura had unbuttoned another button, but maybe it was his imagination, as he hadn't actually seen her do it. Maybe it was merely part of the dream, where her shirt would go unbuttoning itself as they went along. He didn't care. Fact was, he was seeing more of her beautiful, round breasts. His hands had finally chosen what to do. One of them gripped the ribbon on her head, the other held the back of it. Then he pushed himself deeper inside her, easily sliding him fully into her mouth. Somehow, even then she felt like the stronger one, her eyes managing to make him feel weak just by looking at him.

Kagura indulged him, swallowing his member whole a few more times, even after Rogue's hands were no longer on her head. He was trying to catch his breath, as Kagura unbuttoned her blouse. She left it open, her gorgeous breasts covered by the red bra underneath. It was making him desperate, and she knew it, based on her smirk. She used her hand pointer once again, sticking it against his member, and making him rotate around her. Once he felt her desk behind, Kagura began sucking him again, pressing him against it.

His hand caressed her hair, and pressed her head deeper. He was making his best efforts not to end it, not yet. Kagura made it more difficult, when she removed her bra, without doing the same with the blouse. His mind was already overwhelmed, even when he took the dream for granted, and didn't think about it. He was simply delighted with the feel of her hair in his hands, her breasts in his eyes, and her mouth, completely dominating his erection.

One of her hands, the one that was still holding the pointer, merely held his dick in place, as her mouth did all the work. She spat on him, she sucked him, she licked him. Despite all that, her hair didn't get messy, and her glasses never moved her immaculate face. Her other hand, however was moving all over Rogue's body, making it squirm under her dominant touch.

His eyes kept wandering off to her chest, and he had to stick his dick out of her mouth and tuck it in between. Kagura smiled at him, confidently, as she pressed her chest, and began jerking him with them. Rogue needed to hold something, and simply gripped her blouse, without interfering with her.

"You seem exhaust already, Cheney"

"No… No, Ms. Mikazuchi. I am not exhausted"

He was somewhat lying. And it was probably pointless lying to her anyways, since she was merely a product of his sleep. But Rogue had long stopped thinking about the possibility that his dominant Ms. Mikazuchi wasn't actually there. She had gone back to blow him. Once again, despite his considerable girth, he felt minuscule when she was using her mouth. He was nothing compared to her. He knew it. She knew it. Both of them enjoyed it.

Kagura stood up, once his member was completely covered in her drool, and then, she grabbed his ponytail and his back, and kissed him. Her head completely controlled his, who could barely react to her powerful kiss. He didn't care about her glasses pressed against his face or her mouth leaving his tongue numb. The teacher simply made them spin, so that she was once again between him and her desk, and she sat on it.

He felt her pantyhose rubbing to both of his sides, as her legs embraced him. Kagura stopped kissing him, to get a better look at him, which also made him get a better view of her. Her face remained serious, controlling. Her glasses made it seem like she was investigating him. But lower than her face, her beautiful chest was exposed, her unbuttoned blouse merely adding to the sensation of nudity. And then, her hands clutched his naked butt, and pushed him to her.

She was completely wet by the time he penetrated her. He was sure he was moaning more than Kagura, who simply smiled in approval. His hands were holding her legs, keeping them spread out and to his sides, clutching her pantyhose. Her hands were both in his backside, and she was making him penetrate her at her rhythm. Given how fast and deep it was, he was perfectly happy to follow.

He was having so much trouble to continue. He felt dwarfed by her, her cold spectacles making him feel like she truly was the master, and he was merely a student. But she was also kind. One of her hands had left his butt and had found a new home in his ponytail. She forced him to kiss her, or to kiss one of her breasts. He enjoyed both thoroughly, even if it made him slow down his thrusting somewhat. When that happened, she slapped him to get him back on track.

Eventually, Kagura began resting on her back, while Rogue kept humping, still holding her legs. One of her hands toyed with herself, and the other, held her glasses in place.

"Go harder, Cheney. Show me the enthusiasm you've never showed in your studies"

Both of Rogue's hands went straight for her breasts, groping them, squeezing them, and began ramming her with all his strength, to the point the desk moved whenever he penetrated her. And yet, Kagura hadn't lost her dominant expression. She kept smiling, confidently, and judging him with her eyes. That just made him fuck her harder. If the desk wasn't a fundamental part of the dream, it probably would've broken. Any real desk would've, by then.

She went straight up again, embracing him with both her arms and legs, and kissed him as his hips went wild. Her strong lips made him calm down, as they reminded him of his position. He felt a slight touch on his chest, and then she pushed him away using her heel. Kagura stood up and turned around, bending over the table, not much, just enough to make her incredible backside stand out even more than the black skirt made on its own. She placed one of her hands on the desk, while she gave her a single slap with the other. Then she pointed at it with her hand pointer. Rogue went to her as if dragged by his erection.

He entered her, after finding the rip of her pantyhose again, and was met with Ms. Mizakuchi's uncontrollable grinding, that made him feel like he was going to explode right then and there. He grabbed her shoulder through her blouse, and her hip, and tried to keep himself calm. Since he couldn't, he went all out, and began fucking her harder. He simply, silently, hoped not to burst the bubble too soon. Her grinding slowed down, and that had been his biggest concern.

Kagura looked behind her, and gave him another strong, sucking kiss. He fought her off by spanking her, this time, which made her smile much wider, and return to her grinding. Rogue had to calm her down by kissing her neck. However, slowly, he moved his hands to her breast and her ribbon, and began doing it harder, once again. Kagura simply smiled, happy with his attitude. He considered a win that she had to keep her glasses in place a few times.

Kagura separated from the desk, which made Rogue fall back. She turned around and pushed him down, making him fall flat on his back. Kagura didn't even look at him when she got on top, and crouched. He was seeing her from behind, but could feel her hand grabbing his member, and sliding him inside her. His hands clutched her waist, but couldn't do anything as she began riding him, bouncing on him, and grinding him.

Without the added stimulus of her incredible body and her beautiful face, looking at him through those teacher glasses, it was more bearable. He still needed a lot of willpower to resist her, but it didn't seem like such an uphill battle. Still, Rogue was so exhausted, he couldn't thrust Ms. Mikazuchi back. She simply rode him like she wanted, as he merely acted like a toy for her.

His mind, sometimes, dared to picture how she looked from the front. It wasn't a good exercise to delay his orgasm, especially not as she slammed down on him. He realized that, as a dream, he probably wouldn't be able to do this ever again, a reality that seemed far too horrifying. The real Kagura was very intimidating, and Rogue didn't believe he'd be able to woo her as easily as he had seduced his fantasy teacher.

Even from behind, she was sexy. The way her hair and her hips danced, the way her legs gripped him. He had finally mustered enough strength to participate more actively, even if just a little. His hips humped up whenever she was sliding down, helping when he was deepest inside her. It was just a few moments, before she stood up, gave a couple of steps back, and crouched again, now right over his mouth.

He didn't even need to wait for her order to begin eating her out, as he felt her mouth do the same with his dick. He humped, just like she grinded. He was eating as desperately as he could, filling his mouth with her wetness. If this was the last time he could enjoy Ms. Mikazuchi in his mouth, he'd make sure the taste would remain even after he woke up. He was so focused, he barely noticed her blowjob, except whenever she swallowed him whole, or when she was particularly violent herself. And to forget about even those, he simply clutched her ass, grapping her short black skirt tightly, and forcing her to feel his tongue reach ever deeper.

Kagura stopped sucking him suddenly, and turned around, taking away his precious meal. She inserted him inside her once again, but this time, she was facing him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist this one. Ms. Mizakuchi began riding him fast, her whole body rising magnificently over his. As she rode him, she kept his chest down with one hand. Her breasts, her blouse and her hair bounced uncontrollably, with the only reason her glasses hadn't jump out of her face being her other hand keeping them in place.

Rogue felt this coming to an end. It made him angry, but he couldn't fight it. As his body survived Kagura's assault, his hands worked their way all across her body. He began with her heels, as they had started the whole thing, before moving to her legs. The pantyhose was one of the biggest reasons her teacher look was so effective. Once he got to her skirt, he held on her ass with all his strength, helping her bouncing for a while. Then he moved to her blouse, and her uncovered breasts, which he played with. He hoped to play with them once again in the future, if possible, with the real deal. When he pressed them together, he could only thrust harder. Then he reached her face, which he caressed for a moment, before the hand Kagura was using to hold her glasses held both of his hands by the wrist.

Kagura grinded and bounced on him harder than before, as Rogue felt even more helpless with both his hands at her mercy. He couldn't fight back. Even when she released them, his hands merely fell to the sides as Kagura kept having her way. His hips were numb, completely lost to his teacher's mastery. A hand began choking him, as Ms. Mikazuchi looked down on him. Superior, dominant, perfect. Her body had fucked all opposition out of him, her hand was merely testament to that. And all he could see was her smug smile and her cruel eyes through the glasses. She was the teacher. He was the student. Both of them knew it.

She stood up, and made him do the same. He could barely stand, but Kagura seemed unaffected, despite everything he had done to her. He was about to fall to the floor again, when she got on her knees, and began sucking him, very fast, very deep. Rogue had just begun to react when he couldn't hold his orgasm anymore.

When he was about to, Ms. Mizakuchi stopped sucking and jerked him off, all over her face, even those sexy teacher glasses. He couldn't remember any time he had been close to such an explosive climax. And Kagura's smile of superiority didn't disappear even then. His body was her slave, and she had proved it, time and time again.

Rogue woke up, jumping out of the bed, covered in his sweat. His sheets were a mess. He was legitimately exhausted, and had to take deep breaths. He had been with her just a second ago. She was right there with him. His powerful Kagura. His dominant Ms. Mikazuchi. All of that, just a product of his subconscious. He rested his head on the pillow.

The dream was over, but her image would never leave his mind. He tried to sleep again. With luck, he'd be walking down that hallway again.


	17. Sisterly Support Formation

**SISTERLY SUPPORT FORMATION**

Lisanna felt weird. She had accepted that weird date only because Mira-nee had insisted a lot, but she wasn't sure about it all. Initially, she had been excited, even. Mirajane had prepared a date for her, so that Lisanna would get "back on the game", and had even managed to get the guild hall just for them, with her sister acting as their personal waitress. But back then, she had imagined Natsu would be her date. She didn't expect that Bickslow weirdo.

Apparently, the suggestion for the two of them to meet up had come from Elfman, which meant it had actually come from Evergreen. Bickslow was… strange. Even if he seemed handsome under that headpiece of his, his strange manner of speaking and his abnormally large tongue made him unsettling at best.

Lisanna had felt weird ever since she got back to Earth-Land. She couldn't simply assume everything was going to go back to normal, but everyone, from Mira-nee and Elf-niichan to Natsu had changed a lot, and so had her relationships with them. She had tried to talk things out with Natsu to figure out where they stood, but she hadn't been able to. He had… something going on with Lucy, and Lisanna felt like she wasn't in a position to get in between it. Mirajane had felt bad for not paying enough attention to her, and thus why she had arranged this "date".

To be fair, he was funny. And it had helped her relax. But she wasn't feeling any connection, and it was pretty obvious to everyone involved. Bickslow had worn his helmet for the first half of the dinner, only taking it off after Mirajane had specifically pointed it out, and the two had barely looked at each other's eye, even after Bickslow had guaranteed he wasn't going to use his magic.

"Well, sweeties, I'm going to hit the road now. It was a fun little thing, I hope we can do it again" he said, as he stood up.

"Oh. Well then…"

"Bickslow, wait!" her sister interrupted "There's still dessert! You can't leave without trying it!"

"Allrighty then, I always have time for that" he laughed as he sat back down.

"Lisanna, can you come help me?"

"Eh, sure, Mira-nee"

She followed her sister back to the kitchen, and she closed the door.

"Lisanna, what's going on? You've barely talked to him at all!"

"I… I am sorry, Mira-nee. I appreciate the thought, but…" Mirajane seemed disappointed. It made her feel bad. "But when things don't click, they just don't"

"I… I was sure you two could get something going… maybe not become boyfriend and girlfriend… but I don't know…"

"It's okay, Mira-nee. I gave it a shot. He's cool, and all… but not really boyfriend material"

"What would you call "boyfriend material"? Maybe if he was shorter, had pink hair and…"

"Shut it!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just… thought it'd be good for you to go out with some other people, that's all"

Her sister smiled. She was always doing what she thought was best for others. Lisanna just sighed.

"How about… we give him another chance?" Mirajane smirked. It was a smile she hadn't seen in years.

"Mi… Mira-nee… what are you thinking about?"

"Well, you said he wasn't boyfriend material… but maybe he can do… other things"

"Mira-nee… you're starting to scare me"

Mirajane grabbed her top and took it off. Lisanna instantly covered her breasts, blushing.

"What are you doing, Mirajane!?"

"You are the dessert, Lisanna!"

"What?"

"Come on! It'll be fun! I guarantee you'll forget about Na… about your troubles!"

"Mirajane, have you gone crazy?"

"Don't tell me you're not even a little bit curious!"

Lisanna was shining red. Her sister seemed completely unaware of how inappropriate she was, or, rather, given her smile, seemed to like it. She had lost her mind.

"Come on, Lisanna! He's waiting!"

"I am not going to be the dessert!"

"I… I am sorry, Lisanna. I just want to help you. I know I have kind of ignored you ever since you came back, and it makes me feel horrible. I just… wanted to do something for you"

She looked genuinely sad again. She couldn't stay mad at Mira-nee.

"I suppose I could give him a chance, couldn't I?"

Mira smiled, and opened the door. Mirajane carried her by the shoulders, until the two were in front of Bickslow. The eccentric mage was drinking, glanced at them, and did a double take.

"Sorry for taking so long! I hope you like it!" said Mirajane

"For real?" Lisanna nodded, blushing "Now this is the kind of dessert I can get behind, yeah!" he said, and got up.

As Bickslow walked towards her, Lisanna could feel her face glowing. But she was actually excited. It was new, it was… different. She hadn't noticed how tall he actually was until he was right in front of her. She was about to speak up, when the member of the Raijinshuu simply grabbed her breasts and began sucking on them. His tongue was something else. It was insanely long and moved very fast, yet it knew how to tickle her expertly. He was taking big bites out of her.

"Don't think too much about Natsu" whispered her sister to her ear.

Lisanna was about to reply, but she was left in utter silence as she saw Bickslow kissing her sister. Mirajane's eyes seemed completely shocked. Bickslow was simultaneously groping both of their butts, pressing their bodies against him. Mira was glancing at Lisanna, trying to react, and now it was Lisanna's time for snarky smiles.

"Don't think too much about Laxus" she whispered to Mira's ear.

After Bickslow stopped kissing her, he merely kept both of them in his hands, as he looked at them lustfully, while he kept groping them. Lisanna was staring smugly at Mirajane, who was still shocked. That had taken an interesting twist, indeed.

"Let's have some fun, ladies!"

He wiggled his tongue before ramming it inside Lisanna's mouth again. That thing was so long, it almost made her gag, but she kept her cool. She looked at Mira while that happened, her sister being stunned in Bickslow's arm. Lisanna winked at her and began rubbing herself against Bickslow, which he responded by squeezing harder. She actually began giggling like an idiot, and then he began laughing louder. She kissed his tongue, and began undressing him. He let her do, not doing anything in return, while he did an awfully cheesy dance. In the middle of it, she looked at Mira again.

"Come on, Mira-nee! It'll be fun, won't it?" and smiled.

"Lisanna, you were supposed to…"

"Afraid I can outshine you, Ms. Model?" and winked.

Mirajane actually seemed offended for a moment, and immediately, took off her dress, letting it fall on the floor. Then, she helped her take off Bickslow's clothes, doing it much faster. The mage seemed to smile even more, when her sister embraced him and kissed him, with almost the same energy he had been kissing them before. Bickslow's hands seemed completely lost, not knowing which part of her body they should grope. Her sister began walking, making Bickslow go back, before he tripped and ended up sitting in his chair. Mira stopped, causing both her and Bickslow to try and catch their breath.

"What were you saying, little sis?"

Lisanna smiled back, and got on her knees, near Bickslow, ogling at his noticeable erection. Mirajane was looking at her, while she simply stood near him, one of his hands playing with her sex. Lisanna rubbed his legs, and began using her mouth on his testicles. He sucked on them and licked them, which made Bickslow audibly yell and laugh, and finger Mirajane faster. His unsettling face was at its most depraved, his eyes wide open and his extremely long tongue sticking out. Lisanna moved both of her hands up and gripped his member, before beginning to suck him.

Lisanna was going slowly, at first, letting it build up, looking cheekily at both her sister and Bickslow. Then, she felt his hand grabbing her hair, and then making her go down, as his hips frantically humped her face. Her hands had to move to hold his waist, while he kept going, howling as he did it. She could feel the up and down, having trouble to keep him in his entirety inside her mouth.

He pushed her out, letting her breathe, her mouth still wet. Just a mere seconds after she was pushed away, she saw Bickslow push Mira's head down, making her blow him. Mira was still standing, and simply bended to his side, while Lisanna was still on her knees, with Bickslow's hand still firmly in her hair. He repeated his process, making some guttural noises as he kept humping her sister's face. Mira seemed to have a lot less trouble than her. Then, suddenly, he pushed Mirajane out and pushed her back in.

His member was beginning to be completely slippery due to her and Mirajane's saliva, making the job easier for her. She couldn't do much, as was completely controlled by Bickslow's hand. He was, after all, a puppet master. He began switching her with her sister and back again, all as he laughed maniacally, sticking his tongue out. Lisanna wasn't completely sure what was more fun, if watching, or participating. Then, Bickslow made both of them go down at the same time.

He had his dick deep inside Mirajane's throat, as he kept humping her face, while he kept Lisanna pressed against his balls, so that she'd suck them. Bickslow was laughing continuously, as his body went crazier Then, he changed them yet again, swapping their position. Lisanna wondered how Mira could make getting something like that in her throat so easy. Still, she held her ground, until Bickslow pushed both of them up and began kissing both of them, alternating. Mirajane was smiling at her, happy.

"All right, ladies. Now it's my turn for some playtime!"

Bickslow stood up, while he kissed Lisanna, and pushed her on the table that still had their dinner leftovers. They all fell to the floor, as Lisanna simply laid on her stomach, not seeing Bickslow or Mirajane. She felt a hand removing her pants. Then, she had to hold the edges of the table, as she felt Bickslow's insanely long tongue licking her, and then, entering her. He couldn't see him, but still tried to wrap her legs around his head, to no avail, as he kept her legs down. His tongue was so long, he could play with her on her entirety. She was having a lot of trouble to keep herself on the table, but his arms, and especially his stiff tongue inside her kept her in place. She could've sworn she heard Mirajane sucking Bickslow while he did it, but her mind was getting clouded, and fast. Her lips, her inner muscles, her clit, Bickslow was capable of teasing and pleasing them all. It was an electric feeling that took control of her whole body.

Even though she felt his fingers every now and then, it was mostly the tongue doing all the work, it was his tongue making her eyes go white. She couldn't take it anymore. She tried to turn around, but he prevented it. She tried to get a hold of his hair, but he prevented it. What he didn't prevent was her orgasm, that sent shivers down her spine, made her slam the table and made her moan her lungs out. She felt pain in her leg, probably as a result of hitting the table. It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. For a few seconds, the world had stopped for Lisanna.

Mirajane was laying on her back, next to her, as Bickslow penetrated her. She was kept on her place by his hands, firmly placed on her breasts, as Bickslow continued growling, except when he sucked and licked her nipples. Lisanna got mesmerized, watching his long, wet tongue. She sat on the table, grabbed his hair, and began kissing him, which made him slow down a little. His tongue tasted very well, the leftover smell and taste of their dinner having been replaced with the leftovers of her orgasm. She was appreciating that tongue very much.

Mira-nee's soft moaning was completely silenced by Bickslow's laughter. He laughed even harder once one of his hands left Mirajane's breast to grab Lisanna's. His enthusiasm was making the whole table shake, including Lisanna and Mirajane. The two stopped kissing, and he firmly pressed Mirajane's breasts against each other, and began doing it much harder, to the point Lisanna feared the table would break. Mira-nee smiled at her, while she moaned. Lisanna was smiling back, when suddenly and without warning, Bickslow grabbed her by the hips and placed her in front of him, looking at Mirajane, giving him her back.

She felt his tongue on her back as she began feeling his erection sliding inside her wet sex. Lisanna had always felt proud of her hips, a feeling shared by Bickslow, if the way he grabbed them was of any indication. Then, he began thrusting inside her, very deep, very hard, very fast. Lisanna had to hold on to something, as she couldn't help her moaning. Mira, who was still under her, sat down, and hugged her. Her sister gently placed her head on her chest to rest, and Lisanna hugged her back. Bickslow was being insanely hard, and she had to tighten her embrace with her sister. She felt tears coming out of her eyes, but when she looked up, she saw Mirajane's ever friendly eyes and her calming smile.

Bickslow kissed Mirajane as the two sisters continued hugging. Lisanna could feel his hard member, easily sliding in and out of her dripping self. Whenever she didn't have Bickslow's tongue down her throat, she had her sister's supportive smile. The clapping sound became most intense, when she felt Bickslow pulling out, and with a maniacal laugh, she felt his orgasm on her back and her butt. She breathed heavily, resting on her sister's chest, who moved the hair away from her face. It had been wonderful. But it wasn't over.

She almost reacted by jumping when Bickslow grabbed her head, turned her around, and began thrusting his still hard member in her mouth. Lisanna was so surprised she didn't react at all, letting him wobble her head while he laughed and wiggled his tongue. When he pulled out, all she could do was cough, spit, and breathe. He had only done that to thrust inside Mirajane for a bit, but he didn't release her head while doing so. After a little, his member was firmly inside her mouth once again. Mirajane turned around, so that she was facing away from Bickslow, in the same position Lisanna had been just a few minutes ago. When Bickslow pulled out of her mouth to slide inside Mira-nee, this time he did release her head, to instead grab Mirajane's breasts. Lisanna simply stood near the two, on her knees, masturbating, while she watched.

The two continued, as Bickslow began slowing down, somewhat. Then, he fell on his back, without releasing Mirajane, which made her scream as she felt falling back. Lisanna didn't miss a thing, her eyes were wide open as Bickslow continued humping her, now under her, and Mirajane simply moaned while she bounced over him. Her sister's hair was such a mess… the two smiled at each other, but Lisanna soon crawled behind her, where the rest of Bickslow was laying on the floor. And without waiting for a reaction, she merely kneeled on his mouth. Once she felt that long, wiggling friend inside her again, she grabbed Bickslow's hair and fell on her back, until she felt Mira's.

Lisanna wrapped her legs around his head, while his tongue began working its magic once again. She felt her sister on her back, jumping, trembling, squirming. Lisanna thought her own spasms had to be comparable, as her inner muscles were once again stimulated. She couldn't help but laugh a bit herself, even if not as loudly as Bickslow. While his head remained static and her body moved as a result, his lower body was full of energy, as it kept ramming the more static Mirajane. His hands alternated between her and Mira's breasts, squeezing them so hard it actually hurt a little. She felt Mirajane's hand reaching out behind her, and so she held it with one of hers. The two remained holding hands while they continued humping Bickslow, and he continued doing the same thing to them.

Bickslow pushed both of them away, and then, before she could get away, he grabbed Lisanna by her butt and made her sit on his lap. He was sitting, too, and as he clutched her ass, he made her bounce on him, while he showed her his tongue. Lisanna tried to hump back, and kissed his tongue again. Lisanna began feeling her thighs go numb, when Mirajane made Bickslow lay on his back again, separating his mouth from her breasts. Then, Mira knelt on his face, but looking at Lisanna, rather than away from her. Lisanna could just smile as she saw her sister's face lose all that class she usually had, as she received his tongue for the first time.

His hands were once again switching from breasts to breasts, but this time, he wasn't thrusting as hard as before, letting Lisanna ride him as she wished, while he took care of Mirajane. If her sister hadn't come yet, she was definitely about to, given the way her moans seemed to weigh her down, unable to even stand still. Eventually her sister fell to the side, her whole body twitching from pleasure. Once she did that, Bickslow's hands firmly went to her breasts, and he began fucking her as hard as he used to, except this time, she was fucking back.

As she continued, Mira hugged her around the waist area, thus keeping her from bouncing as much, so her riding became grinding. Mira's eyes where illuminated, and she was giggling as if they weren't currently involved in a three-way. Lisanna herself was smiling, but of ecstasy. She felt she was about to come again. And after just a bit, when his hands were squeezing her breasts together most tightly and Mira was embracing her, she had another orgasm. She stopped feeling the many hands around her, and only focused on a true sensory explosion that spread all over her body. When it came out of her mouth, it materialized in the form of a desperate moan, that suddenly, and weirdly, turned into her own maniac laughter. When she stuck out her tongue and began wiggling it to Bickslow, that just made him go harder.

Bickslow stood up, making her fall to the side, next to her sister. Bickslow grabbed them both by the hair and got them on their knees, and once again, began sliding his dick inside their mouths. This time, however, he wasn't nearly as aggressive as before, and Lisanna felt like she did it much better, much more passionately, and without trouble.

Bickslow then made her face Mira-nee, and made them hug each other. Feeling her sister's naked breasts pressed against hers made her feel a bit embarrassed, but tried to forget by looking at Bickslow's insane visage. Funnily enough, she didn't find it that odd now. Then, he tucked his member in between their breasts, and began thrusting as if he was actually having sex. Mirajane laughed, Lisanna was too embarrassed to join her.

He used her hands to try and squeeze his member in between as much as he could, alternatively groping all four of their breasts. Eventually, however, Mira decided to hold her own, and Lisanna, not wanting to be felt behind, did the same. Bickslow focused on simply sliding his member, repeatedly, while he laughed, until finally, he unloaded again. The first stream actually hit Lisanna in the eye, which stung. All three of them laughed as Bickslow finished, the rest of his seed merely falling on their breasts.

She felt Bickslow pushing her up, getting in between his arms, and kissing her. She was surprised, but even more so when he wiped her eye with a napkin. She couldn't help but laugh, but not as much as he did.

"If this is how all your desserts go, ladies, count me in for the rest of my life!"

Mira simply laughed, on the spot, while Lisanna stood naked, next to him. He began getting dressed, smiling and laughing cockily. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do, but she definitely felt much happier than she had felt the whole day.

"Bickslow… call me some other day?"


	18. The Dragon and the Princess

**THE DRAGON AND THE PRINCESS**

"Natsu?"

Natsu awoke when he heard the princess calling his name. He had fallen asleep on her bed, waiting for her to show up. The Grand Magic Games, the Dragons and Rogue, the rebuilding of Crocus and the Great Banquet had left him completely exhausted. That was the reason Princess Hisui had called him, to personally congratulate him. She had also sent Happy to the kitchens, where he was to be fed as much fish as he wanted. These royals, they didn't know what a mistake that was, he'll leave them poor. When they had first called him, he assumed it had something to do with the crown he had borrowed for an indefinite amount of time, but as it turned out, they simply made him wait in the Princess' room.

Actually, they had simply told him to wait for the Princess, and Natsu had chosen to do so on her room. Her bed was so huge and comfortable-looking, that he had simply ended up on it. Falling asleep was merely the inevitable result of it. But the Princess had arrived, and she was calling his name.

"Oh, Princess! Hey, you're not wearing your pumpkin head-kabo!"

She laughed.

"Well, promise not to tell my father"

"Sure. Sorry I fell asleep. Lucy doesn't usually mind when I do it on her bed, and she's the closest thing to a princess I know" he smiled.

Of course, Lucy did get angry whenever he did it, but that part of the truth could be omitted. The princess simply laughed.

"Don't worry, Natsu. You've had an intense week. You must be glad it's all over now"

"Well, I'm glad Fairy Tail is recognized as the strongest once again, but I wouldn't have minded if the Games lasted for a couple more weeks"

"I was talking about the Dragons"

"Oh. Yeah. That was worse. Once is enough for now. Although I met my Uncle, which was nice" he laughed.

"You must be wondering why you're here" the Princess said, as she sat next to him.

"Not really. I thought it was to congratulate me"

"Well, in a way, you're not wrong. Natsu, I… I had never met a Dragon Slayer before. I had seen Rogue and Sting in previous Games, sure, but I had never met one. I was thoroughly impressed with everything you did"

"It was nothing, I did it because someone had to"

"Sure, but you did it anyways. You and Lucy saved the world from my mistake. Speaking of which, how is Lucy?"

"Well, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage, blonde, sweet, brave, she had a huge pair of…"

"No, I mean, how is she feeling?"

"She wants to leave now. We were actually meant to leave a couple of days ago"

"She must be really special for you"

"It's hard to get to like her, but even harder to stop" he laughed, as he imagined Lucy hearing that. She could be scarier than Erza, sometimes.

"I see. So… are you two… you know…?"

"Lucy is very important to me. We are best friends"

"So… she wouldn't mind if you did this?"

"Did what?"

The princess approached him and kissed him. He couldn't hide his shock, but didn't do anything to fight against it. It felt nice. The princess' lips tasted extremely sweet, and his mouth got a good try at them. As he kissed her, he imagined Lucy standing near them watching. Would she mind?

He couldn't base his imagination on previous experiences, and he wasn't sure to be able to properly think like Lucy. What would Igneel do? His foster father used to boast about how, in a past time, hosts of dragons approached him, which made the other dragons respect him more. So… if he allowed princesses to approach him, it would make Lucy respect him more? Also, Igneel always told him stories about dragons kidnapping princesses, so he'd probably approve. Not the strongest logic, but Natsu's mind operated very fast, and having a princess' tongue inside his mouth distracted him. And then, she stopped kissing him, coughing a bit.

"Your mouth is very hot" and laughed a bit.

"Well, not much I can do about it!"

"So… it's okay if we go all the way?"

"All the way?"

The princess took off her very short dress, revealing her naked body under it. His eyes went wide like plates. The princess' petite body was pale, yet very alluring. Her breasts were perky, although small compared to Lucy's, which were the breasts he was most used to see. The princess unzipped his belt and pulled down his pants. Natsu simply looked, as the princess grabbed his member, and began jerking it off, with her gloves still on. It was very nice. The princess kissed him as she continued, doing better by the minute. He could feel an erection growing hard in her grip. Thank you, Igneel.

The princess stopped kissing and went down. Still holding his member, she got what her hand wasn't holding in her mouth. Natsu felt his body tingling a bit, as the princess began sucking him, slowly, with her hand doing less and less work until her mouth had taken over, even if she couldn't go lower than halfway through. Natsu laid back, his hands to the sides, letting the Princess continue. He should've brought his new crown.

His hips instinctively jumped a bit. Looking down, he saw the Princess' pretty face and her fascinating green hair, gaining speed. She still couldn't go deeper, but not for the lack of trying. The bed was extremely comfortable, but he wasn't afraid of falling asleep again, certainly not. After initially thinking Happy was lucky for getting as much fish as he wanted, Natsu thought his friend had gotten the short end of the stick.

The princess stopped, and Natsu sat again. The princess seemed mildly embarrassed, so Natsu thought a good kiss would change her expression, which I t did. This time, the princess didn't do much, and it was him who kissed her as he wanted. Granted, he wasn't the best kisser, and he knew it, but he put a lot of energy into it. The princess seemed more than welcome.

Natsu hugged her, and the princess hugged back, pressing her chest against his. Natsu placed her on the bed, and then moved his mouth down, the same way she had done it. If she had liked that kiss, she was going to lose her mind with this one. These lips weren't sweet, although they were wetter. And he enjoyed the taste, regardless. His kissing soon became something else, as he wanted to get a better taste.

Judging by Hisui's spasms, she was really liking it, or was somehow possessed, but that seemed unlikely. Her legs and her hands seemed to want to keep him in place, especially when he dared to try using his tongue deeper. The princess moaned, as her grip became tighter. By then, he had used his mouth all over her. Natsu was very sensitive, and didn't take long to figure out where she liked it more. After a particularly violent spasm, Natsu stopped, getting away from her, and licking his lips. He saw the Princess, struggling to keep her legs spread, using her fingers on herself, and looking at him with sweet eyes.

"Now I'm really fired up"

Natsu took off his vest, but kept Igneel's scarf. He jumped on top of her, which made both laugh and then, slid his member inside her. The princess' laugh turned into an odd moan, but Natsu began thrusting in and out, repeatedly, which eliminated the laugh entirely and substituted it with simply moaning.

Natsu groped Hisui's breasts, which she seemed to like it. Natsu laughed, as he kept ramming her. Compared to Lucy, he could actually completely hold these in his hands! It was pretty fun, for the novelty, and unlike Lucy, who yelled and slapped him whenever his hands landed on her chest, the Princess squirmed and moaned. He stopped after a while, however, and instead grabbed her wrists, placing them behind her head, as he was gaining speed. He felt like a predator with a very easy prey.

"I can see why Dragons kidnap Princesses now" he laughed. The Princess laughed as well, but softer.

"Are you a good or bad Dragon?"

"I'm the Son of Igneel. I'm the best Dragon!"

The princess laughed, as Natsu began spewing fire out of his mouth, while he kept penetrating her. He stopped immediately, once he saw he had charred something. He wasn't sure what, but if it was like everything else in that room, it was certainly expensive. He could imagine Grandpa or Erza getting mad at him. The Princess hadn't noticed. He didn't want her getting mad, too. He grabbed her and repositioned them in bed, as the Princess laughed. She was weightless, almost.

Natsu eventually settled by laying on the bed again, with the Princess on top of him, looking at him with an enormous smile. From her position, she couldn't see the burned… whatever it was. In fact, she wasn't looking anywhere but towards him. She was grinding him, slowly, as Natsu simply kept his hands on her legs, letting her do.

The princess began slowing down, as he felt she was smelling something. He got worried. H had to distract her once again, and nothing seemed to work better than ramming her hard. Which was something Natsu was enjoying intensely, so he chose to go for it. The princess' face suddenly turned into a surprised one when Natsu grabbed her waist and one of her breasts and began bouncing her against him.

Her hands were trying to grab his arms, but she seemed unable to do so, as she was moaning more. He liked the sound her hips made when they slammed his. Her moans were getting louder. He hugged her and made her lean down until her breasts were once again firmly against his chest. He kissed her, while her small body shook, having fallen prey to the Dragon. He couldn't help but notice how heavy Lucy's chest was compared to hers. He tried to keep his laugh to himself, but couldn't, and burst cackling while his hands made her bounce harder, and his member thrusting deeper. The princess laughed as well, but probably not for the same reason.

"Natsu, can you smell that? It smells like something's burned"

His laugh couldn't have been faker.

"Of course, Princess! You should know when the Fire Dragon hunts and kidnaps princesses, everything is burned on his path!"

His laugh was even worse than before, but the princess laughed too. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up again, giving him a nice view and, more importantly, giving her another. He rammed harder, making her whole body shake with each thrust. The princess seemed about to break down in tears of joy.

Natsu turned her around and to the side, so that both of them were laying sideways, with the charred remains of her furniture behind them. They couldn't see each other's faces anymore, but neither seemed to slow down at all. The princess was still letting him go as he wanted, and Natsu, with a hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, moved her entire body against him whenever he thrust. He was going so hard, he was sure the whole, huge bed was shaking.

Natsu had to admit, even if the princess was usually pretty, she looked much better now. Her whole body was covered in sweat, due to physical exhaustion and not being used to Natsu's own temperature. Her hair was a complete mess, and her eyes had tears in them, both from pleasure and laughter.

After a while, the Princess began moaning much louder, her arms banged the bed, and her legs were shaking completely uncontrollably. Natsu went harder, as Hisui bit a pillow. He was feeling her inner muscles contracting, and getting much wetter. For a second, she almost overpowered him, but he kept his grip tight. A Dragon wouldn't let a Princess escape.

Hisui's sudden overflow of energy stopped, as she went back to let Natsu dictate the rhythm. As such, he got on top of her, and moved her to the side completely. The princess hugged her pillows, looking behind her, tenderly, to Natsu, who penetrated her again. The Princess, at first, wasn't making any noise, but soon, she began biting the pillow again, muffling very soft moans.

Natsu rammed her, his hands firmly on her shoulders, and he began, almost unconsciously, biting her neck, which made her whole body react with pain, at first, and then pleasure. The whole bed was moving whenever he thrust, the noise it was making against the wall forming a nice symphony with her moan and the sound their bodies made when clapping against each other.

Natsu got a hold of her green hair, making a ponytail with his hand, and pushed her face up a bit, just so that he could hear her moan without the pillow silencing it. He rammed harder, deeper. If a predator could recognize their prey by their sound, then he definitely understood why dragons favored princesses.

Without releasing her hair, Natsu used his other hand to grab her neck, and began kissing her. He had to force himself to go a bit slower, as he got worried he'd accidentally begin generating fire. Still, it was enough for the princess' back to go completely stiff after a few thrusts, and her voice to begin fading after screaming so much.

He slipped out of her, staying over her, and turned her around. He laughed, as her hair had completely covered her face, and began trying to move it away. Natsu also laughed, while his eyes stared at her sweat-covered breasts. He used his hands to grab them, and then began biting them, licking them. He rubbed them in his face, he squeezed them against his head, and he sucked her nipples until his mouth was full. Those were prizes for a Dragon.

Without stopping, he slid himself inside her again. She was dripping wet. The Princess arched her back, her head resting on the pillow, which simply placed her breasts closer to him. Natsu placed his legs to her sides, groped her firmly, and began ramming her. Hisui was moaning so hard she was losing her voice, and her body tried to merely fall flat on its back, but Natsu's hands firmly pushed her back up, her own spasms helping involuntarily.

Once he loosened his grip on her breasts, she simply fell like a rock against the bed, her only movements coming from her squirming as Natsu kept going. Her eyes looked to the sides, or went white, not knowing where to look. Her legs attempted to close every now and then, but spread more whenever they felt Natsu's thrusts. Her hands were the most confused. They randomly went to his chest, to hers, to her hair, to his, to her legs, to the bed.

He was having a lot of fun. Simply sliding her along the bed, Natsu got out of it, without releasing Hisui for a single second. The princess was still laying on her back, although her legs dangled out of the bed. He chuckled, as he placed both of them on his shoulders. The Princess could still muster a face of shock, as both felt the new angle of penetration, and all its possibilities.

Natsu had initially started slow, but then, upon seeing the Princess' hands still unsure, he grabbed them by the wrists. Then, he rammed much deeper and faster, going as hard as he had ever gone. The Princess couldn't moan anymore, her voice having lost all her strength, but she did try. Her nails clawed his wrists, but he didn't make a hint of releasing them. Her legs wanted to fall to the sides, but his shoulders prevented it.

He felt the Princess' body shaking uncontrollably again, bouncing a bit on the bed. Her legs finally fell to his sides, but Natsu acted as if they didn't, tightening his grip on her wrists, and continuing his rhythm. He was feeling something building up inside him, a fire, the kind of fire only a Dragon who had what he wanted could conjure.

He released her wrists, and her hands immediately began grasping the bed sheets, trying to keep her in place, because of the rest of her body wanted everything but that. Natsu got over her, and her hands desperately groped her breasts, before one of them moved to her hair, keeping it away from her face, and making their eyes lock. The princess' mouth was opened, as if it was about to moan but without the strength to do so.

His inner dragon was out of control, as he felt his hands gripping her much harder, to the point he was sure he had hurt her. His thrusts had also gone wilder, and her bed was definitely moving way too much, but Natsu simply didn't stop. Everything his body had been building up longed to break free.

He roared, and a powerful flame came out of his mouth, as his hips stopped humping, keeping themselves as deep inside Hisui as they could, and he unloaded his seed inside her. Even after the fire from his mouth was gone, his member was inside her, climaxing. Natsu began breathing heavily, much heavier than a normal human should, and fell over her, exhausted. He licked her face, as he pulled out. He rolled to the side, right next to Hisui, to get some rest. His whole body was sweating, but not even close to hers, as the Princess seemed completely dehydrated.

The two laid in the bed, without uttering a word, as they recovered strength. Suddenly, a thought infected his mind. He got scared.

"Princess"

"Yes?"

"Your father won't congratulate me the same way, right?"

There was an awkward silence, before the Princess burst out in laughter, extremely loud, so much that it didn't feel like, just minutes before, she had trouble to even moan. Natsu felt relieved. He definitely understood why Dragons targeted Princesses. Igneel would've been proud.


	19. Interrogating an Executioner

**INTERROGATING AN EXECUTIONER**

Doranbolt was pleasantly surprised. After seeing the obese, enormous drunkard Lahar had to interrogate, he had imagined the worst, but as it turned out, Cosmos of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore, was actually a pretty, young woman. She was short, although it wasn't that obvious when she was sitting on the other end of the interrogation table, but was still very curvaceous, which Doranbolt couldn't help but notice. She had very long pink hair, and wore a big, puffy hat, which covered one of her eyes. The other one was dark, and was looking at him directly.

"So… Cosmos, is that right?"

"You know it already"

"You and the rest of your… executioners have gotten in big trouble. Trying to increase our kill count with non-criminals, aren't we?"

"Oh, but they were criminals, you know? They weren't condemned yet, but they all had it coming. You knew if you Council puppies ever showed up before it was too late"

Doranbolt looked at her with disgust. He really disliked the mere concept of executioners, mages who killed criminals with the full support of the kingdom. Maybe he was too soft on Dark Mages, but he couldn't simply nod with a smile as someone was killed. After he had experienced firsthand help from Dark Mages such as Jellal and his Crime Sorciére, and Cobra from Oracion Seis, killing minor Dark Mages under the assumption that they couldn't reform seemed barbaric to him. The Garou Knights had killed a whole band, supposedly comprised of Dark Mages. But there was never any trial, any proof, just their words. It was his job, now, to interrogate them, see if they were telling the truth. The Council had decided they couldn't let the Kingdom decide by itself, due to their good relations with them.

"You shouldn't antagonize those who decide whether you're criminals or not. You wouldn't want to end up being targets for a new generation of Garou Knights, would you?"

"I'm sorry, beautiful, I was just joking around. I can't remain serious next to a rugged man like yourself. Nice scar"

"Flattery won't get you anything"

"Then take it for free, beautiful"

He blushed, slightly.

"Anyways. You all claimed the band was comprised of Dark Mages, who had taken hostages, and summarily executed them. Do you have any proof of that? Any of the hostages could confirm it?"

"Is my word not good enough for you?"

"No, I'm afraid not"

"Well, beautiful, I don't know any of the hostages, so I can't make them talk. Don't I get a lawyer or something?"

"Do I look like a cop?"

"Oh I don't wanna say what you look like, beautiful, I don't think you'd be able to contain yourself"

"Please, do"

"Or else what? You'll hit me?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did it, beautiful"

He coughed, blushing. He knew exactly what that woman was trying to do, but he was a professional and wasn't going to let her obvious attempts at seduction distract him.

"I can see what you're trying to do It's not going to work, Cosmos, you'll just make this take longer than it has to"

"Can you see what I'm going to do to you?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Do I sound like I'm threatening you?"

His mind was beginning to play tricks with him, but he wasn't going to let his imagination, nor the growing erection on his pants, make him forget his job.

"Cosmos, what do you think you're doing, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, I just don't think this conversation will lead anywhere. I know you dislike executioners, beautiful, but you're going to have to deal with what we do. And since you aren't going to get any more words from me until you get those hostages and see for yourself we did a good thing, I'm just suggesting we might as well use this intimacy and this table for something far more entertaining than a simple interrogation"

"You executioners are sick"

"You are just denying what your pants have been saying for a while"

He blushed, and covered his erection, without standing up.

"What? How the hell do you know what my pants are saying"

"Well, beautiful, I mean what's inside of them. And you just confirmed it" she winked, giggling.

"I did not!"

"I love men who play hard to get. I like some exclusivity"

"I believe you aren't following the conversation"

"I've been following the conversation between your dick and me the whole time, you just haven't participated yet"

He stood up, angry, frustrated. She smiled, and licked her lips. She could see his erection through his pants.

"Stand up, Cosmos"

She did, smiling, but stood on her end of the table. He walked towards her, as he took off his cape. Once he got behind her, he kicked the chair away. Cosmos wasn't looking at him. He could smell her hair from there, it smelt like flowers.

"Take off your coat"

The executioner giggled, and without looking back at Doranbolt, she undid her ribbon-like belt, and allowed her petal ended coat fall on the floor. Under it, she wore a short, green dress with a ruffled mini-skirt. It exposed a lot of her back and her legs. He then gave her a strong, firm slap on her butt, which made her jump a bit.

"I knew you'd hit me, beautiful. Is this not police brutality?"

"I told you already. I am not a cop. Don't expect me to act like one" he spanker her again, harder.

"Your dirty talk is so beautiful"

He spanked her again, so hard, that this time she actually bent a bit and had to place her hands on the table. Doranbolt got on his knees, grabbed her lips and spread them apart. Then, he used his mouth, licking her repeatedly, which made the executioner moan a bit. Her legs tingled as he ran his tongue deeper inside her, only to tickle her again. She tasted excellently, as befitting from a flower-themed mage.

He licked her, slowly, paying special attention whatever caused her legs to shake more. Unsurprisingly, her clit was her most sensitive part, and that's where he kept his tongue, flicking it, while his lips tried to suck hers. Cosmos was moaning loudly, and she began using her hand to rub herself alongside Doranbolt's tongue. He slapped her butt hard.

"Hands on the table"

She complied very quickly. He slapped her a few more times, every couple of seconds, which made her whole backside react like a clock. He kept her in place with his other hand, and especially with his mouth. The executioner began getting wet, just like his mouth. The smell was fantastic, it had no doubt something to do with her flowers. He craved that taste.

Cosmos seemed to have trouble to keep standing up, as her legs curled up, alternatively. Doranbolt ended up grabbing one of them and placing them on his shoulder, giving him a brand new angle to taste her better. Her particular form of moaning seemed to consist mostly of uttering the word beautiful in between deep breaths. He kind of liked it. After he felt shivers down her spine, he stopped, at stood up.

Cosmos grinded on him, instinctively, once she felt something hard pressed against her butt. For a brief moment, Doranbolt considered walking away, ending the charade. But her backside, her exposed shoulders, her pretty pink hair… It wasn't long before he unzipped his pants, grabbed his erection and slid it inside her. She whimpered again, curling her legs, but Doranbolt kept her in place with his hands.

Doranbolt grabbed her by her shoulder and her skirt, and began ramming her. He noticed her hands trying to get a better grasp of the table, wanting to keep them there. Her moans and cries of beautiful were more intelligible, as if she had less trouble to speak now. Maybe if he went harder… he merely stopped to think about how much he disliked her and the executioners in general. With that in mind, his thrusts were much more violent, much deeper, and much faster. The whole table shook with each and every thrust, and her hat seemed about to fall off her head a couple of times, although it never did. He fucked her like he hated her, and in a way, it wasn't untrue. She seemed to have noticed, based on the little he saw of her dark eye, looking back at him, and a devilish smirk to go with it.

"Your hatred is beautiful. Your frustration is lovely. Yes, give me all that beautiful misery"

The hand on her shoulder moved to her neck, and grabbed it hard, before using it to slam her against the table. He used his legs to spread her further apart, and then began humping her, just as hard as before. The table would've danced away, but Cosmos held to the edges of the table, and so it didn't move away from her. The girl's rebellious nature was still noticeable, however. Despite her position, she continued grinding against Doranbolt, and he felt her neck presenting some resistance to his hand, as if she wanted to separate from the table.

Cosmos couldn't even moan properly, seemingly being cut off after every thrust. He grabbed her wrists and put them on her back, crossing them, keeping her immobile, while he continued. He felt her legs trying to curl up and wrap around his, but couldn't. He continued fucking her until he began to feel tired, and after that stopped and slid out of her. Cosmos looked behind her with a big, satisfied smile, as he walked up to the chair she had initially been sitting on and sat, ready to restore his breath. Cosmos looked at him, licking one of her fingers, and walking towards him, slowly.

She crouched in between his legs, that were spread apart, and grabbed his legs. Even though he could only see a bit of her face, due to her hat and her hair, he noticed that, under that malicious eye of hers, she was blushing. She approached his member, timidly, and began kissing it, as her hands held his pants tighter. He could feel her flowery lips, that worked all over his shaft, but especially the tip of it. Then, she opened her mouth and swallowed half of it.

Her gagging noise, continued by her struggle, showed Doranbolt she couldn't go deeper than that. She did have a small mouth. He didn't care. He merely spread his legs as much as he could, relaxed, and allowed her to continue. After a few more unsuccessful attempts at going deeper, she simply limited to suck his upper half. She wasn't looking at him, but his erection. She was a beauty. Such a shame she had decided to waste her life with a bunch of murderers.

He grabbed her and placed her on top of him, which made her giggle. He slid a bit out of the chair, so that she could position herself. She grabbed his erection and slid it inside her once again. She let out a loud moan, until he was fully inside her. Then, she grabbed the chair and began grinding him again, slowly. He merely smirked, looking directly at her. She was blushing still, even if her smile seemed confident. He got a good hold of her butt through her ruffled skirt, and began making her hump him. Her visible eye opened wide, and her particular form of moaning returned.

"You are such a beautiful lover. I love this"

Every one of her bounces made him penetrate her very deep, which made her exhausted but was taking a toll on him, too. Not to mention, having her ample bosom right in front of him and not be able to see it because of her dress was a complete shame. Doranbolt sat more comfortably on the chair, which took Cosmos by surprise, and then slid her top down, just enough to set her breasts free. He gave her a strong spank, grabbed her waist very firmly, and made her ride him harder than before.

Her big, beautiful breasts jiggled in front of him after every thrust. It was a magnificent view, that just motivated him to go harder. His mouth desperately tried to catch one of her nipples, and once it did, he enjoyed biting and sucking it energetically. Once he released it, he looked at her, her eye looking slightly deranged, as she was completely red, but with a big smile. She pressed her chest against his face, and he moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing his head in between and rubbing against them. He humped her slowly, and now it was her grinding what did most of the job.

He continued for a while, but then, he stood up, and let her on the floor on her knees. She immediately grasped his pants, but when her mouth approached his erection, he grabbed her face and kept her away.

"Your hands on your back, Executioner"

He let her face go. Much to his surprise, she was actually sweating, even if she didn't look like it. She smiled, and placed both of her hands on her back, before slowly reaching out to suck him once more. This time, she didn't even try to go deeper than half of it, and merely focused on going up and down over and over, first very slowly, but accelerating. This time, she was looking at him, but he blocked her view by grabbing her hat and fitting it back where it was when they had begun, as all her riding had tilted it. He kept his hand on her hat, letting her do her thing, but actually humping a bit this time as well.

She stopped sucking, and began recovering her breath. Doranbolt smiled, and picked her up. He carried her on one arm, as she weighted very little, and made her lay on the table. Then, he grabbed the table and moved it to its original position, which made her laugh. Then, he crouched, slid her until her legs were dangling off the table, held them, and began eating her out once again.

He knew how sensitive her clit was from before, so he started right away with it, while his tongue alternated and also licked her inside. She was much wetter now than before, and it tasted just as good. Her legs were fighting against his hands at first, before learning to simply let go and enjoy. One of her hands rubbed herself. The other, grasped his hair. Her whole body trembled on the table, moaning softly.

"Your mouth is beautiful… and this is the most beautiful kiss you've ever given. I want more of it"

Her whole body was slave to his mouth. He still disliked what she stood for, but he had, slowly, let his attraction overcome his dislike, which is why he was more focused now on actually giving her pleasure, rather than satisfying his urges, and shutting her up. Her wetness was now a goal by itself, her excellent taste was merely an added benefit.

He stood up, held her hand and made her stand up as well. He kissed her, crouching a bit due to the height difference, giving her a taste of herself. It was brief. Before she could react, he turned her around, penetrated her again, and then, he laid on the table himself, carrying her with him. He made her rise a bit, so that she was sitting, looking away from him. He clutched her hips, grabbing her firmly by her skirt, and began ramming her. Even though she was on top, Cosmos only bounced back, moaned, and tried to grab onto Doranbolt's chest without being able to look back at him. He was grunting, even if his voice was completely, utterly silenced by hers.

As he gained speed and traction, Cosmos began moaning harder. Her nails dug inside him, actually hurting him a little, but not making him slow down. If anything, it made him go harder. Her inner muscles were getting wetter, and he could feel them loosening. Then she lost control of her legs, her hip was grinding frenetically, and her voice went much louder than ever before. One of his hands went up to her breasts, clutched them, and pressed her back against his chest. She offered absolutely no resistance, as she lost herself in an orgasm. He penetrated her much slower, as she recovered her breath.

"What… a beautiful death"

"What?"

"It's an expression, love. That was beautiful"

He slid her back on the table, as he stood up. She looked up at him, her eye bright with joy, her cheeks red, and her mouth, drooling slightly as she tried to hide her smile. He wiped her hair off her face, just to see her other eye, which was in identical bliss. He rubbed his hands all over her, while he kissed her, and he fit her hat back on, as it once again threatened to fall off her head. She kissed him back, caringly.

He separated again, took another breath, and then spread her legs, which had been rubbing together ever since she climaxed. He kept her on the table, and she did nothing as he positioned both of them better, other than smiling. With her legs open to receive him, he penetrated her. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, embracing him, as her hands clasped her dress. Her naked chest kept going up and down, following her breathing.

He held her breasts firmly, and began fucking her relentlessly. Her silence quickly turned into satisfied muffles of the word "beautiful". Her hands went to grab his arms, before falling to the sides again, trying to hold the edges of the table. Then they went to Doranbolt's back, or her hair, or her hat. Her legs kept their position.

He gave her everything he had. All his frustration towards his job. All his hatred towards the executioners. All his lust towards her. Cosmos took it, enjoying everything, as her eyes went white and her body lost her strength. Her hips were trembling. She seemed like she was close to another orgasm. But he was much closer.

Doranbolt pulled out of her, grabbed her by the hand and made her get off the table. She, almost instinctively, got on her knees, and opened her mouth, looking at him. He stood up, next to her, clutching the table, while he jerked off. She had her eyes wide open when he came, not on her mouth like she had expected, but rather, all over her face. Her horny laugh signaled she didn't care.

When he was finished, he took a deep breath. Somehow, he still found her cute, despite a good part of her face being covered by his seed. If he had done that right at the beginning of their interrogation session, he would have left her there. But now, he felt like he couldn't let her there, so close to an orgasm. So, he picked her up and returned her to her position, before sliding inside her again.

He was still hard, even if he could feel the toll his climax had taken on him. It didn't matter. One of his hands went back to her breasts, while the other held her leg on his shoulder. He rammed as hard as he could, for he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep that up. He could feel his sweat fall off his face and into her chest, the table slipping under them. But he was determined. He looked at her. Even though the mess on her face, he could still see her dark eyes, filled with joy, and her big smile. He made another effort, and she felt her whole body go stiff for a second, before twitching for a second. Her lower half shook uncontrollably, trying to get away from him and push him closely simultaneously. Her moan wasn't loud this time, but she used the word "beautiful" again. When her legs calmed down and he pulled out of her, he had lost most of his erection.

He wiped the sweat off his face, zipped his pants back on, and took his cape. Cosmos hadn't moved an inch, other than slight spasms on her legs and her chest, and her fingers seemingly playing with the air. Doranbolt made his best to look presentable, and began walking out.

"Just so you know, you wasted your possibility to confess on the belief the hostages' testimony will save you and the others. Do you really think it was worth it?"

"This beautiful experience… was worth everything"

He agreed, to himself. He was pretty sure nothing other than maybe a fine would happen to the executioners, and he had no rage inside him anymore. He walked out of the room, making sure to close the door, as Cosmos inside had made no attempt to clean herself up, or get dressed again. He immediately saw Lahar, walking towards him. He seemed exhausted, but not quite like he was.

"Doranbolt!"

"Lahar. How did it go?"

"Exhausting. You do not want to interrogate a drunk executioner who generates acid, I can tell you that" Lahar took a good look at him. Did he notice it? "How about you?"

"Exhausting, as well. Like a beautiful death"

"Huh?"

"It's an expression"


	20. Break Out - I

**BREAK OUT – I**

Lucy took another sip, unable to stop eyeing Natsu. It was amazing how good looking he was when he actually took the time to dress up. Then again, he wasn't the only one. A large group of Fairy Tail mages had been called by Sorcerer Magazine to do a few photo shoots, in celebration of their victory at the Grand Magic Games, and the last one had been mob-themed, giving each and every one of the guys a nice makeover.

Natsu was rocking a suit with a partially unbuttoned shirt without tie, as well as red sunglasses. Elfman wore similarly, although he had taken off his jacket and his shirt was yellow. Elfman's appearance was quite striking compared to his usual self, but nothing compared to the massive change of Gajeel, with his hair tied up, an impeccably groomed black suit and a very uncomfortable face. Gray was the only one who hadn't been given a suit, rather looking more like a hitman, with a leather jacket over a plain shirt. And Laxus… Laxus didn't look very different, other than wearing a tie. Laxus did look like a mob boss most of the time, however.

She felt blushing a bit, now that they were in the after-shoot. She had been the focus of the female part of the shoot, and had been given a very expensive, very short blue dress that exposed her back, her cleavage, and her legs. She felt gorgeous, however, their makeup team were geniuses. Mirajane was a natural, she had been given a long, tight black dress with generous cleavage, and she was rocking it. Not surprising, given that Mira was a professional model. Erza easily matched her in confidence, however, even if she was clothed much more provocatively. She was wearing stockings and a skimpy white dress, that exposed her legs and could barely cover her chest. Like her, she had her hair on a ponytail. Levy-chan didn't look very differently, other than the obvious efforts of the makeup team, and wore a short orange dress with a short, ruffled skirt, that put emphasis on her behind. Juvia wore a dark blue dress with frilled cleavage, and a cute, extremely small top hat which she had requested herself. Still, no one was more surprising than Cana, who had a very elegant black dress and a white coat, and she looked incredibly fashionable on it.

The drinks tasted weird. She thought of Wendy. She wasn't allowed in the after party because she was too young, so the Exceeds, that had also participated in the shoot, had decided to take her out and see a bit of the city. Juvia had been strangely insistent about that. The room they were in was big, and it was only for them, as the photographers and directors had left already. Lucy had found the obvious sexual tension funny, at first. Gajeel was doing everything he could not to stare at Levy's butt, who had simply stopped pretending she wasn't drooling at the sight of a well-groomed Iron Dragon Slayer. Juvia's eyes hadn't stopped staring at Gray for a single second, and she got particularly nervous whenever he took another sip from the punch bowl. Laxus and Mirajane were more discreet, but they were trading looks every now and then. Only Natsu, Erza, Cana and Elfman were merely partying without anything too noticeable.

Natsu and Erza were mostly talking about previous battles, while admiring how good their clothes looked on them (a notion Lucy wholeheartedly agreed on). Elfman went from one couple to another, yelling about how manly their victory had been, how manly the whole tournament was, and how manly the battle against the Dragons was. Cana had lost all the glamour her posing and her clothing had given her, and was drinking like a maniac… as usual.

The punch tasted well, a bit too sweet, but was good. However, there was something… off about it, Lucy couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. It seemed to be getting her drunk much faster than usual. She was usually rather flirty when she had a bit too many drinks, but she hadn't drunk that much, and still, couldn't take her eyes off Natsu… and whenever she did, she got easily distracted by another handsome mage in a suit, or a pretty mage in a dress.

"Lucy!"

Her face instantly turned red, as Natsu walked up to her.

"You seem very quiet, are you all right? Usually you're the loudest around" he laughed, she blushed.

"I… I'm not feeling very well, I think" by which she meant, of course, that she was completely horny.

"Yeah, I think it's something about the punch. Anyways… I wanted to say that you're looking incredible tonight"

She couldn't see her own face, and probably the makeup was doing a bit to camouflage it, but she was irradiating red. She tried to speak up, when a sudden noise silenced them. Laxus and Mirajane were both stuck in a very intense kiss. Almost the whole room got quiet, stunned by their action. Not even Elfman was reacting. Then, it got more surreal when Erza nonchalantly walked up to them, shoved Mira to the side, and began kissing Laxus herself. Both S-Class Mages were kissing very violently, when Mirajane walked right back, and without a single doubt or hesitation, pulled both of Erza's breasts out of her clothing and began sucking them.

"That's my sister! She's a MAN!"

Lucy couldn't believe it, at all, when a heavy arm perched on her shoulder. It was Gajeel, who had Levy on his other arm. Levy-chan's eyes seemed completely mesmerized, and she was hugging the Dragon Slayer. She looked at Gajeel's cocky smirk. His rough features were actually attractive.

"Laxus isn't the only one about to have fun, is he?"

Then he kissed her. Lucy's eyes opened wide, out of surprise. She looked at Levy, whose face indicated nothing other than pure excitement. Gajeel's mouth wasn't a particularly pleasurable one. The Iron Dragon Slayer seemingly wanted to rip her head off using his mouth, or so it seemed. She got lost in the moment. It felt well. But before she could notice what was going on, she felt a hand pushing her away from Gajeel and his mouth. The hand was Natsu's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Gajeel?"

"Huh. What's the matter, Salamander? Afraid I'll beat you in this, as well?"

Gajeel was firmly groping, toying with Levy's butt, while she was kissing his neck and unzipping his pants. It was strange. They weren't acting like them… but they did seem like them. Their eyes still expressed their feelings for each other, but both seemed completely controlled by an animal lust. However, she wasn't paying much attention to them, as Natsu was holding her by the waist, and despite his sunglasses, Lucy could see the fire on his eyes. She was beginning to feel some of that lust herself.

The noises revealed it was a widespread phenomenon. Laxus, Mirajane and Erza had completely escalated matters. The straps of Erza's dress that previously covered her breasts had fallen to the sides, but even that was mild, as Laxus, standing tall behind her, was actively penetrating her, using his hands to hold her hair and one of her legs up in the air. Mira was standing alongside the two, with her dress on the floor, wearing nothing underneath. With one hand she was groping Erza's breast, with the other, she played with Laxus' hair.

They weren't the only ones. Right next to them, Elfman was sitting in a couch, as Cana gave him a blowjob. She hadn't taken off her clothing yet, and Elfman was in the process. And not too far from them, Gray was standing, fully naked already. That wasn't such a rare sight, but Juvia kneeling in front of him, sucking him, was. In this whole scenario, Juvia's eyes glowing of happiness was probably the least absurd.

And then, there was she, on Natsu's arm, looking confused as Gajeel's massive erection rubbed against Levy's behind. The Iron Dragon Slayer was giving Natsu a defiant look, as his hands played with Levy's small breasts from behind. Levy, meanwhile, was looking at her with an enormous smile.

"Lu-chan… what is going on?"

"I… I don't know… and I'm not sure if I really care"

Natsu picked her up and looked straight at her. He had his glasses up, so she could see his eyes.

"Lucy… We can't let this metalhead thrash talk us, right? He hasn't beaten me in everything and he isn't going to start today!"

Levy began moaning, loudly, as Gajeel, slowly, slid himself inside her, still from behind. Levy's face alternated between slight pain and a truly gigantic smile. Gajeel seemed noticeably careful, but still, once he was fully inside, he began humping her, slowly, kissing her neck, still looking at Natsu, defiantly, as one of his hands slid inside Levy's dress to play with her breasts, and the other toyed with her butt.

"Let's show them your boobs are so much better than her butt! No offense, Levy"

"… None taken"

Lucy wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was, and why nobody seemed to notice how strange it all was, but she couldn't help it, herself. She felt extremely horny, and all the sex surrounding her was just making it worse. She got on her knees, careful not to rip her dress, and unzipped him. His erection popped right in front of her. It felt warm, just like Natsu. She noticed her blushing, but didn't stop herself. She opened her mouth and began sucking him.

She felt… uncontrollable. Usually she was completely embarrassed of showing any form of romantic interest in front of other people, but there… all she wanted was to blow him. Despite his considerable girth, Lucy was capable of swallowing him whole, and relatively fast. Her eyes did a quick round up. Juvia was on the small table in the center of the room, completely naked other than her heels and, funnily enough, her small hat. Gray was kneeling in front of her, eating her out, which seemed to make the water mage crazy. On the nearby couch, Cana had lost all her clothing other than her bra, and seemed hilariously small under the massive Elfman, who seemed to make the furniture crack with each of his thrusts. Cana's face seemed in complete ecstasy, not bothered at all. Mirajane and Erza seemed to be fighting with her mouths over Laxus' dick.

She took a deep breath, as her drool fell on her cleavage. Gajeel and Levy seemed to be going faster, which was noticeably making Natsu uneasy. She smiled at him, and tucked his erection in between her breasts. So what if her dress got messy, it was worth it. Natsu gave her an enormous smile, as firmly groped her breasts through her clothing, and squeezed his member with them.

"Hey, Gajeel, check this out. Now I'm really fired up!"

Natsu began humping her breasts, with that fire only Natsu's eyes could have. He looked at Gajeel and Levy, then back to her, for a while, as the couple also looked at them. Levy, in particular, was biting her lips. Natsu took his sunglasses off and threw them away, and then devoted his hands entirely to Lucy's chest. She could feel getting wetter and wetter with each thrust, which she tried to help by spitting at his dick every now and then. She wasn't doing much, other than enjoying the visual spectacle, but she was enjoying their competition. Only Levy seemed to have second thoughts about it, and that was because Gajeel had decided to match Natsu's ramming speed, and she was a bit too petite for that kind of workout.

Laxus seemed to have settled with Mirajane, as she was laying on the floor, her legs wide open for him. Lucy couldn't locate Erza at first, until she realized she had actually walked to the couch where Cana was riding Elfman. Erza's hands and mouth seemed to be stimulating them both, masterfully. She tried to focus. She had Natsu having sex with her breasts, how could she be paying attention to anything else? Natsu gave a weird look to a side, and when Lucy turned her head, she was met with Gajeel, who firmly grabbed her ponytail, and penetrated her mouth.

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on. Gajeel was thrusting, with Levy standing next to him, as she masturbated, looking at the spectacle. She had two Dragon Slayers using her body, and it was beginning to be difficult to follow them. Gajeel, in comparison to Natsu, was noticeably less hot, but much, much harder, to the point it felt, sometimes, like she had a pipe down her throat.

After a bit, she stopped feeling Natsu's warmth in her chest, and she saw him walking away from her, to Levy. He gave Gajeel a defiant look and picked her up in his arms. Gajeel seemed annoyed by that, and began thrusting inside her mouth harder than before. Especially, once Natsu lowered Levy enough to slide inside her. Levy moaned a bit, as Natsu got a good hold of her butt, and began humping at her, laughing a bit.

"Wow, Levy! You're so much lighter than Lucy!"

"S… shut up!" she yelled.

"Sorry"

Levy-chan seemed to be the most embarrassed of the group, as Natsu simply grinned back at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer undid Lucy's ponytail, grabbed the back of her head, and began fucking her mouth very aggressively, as if he was trying to redirect his anger. Lucy's throat was beginning to have trouble taking so much punishment, although she could take a bit more.

Another quick look showed Erza had taken Cana's spot in riding Elfman, who was slamming viciously against the redhead. Cana merely relaxed next to them, drinking and masturbating and laughing. Lucy found quite funny how it seemed like it was Elfman who seemed to have trouble handling Erza, despite their massive size differences. Similarly, Gray had stopped eating Juvia out, and had simply switched to penetrate her on that small table.

Levy seemed to have gotten used to Natsu's rhythm, and was doing fine. Natsu smiled and penetrated her, Levy simply held tightly to him and moaned. Lucy had decided to fight off some of Gajeel's dominance, and was beginning to make an active effort at sucking him, rather than simply kneel there for him to use her. Sooner than later, Gajeel began slowing down, letting her do her thing, even if he was still holding her head very, very firmly.

"Natsu! Come here!"

Cana was very obviously drunk, and had seemingly grown tired of merely watching Erza ride Elfman like the mad woman she was, and was pointing to Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer let Levy on the floor, gave her a quick kiss, and then ran up to her. Cana essentially just relaxed, sitting, as Natsu quickly grabbed her legs and began penetrating her, right next to Erza and Elfman. Levy stood still for a moment, looking disoriented. Gajeel stopped fucking Lucy's mouth, and made her stand up. The two walked up to Levy, and then, Gajeel carried them by the hand to the small table where Gray was having sex with Juvia.

Lucy was a bit surprised when Gajeel simply released both of their hands and merely sat, next to the couple. Juvia seemed extremely confused when Gajeel began kissing her. Gray slid out of her, and made her get on all fours. Gray took her from behind, Gajeel firmly penetrated her mouth, grabbed her by the hair, and began thrusting, just as Gray did the same. Lucy and Levy both smiled, breathing, tired, when Lucy took a good look at her friend. She seemed so tired already, so petite… Before Lucy could notice, she was embracing Levy. And soon, the two were kissing.

She got distracted a bit by what seemed to be lightning. Laxus was taking Mirajane from behind, and he seemed to have spanked her with lightning, but Mira was smiling, looking behind her. Lucy focused on Levy. She took her clothes off, letting her naked. Levy seemed a bit embarrassed, as every other girl there was very busty, and she wasn't. Lucy caressed her, and began sucking her small breasts. Levy masturbated, as she returned the kiss.

Juvia seemed a bit overwhelmed, with both Gray and Gajeel thrusting inside her. The trio would share looks with Levy and Lucy ever now and then, and Lucy was just getting hornier. She placed Levy on the table, and her mouth went from hers, to her chest, to her belly, before finally settling on her sex. Levy moaned, gripping Lucy's hair, and trying to catch her head with her thighs. Lucy felt a slap, coming from Gajeel, but she kept her attention on Levy-chan. Lucy alternated between licking her, penetrating her with her tongue, using her hands, and merely kissing her lips.

Levy sat on the table, and got Lucy's head out, to kiss her on the mouth. Levy had an enormous smile. Then, she grabbed Lucy's dress. Lucy didn't want to get naked, even if a quick look around showed she was the only one still fully dressed. Cana had her bra, and most girls kept their shoes, but she still kept her blue dress. She took Levy's hands and helped her push her dress down, just enough to show her breasts off, but without taking it. A nice compromise.

"How are you so big, Lu-chan? I wish…"

Levy didn't finish talking, as she began sucking her nipples. Lucy moved her hair away from her face, to look at her friend better, trying to press her breasts against her cute face. She was still timid, but was doing a nice effort. Meanwhile, Gray had slowed down and mostly played around with Juvia's chest, while Gajeel was firmly grasping her by the hair and penetrating her mouth. On the couch, Erza was standing up, while Elfman ate her out, as Cana was jerking him off. Natsu was still laughing as he humped Cana, in between her legs. Natsu noticed she was looking at him, and gave her a thumbs up. Lucy felt her embarrassment resurface, and began grabbing Levy's head, pressing it firmly in between her breasts, and wanting just to focus on her. Levy's hands had moved under Lucy's dress, and was toying with her.

Gajeel's rough hand grabbed her by the hair and moved her, placing her face right next to Juvia. She was still in shock when he made her suck him yet again, just for a moment, before going back to Juvia. Lucy was still surprised, and Levy popped up in between the two, giggling a bit. Gajeel pulled out of Juvia and made Levy suck him. Lucy had the front row seat to watch her friend, barely managing to get half of Gajeel's member inside her mouth. Then, Gajeel pulled out as well, and began jerking himself off, as Levy played with his testicles. And then, he came.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia all took his load on their faces. Levy, being in the middle, seemed to get quite a bit more than the other two. Then, Levy began licking Gajeel's member, and Lucy began licking Gajeel's face. She couldn't see what Juvia was doing. Even after a bit, Gajeel's erection hadn't diminished one bit, which made him chuckle with his particular laugh. Then, he grabbed Levy, made her stand up, and the two left the table, walking towards the side of the room where Laxus and Mirajane continued. Lucy sat in her place, when the sounds of Gray penetrating Juvia stopped.

When she looked behind her, Gray had pulled out of Juvia, and was merely caressing her. Both Juvia and Lucy looked at Gray, when the Ice Mage grabbed Lucy's legs and made her lay on the table. Lucy was embarrassed still, when Gray slid his dick inside her. He was so cold, but it didn't bother her. The air was charged with sex and sweat, a bit of cold inside her wasn't bothering her. It was the atmosphere that really pushed her going forward. The constant sound of naked, sweaty bodies clashing against each other, with loud moans taking over everything, it was hard to keep calm. Lucy was sure she had heard some of the girls climaxing already, but much like Gajeel, it had just made them motivated. She held to the table, as Gray began thrusting harder, smiling. And then, when she looked a bit to the side, she saw Juvia, looking at her with huge, hostile eyes.

"LOVE RIVAL"

Lucy freaked out a bit, as Gray simply laughed, and didn't slow down. Juvia was looking at her, seething with rage, but still looked cute, in a way… So cute… Lucy couldn't control her body one bit, and she grabbed Juvia's head and made her kiss her. Juvia seemed shocked at first, but much to her surprise, shew went along with it, and kissed her back. Juvia slowly placed herself on top of Lucy, returning her kiss, and her hand began groping and squeezing her breasts, hurting her a little. Lucy chose to return the favor.

Laxus and Gajeel were both sitting, and Mirajane and Levy were riding them, but the couples had switched. Gajeel was embracing Mirajane and biting her breasts, while Levy grinded on top of Laxus, looking away from him, and looking at the couch. Elfman was yelling about how much of a man he was as he came from Erza's methodical masturbation. Natsu and Cana changed position, so that Natsu was penetrating her from behind, and the rest of Cana's body was free to clean up the mess in Elfman's crotch with her mouth. And in Lucy's mouth, was Juvia's. Her whole body felt as if covered in water, and not just from the massive sweating. Her tongue and lips almost made it feel like a kiss underwater. And Lucy could still taste some of Gajeel's seed. But as much as she was liking her kiss with Juvia, it was Gray's relentless penetration what was pushing her over the edge.

Gray began alternating, penetrating Juvia and Lucy alternatively, as the two were still locked with each other. Whenever he had sex with Lucy, Juvia kissed her. Whenever he had it with Juvia, she looked down smugly on her love rival, which merely made Lucy laugh. The only thing Gray didn't change was his hands. One of them was firmly holding one of her legs, and the other, was grasping Juvia's hair. Lucy was sure Juvia came in one of her rotations, as she clawed Lucy's shoulders and moaned much louder.

Laxus and Levy stood up, leaving Gajeel and Mirajane alone in their corner, and the two walked up to the couch. Elfman was still sitting, and Cana was sucking him, when Laxus firmly stopped behind her and began penetrating her, holding her hair, keeping her in place. Levy sat on the couch, too, kissing Elfman, who began fingering her. The size difference was enormous. And, right next to them, Natsu sat as well, with Erza vigorously riding him, giving him her back. Natsu's hands were grasping Erza, thighs, and seemed to hold his own better than Elfman had done. Erza had that extremely confident smirk on her face.

Gajeel and Mirajane stood up as well, and Gajeel walked to the couch, while Mira walked up to them. Her hair, her makeup was a mess, but she still kept an enormous smile. When she sat on the table, Gray walked away from both Juvia and Lucy and crouched in front of her, grabbed her wait, and began penetrating her. Lucy could see Juvia's shocked, almost angry face on top of her, but tried to calm her by kissing her again. Even then, her eyes were locked on Gray and Mira.

Lucy could watch the couch again. While Laxus, Levy, Cana and Elfman hadn't changed, Natsu and Gajeel were both penetrating Erza, even if she couldn't quite see how. Natsu was still sitting, with Erza sitting on his lap, and Gajeel was in front of both. The two Dragon Slayers were locking their eyes, both kept a strong hold on Erza's body, and the two seemed to want to outpace the other. Even then, it was Erza who had the biggest smile, and the one who controlled the flow simply by shaking her hips. Watching Erza like that made Lucy very horny.

Juvia got up and got behind Gray, kissing his neck and playing with his hair, as he kept fucking Mirajane. Lucy took a brief time to recover her breath. She was completely exhausted. She looked at her partners in the table, and Mira was giving her a very sweet look. Lucy crawled next to her, and began kissing her. The two soon locked in another kiss. She could feel the strength of the model and S-Class Mage. Even as Gray was ramming her, and he was going rather hard, Mira could completely control their kiss, even leaving one of her hands free to finger Lucy. Lucy's hands groped Mira's breasts and held her hair. Her idol looked simply incredible, and she was trying to return her affection. She could feel her toes curling up, Mira's fingers almost made her orgasm.

She opened her eyes when Juvia yelled a bit. Natsu had walked up to the table and had grabbed Juvia away from Gray. The water mage was on all fours, with her hands placed on the table, and Natsu was behind, laughing, as he humped her. Erza was also on the table, sucking Gray, who had stopped fucking Mirajane. As she still realized all of it, Mirajane made her laid on the table and got Lucy on top of her, but turned around, so that both had their mouths close to their sex. Lucy was still shocked when she felt Mira's mouth devouring her. It made her shake her legs instantly, so she lowered her head, and tried to match Mirajane's oral skills. Whenever she looked up, he saw Natsu and Juvia kissing, much to her surprise, as Natsu kept penetrating her, or Erza using her breasts on Gray. She got particularly embarrassed when Natsu gave her two thumbs up while still firmly inside Juvia, so she simply drowned her face on Mirajane's sex to camouflage her obvious blushing.

She caught glimpses of Laxus ejaculating on Cana's back, trading places with Gajeel to let him penetrate her, and going to her mouth, while Elfman sat back and allowed Levy to ride him at her own pace, which was rather slow. Laxus seemed almost more aggressive than Gajeel when he was deeply inside Cana's mouth, which made the two of them to try and thrust harder and faster .

Gray kissed Erza for a moment, and got away from her. Lucy could catch a glimpse of him kissing Juvia and high fiving Natsu, without stopping their action, before seeing him walk to the couch. She couldn't focus on Gray now, as Mira's mouth was tipping her over her limit. Then, suddenly, she didn't feel her mouth anymore, as someone dragged her away. It was Erza, who, sitting on the edge of the table, got Lucy sitting on her knees. The redhead placed her hands on Lucy's butt, and began fingering her, very hard, very deep, very fast, and she kissed her. Even compared to Mira, Erza was a dominant kisser, trying to take control of her head. It only stopped after Mira pushed her mouth out, to kiss her, herself. The former rivals fought over who kissed Lucy, while her eyes merely wandered to the side, to watch Natsu and Juvia fucking like crazy. The two looked incredible as their bodies shined because of their sweat. Lucy couldn't take it any longer.

Erza turned her around, so that even though she was still sitting on her knees, she was looking away from both her and Mirajane, and giving her a better look of Natsu and Juvia. Lucy could feel her embarrassment growing, but so was her excitement, Her hands and legs were grasping onto Erza and Mira the best she could, as the two mages fingered her while kissing each other. Natsu seemed about to explode, as well. Lucy held her orgasm just a bit, she only needed to keep it in check for a few seconds.

Natsu pulled out of Juvia, and Lucy let herself go. Her legs, her back, her arms twitched uncontrollably, as the fingers inside her made her climax, moaning louder than anyone else on the room. Natsu smirked as he got right in front of her, jerking off. Lucy could feel Erza's arms, around her, while she pressed her face against Lucy's. Lucy's orgasm didn't let her take a good look, but she still saw Erza pressing Mirajane and Juvia against the two of them, so the four mages' faces were firmly, tightly locked.

The four mages were looking directly at Natsu's erection, right in front of them, and while Juvia, Erza and Mirajane waited silently and firmly, Lucy was only kept in place because Erza's hands were keeping her there, and her extremely loud moans simply couldn't be silenced. But even then, Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off Natsu, either, even as the rest of her body shook without her having any say.

Natsu came all over the four, with Lucy and Erza taking the most out of his seed. Lucy's face was almost entirely covered. She wanted to be sweet like Levy had been, and kiss Natsu's member, but her body was still recovering from her orgasm. She felt more movement in the room, both on the table and the couch, but she couldn't pay attention to any of it, not even when Erza made her slip out of her knees and let her sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the table.

Lucy was taking a deep breath. The world had stopped just for her, the rest of the room, even the rest of the table, had gone back to their orgy. Lucy herself could feel her orgasm hadn't stopped her lust, only enhanced it. She knew she was going to go back to the action. But as she recovered her consciousness, with her face a complete mess, she was smiling happily.

After all, Natsu and her had their orgasms back to back. Even when all common sense and modesty had gone out of the window, and they were all indulging their most primal needs, Lucy felt she was more connected to Natsu than anyone else.


	21. Break Out - II

**BREAK OUT – II**

Juvia's happiness knew no bounds. Finally, one of her potions had worked! For months she had been trying to bring out Gray-sama's love for her, and there had been many potions along the way, all of which would supposedly accomplish her dream. However, one of those potions had simply caused everyone on Fairy Tail to look for rivals. Another one had made Gray sick for days, although she got to play nurse, an experience Juvia remembered fondly. She had also made Gray-sama grow strange body parts, transform his body, give him amnesia… But this time, she had succeeded.

Her Potion of Insatiable Lust had worked, and in what way! Apparently it was meant to empower desire, not create it, which is why she was sure Gray-sama would fall for her. When she decided to mix it with the punch, she had assumed some others, like Lucy and Natsu and Gajeel and Levy would fall for it. As it turned out, even the slightest faint of attraction had been booster to immense attraction, which had devolved everything into a full-blown orgy. Juvia had been originally hurt that Gray-sama looked for others' affection… and then not even herself could help it. She was still mostly attracted to Gray, of course, but Juvia was capable of appreciating almost everyone on a physical level…

In fact, Juvia was with Erza in that very moment. In a small table in the middle of the room, Erza and Juvia were sharing a kiss, with their faces still dirty from Natsu's ejaculation. Mirajane was laying on the same table as well, being penetrated by the Dragon Slayer. Her love rival, Lucy, was alternating between the two couples, using her mouth wherever there was a bit of room. She mostly sucked Mirajane's breasts or Natsu's balls, but after a while she had gone to service her and Erza. Juvia and Erza were fingering each other, but while Juvia tried to be methodical and massage her clit, Erza might as well be penetrating her with her hand. She was rough, firm, but it was definitely making Juvia melt in her hand. She bit her neck to try and hold off her moan, and grabbed her. She felt Lucy's mouth helping, too. Juvia was too focused on the redhead to show appreciation to her love rival, but then she heard her yell.

She looked, and Lucy's face was separated from everyone on the table. Instead, Lucy had her hands on the edge, and Laxus had positioned himself behind her. The massive S-Class Mage had begun penetrating her, ramming her with the strength and energy expected out of Laxus. He was grabbing one of Lucy's legs and her hair, which was very long once not held in pigtails, and he got her closer, causing Lucy to stand up, while she moaned, softly, having had a rather intense orgasm just a few minutes earlier. Seeing such a strong, big Mage like Laxus manhandle her love rival gave her a lot of satisfaction, which Erza felt in her fingers, no doubt. Natsu was still humping Mirajane, grabbing her hips, and Juvia noticed that, despite her seemingly submissive position, her hands were pushing Natsu inside her.

As Erza sucked her breasts, Juvia took a look at the couch, where the rest of the guild was located. Levy was laying on it, with Gajeel slowly sliding himself in and out of her, constantly. Meanwhile, Elfman was standing next to them, and Levy was sucking him, slowly as well. And, next to the three, Cana was standing outside the couch, but bent over it, with her breasts pressed against it. She still had the bra on. And, right behind her, fucking her with the energy, power, dominance, and perfection only he could muster, there was Gray. He looked simply spectacular. The sweat dripped all over him, making his muscles stand out even more than usual. He was probably thirsty. Juvia would let him drink her, without a doubt.

Usually, Juvia would have been extremely mad and jealous, but the Potion seemed to make her desire for Gray stronger than everything, and merely watching him was enough. That it wasn't her, but Cana, who was on the receiving end of his powerful thrusts didn't matter. Gray was keeping her in check by holding her shoulders, and was going faster and faster. Juvia couldn't take her eyes off him, for a moment. Her mouth, and especially her hands, became extremely more active. She felt Erza getting wetter. And then, much to her surprise, she felt Erza knocking her on the table, spreading her legs, and scissor with her.

Erza was on the edge, humping Juvia, rubbing with her, which was making the completely serious and professional S-Class Mage lose herself. Juvia's hands could only grasp Erza's waist, and let her continue. She was in the perfect spot to watch the extremely violent workout Laxus was giving Lucy, making her whole body shake at an immense speed. If Lucy was still grabbing the table, it would have surely broken. Meanwhile Natsu was laughing, right next to them, groping Lucy every now and then, while Mirajane was looking at the two with a smirk.

Juvia tried to look back at Gray-sama, when Erza's strong hand held her chin and kept her, looking at him. Erza was on the edge of orgasm, completely sweaty and exhausted, and she was still completely terrifying. Erza began grinding and humping faster and stronger, shaking the whole table with her. Juvia was sure only Laxus was thrusting harder than her in the whole room. Erza was biting her lips, looking at Juvia with superiority. And so, Juvia grabbed her butt, and helped her grind. It wasn't long before Erza lost all manners of dominance and began squirming and moaning, with only Juvia keeping her in motion. Erza clawed her, but it didn't hurt her, thanks to her water body. Mirajane actually clapped a bit, once Erza was done, but it only made Erza look at her with hostility. Erza separated from Juvia and got on top of the table again, and knelt over Mirajane's face, pressing firmly against her. Then, she began kissing Natsu, who gladly took it. Both of them were grinding hard, and even though Juvia couldn't see her face, Juvia assumed Mirajane was very into it, given how her body reacted.

Laxus got closer to the two, carrying Lucy with her, who could barely keep standing. Laxus allowed her to drop, and Lucy hugged Erza, and began kissing her breasts. Laxus merely kept thrusting behind her, far slower this time, while he smiled at Erza. The redhead began alternating between kissing Natsu and Laxus. Whenever Natsu wasn't kissing her, he joined Lucy in sucking Erza's breasts, or directly kissed Lucy herself. Juvia found it cute. They made a good couple. And while all five of them kept going, Juvia was simply trying to recover some strength, not participating. She did slap Lucy a couple of times, but wasn't participating in the sex.

The smell was kind of absorbing. She wasn't jealous of whoever would have to clean up all that after the fact. She looked at the couch again. Her dear Gray-sama was speeding up, making the whole couch shake. Gray made it seem effortless, even when the couch had Gajeel and Levy on it. His face and his grunting denoted effort. Juvia could see the signs.

She got out of the table and walked fast towards the couch. When she made it there, Gray had pulled out of Cana, and was about to come. Juvia quickly placed her face on her butt, opened her mouth, and very gladly received his seed. Gray-sama looked both surprised and extremely cute when he did that, and noticed Juvia. He merely laughed it off.

"You are incorrigible"

Juvia felt a huge, wide smile on her face, as Gray slid his member inside her mouth. It felt so cold, but it was a lovely cold that Juvia wanted to fill her. Thanks to the potion, his erection would last for as long as its effects, and Juvia loved to feel his strong girth going in and out of her mouth. It was a very special kiss. Cana smirked at her, with a very cocky look. Then, a pair of enormous hands grabbed her breasts.

Elfman was standing right behind her, and he was beginning to penetrate her. Luckily, while big, it wasn't as big as the rest of him. Juvia first held her moaning by sucking Gray-sama, but the he pulled out of her mouth and penetrated Cana again. She bit Cana's butt to silence herself. The constant spanking had left it in a perfect state.

Juvia's whole self shook, whenever Elfman thrust. He was such an enormous man. Cana felt both Gray-sama's humps, and Elfman's, too, thanks to her mouth. Next to them, in comparison, Gajeel and Levy felt very romantic. He had embraced her in his arms, was penetrating her slowly and tenderly, and the two were sharing a very deep kiss. It made Juvia want affection, not pure lust, but actual affection.

She hugged Gray, and merely held tight, close to him, wanting to feel his chest, and wanting him to feel hers. Elfman didn't slow down, actually speeding up once he grabbed her hips, and Gray did reduce his rhythm a bit. She was so happy bear near him. Gray moved her hair away from her face, and began kissing her, too. She could barely take it. When they separated, he had a smirk, and Juvia had an enormous smile. Then, Cana got up, with Gray still inside her, and she kissed and hugged Juvia. She reacted with surprise, but went along with it. Shortly after, she began sliding down, until she got to her breasts.

"I will drink you, Water Mage!"

She wasn't lying, and Cana was sucking so hard, it seemed like she was indeed trying to drink her. Juvia felt incredibly embarrassed, as Gray and Elfman simply laughed. She tried to shove her away, but she couldn't, even without considering that both of them kept being thrust at each other because of the Mages behind them.

On the table she had previously been in, Natsu was laying, and Mirajane and Erza both rode him, Erza on his crotch, Mirajane on his mouth. The two seemed to be fighting, a bit, over Laxus, who was standing tall on the table, and had the two grabbed by the hair, and sucking him. Lucy was merely laying next to them, with a big, satisfied smile, seemingly unable to move. That was Laxus, after all.

Cana stopped sucking her breasts, suddenly, and went walking towards the table. She seemed completely drunk, and soon began fondling Lucy, fingering and licking her. Her love rival simply seemed to smile at it. Now that Gray had no one near, Juvia took the chance to suck him, again. Gray-sama laughed a bit, grabbed her hair, and began pushing. She went back and forth, between Elfman and Gray, and she couldn't help but look in complete bliss at her Ice Mage.

Gray pulled out, and instead slid his erection in between Juvia's wet breasts. She pressed them against each other, hard, but barely could because of Elfman behind her. Gray seemingly didn't care. He held her face up, to look at her, while he kept doing it. She loved him. She didn't even have to focus about not moaning, her focus on Gray prevented it.

She felt Elfman sliding out, and upon looking, she saw both him and Gajeel walking towards the table. Cana was now sitting on it, while Lucy ate her out, and Elfman wasted no time in getting behind the blonde and begin fucking her. Natsu held Erza, while Gajeel held Mirajane, the two shared a look, and, almost simultaneously, placed the girls in the floor, laying on their back, and began penetrating them, fast, looking at each other. Juvia could see Mira and Erza also looking at each other, with their hips responding. A double rivalry, after all. Meanwhile, Laxus was walking closer, and closer, until he got right next to Juvia.

She felt intimidated. He wasn't quite as huge as Elfman, but he was scarier. She didn't know what to do, although he calmed her by caressing her face, smiling. Then, he grabbed her by the thighs, pushed her up, and slid inside her. Juvia moaned, and instantly wrapper her arms and legs around him, because she was afraid of falling. She looked, worried, at Gray-sama, who was smiling back at her. Levy had approached Gray, and had begun to suck him. Gray simply sat on the couch, and enjoyed the petite mage's mouth. Juvia felt relieved. She didn't want Gray to be alone. Her thoughts didn't last long, however, as Laxus began fucking her.

She had never been fucked like that. Laxus' mighty hands were firmly pressing her back against him, and her whole body felt slave to his power. He rammed her harder and stronger than anyone ever had, with his hands never showing a slight of weakness, due to her weight. Juvia's mouth was perpetually open, letting out an uncontrollable moan, while her arms and legs did whatever was possible to prevent her from falling. Her whole body felt tingled, she couldn't take it. Laxus took a bite on her shoulder, which made her moan harder.

She felt some sparks on his body. He was smiling at there, even as he kissed her neck, but she definitely felt some electricity coming from him. Her whole, watery body, shook. She'd have fallen to the floor if Laxus didn't have very firm hands, and if her extremities weren't gripping him like it was the last thing keeping her alive. Laxus rammed her harder, and harder, and Juvia lost herself. She moaned, feeling her body to the point of almost turning into water. Her legs unwrapped, despite how hard she was trying to prevent it, and her eyes went white.

Juvia felt somewhat guilty, as her inner thighs were wrapping around Laxus, again. She felt only Gray should be able to bring that out of her. She looked at him, and he was smiling, looking at her. He was looking at her, not Levy, even when Levy was having a similar, if subdued, reaction. Juvia got so happy. She caressed Laxus, who was thrusting slower now. Levy was also reaching an orgasm, clawing Gray's perfect chest. And still, Gray looked at her. She grinded her hips, still held up in the air. Levy's moans and twitches couldn't compare to Juvia's, but they seemed enough to make her lose control.

Juvia looked back at Laxus, and rested her head on his strong, muscular chest. He slowly went down, until he placed her on the floor. He took a hard bite on her nipples, making Juvia squirm with equal pleasure and pain. She could feel his electricity flowing all over her body. It was both empowering, and extremely tiring. Her body was demanding more sex. She couldn't say it out loud, but she felt craving it.

Another mouth joined Laxus, and she saw Mirajane, who had begun chewing the breast Laxus wasn't taking care of. She was completely covered in sweat, and her face seemed to have taken another load. She gave the table a quick look. Elfman was now sitting down, resting next to it, and Lucy simply grinded on his hips. Meanwhile, Cana and Erza were embracing, kissing, fingering each other while on top of the table. Natsu was on one end of it, sliding down his erection alternatively between their mouths, while Gajeel did the same thing with their sexes.

Juvia felt weird. She enjoyed their playful mouths, her nipples were very sensitive, and their lips, teeth and tongues made her squirm. Still, she couldn't help but notice Laxus and Mira looking at each other, teasingly, smiling. She took the pleasure, but wanted more. She looked at Gray, still sitting, although Levy had turned around, and was now riding him giving him her back. Juvia saw him grabbing her hair. Naturally, Gray loved blue hair. She blushed. Then, she felt Mirajane crouching on top of her mouth.

Laxus began penetrating her once more, and had one of his hands on her leg. The other hand, Juvia was sure, was on Mirajane. Mirajane, similarly, steadied herself with one hand on Juvia's breast, and the other was probably on Laxus. Mira grinded her face, and Juvia wrapped her arms around her legs, and began eating her out.

Mira was very wet, as was normal. She tasted great. She enjoyed it, she was very responsive. She couldn't do it as well as she knew she was capable of due to Laxus' constant humping. Still, Juvia's mouth became one with Mirajane's sex, she licked her lips, her inner muscles, her clit, she sucked them, and she even bit them. It was wonderful for her, and judging by the way she twitched, Mira liked it even more.

Laxus sped up, and so did Juvia. She held Mira, as if that would help her fight against the thrusts. She muffled her moans with Mirajane. Her spine felt the electricity, and she tried to make Mira feel it, as well. She had to make a real effort not to simply melt into water. Her legs tried to wrap themselves around Laxus, but the one he was grabbing couldn't move due to his immense strength.

Laxus slid out of her, and Mira got away from her, for a moment. Juvia still had her mouth open and tongue sticking out, when Mira grabbed her by the hair, held her head up, and pressed her face against hers. Juvia didn't react quickly enough to close her mouth, so Mira began licking her tongue, while looking at Laxus, who placed himself in between Juvia's breasts and begun fucking them.

Juvia took a quick look. Natsu was sitting, while Erza rode him with her usual, dominating behavior. Cana was on her knees and was sucking Elfman off, who was standing next to the table. And Gajeel was behind Lucy, grabbing her breasts, humping like a mad man. Lucy was yelling more than anyone else. Juvia couldn't quite see it, but it appeared that he was penetrating her ass. Juvia couldn't help but feel more turned on.

Laxus got out of her breasts and came on her and Mira's face. After he was done, Mira sucked it, lovingly, while Juvia merely stared. Laxus played with Mirajane's hair, before holding her, and placing her on the ground. Laxus sucked her breasts, and soon after, began penetrating her, slower, gentler than he had been with Juvia. Juvia was very tired, but still couldn't take her eyes off Gajeel and Lucy. She approached them.

Gajeel had a very sadistic glee on his face, grabbing Lucy by the hair and her waist, and ramming her with so much strength he made cracking noises from the table, even when Lucy simply had her hands on it. Juvia knelt, next to them, smiling like an idiot at Lucy's apparent pain. Gajeel chuckled, while Lucy simply looked at her. Then Juvia slapped her face. She giggled, and did it again. Gajeel laughed a bit, and did the same.

"You, Gajeel! What do you think you're doing!" Natsu yelled, while under Erza.

"Will you just leave me alone, Salamander?"

Natsu stood up, actually making Erza fall off him. Then he approached.

"You can't do that"

"N… Natsu… it's okay…" said Lucy.

"You heard the lady, Salamander"

"I am not going to let you just spank her like that!" said Natsu, as he grabbed Lucy and carried her away from Gajeel. She hugged him, with an immense smile on her face. Gajeel and Natsu locked their eyes.

"You wanna fight over that, Salamander?"

"You have never been able to beat me, Gajeel. You haven't even been close ever since our first fight!"

Natsu held his fist in the air, and it began burning. Gajeel chuckled.

"Maybe that's what I need, then. What do you think, Salamander? Shall we re-enact Phantom Lord versus Fairy Tail?" he said, as he grabbed Juvia by the arm and pressed her close to him.

"What do you think, Lucy?"

Her love rival jumped held on to Natsu, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and nodded, energetically. Natsu smiled, too. He extinguished his fire, and wrapped his arms around Lucy, slowly lowering her to penetrate her. She could see the tears of happiness in Lucy's face, biting her lips not to moan.

"I'm really fired up"

Gajeel placed Juvia in front of him, held her leg up, and penetrated her. Juvia made a small noise, and he grabbed her hair and made her kiss him. He was such a rough kisser, it felt like he was trying to eat her mouth, rather than kiss it. Still, Juvia returned it. She did want to beat Lucy and Natsu. But especially Lucy.

"You show him, Natsu! Beat him like a MAN!"

Cana was laying on the table, and Elfman was behind her, humping, while he cheered for Natsu and Lucy. Juvia couldn't see Erza until she looked at the couch. Gray was penetrating Erza from behind, and she, in turn, was eating out Levy, who was merely laying back, moaning. Laxus and Mira hadn't changed, and were still closely together.

Lucy kissed Natsu, and couldn't take her eyes off him, while Natsu simply humped her, holding her close, but still looked at Gajeel. Gajeel was looking at Natsu, too, while he began ramming her much harder, definitely much more than Natsu was doing. Juvia wanted to help. She was a bit off balance, as she only had one feet on the floor, but still tried to grind on Gajeel, grasp his hair, and kiss him back.

She was a bit bothered Lucy ignored them completely for Natsu. Deep down, she knew it was a good thing. The closer she was to Natsu, the further away she was from Gray. Plus, she actually thought Natsu and Lucy looked cute together. But still, Natsu, Gajeel and herself were competing, and Lucy very obviously couldn't care less about that. However, sure, Natsu was being somewhat gentle while Gajeel was giving her a very rough pounding, so Juvia had less of a choice. And she'd probably do the same if she was with Gray-sama…

Her leg felt weaker, and Gajeel noticed, so he held it up, too. Juvia felt scared, almost as if she was going to fall to the floor. Between the hard thrusts of the Iron Dragon Slayer, and her inability to hold onto anything, she could imagine it. It'd be so ridiculous. So she didn't try to do anything fancy, and merely allowed Gajeel to fuck her, while he chuckled. Natsu reacted by spanking Lucy and humping harder, but all she did was laugh and kiss his mouth. Natsu was still looking at Gajeel. Juvia could almost feel the fire coming off his eyes.

The two continued, until Natsu began slowing down. Gajeel laughed and began groping Juvia's breasts. Rather than placing her feet back on the floor, Juvia wrapper her legs behind her, around Gajeel. She was essentially floating, being rammed, and she was beginning to moan, almost uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Lucy was silent, kissing Natsu's neck, and grinding, slowly. Natsu seemed to tighten his grip on Lucy's butt, he grunted for a few seconds, and stopped thrusting altogether. He had come. Gajeel chuckled, once again, as Natsu fell on the floor, still inside of Lucy. Gajeel released Juvia, gave her one of his particular kisses on the cheek, and laughed.

"I told you I'd beat you, Salamander!"

"Good job, Gajeel. You're a MAN!"

Natsu's face seemed overly sad, for someone who had just had an orgasm. He breathed heavily. Then, Lucy embraced him and made him sit, all while she grinded him, very slowly. She moved the hair away from his face and held it on her hands, looking at him.

"You'll always win, for me, Natsu" then she began kissing him, deeply.

Natsu's hands, which lied defeated, slowly began caressing her legs, before sliding up, and hugging her. He wasn't moving, he was allowing her to grind, however she wanted. Gajeel and Juvia looked at them, and shared a quick glance at each other. Gajeel almost looked sweet, for a moment.

"Gajeel?"

He looked behind, and saw Levy. She was looking down, timidly, naked. Gajeel coughed.

"Juvia, if you'll excuse me…"

"Go ahead, Gajeel. Be happy"

She kissed Gajeel's cheek, and he kissed Levy. That wasn't one of his kissed, which seemed like the brutal bite of a dragon, but was soft, caring, and lovely. The two hugged, and he, very slowly and tenderly, slid himself inside her. Levy moaned, but he silenced it, and slowly, placed her on the floor. He began thrusting, slowly, holding hands with her, and kissing her.

Juvia smiled. She was happy to see Gajeel having found someone capable of taming him. On the other side of the table, Cana and Erza were sucking Elfman, who held both of their faces while he screamed about how manly that was. She giggled a bit, and then looked at Laxus and Mirajane. Laxus was laying, with Mira riding him, very hard, holding his neck. Juvia could swear Laxus had lightning on his hands. She looked at the couch, and no one was there anymore. Someone was missing. Someone very important.

Juvia felt cold, as two strong, muscular arms, wrapped around her waist from behind. Then, equally cold lips kissed her shoulder. She could feel his hard erection, firmly pressed against her butt.

"May I have this dance?"

Juvia blushed.

"Y… yes. All Juvia wants is to be loved by Gray-sama"

He continued kissing her neck. She felt already weak at the knees, even more so when she felt him penetrating her. No one else felt like Gray-sama. He filled her body with nothing but cold, but cold was what she had learned to crave. What she most desired. Juvia caressed her own, cold body, as the man of her life began thrusting, slowly, while his kiss on her neck made her whole body stimulated.

His strong, firm hands went up until he groped her breasts, very firmly. Her nipples were extremely hard, and her whole body twitched with cold. But she loved it. She wanted to kiss him, but he didn't let go of her neck. Her legs wanted to give up and fall, her body wanted to melt into water, her inner muscles just wanted to keep Gray forever.

She looked at Gajeel and Levy, who embraced, and looked at each other, as he kept thrusting, slowly. She looked at Lucy and Natsu. He was still under her, and had his face firmly pressed in between her breasts. Lucy looked a t Juvia, and smiled. Juvia couldn't help but smile back. Elfman was sitting and had both Erza and Cana held by his enormous, muscular arms, and while the two of them kissed and groped at each other, he alternatively penetrated her. Laxus had Mirajane on all fours, and he fucked her from behind.

Looking at all of them Juvia could only get more excited. They all had made a beautiful orgy for her and Gray to love each other. The sex in the atmosphere only made the two of them closer. Her breasts would hurt from his extremely tight grip, but they were overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her hips tried to grind on Gray, but she had no control over them. He had it. Her hands could simply grab his, and keep him closer to her. Her mouth could only moan to him. And her sex, was merely making her whole body go numb.

"G… Gray-sama! I love you!"

She lost control of everything, and a very deep, continuous moan, filled her throat. She didn't feel anything, other than his cold touch, and the explosion within her, flowing all over her body, like a wave of pleasure that had shaken the waters. Her legs couldn't keep standing up, and slowly, fell down, but she wasn't afraid, for Gray was still holding her, Gray was still inside her. Nothing bad could happen when she was so close to him.

She calmed down, laying sideways against the floor, while Gray was behind her. She purred like an obedient kitten, and felt his cold hand on her cheek. Then, his beautiful mouth, trapping hers, kissing her, sending chills down her body. Then, he began penetrating her again, harder.

Juvia could only look at his eyes. His beautiful eyes. They showed his exhaustion, but were still locked onto hers. His gorgeous face was completely covered in sweat, which only made him shine for her. The hand that wasn't holding her face was masturbating her, without slowing down. Juvia kissed him, again. She didn't want to let go of his mouth. She needed him.

His thrusts became slower, but deeper. She kissed him harder, and tried to grind, but she had no more energy left. He didn't need any more stimulation, however, after a single couple of thrusts, he came. She felt his load filling her. It was cold, like him, but it was the warmest she had ever felt. His face seemed exhausted. He pulled out, and rested his adorable face on her shoulder. Juvia was exhausted, too, and like that, she merely pressed her back against him, and lowered her face, resting it against the floor. His arms embraced her from behind, and the two simply breathed together, for a while.

Lucy yelled, and a lot of voices raised, again. Asking questions, freaking out. There was a lot of movement, from people who wanted to recover their clothing. Their lust had been satiated. Juvia knew this dream was about to end.

"I don't know how, but I'm sure, somehow, all of this, was your doing" said Gray, slowly.

Juvia's huge grin would have been enough proof for anyone. His cold arms merely held her tighter, while everyone else around them had returned to their normal selves.

"You are completely insane, Juvia"

He kissed her cheek. Juvia didn't care on the specifics of the potion. Maybe it had all been a lucid dream, a hallucination, or maybe she had finally found the right potion. She didn't care. She had never felt happier.


	22. Old Love

**OLD LOVE**

"Ren is just so stupid" she cried.

Lyon sighed. He thought that after Sherry began dating other people, he wouldn't have to worry about more of her love stories. Apparently, he had been wrong. That Ren guy from Blue Pegasus had the strangest way to show affection. Essentially, he kept telling Sherry he didn't like her, and Sherry, being the emotional wreck she sometimes was, couldn't take it well. Chelia had learned long ago to disappear whenever Sherry had a fight, which meant she went to Lyon's house by default.

"Sherry, I don't know what you want me to tell you"

"It's so frustrating! I don't understand! Why can't I find someone who loves me just like I love him! Now it's Ren, but before him…"

He sighed again, and tried to sit more comfortably. They had just eaten. Sherry had been expecting Ren from Blue Pegasus to propose, but so far, he hadn't.

"What's this all about, Sherry?"

"Sometimes… Sometimes I think I made a mistake. What do you think?"

"I really don't know"

"Why are you acting so cold, Lyon?"

"…Was that really a pun?"

She laughed, and began caressing his wrists.

"You know how much I used to like you, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess"

"But you never returned my affections"

"Sherry, I'm sorry, but…"

She laughed again.

"Was that a pun, too?"

He blushed a bit.

"You know… sometimes I wish I could simply have a taste of what could have been… a taste of the old love that made me do all kinds of stupidities"

"Sherry, I can see where this is going, and let me tell you…"

Sherry, slowly, began taking off her shirt. It was a strange kind of black vest, with a collar and a cloth right above her navel. He could feel blushing, but still, he didn't take his eyes away from her chest. Her breasts were very firm, pale just like her, but her nipples had that tint of pink that made them stand out. Once she had completely removed her top, she simply looked at Lyon, smiling.

"What were you saying, Lyon?"

"What are you trying to accomplish, exactly?"

"I think you know what, Lyon"

"Sherry… I'm sorry, I really am. You look spectacular, yes, but I do not love you"

"The kind of love I'm craving isn't the emotional one, Lyon… it's the kind Ren refuses to give me. Do you understand?" she smirked, cheekily.

"Well, yeah, I do, but I'm not so easily…"

He felt something rubbing his crotch under the table. She had taken off her boots, without him even noticing, and her feet were playfully teasing him. He had to be strong. His heart belonged to someone else. A beautiful blue haired woman of Fairy Tail, that had made him fall in love the instant he firsts saw her. He had been anxiously waiting for the Grand Magic Games, where he hoped to see the beautiful Juvia once again. However, thinking of her, right in that moment, wasn't his best decision, as it helped provoking what he was trying to prevent. Sherry's big, cocky smile showed she had noticed.

"Sherry, I…" he tried to stand up, but she pressed her feet against his crotch, hurting him a little, and making sure he'd stay sitting.

"Wait, Lyon, wait! Just sit there… You don't have to do anything… let me… just… re-spark this old love"

Sherry disappeared, slipping under the table, and Lyon didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do, when he felt her hands rubbing his pants, and unzipping them. He felt his erection being released. In a way, it was a relief. His pants slid down his pants. He wasn't looking down the table, but rather, kept his eyes locked in the chair Sherry had been sitting just seconds before. Then, a pair of glossy lips wrapped around his dick. He bit his knuckles, while he kept the other hand grasping the table. His legs unconsciously spread, and his member got fully hard. Her mouth slid down, until he was fully inside her. "Forgive me, Juvia", he thought.

His hips were humping slightly, without his control, while the thoughts of Juvia faded away and all that occupied his mind was Sherry's rose lips, rose hair, rose nipples. She kept sucking, flawlessly moving from the tip to the very base of his erection. Her mouth let him go, sometimes, just to feel her tongue lick all over it. Then she simply swallowed it again. Lyon couldn't take it anymore, not without doing anything. His hand reached down the table, still without looking, until he could grab a good handful of her hair, as well as the hairband which made it look like she had cat ears. Then, he pushed her down, making her sucking him faster.

Lyon was trying his best not to stand up and simply fuck her face, especially as his hips began thrusting harder. He tried to contain himself, holding the table with a hand, while the other kept forcing Sherry to go down. Her hands firmly grabbed his knees, and at times it seemed like she didn't need his hand at all to go fast. Of course, that didn't mean he stopped holding her. Or that he slowed down, for that matter.

Then, suddenly, Sherry's hands pushed him back, making him sit completely straight on the chair, and she did it with such strength he almost fell back. Sherry gave him a final, sloppy lick all over the length of his shaft, before she ended up standing, right in front of him, having pushed the chair back so that it was away from the table. She unzipped his shirt and removed it, leaving him completely naked. It was quite a visual spectacle for him, as he decided to hold on to the arms of the chair and do nothing other than watching. Sherry looked much more attractive, with both her hair and lipstick slightly messed up, and naked other than her black miniskirt. His erection was completely smeared with her rose lipstick, and it was bulging, needing attention. When he was naked, and Sherry was licking his body, he grabbed her hips and penetrated her.

He couldn't say he was sitting, only his head and his shoulders were on the chair, the rest of the body was sticking out, firmly holding her by her miniskirt, and was pounding as hard as he could. She wasn't looking at him, but rather straight up, and her deep breathing was starting to let some moaning go through. He was clenching his teeth, trying his best. Whenever he looked at her, his eyes couldn't stay away from her beautiful breasts, bouncing with every one of his thrusts.

"Lyon! Your love is… so cold!" her voice was distinctively starting to sound like a moan.

His hands reached up and groped her breasts, playing with her nipples using his index and thumbs. They became hard almost immediately, and that's when her breathing definitely became moaning. The more time it passed, the dry humping started to sound wetter, as Sherry's sex soaked. His erection could've exploded at any moment, but he tried to calm down. He kept a hand on her breasts, and the other wrapped around her waist, before he sat down, properly, keeping his dick deep inside her. With a much better posture now, he began sucking both of her nipples, focused on them, while he began thrusting again, slower than before, naturally, but not accompanied by her grinding.

Lyon looked up, every now and then, and Sherry's big eyes were looking right down, with still a big blush on her cheeks. Her hands massaged his shoulders, and with her forearms she tried to press her breasts together, which was especially appreciated whenever he had his face in between. He kept his face there, but his hands moved down until they felt her miniskirt, and there, he slapped her, starting to hump a bit more, and her, grinding faster.

Lyon kept ramming her for a bit, and then he had her slip out of him and stand up. Lyon, still sitting, grabbed her waist and made her turn around. Sherry immediately began giggling, bent, and pushed her skirt up a little, showing off her butt, which had acquired a rose tint as well given the spanking. He slapped a bit, kept his hands holding her, and got on his knees, before diving his tongue right inside her.

Sherry moaned, loudly, and her hands began clawing her own legs, while Lyon's spread her to give his tongue better access to every part of her. Her clit and her lips reacted the most, trembling after feeling his cold mouth. Her whole body felt shivers, and the word "love" kept escaping her lungs. All Lyon could think of was his own erection, and how much he'd want to finish himself off, but he kept working on Sherry. Her legs struggled to keep standing, both from the cold, and the stimulation.

She tasted excellently, and was wet enough that his mouth and tongue simply flowed with her. His hands moved from her ass to her back, and made her bend even more, to push her deeper against him. He couldn't see anything beyond her sex, but he imagined she was seeing him perfectly, albeit upside down. Her hand made a weak attempt at jerking him off, but the chills he was sending all over her body prevented it from leaving her leg for long.

He heard Sherry's moans suddenly stop, when she almost fell head first on the floor, but he kept her in place, as all body twitched and she filled his mouth with her wetness. Her moans returned far louder than before, and her hands reached out behind her to grasp Lyon's hair, but she seemed unable to keep her hands in one place. Her knees gave up, which made her fall slowly, due to Lyon's hands, until she was laying on the floor, her whole body, but especially her hips, shaking, while she simply caressed the floor and looked behind her, tenderly, at Lyon, who was simply drying his mouth.

"That was… love"

Lyon ignored her words, as he simply spread her legs and slowly penetrated her. He slid inside smoothly, thanks to her own fluids, and positioned himself over her. Sherry didn't move, but she did moan softly and clasped the floor, timidly looking behind at him. Lyon simply planted his hands on the floor and began thrusting once again, more motivated now.

After a bit, when Sherry's moans had turned into simple enthusiastic breathing and was beginning to push herself against him, Lyon took a handful of her butt under her skirt, and the other hand firmly grabbed her shoulder. Then, he rammed her, making her gasp, and her whole body to submit to him once again. Lyon pressed her firmly against the floor, going harder the louder she moaned.

Lyon had sped up until it became hard to simply keep up. He was going so hard, and pounding her with so much strength, it almost felt like she was going to slip out of him if he hadn't been holding her so firmly. Her headband had fallen off her head, and her face was simply pressed against the floor, but turned to let her moans flood the room.

The hand on her shoulder went up until he got a very good grasp of her long, rose hair, holding it in a ponytail, while the hand on her butt slid under her body, until he could feel the wetness of her sex on his fingers. He tickled her clit, making her silent for a moment, before her fast breathing returned. He pushed her up, making her stay on her knees and her hands. Lyon simply got behind her, pushing her hair as well, causing Sherry to arch her back. Then, he began thrusting again.

Lyon spanked her butt a couple more times, before sliding his hand to her sex once again, rubbing calmly, a stark contrast to his much more energetic penetration. Sherry moaned, uncontrollably, which Lyon made sure to watch by controlling her head through her hair. She looked beautiful when she was completely overcome with pleasure. He kissed her mouth.

Sherry wasn't trying to kiss him back at all, merely continuing her screams of pleasure, and her hands merely clawed the floor. The hand that didn't hold her hair slid, slowly, all over her body until it reached one of her bouncing breasts, and began groping it. Lyon began thrusting slower, but much deeper and much stronger, so that every hump pushed Sherry's whole body forward. Her tongue began playing with his, her lips began sucking his, and one of her hands began caressing him.

Lyon's arms wrapped around her stomach, and he stood up, lifting all of her, which made her stop kissing him to let out a surprised yell. Lyon walked a couple of steps backward before sitting once again, with Sherry once again on top of him, but this time, looking away. She giggled, while Lyon sat comfortably and grabbed her hips. Sherry placed her hands on the arms of the chair, and began riding him, jumping up and down. All Lyon could see was her pale back and her rose hair, but he didn't need more.

For a few minutes, Lyon was a completely passive participant. He merely sat back, his hands on the sides, letting Sherry do her thing, while he enjoyed picturing her body, and the wet sensation on his dick. He enjoyed feeling her dangling legs to his side, her hair sometimes caressing his face. He could've gotten used to that. But it had never been the sex what pushed him away from Sherry. She had always been pretty, she had always been loyal. No, there was another reason for that.

Sherry stopped jumping so much, and simply began grinding, which was enjoyable all the same. Her deep, tired moans were a better indicator of her actual state than the seemingly energetic sex. He appreciated that. He'd make the best use of that. Just as she was starting to slow down, his right hand found its way back to her clit, and the left one, to clasp her breast, especially paying attention to her cold, hard nipple.

He regained control very easily, making her ride even harder than she had been doing before, ramming her against himself, stimulating her clit and biting her back. Even if Sherry was on top, Lyon was doing almost all the work, merely controlling her whole body like she could do with her magic to all manner of items. Lyon felt almost losing his dominance for a second, when her hips began shaking much wildly, grinding him hard, when he realized Sherry wasn't doing that on purpose. Rather, she was having another orgasm. He smiled, firmly grabbed her hip and her breast, stood up a little, and hammered her.

Sherry's legs flailed without control, kicking the chair down, while Lyon kept holding and fucking her in the air. Her hair fell down her face while her torso was kept in place by his hand. He was having much more trouble to keep her waist under control as well as trying his best not to come himself. Her hips, her butt, her legs, all of her lower body seemed like it wanted to simply fall on the floor again, and she almost made it, as Lyon was notably tired and simply couldn't keep holding her.

As she calmed down, Lyon, slowly, lowered her to the floor, and turned her sideways. Sherry simply looked at him, breathing, exhausted, blushing. She didn't say anything, other than caressing his chest. Lyon got on top of her and began thrusting again, this time not worrying about self-control.

Her legs twitched and squirmed under him, while her upper body merely gave him a nice view. Sherry hugged him and tried to kiss him, but Lyon merely reached back his head, making it impossible for her, who looked at him dumbfounded. He was beginning to ram her harder.

"But… my love"

"I'm not your love, Sherry. Not that kind, anyways. You said it yourself. This… this is just because I know you need a lot of love"

She blushed, and then laughed. He smiled, too, and embraced her with his arms, as she seemingly tried to do the same with her legs, but couldn't. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before she simply closed her eyes, with a big smile and blushing so much, that her hair seemed to pale in comparison.

Her hands were on his ass and pushed him against her. Her legs rubbed him. Her chest provoked him, getting near him with every breath. Lyon thrust harder, and harder, penetrating her with all his remaining strength, making Sherry simply laugh in pleasure, as he grunted. He could feel her body slipping away from him due to their sweat, but he still kept her closer enough to keep fucking her, until he couldn't do it anymore.

He slipped out of her and came, covering her butt. He felt guilty, just for a second, about getting her skirt dirty, but he quickly forgot as he was overcome with his own pleasure. He jerked every drop off, until he couldn't anymore, and simply recovered his breath. He looked at her. Sherry was looking back, smiling, tenderly. She approached him, and kissed him. It was a sadder kiss than the other ones, for it was the last. She looked away.

"Thank you for reminding me how sweet love is. But I know I can't keep yours, Lyon. I will try to get Ren's love, and I will try to keep it. I guess we simply… weren't made for each other"

He saw a small tear running down her face. She was right, of course, but it still made him sad. He liked Sherry a lot, as a friend, as a lover, as a partner. But he could have never lived up to her love. He needed someone less possessive, someone who was capable of moving on after rejection, someone who reciprocated his feelings.

"I need Juvia", he thought.


	23. Catgirls

**CATGIRLS **

Lisanna blocked the attack. Her enemy was fast and relentless, stronger than she looked, and a much better fighter. She understood why they had chosen her for Mermaid Heel's team in the Grand Magic Games. But that wasn't mean to be a battle. Lisanna had simply run into a group of children and had been entertaining them with her different Take Overs. But, after using her Animal Soul Cat, Millianna had jumped out of the audience and attacked her. Lisanna merely protected from her attacks and tried to escape by going to the rooftops, but Millianna had followed her. She seemed completely furious, with her eyes tearing up. Lisanna couldn't keep blocking her forever.

"Why… why are you attacking me? You're Millianna from Mermaid Heel, right? I thought you were Erza's friend!"

"Shut up, you kitty murderer!"

Lisanna was too confused by the question to see her next kick coming. Millianna moved incredibly fast, and it was very difficult to follow her movements, which made it easy for her to keep hitting her. Lisanna fell back, hurt, but still capable of fighting back. Her Cat form was extremely agile. She tried using her claws, but Millianna parried her, and swiftly took off her cape and used it to blind her, for a moment. She felt a strong knee in the face, which pushed her back. She regained the vision, which gave her enough time to dodge her axe kick, which seriously damaged the rooftop. Lisanna jumped to another, but Millianna followed her. She dodged some sort of rope attack, and got ready to fight again.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm going to kill you for murdering a kitty-cat!"

Lisanna had no idea what she meant, and managed to block another kick, but the second hit her right in the face and pushed her out of the rooftop. She barely managed to hold on to the edge of it. Cats always landed on their feet, but Lisanna didn't want to try it herself.

"I didn't kill any cat! What are you talking about!?"

Millianna took off her gloves, showing off her long, red nails. She had seen the match against Lyon, and Lisanna didn't want to try them. Especially not when she was dangling off a building.

"Lying isn't going to save you. I heard you. I know what you did"

"Mind sharing it?"

"You took a poor kitty cat's soul then you took its body! You monster! I will not let this slide, no matter how close to Erza-chan you are!"

Lisanna almost fell off out of frustration. She couldn't believe it.

"I didn't kill a cat! That's not how Take Over works! That's not how my Take Over works! I did not murder a cat!"

Millianna was about to strike, when she stopped, looking at Lisanna with a confused face.

"What?"

"I love cats! It's my love for cats which allows me to channel a cat soul to take their form! I did not kill a cat for it! I'm not a murderer!"

Millianna looked more confused.

"You mean…?"

"I mean I'm not a cat killer! And I definitely did not take a dead cats' body!" Lisanna felt grossed out by the mere idea. She couldn't believe she had to explain that.

"You mean… you did not kill a kitty-cat?"

"That's exactly what I said?"

"And that you love cats?"

"Yes!"

"That you are channeling one? So… in a way… you're a cat?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Millianna suddenly looked horrified, and quickly grabbed Lisanna by her wrists, helping her get on the rooftop. The weight made Lisanna fall on top of her. Lisanna sighed. Millianna was looking at her with huge eyes, which seemed to be fighting off tears. Then, she hugged her, with even more strength than what she had been fighting with.

"You're such an adorable kitty-cat! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I hurt you! Nya! You're just adorable! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Millianna was crying and hugging her. Lisanna was thoroughly puzzled.

"It's… it's okay… I guess if you thought I had killed and skinned a cat it was a normal reaction… I guess"

"Thank you! Thank you, kitty-cat!"

Millianna was hugging her so close their breasts were almost flattened against each other, which was somewhat uncomfortable. The Mermaid Heel mage began kissing her cheeks, very fast, very energetically. Her tears had turned into tears of joy. Then, she began scratching her cat ears. It made Lisanna tingle a bit, but it was very, very weird.

"S… stop it!"

"Who's the cutest, prettiest kitten in the world? Who is?"

"I dunno… you?"

Millianna stopped, suddenly. Lisanna felt blushing a bit, after realizing what she had said.

"I… I am not a cat"

"You're not? You look like one!"

"No… it's… wait, what did you say?" Millianna began blushing.

"Uh… nothing"

Millianna began playing with the bell on Lisanna's choker.

"We share this" she smiled, and pointed to her own. They were indeed very similar, although of different colors.

Lisanna felt Millianna's legs tightening around hers. She was blushing more, especially after noticing that, even if Millianna was no longer hugging her and simply kept a hand in her back, she hadn't moved away from her. Lisanna doubted for a moment, but when Millianna pressed her closer, she complied. Their faces were very close. Their mouths were very close. She could taste her breath. Millianna's thighs were rubbing against her.

Lisanna was unsure as to what to do, but her tail was involuntarily wiggling, and she had trouble to take her eyes off Millianna's pretty face. She was pretty aware of what was going on her mind, but she couldn't help but feel awkward. This was the same girl that had just tried to kill her because she thought she had killed a cat and was now wearing its fur.

"Well… this was… uh… strange. But you're cute and nice once you get past… well, the misunderstanding. Maybe we can talk some other day…"

Millianna's face instantly turned sad again.

"I knew it… I knew you hadn't forgiven me… I'm so sorry, kitty-cat!"

"My name is Lisanna…"

"I'm so sorry, kitty-cat Lisanna-chan!"

Millianna wrapped her legs around her hips, just above her tail, and began crying.

"I just want you to forgive me!"

"But I do! Oh, you know what? Let's just go ahead with it"

Lisanna lowered her head and kissed her, sticking out her tongue inside her mouth. Millianna was initially confused, but soon kissed her back. Her arms hugged her, and her legs wrapped tighter. Millianna's tongue played with Lisanna's, and she heard her purr. Lisanna clawed the rooftop, as she kissed her harder, deeper, wetter. Millianna's hands, which where humanlike unlike Lisanna's, began caressing her all across her body, finishing with her tail, which made Lisanna's back to stiffen, pressing their breasts together even tighter.

Millianna meowed, and turned both of them around, landing Lisanna on her back, with her coming on top. Millianna had a big, cat smile on her face, as her hands rubbed all over Lisanna's body, very briefly. She stood apart, for a bit, as she took off her own bra, exposing her big, round breasts. She held it in her mouth, as she began fondling herself. Lisanna's crotch and thighs pressed against Millianna unconsciously, as her hands stood to the side, her mouth watered, and her eyes couldn't even blink.

Millianna leaned closer, and lowered her body. Her big breasts were once again pressed against Lisanna's, but she could now feel her nipples through her own fur bra. Millianna kissed Lisanna, with the former's bra still on her mouth, so that the white haired girl also bit it. The Mermaid Heel catgirl went back again, raising her head. Lisanna was still very firmly biting her bra, which made Millianna smile, and began grinding on her. She took one of her big breasts, and began licking it, up to and including the nipple. Lisanna felt very wet, something Millianna had almost definitely noticed, as she began grinding faster. She winked, and sucked her own breast. Lisanna was blushing, and also, very horny.

Millianna was about to begin the show with her other breast, when Lisanna's hand went up and began groping it, herself. The other catgirl smiled at her. Lisanna tried to sit, but Millianna kept her in her place, and simply lowered her body again, this time getting her breasts on the same height as her mouth. Although this sadly left her hips and their hypnotic grinding away, she now had her beautiful chest right where she most wanted.

She got her right nipple on her mouth, the one Millianna hadn't played with, and began sucking it. It was hard and somewhat cold, given how high that rooftop was, and Lisanna gave it all the attention it wanted, and more. Millianna was scratching her ears, which tickled, and made her even more playful. Meanwhile, the other catgirl gave her right breast a lick, every now and then, but she seemed more focused on paying Lisanna attention.

Millianna grabbed Lisanna by the back of her head, and firmly placed her in between her breasts. She didn't need any more directions to begin sucking, kissing and biting them, grabbing them with her claws, and squeezing her head with them. Lisanna was enjoying them, as Millianna tenderly looked down at her. The Mermaid Heel mage was playing with her white hair, and smiled, enjoying herself. Whenever Lisanna took a strong bite, Millianna's chest shook, making the bell on her neck jingle.

After a while, Millianna pressed Lisanna back against the rooftop, and began going lower, rubbing her body all over Lisanna's. Her tongue licked her, from her nose, to her mouth, to her neck, to her breasts, to her navel, before finally, ending up laying under her, with her arms wrapped around Lisanna's legs, and her face, right in between them. Millianna smiled and licked her lips, before she slid away Lisanna's fur shorts. The other catgirl stuck her tongue out, and dived in Lisanna's wet sex.

Lisanna moaned, and instantly closed her legs, trapping Millianna in between. The catgirl's tongue was masterful, and long. While she explored her inner muscles, Millianna's upper lips played with her clit. Lisanna groped herself, moaning, letting go, letting Millianna do whatever she wanted. It was obvious what Millianna wanted was what she also wanted.

Millianna ate her out with a very particular style. Rather than giving deep, slow licks, she was very fast, and mostly wanted to stimulate her. It was her lips what was doing most of the job. Meanwhile, her fingers had begun teasing Lisanna's lips, which in turn made her hips and her legs lose their control. They only stood in place because Lisanna had wrapped her arms around them. Whenever she looked down, she saw Millianna's beautiful big eyes looking up, which simply excited her more. Her back began following her hips in their shaking, which made her belt jingle this time.

Lisanna's claws couldn't help but go lower and grab Millianna's hair, pressing her deeper, and in turn, she felt Millianna's nails digging her thighs. Lisanna wasn't sure how she was so good, but it was making her forget even her own name. Her legs tried to shake her off, while her crotch and her hands wanted her deeper in. Her mouth wanted to make any noise other than desperate moaning, but couldn't. Then she felt it. Her clit sent an explosion all over her body, causing her to lose control of her extremities and her spine to go stiff.

Lisanna's hands tightly held her breasts, as she yelled out in pleasure, knowing even the people walking down the streets were hearing her, but she was not mentally capable of caring about that. Millianna had her thighs firmly held, but the rest of her legs and her tail were flailing to the sides, uncontrollable. Millianna enjoyed her taste, and kept penetrating her with her tongue, until her hips slowed down.

Lisanna laid on the rooftop, resting her whole body, her legs too tired to do anything. She smiled, filled with pleasure, to a Millianna who seemed even happier. The Mermaid Heel mage stood up, and took off her suspenders, while keeping her shorts, her stockings and her boots on. She stretched her back, giving Lisanna a nice view of her curves, before she walked up, and kneeled on Lisanna's face. It was Lisanna who slipped Millianna's shorts to the side, leaving enough room for her mouth, and was completely determined to return the oral favor.

Lisanna began eating her out, wrapping her arms around her thighs. She had a different style, Lisanna preferred sucking her lips and her clit, while letting her tongue stimulate her inner muscles. Millianna played with her own hair, but her moaning and her grinding indicated she liked it. Lisanna liked it, as well.

Millianna's body was amazing. Very flexible, very athletic, and it all tingled whenever Lisanna seemed to excite her most, which simply made Lisanna much hornier, and made her want to eat her more. From her point of view she could perfectly see her firm stomach, her bouncy breasts and her pretty face. It was quite a sight.

The other catgirl grinded harder, which made Lisanna's work much easier. Whenever her hips got closer, her tongue reached deeper. Meanwhile, she began fingering herself with one hand, while the other played with her own breasts, as she licked them, too. Her back contorted in twisted ways, only possible for someone with feline flexibility. Lisanna was surprised she had managed to become so cat-like without actually knowing Take Over.

Lisanna's claws got on Millianna's butt, groping it and pressing it closer still. Lisanna loved her taste. At this point Lisanna's mouth was mostly just open, playing and teasing with her tongue, as Millianna's humping did the rest. She was noticeably wet, but she did seem far from climaxing. Then, she got up, leaving Lisanna with her mouth open and her claws grasping nothing, but she simply turned around, knelt again and lowered her head. Lisanna had just started eating her out again when the long tongue of Millianna found its way inside her again.

Lisanna caressed Millianna's firm, curvy butt, while she went back to suck her lips, teasing her clit with her tongue. Meanwhile, Millianna resumed her old style of oral sex, although she was notably giving deeper licks now, enjoying the still wet taste of the white haired catgirl. Her hands held Lisanna's thighs spread and tall.

Their two bodies grinded against each other, with grace, sensually, rubbing their curves while their mouths and their sexes got wetter. Lisanna could get a small glimpse of Millianna's tail wiggling around, and wondered if Millianna could see her own. She laughed a bit to herself, and began going slower, kissing rather than sucking and teasing, and hugging her waist.

The two continued, for a while, when Millianna flipped around and got away from Lisanna. The Fairy Tail catgirl rested on her elbows, and looked at the Mermaid Heel one, who was looking back at her. Her big chest was sweating, as was her forehead, and she looked even better. Millianna hugged Lisanna and she hugged her back. Their chests locked, the bells on their necks rubbed, and their tails played with each other, while their mouths made them taste each other.

Lisanna separated her lips, leaving a big trail of drool which Milanna caught and swallowed. The two catgirls moved each other's hair away from their faces. Then, Millianna pushed Lisanna back slightly, grabbed her thighs, and locked them with her own, so that they were scissoring with Millianna still on top of her. Others would have found it uncomfortable, but the catgirls were very flexible.

Lisanna felt Millianna's sex rubbing against her own, and the two began grinding against each other, making them both, but especially Millianna, moan. Their bodies were far apart enough so that their breasts didn't touch, although sometimes, depending on the motion, Millianna's nipples rubbed her. The two smiled, and Lisanna began holding Millianna's legs, much like she did with hers.

Her body didn't have as much freedom of movement given her back was pressed against the rooftop, but Millianna had no such restraints, and her back twitched more and more, the harder and faster they grinded against each other. At one point she laughed for no reason, but it made Lisanna giggle, too. At one point, they slowed down considerable, only for Millianna to let a good amount of drool to slip from her mouth to her tongue, and from it to Lisanna's mouth. It was dirty. It was lovely. Lisanna gladly took it, and that just made Millianna kiss her.

The two rubbed faster afterwards, with Millianna having trouble to breathe. For the first time, Millianna's hold on her legs was weaker than Lisanna's on hers, and she took it. The white haired catgirl's hands left her thighs to grope her ass again, and pressed her much closer, forcing Millianna to grind her. Millianna's hands left Lisanna's thighs, too, to instead grope her breasts, clawing them with her nails. It hurt, but she also liked it, so the Fairy Tail mage continued. Millianna moaned louder. Her back arched, her tail stifled, and her nails dug deep.

She felt Millianna's waist and legs trembling, as she simultaneously tried to press deeper against Lisanna, and away from her. She felt her getting wetter, her sex, her mouth, even her eyes. Not from anger, sadness or happiness like before, but pleasure. But Millianna didn't become sweeter or slower like Lisanna had after her orgasm, but rather, she got faster, more aggressive, like she needed more. Lisanna lost control of the other catgirl completely, who had taken over the sex and humped her like her life depended on it.

After Millianna's incredible climax, the two stood locked, for a few moments, breathing. Millianna's hair was even messier than before, falling down, and her body shined from all her sweating. Her tail played around behind her, and her hands were still shaking. Lisanna was similarly exhausted, not sure if Millianna wanted to keep going or not. Judging by her smile, she did.

Millianna pushed Lisanna back to her, and once again the two locked in a hug, and a kiss. Lisanna's hands rubbed her shoulders, and Millianna's her hips. They teased and licked each other's lips, when Millianna's hands grabbed her tight and turned her around. Lisanna was surprised, when she felt Millianna's breasts pressing against her back and her crotch against her butt. Her feline lips kissed her neck, which made her tingle, and one of her hands got under her fur bra, playing with her breasts, while the other, got under her shorts, and began playing with Lisanna. She moaned.

Millianna humped her from behind, making both of their bodies move back and forth, making their bells jingle, as she fingered and rubbed her sex, while the other hand simply held her breast tight. She was so wet, so stimulated already, she bit her lips to control herself. Then Millianna's mouth moved up, and began licking her cheek, while she slid another finger inside.

Her legs twitched, causing her body to go up and down, but Millianna didn't release her from her grip. She heard a sensual laugh right on her ear as the catgirl had stopped licking her, and kissed her. Her hand became faster. Lisanna couldn't keep her lips bitten, her moan silenced, and her orgasm at bay.

Lisanna came, opening her mouth and moaning loudly, as Millianna's hand on her breast moved to her hair, holding it, while the hand on her sex kept fingering. Lisanna's whole body was outside her control, but it was under Millianna's, who prevented it from falling to the sides, and kept her closer, pressed tightly against herself.

When she was done, Millianna wiped her sweat off her forehead, and very gently, allowed her to simply lay on the rooftop, before giving her a final kiss. The two looked at each other, lovingly, while their tails still played with each other, and purred, timidly.

"That was… amazing", she said, as she caressed Millianna's back.

"It was. I love you, kitty-kitty" Millianna said, smiling, caressing her leg, and then she stood up.

The Mermaid Heel catgirl stretched. Even after having two orgasms, Lisanna thought she looked spectacular. Millianna winked at her, before she seemingly noticed something. She began looking to the sides, nervous, as if she was trying to find something that wasn't there, and yelled, covering her breasts.

"Do you… do you happen to have another bra around there?"


	24. Hot Wheels

**HOT WHEELS**

Damn it, that girl couldn't help but always getting in trouble. It couldn't go a month without Lucy getting in trouble with the army. Natsu had thought that after the last raid, she'd be more careful, but if anything, she had gotten relentless. They almost didn't live to tell their last encounter with the Fairy Hunter, and it was almost beginning to feel like Lucy liked the danger too much.

He sighed, and sped up. Natsu wasn't worried about the foot soldiers of Edolas running towards the armory. None of them could match up to him in speed, not he was on his four-wheeler. Nothing short of a Legion or an Exceed could. He could drive around them, for none of them were looking for him. No, they were trying to catch Lucy, who had broken into an armory, and as always, had no means of escape. The day he wasn't there… he didn't want to think about it.

Soldiers that were running in front of him were way past behind him after just a second. He was fast, and unlike most, he never lost control of his vehicle, he thought faster on the driver's seat. He saw the armory, and drifted there. He stopped, with impeccable accuracy, right in front of the door. He waited. More soldiers were coming, but he wasn't worried.

Lucy kicked the door open and ran towards him, with at least five soldiers chasing her. He smiled. He knew those goons wouldn't get her, but she seemed somewhat tired. She must have been fighting for a while. His side window was lowered, and once Lucy was near, she jumped, held to the edge, and entered the vehicle, sitting right next to him. That was his clue. He revved up, and his vehicle began running, much faster than the soldiers behind them. They weren't really the problem. The city was big, there were soldiers everywhere, and Natsu didn't know the streets. Evading them all without running into a dead end could be problematic. That made it more fun.

"Thank you, Natsu"

"That was very risky, Lucy. Was it worth it?"

"You tell me, Fireball. I think it was"

Lucy showed him a magic whip. From a quick glance, it seemed to be high quality, but hardly what Natsu would have risked his life over. His eyes couldn't help but glance at her fast breathing chest.

"I have the feeling you didn't do it for the whip"

"Yeah? What do you think then, huh?"

Lucy clenched her fist, but Natsu just smiled, as he got more comfortable, and dodged a few soldiers who had tried to set up a barricade.

"You aren't going to do one of your fancy wrestling moves now, Lucy. We both know when your threats are empty"

She cursed and complained, and sat more comfortably… for her. Natsu thought she'd split her back, and he wasn't particularly okay with her pressing her boots against the windshield, but he didn't say anything.

"You can get out of the city, right?"

"I can drop you off if you are so desperate in getting killed and you don't trust me, you know? I've gotten out of much worse. And you should know firsthand, because it's almost always to get you out of some absurd trouble"

Lucy laughed, loudly, and gave him a weak punch in his elbow, not enough to disturb his driving.

"Thank you Natsu. You're always there to save my ass"

"You know how much I like your ass"

She laughed a lot, and he couldn't help but giggle, a bit. There were soldiers everywhere, but he thought he was driving away downtown. No Exceeds in sight yet, good sign.

"Well, I like it, too. How couldn't I, huh?"

She groped her ass a bit, looking at him. He couldn't help but look for a bit longer than he wanted, which almost made him crash against a stand.

"You know, you're never quite so flirty while at the guild" she said.

"You don't beat me up in here. Probably because if you did you'd get both of us killed, and you aren't quite that crazy yet"

"You are saying I'm not crazy enough?" Lucy smiled, as she sat better, more properly.

"Yeah"

"Well, if I'm that annoying, then maybe next time you shouldn't come save me? My ghost would haunt you forever"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't ever leave you behind. Where else would I find such an almost crazy girl with an ass that could compare to yours?"

The two of them laughed, while he took another turn. He could feel Lucy's eyes checking him out, when she pressed her hand on his pants. He felt her fingers playfully rubbing him, as she began unzipping them. Her other hand assisted it, and she grabbed his member on her hands. She bit her lips and began jerking him, slowly, looking at him very closely. He smirked, as he kept dodging the soldiers.

"Damn it, why aren't all your torture techniques like this?"

"Oh, can't you just drive without trying to play the cool badass?" she replied, as her hands began going faster.

"You love the cool badass. Admit it, Lucy, you like causing trouble just so you can see the Fireball coming to save you"

"You aren't nearly as cool as you think you are. You go acting like you're all fire when you're barely a…"

She couldn't finish. Still driving, he merely kept a hand on the steering wheel, while the other grabbed the back of Lucy's hair and pushed her down, sliding his erection inside her mouth, muffling her last words, but making her laugh. After her laugh began fading, Lucy's head bobbled up and down, sucking him, while her hands merely lowered his pants enough for them not to bother her. Natsu was driving mostly in straight lanes, so all he needed was a hand. The other was still firmly grabbing her, and mostly went with the motions of her head.

Lucy's snarks had been completely replaced by her extremely loud slurping, and his dick had gone fully hard in just a few seconds. One of her hands rubbed Natsu's thigh, while the other alternated depending on her mouth. When Lucy got the full length of Natsu's shaft on her mouth, her hand was merely pushing up his shirt, to prevent it from getting in the way, but sometimes, she jerked him while sucking just the upper half of it. Natsu's hand merely rested on her head most of the time, but sometimes, when going down, he pushed her deeper.

"You think you're so cool now, you'll see later when I…" she had separated from his member just long enough to begin talking again, but Natsu pressed her down again. She simply laughed and got his member inside her mouth again.

"Damn it, Lucy, be careful, you almost blocked my view there. You want us getting killed? You should keep your head down there. You know, for security"

She laughed, with his erection fully inside, before resuming sucking like before. Lucy just had her knees on her seat, as she had her butt up while the rest of her body was occupying his space. If Natsu had an accident Lucy would be sent flying for sure. But she wasn't worried, and neither was him. Getting a sloppy blowjob did make driving harder, but he still wasn't afraid of being stopped by the footmen. It simply gave him a bit of a self-imposed challenge, as otherwise running away from them would be too easy. Plus, he had his Lucy's lips wrapped around his dick, which could never be anything other than fantastic.

She unzipped his jacket, without getting his dick out of her mouth, and she caressed his torso before going back to simply focus on sucking him. Natsu went back to use both of his hands to drive, as it was obvious Lucy was going to keep up at a good place. Her butt was jiggling so close to him, but there were more soldiers in this street, and he needed to focus on them, for once. He bit his lips, promising to spank it later, as he began humping unconsciously. He was still a great driver, but he was a bit too closer to some buildings than he'd have wanted.

He was feeling Lucy's mouth was beginning to overflow with her drool. After a couple of seconds of forgetting everything just to focus on her lips, Natsu regained control and turned again. Dead end. He drifted, and his vehicle almost crashed against the wall, but he stopped. Lucy got up, leaving a long trail of saliva that connected her to his dick, but she swallowed it and dried her mouth with her knuckle.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

He spanked her butt, very hard, which made her surprised, before she got a cheeky smile and grabbed his arm, to twitch it. The two laughed, when several soldiers approached.

"I had completely forgotten about them" she said, as she released his arm, and he quickly began driving away, dodging the footmen, and going back to the streets.

The two sighed, looked at each other, and laughed. After a bit, Lucy smiled, cockily, as she unzipped, slowly. Natsu almost crashed again, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She unzipped all the way down, and it went below her belly button. Natsu's eyes kept glancing at the street, to make sure he didn't ran over anything, but he couldn't divert his eyes. He saw he hands going behind her back, she struggled a bit, and then, she took off her bra, leaving her big, gorgeous breasts exposed. Natsu bit his lip and focused on the way.

"You can't do this to me, damnit"

He tried his best to drive. To dodge all soldiers and civilians, to take the right turns. But he knew Lucy was flashing right to his side. His erection was bulging, and his brain couldn't focus on what he knew was more important, but rather in what he wanted most.

"Should I cover up, then?"

The two chuckled, as he grabbed her hair and made her go down again. He let her go to focus on driving again, but Lucy kept on sucking, for a bit. He felt her head raising, at around the same height as his chest, and he felt her breasts rubbing against his member, as he was grabbing them and jerking him off with them. She spit on his dick, every now and then.

"You like this, don't you?" she said.

"You might get both of us killed, but I can't think of a better way to die"

His hands grabbed the steering wheel tightly. He wanted to brake and fuck her so hard, but it wasn't an option. Not when they had a couple hundred soldiers in the city, trying to catch them. All he could do was keep driving, and enjoying. It wasn't so bad.

Lucy sat on her seat again, smiling, looking at him. He could just glance at her, as they were entering an older street, in poor conditions. A simple mistake, and it'd all be over. But he didn't make mistakes. Lucy slowly began sliding down her jumpsuit until she reached her hips. She took off her belt and her boots, and then, with her legs up, she took off her jumpsuit as well.

He was very close of making a mistake, but he corrected his course. Lucy had spread her legs, as she rested them against the windshield, and was masturbating. She moaned, and laughed, and looked at Natsu, who desperately tried to find a less populous street just so he could look at her for longer. Her chest went up and down. What a great sight.

Her hand gripped his dick, and began masturbating him, as well. Her rough hand wasn't quite the same as her salivating mouth or her firm breasts, but it calmed him down… at first. Her other hand was beginning to make wet noises, as her fingers kept penetrating her sex. Lucy was moaning, and squirming, right next to him. Not even her hand jerking him off could hope to satiate him.

A straight lane, at last. Natsu would have no trouble driving with just a hand which allowed him to take Lucy's breast on the other. It was so big he couldn't cover it completely with just one hand. Lucy's giggle just made him hornier. His hand reached down, and teased her clit, before sliding two fingers inside her. Lucy stopped fingering herself, and began groping herself, while Natsu kept penetrating her deliciously wet sex. He could feel her inner muscles shaking, trying to embrace his fingers, as her voice kept moaning. Her hand was still masturbating him, but she had lost all manners of tact and was simply hammering it up and down. He took his fingers to his mouth, and tasted them. Lucy tasted so well, she wanted to lick his fingers, too, and she stopped masturbating him to take his hand and suck it.

His view of the road was briefly blocked by one of Lucy's legs, that she was placing to his side. He began sweating. His member, bulging. Lucy got on top of him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, but was tilted to the side, so that she didn't block his view. Driving was getting harder, especially as he felt one of her hands reaching down, rubbing his member, and sliding it inside her. Then, she sat on his lap, her legs spread wide open, with one of her hands on his side and the other playing with his hair.

Natsu tried to grind, slightly, but Lucy began doing it, much better, much faster. Her breasts kept rubbing against him, and she kissed him. His neck, his cheek, his mouth. When they kissed each other, he could only see half the street, so he tried not to do it often, as it was very dangerous. But Lucy's mouth was wonderful, almost as wonderful as the wetness that was soaking his dick.

He had to turn a few times, and the lanes were getting busier, which made it impossible to keep his hands away from the steering wheel. Lucy knew it, which is why she was trying her best not to bother his arms, and instead worked around him. Her hand was caressing his shoulder, and her other hand was caressing his hair.

"You know, I take back everything I say about having to come save you. You can get in as much trouble as you want but please, do this more often"

She laughed shortly, as her voice gave in to the moans again, and kissed his cheek. She was being sloppy, and dirty, and he loved it. Her hips grinded and his butt went up and down, and her breasts rubbed up and down. He tried to take deep breathes, focus, keeping calm, but it was hard when such a woman was bouncing on him. A straight street. Some soldiers trying to catch him, but he had enough time to slap her ass, and grope it.

Lucy straightened her back a bit, enough to make her breasts get around his head's height. He took a strong bite of one of her nipples, with his head tilted so he could watch the road. They were treading dangerous grounds. Lucy was pressed against one of his arms, and he couldn't see everything with Lucy being right there. But he wouldn't be Natsu the Fireball if we didn't love the risk, the thrill of the chase. Having his dick inside Lucy and her nipple on his mouth merely made it riskier. There was no downside to it.

Lucy lowered again, and kissed his mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulder, and her hand clasped his hair. She rode him, harder and faster. He believed he deserved a medal for not simply dropping the wheel and grab Lucy, but he remained strong. He kissed her back, he grinded a bit, but he focused on driving, letting her fuck him whichever way pleased her most. She kept ramming herself against him, as her moans became louder, and her whole body shook.

Lucy bit his free shoulder, and humped him very hard, very fast. Her moans slipped through her teeth. Her sex was soaking him, desperate to embrace him. Her arms became weaker. Her body lost control, and almost kicked him accidentally. The vehicle drifted a bit, but he regained control of it sooner than Lucy did of her body. Her orgasm was so intense, he was sure even those who watched them run away were capable of telling the passion inside.

Afterwards, Lucy was completely docile. She merely hugged, and rubbed him, very slowly going up and down, while she kissed him. It was so calm, he could actually focus on driving, but still enjoying her. He got rid of a few soldiers, and after a turn, they were on a big street, with no footmen in sight. He stopped the car, and relaxed his back. The civilians outside looked at his vehicle, curious, but he only had eyes for Lucy. He hugged her and kissed her, and she returned it. He thrust inside her a few times, slowly, tenderly. Then he grabbed her breasts, and rubbed his face with them, sucking them, kissing them, biting them. He nearly forgot about their circumstances.

"Natsu! The soldiers!"

Natsu looked behind, and there they were, running, armed. Damn them. He turned Lucy around. She was still sitting on him, with his dick inside her, but now looked to the front. She pressed her back against his chest, giggling. He rested his head on her shoulder, and grabbed the steering wheel firmly.

"Hold tight. Bumpy road ahead"

Lucy laughed, and relaxed against him, while she began grinding again, as she groped herself with a hand, and the other played with Natsu's hand behind her. He merely drove, breathing heavily. He had to be near the exit of the city. He could've probably ran away by then, but he was afraid he had drove around in circles for a while.

He couldn't feel Lucy's mouth or breasts against him now, but there was a major positive. Namely, he got a perfect, full view of Lucy on his rear-view mirror. Her satisfied face with her cockiest smile, her big breasts bouncing up and down, her legs contorting as she bounced on his dick. It was almost more distracting than the actual sex.

He felt on fire. There, with his vehicle mocking the Edolas army, blitzing through the streets, and with the woman of his dreams riding his cock, he was the most powerful man of the world. The civilians had all ran away, and the roads seemed to have less turns now. He gave himself the privilege of using one of his hands to grope Lucy. He smiled and his mirror returned the smile. Lucy noticed where his eyes were, and smiled to the mirror, as well. They kissed, briefly, as Lucy's bounces slowed down.

Very quickly, she slipped out of him and sat on her seat. That made Natsu drift a bit, but it was nothing serious. For a bit, the two merely laughed, breathed. Lucy put on her jumpsuit again, then her belt, finally her boots. She didn't put her bra back on, and as she didn't zip her clothes up, Natsu appreciated it. Then, she lowered her face again, and sucked him, again.

He had almost forgotten just how much he loved the way her lips and tongue played with his dick. She went up and down, choking on him. He loved it. His hips couldn't help but grind, wanting to get deeper, even when she had swallowed his full shaft. That's what heaven had to be like.

"We are getting closer to the exit. We made it"

Lucy notoriously smiled, and her sucking became faster, more aggressive, wetter, much dirtier. Natsu did some unconscious twitches on his leg, which could have put them both in danger. He focused, and breathed. She was going very hard. He felt about to explode like a fireball. He tried to resist, but against Lucy's mouth, his resistance was always futile.

He came, shooting his load on her mouth. Lucy hadn't stopped sucking, not even when he was already climaxing. The feeling was impossible to describe. The car drifted, dangerously, as his body lost itself to Lucy's mouth. He saw a blockade, a barricade on the exit of the city, that was meant to prevent their escape. It wouldn't work.

Lucy sat on her seat again, and she began gargling. She still had Natsu's seed in her mouth. Nasty. So nasty. He liked it. He took a deep breath, and merely focused on the army. They both had had their orgasms, they both were safe. He dodged the soldiers and their weapons, effortlessly, because now he was in full control of his abilities again. And he caught Lucy spitting out of the window, to one of the soldiers. He was sure she still had his load on her mouth. Lucy glanced back, and began laughing her lungs out.

"I hit him right in the eye!"

He couldn't help but laugh as well. She was so mean. That poor soldier… It was absurd, and he loved it, and he loved her for it. Lucy kept her hand up, and Natsu gave her a high five. The two were still laughing, as he zipped his pants back up, and began driving home. Lucy rested her boots against the windshield again, and recovered her breath.

"Damn this was a lot of fun. We gotta do it again, Natsu"

He couldn't agree more.


	25. A Link Between Crime Fighters

**A LINK BETWEEN CRIME FIGHTERS**

Jellal removed his cloak and sat on his bed. Another Dark Guild dismantled, all its members incarcerated. Their Guild Master had been surprisingly tough, almost requiring him to fight seriously, but in the end, they had been no match for them. Crime Sorcière was far too powerful. No normal guild could hope to beat him, Ultear and Meredy.

The two girls removed their cloaks as well, as they nonchalantly chatted about the experience. Jellal merely laid on the bed. It had been so long since he last slept on a bed. But this town was far from any contact with the Magic Council, and so they had dared to take a room in a hotel. Just for a night, they all wanted to sleep well. The bed was huge, all three of them should be able to sleep there perfectly. Jellal rested on the right side of it, near the edge, while Meredy and Ultear sat on it.

"You're going to sleep already, Jellal?" asked Meredy.

"Yeah. I'm tired"

"Oh. I thought we were gonna…" Meredy blushed, and looked to the side. Ultear laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Look at his brooding face. I know someone who is thinking about his dear… Titania" Ultear made sure to make the last word sound as sickeningly sweet as possible.

"I wasn't thinking about her"

"Yeah, right"

"But you're always thinking about her, Jellal!" said Meredy "Just last month you began crying when we bought that cheesecake for my birthday"

"This is Erza's favorite" Ultear was imitating him. He was sure he didn't mope that much, and using her hand to imitate his facial tattoo. "I'm sure she'd have loved this"

She would have. And he was, in fact, thinking about her. One of the dark mages was a beautiful redhead woman… Erza… He hadn't seen her in almost seven years. Ever since that damn island was blasted to oblivion, taking most of Fairy Tail with it.

"Do you still think she's alive?" asked Meredy, tenderly, looking at him with a worried face.

"I just know it. Erza Scarlet cannot be killed. Not even when the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and Zeref himself attempt it"

"Besides, if she were dead, all those hours you've spent practicing your brooding, bad boy speech would go to waste, wouldn't they?" Ultear smiled, cockily.

He blushed.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about"

"What are you talking about, Ur?"

"Oh, Erza. You walk the path of light while I walk the path of darkness. We are reflections of each other, and we are opposites" quoted Ultear, once again trying to imitate his voice. His face was completely red, and Meredy laughed a lot.

"That's not like Jellal at all! Right?"

All he could do was cough, trying to drive attention away from his face, which was red… just like Erza's hair. He had, indeed, thought about their eventual encounter. He had considered many possibilities. Would he tell her what he felt for her? Would he let common sense prevail, and separate from her? If she was still angry about what he did, about how he killed Simon, he had accepted long ago that he'd let her kill him.

"Ur, maybe we're going too far by making fun of him… I mean, he's obviously in…"

"I am most definitely not" he declared, not letting Meredy finish.

"Jellal, come on. We've all been linked by Meredy's magic in the past. And while I was linked to you, you saw an armory and I…"

"This is the punishment for my sins" he cut off Ultear.

There was a brief silence, from all three of them. They all had been criminals, Dark Mages, they all had brought calamities and hurt people who didn't deserve it. That was the theme of Crime Sorcière.

"Well, it's okay if you're not up for it, Jellal" said Meredy, with a charming smile.

"Of course, don't expect us to behave just because you're here" said Ultear.

Ultear grabbed Meredy and pressed her close to herself, and began kissing her. Meredy was resting her hands on the bed, while Ultear kissed her, possessively, caressing her face, and looking at Jellal. It was impossible for someone to blush more, or at least, that's what he thought. The two beautiful women rubbed against each other, as they kept kissing. He didn't even try not to get an erection, he knew there was nothing to do against them. He closed his eyes and turned around, trying to fall asleep.

But he couldn't close his ears, and he kept hearing them. Their kisses. Their laughs. Meredy complaining after the notorious sound of a slap, Ultear moaning. Someone licking. Someone sucking. His mind was filling the voids, giving an image to those sounds. He was completely hard, and he couldn't really rest on the bed as there were two women right next to him moving constantly. He wasn't going to fall asleep. Might as well watch.

He turned around, timidly, slowly at first. Ultear was standing on the bed, simply wearing her boots, having removed all her clothing. Meredy was underneath her, still fully clothed, with Ultear stepping right in between her breasts. The two masturbated. The pink-haired mage had a big smile, but timid eyes, while Ultear looked down in ecstasy, biting her lips to hide a huge smile.

Ultear was considerably prettier ever since she had stopped using as much makeup, but Jellal had always felt attracted to women with a more natural, less preppy look. Looking at Meredy, writhing in pain and excitement under Ultear's heel, started making his erection hurt under the pants. Their respective fingers teasing themselves was icing on the cake. He probably liked this cake more than Erza did.

Ultear laid next to Jellal, spread her legs and Meredy quickly got in between them. The cute pink haired mage instantly began eating her out, making Ultear release an evil laugh. Ultear simply rested her thighs on Meredy's shoulders and grabbed her hair, to give her directions, which Meredy obediently followed. Jellal could perfectly see Ultear's breasts shaking as a direct result of the oral sex. He was getting very turned on from seeing Ultear in such a dominating light. And then, he saw that Ultear was looking at him, with a snarky smile. He blushed.

"Come on, Jellal. What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah! I…" Meredy was muffled immediately, as Ultear made her go down again, not letting her talk.

"Am I really gonna have to dry my hair red?"

Not as red as his face, surely. He looked away, even though he loved what he was watching.

"Okay, sorry, that was too much. But, Jellal… you wouldn't want her to return after six years, and you were… too inexperienced in these matters, right?"

Jellal's mind began playing games again. He imagined Erza, right in the same position as Ultear as, and he was on Meredy's, eating her out, following her bossy and domineering commands. He could imagine Erza trembling, moaning just like Ultear was doing. His mouth salivated at the mere thought, and he opened his eyes again, with Ultear looking at him, suspicious. Meredy was still locked in between her legs. Nothing had changed, other than his pants were really hurting him. He had to stop thinking about Erza, especially there.

"You're making that face again"

"Huh?"

"Your Erza face"

"…Erza face?"

"We called it like that because it's scarlet"

Meredy began laughing, but Ultear pushed her deeper and tried to silence her. He diverted his eyes from Ultear's and merely looked at Meredy. She wasn't so intimidating, nor mocking. She actually seemed completely happy of getting to eat Ultear out. Meredy looked at him back, and winked.

"He didn't want to take part, have you forgotten, Meredy? Maybe I should remind you"

Meredy's face suddenly looked scared, when Ultear picked her up and switched positions with her, shoving Meredy on the bed and her getting in between her open legs. Ultear spread her legs as she placed Meredy's on her shoulders, and leaned over her, rubbing both of their sexes. Meredy seemed a mix between scared and aroused. Ultear seemed to enjoy her control.

"Use your Sensory Link"

Meredy doubted for a moment, but then she did it. Her magic manifested as hearts on their wrists. A powerful magic, that linked their feelings and emotions. Ultear began grinding, and the two began squirming, crazily, as they both could feel what the other one was feeling, on top of their own experiences. Meredy's magic effectively doubled their pleasure, and both of their faces showed. Ultear wrapped her hands around Meredy's delicate neck, and began humping faster, making the two moan. Jellal sweated profusely.

It was hard not to get caught up by the aura of sex that had taken over the bed. Two gorgeous women were fucking right next to him, sweating, moaning. Meredy still had her clothes on, but the outline of her body was still very clear for him. Ultear, the one on top, was naked from her thighs up, which made her movements completely hypnotic. Her breasts, her long hair… it all went with her motions.

The two began moaning more, as they grinded harder, and harder, and faster. The two screamed, and he was sure the whole hotel had to hear them, but they didn't have a front row seat like he did, and it was becoming unbearable to simply watch them. The two were losing control, simultaneously, as they reached a simultaneous, double orgasm. They had never looked prettier. He didn't care he hadn't been able to sleep, now. But he was fed up with just watching.

Ultear and Meredy were both fighting to breathe. It had exhausted them completely. The two seemed done for the night, but Jellal had just decided to join it. He grabbed Meredy and placed her on top of his face. She instinctively knelt on his face, and yelled out of surprise. He began eating her, immediately. She was completely wet, and he filled his mouth with it. Meredy placed her hands on his chest, and moaned. She was still so sensitive.

Another pair of hands had begun undressing him, slowly. Ultear. He couldn't see her, as his face was under Meredy, but he knew Ultear and Meredy shared what they each felt, and he enjoyed intensely knowing Meredy's twitching had to be shared by the strong Ultear. That was probably the reason she was taking so long. Meredy moaned, and he finally felt Ultear getting on top of him. She slid his dick inside her, and he stopped feeling Meredy's hands. They were probably playing with each other. He wrapped his arms around Meredy's waist, and began going seriously.

His tongue made sure to taste every single inch of Meredy's sex, while he thrust, trying to compensate for not having participated for so long. From what he heard of their moans, and felt of their thighs, he was having an immense effect on the two of them. After all, they were both feeling his tongue and his dick. Even the bossy Ultear couldn't help it. And he was ramming her so hard. She was bouncing after every hump, and she fell down to receive more. Meanwhile he merely kept Meredy locked in between his arms and mouth.

He shoved Meredy to the side, and got a good look at Ultear, riding him. He also pushed her down, grabbed her head, and made her suck him. She was more responsive, due to her being doubly sensitive. He enjoyed her powerful, evil eyes looking up at him, while he kept ramming. Meredy was laughing, nervous, kneeling next to him. He sat, keeping Ultear in his crotch and grabbed Meredy with his other arm. He acted desperate, like an animal, for he had been wanting that for a long while. He grabbed Meredy's dress and pushed it down just enough to pop both of her breasts out. They were excellent. Not quite as big as Ultear, but perkier, firmer, and her nipples were pink, just like her hair. He couldn't help but begin devouring them. And the more he ate her, the faster he made Ultear go down.

Knowing that Ultear was feeling everything he did to Meredy's breasts just added to the pile. He slapped them. Only Meredy complained, but he felt Ultear jumping a bit, too. He slapped them again. Ultear slapped his dick. It hurt, but not enough for it to be unpleasant, or even undesirable. She was looking up, satisfied, knowing she had won that round. Jellal had to shove his dick up her throat again. That made Meredy jump a bit, as she made an estranged face. That had to feel awkward. He groped her pretty breasts, and kissed her passionately. She kissed her back. He couldn't help but feel Ultear making the same tongue patterns that Meredy was just doing.

Suddenly, a lot of pain. He stopped kissing Meredy, and looked down. Ultear was standing up, and was stepping on his dick, making sure the high heel was just in his balls. She pressed it and it hurt more. He squirmed, and Ultear's grin grew bigger, as she bit her lips. It would have been hard to know how she felt if it weren't for Meredy, still on his arm, who suddenly began moaning, taking her hands to her sex, looking at Ultear with surprise.

"I knew you'd give in, Jellal" she said, mockingly, and pressed harder. It was hurting a lot.

"You're such a hateful woman" her heel dug deeper, and Meredy squirmed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Come on, big boy. Brood a little"

He became faster than she could see. He stood up, causing her to fall back, but he immediately grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall on the header of the bed. Ultear looked at him, satisfied, smiling, biting her lips, while her legs, to his sides, began rubbing and her hands grabbed his back and pushed him closer. Meredy seemed confused for a moment, but then she began biting her lips, too, and rubbing herself.

Jellal began penetrating her, very fast, very angry, making the wall on her back tremble, as his hands simply groped her breasts and he kissed her hateful mouth. Her legs wrapped behind his back, and her hands drew circles on him. Meredy moaned, and crawled to the header, sitting with her back rested, looking up at the two of them. Ultear might have just been smiling, but he knew how he was really making her feel given how Meredy was moaning louder and louder.

Ultear's hips grinded to welcome him, as did her wet sex, while her face simply wanted to tempt him. She placed one of her legs on the pillow, standing up by herself as well, even though the other leg was still rubbing him. Somehow, she still managed to look cocky, even when he was clearly the stronger one. That just made it hotter.

Meredy's moans and the wall shaking definitely had to make the other residents know what was happening. To fix both problems, he slipped out of Ultear, grabbed Meredy's face, and shoved it inside, almost fully. Both Meredy and Ultear looked surprised for a moment, then Jellal began ramming the mouth of the pink-haired mage, using his hand to control her head, while he returned Ultear the cocky looks, and kissed her mouth. Ultear's hips rubbed with his leg, so he used his free hand to masturbate her.

After a bit, he stopped kissing Ultear to focus on Meredy, which caused the Time Mage to kiss his neck. Meredy looked so cute, with her mouth wide open, trying to go deeper but unable to, with her big green eyes looking up at him. It didn't matter that the two shared their sentiments, when Ultear had his dick on her mouth, she controlled it, regardless of how much he controlled her head. Meredy, on the other hand, simply allowed him to do as he pleased. Meredy was fingering herself, too, which explained why Ultear was breathing so heavily.

He pulled out of Meredy, causing her to cough and spit, and rammed Ultear against the wall, again. Ultear was fighting against her desire to moan, but she couldn't. Jellal kissed her so that she wouldn't have to. Meredy would moan for two, literally. She was on the bed, twitching, masturbating, moaning, unable to stand up. If that was how Ultear felt, too, then he was doing something good.

"Meredy, come here! You know what to do!"

Meredy crawled next to the two, and began sucking on one of Ultear's heels, as they dangled to Jellal's sides. Ultear almost immediately began moaning harder, clawing Jellal's arms. What a kinky woman. He kept ramming, going harder, as Ultear got red, her smile widened, and her moans filled the room. Meredy began yelling, too, as she hugged Jellal's leg, shaking uncontrollably. Another shared orgasm. Jellal simply couldn't help but going as hard as he could, making the two mages tremble. After her hips slowed down, Jellal knelt, and allowed Ultear to sit on the pillow, exhausted, completely covered in sweat. He was tired, but he hadn't had to experience the equivalent of four orgasms in such a short time.

Jellal was kneeling, in front of her, and his attention turned to Meredy, breathing heavily, laying on the bed. He grabbed her wrist and helped her sit between Ultear and him. The two beautiful women looked at him, with satisfied smiles on their mouths, but he wasn't satisfied, yet. He grabbed Meredy's dress and began getting her naked, which Ultear supported by holding her. Both of them sucked and licker her, and fingered her. She didn't lift a finger to prevent any.

Much like Ultear, Meredy was now just wearing her boots, as well as her stockings. Jellal hugged her, kissed her, and then placed her on all fours on the bed. Meredy grabbed the sheets, and he got behind her, penetrating her. Just like Ultear, she was soaking wet, and he could slide entirely inside without trouble. Meredy did a weird mix between laugh and moan, which were both replaced by grunts as he began ramming her, fast, with a hand on her hips and the other on her breasts. He wasn't going to go any slower just because she wasn't Ultear.

He looked behind him, and what he saw was unnerving. Ultear seemed tired, yet, but she still had a big, sinister smile, and she, slowly crawled next to them, until she got in front of Meredy. The pink-haired mage looked at her, confused, as Ultear cradled her face.

"Meredy… link us with Jellal, too"

For a second, nothing happened, but then, a huge wave of exhaustion hit him, making him lose his strength, and forced him to rest his head on Meredy's shoulder. He breathed, heavily. He could feel both of their exhaustion. He could feel Ultear's dominating nature, and Meredy's curiosity. The two looked at him, with renewed strength. They had inherited his desire to continue. He rammed Meredy, once. It was a completely different feeling. He felt the pleasure of her warm lips wrapped around his dick, sure, but he felt something else. A strange stimulation that began on his crotch and spread all over his body. He sweated, as Meredy squirmed from the pleasure, and Ultear grinned like the mean witch she was. His wrist had the pink hair of Meredy's magic. He tightened his grip on her, and fucked her like before.

It felt much more taxing, but also much better. He wasn't feeling just his own efforts and his own pleasure, but also Meredy's. When he teased her sensitive parts, her excitement reflected right back on him. Meredy was moaning for the both of them. And then, Ultear also laid on the bed, her legs up, and rested them on Meredy's shoulders. Meredy instinctively began eating her out, helped by his every thrust. His hand on Meredy's hip grabbed her by the hair, and began pushing her deeper into Ultear.

His mind could barely process all of it. He could feel it all. His own thrusts inside Meredy and his hand on her hair. He could feel how the warm touch of Ultear's sex on Meredy's mouth, and the pleasure derived from her submission. He could feel her tingling from his teasing, and her pleasure from his thrusts. He could feel Ultear's joy on domination, and the almost sedative nature of Meredy's mouth. Just knowing that all three of them were sharing such an experience was overwhelming.

They all moaned, even Ultear, despite her best attempts at resisting, intention he was perfectly aware of thanks to the Sensory Link. He slapped Meredy, and they all felt it. They all felt the brief moment of pain and the enhanced sense of pleasure. He felt Ultear's squirm from feeling someone else's pain, which they all now shared.

Neither of them could last for much longer. It was too much. He stood up, and pulled Meredy and Ultear up by their hair, one to each side of him. He joined their heads on his crotch, and the two of them immediately began sucking his dick. Ultear was sitting, Meredy was kneeling, but both of them were fingering, and he felt all. He made each of them suck him. Ultear could get his full shaft inside her mouth. Meredy, only most of it. It was beginning to become hard to simply stand up.

He pulled them closer, and each of them began sucking one of his balls. To his left, Meredy, with big, pretty eyes, and a noticeable smile regardless of her situation. To his right, Ultear, with her sexier, evil eyes, and a different kind of smile. On his face, there was another smile. The biggest, most sincere smile of happiness he could ever remember. And that was the way all three of them felt.

The orgasm was out of this world. He didn't know which of them got there closer, but once one did, it triggered the others, and caused them all to feel three orgasms simultaneously. He simply lost control of his hands and released their hair. The two of them separated, but both stood closer, to receive his load, which exploded out of him. He shot his seed all across their faces, as all three of them screamed out in pleasure. It completely dominated his body, from head to toes, particularly intense in his torso and his crotch, even after his dick was unable to unload anything else. He fell to his knees, as all three of them, completely soaked, fought hard to breathe. The Sensory Link disappeared.

The three, slowly crept and laid on the bed, resting their heads on the pillow, and simply relaxing. They were still naked, and dirty, and their hair were a mess, and the sheets would be the nightmare of any cleaning lady. He was to Ultear's right, and Meredy was to her left. They simply stared at the ceiling, still unable to speak properly. He didn't know how much time it passed, and he was beginning to fall asleep, but it was Ultear who broke the silence.

"I bet you're still gonna dream of Erza"

"Aw, he's so cute when he thinks about her"

The two women were looking at him. Meredy smiled happy, and Ultear, teasingly. He began blushing again, turned around and closed his eyes. He heard them laugh to his back.


	26. Officer Juvia

**OFFICER JUVIA**

Juvia was walking down the cellblock. She smiled. She was wearing her police uniform. Not a normal police uniform, however. She wore her stockings, knee-high boots, ample cleavage, and no underwear. Her badge had the Fairy Tail insignia. It wasn't the first time she found herself in such a situation. Her imagination ran even wilder at night, and her dreams tended to be about the same topics. She had been a maid, a lawyer, a teacher… and a cop a few too many times. With time, she had learned to expect these dreams. And to enjoy them as much as she could.

Cell number 413. That was it. She peeked through the bars and saw him, sleeping, covered. She couldn't wait. But before that, she had something else to do. It had become a little custom. She turned around, the cell right in front of it. She hit the bars a couple of times, and she woke up, standing up. Lucy Heartfilia. Her love rival. She was wearing the pants of her prison uniform, a simple white shirt, and her hair on pigtails. She looked at her with a smile.

"Come on, Lucy. You know the drill" she was so excited.

Lucy nodded and walked up to the bars. She pressed her body against them, firmly placing her face in between two bars, and one of those, in between her two breasts, which stuck out a little. Juvia grabbed her wrists and took her hands out of her cell, placing them together under her breasts. Then, she took one of the two handcuffs she carries with her, and chained her hands out. Juvia caressed her face, and Lucy looked at her happy.

"You know why Juvia has to do this, right?"

"So that I can't touch myself, and you're the only one who gets anything out of him" she was so confident in saying it. If only the real Lucy understood that.

Juvia grabbed Lucy's shirt, which was so short it didn't cover her belly button, and raised it, exposing her naked breasts. They were very big. She made Lucy bit the edge of her shirt, so that she'd keep it raised, and her chest shown. Then, Juvia began groping her. Lucy squirmed a bit, but kept holding her shirt up. Juvia began sucking on her nipples, and could feel Lucy trembling against the bars. She stopped.

"And remember, no touching!"

Lucy nodded and affirmed, without uttering a word. Juvia walked confidently to the bars of the other cell, and knocked on them. This is when the real fun started.

But then, something unexpected happened. The cell was still chilly, yes. And the inmate was still an attractive, muscular man, who had forsaken his shirt entirely and was only wearing his pants. But it wasn't her beloved Gray-sama. It was Lyon who was standing inside his cell. Juvia was so shocked she jumped backwards, with her back against Lucy's bars. Juvia could feel her breathing quickening, and her face getting redder. Even in her own dream. Her eyes couldn't stop looking at Lyon's chiseled body, his inquisitive eyes looking at her. She looked to the side, where the prisoner version of Lucy was still bound. She looked as surprised as her. "Of course", thought Juvia, "She's just a figment of Juvia's imagination". But then again, so was Lyon, and he didn't seem surprised to be there.

"Well? What is it, Officer Juvia?"

Juvia didn't know what to do. It had always been Gray there. No exceptions. But now… why Lyon? She found him attractive, sure, but she didn't love him. Juvia planned what to do. If he was there… her subconscious had to have placed him for a reason. She'd play along. She coughed and calmed down, then walked up to his cell. She looked at him, and he returned her look. She rubbed one of the bars, and indicated him to get closer using her finger.

Lyon pressed himself against the bars, just like Lucy had done. He seemed rather nervous. That was how Juvia had seen him most of the time, after all. She could feel his cold, now. Seeing him shirtless, so close… perhaps it wasn't so bad to switch it up. She placed her finger on his neck and began sliding it down, licking her lips. When her finger was at his chest, she began kneeling, too, to keep her finger at the same height as her face. When her finger reached his pants, she grabbed them, firmly, and pushed him closer still against the bars. She smiled, and he looked down, nervous. Both of her hands unzipped him, letting the pants fall.

A nice, big erection stood in front of her, dangling in between the cell bars. She bit her lips. So far, it was very similar to the scenarios where the inmate was Gray. She tightened her police cap, opened her mouth, and began sucking on him. Her mouth felt chilly, an awesome feeling that Gray always caused. Lyon grasped the bars, breathing, looking down at her. She looked up, tilting her cap slightly to get a good view on him. He looked nervous and adorable, as opposed to Gray-sama's authoritative and dominant demeanor. Her head went up and down, all over his shaft, as her hands pressed his legs closer, against the bars.

She heard some metal clinging behind her, and took a peak, without releasing Lyon from her mouth. Lucy looked, blushing, her hands seemingly trying to get back inside her own cell, but the handcuffs prevented it. Juvia smiled, and tried to make more noise. She had learned her lesson. The first time she had this dream, Lucy began masturbating and Gray complimented her. She couldn't have more of that in her wet dreams. Those were for her and Gray… or Lyon, apparently.

Her mouth was watering. All of her body was water, but now, what was on her mouth was saliva, lots of it, as she licked and sucked all over him. Lyon breathed heavily, as his dick kept getting slobbered, disappearing inside Juvia's lips or rubbing against her face. He did nothing, letting the officer do whatever she wanted. And she knew what she wanted, now. She stood up, rubbing the bars of Lyon's cell, and kissed him. His lips tasted so cold… yet, somehow, they were different from Gray's.

She slipped her leg inside, and he grabbed it, with his other hand grabbing her ass. Juvia's hands caressed his white hair, and pushed them together. They were so close… yet still separated. So hot. It was both hot and cold, just the way she liked it. The iron bars pressed against both of their bodies, and still she could feel Lyon's naked torso, and legs… And she also felt his manhood sliding inside her. He was still inside his cell. She was on the hallway. And, even then, the two began fucking.

Lyon thrust, and pushed her closer. Juvia did the same. She had no trouble to keep her balance, even if she was only standing on a single leg, that had absurdly long high heels for a proper officer uniform. Juvia laughed, to herself, as she began groping Lyon's butt. Of course it wasn't a proper officer uniform. She moaned directly inside his mouth, and he bit her lip.

The constant clacking of Lucy's cuffs just made her hornier. She kept grinding, but Lyon was starting to take the lead, moving her hips and ramming her. She began biting his lips, and clawing him. She could dig her nails as hard as she wanted, after all, he was merely an illusion. Her other cuffs on her belt also went rhythmically with their humping. Juvia considered them her chorus.

Juvia took Lyon's hands, who looked at her confused, and she made him grab her shirt. She made him tear her shirt apart, making her buttons to go flying. She kept it on, but now her breasts were exposed to him. He began groping her, and Juvia tried to slide them inside his cell, as she began grinding again. His hands seemed glued to her chest, but his mouth went from her own to her breasts. Juvia placed her cap correctly again, and grabbed his hips, to push him deeper.

Her own moans had overshadowed any other noise. The thrusting, the clacking, the breathing, everything. Lyon held her breasts like treasure, but they were now locked in a kiss, as the penetration sped up. Juvia's body seemed like it was about to melt anytime, her sex dripping wet. She couldn't let those bars keep separating them. She slid out of him and reached out for her keys.

They weren't there. Juvia couldn't believe it. She searched, fast. Maybe they had fallen inside Lyon's cell? No. Maybe inside Lucy's? No. Oh no. What could she do? She always carried the keys. In her other dreams. They weren't there. Was she really forced away from Lyon?

"Officer Lockser… may I help you?"

That voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. She turned back, and he was there. So close. Gray-sama. Wearing nothing but a police cap and pants, and with her keys dangling from his fingers. He was smiling. Juvia felt a sudden moment of shame, covering her nipples. Then she realized this was still a dream, and there could only be one reason for Gray to be there, so she stopped, looking at him, dumbfounded. Now this was really turning into a dream.

Lyon looked at Gray, firmly, while Lucy's eyes widened. Juvia could easily see her biting her shirt harder, and her hands desperately trying to get backs inside her cell. Gray walked straight to her, but still, the hand that didn't hold the keys reached out inside Lucy's cell and caressed her cheek, which made her love rival purr and blush, although she didn't stop biting. "Juvia won't forget that"

"Officer Juvia… you apparently dropped these"

Gray-sama was so close. He dropped the keys on her hand. Her eyes and mouth were open wide, marveling at his incredible physique. Lyon was attractive, yes. But Gray… there was nothing that could compare to him. Juvia grabbed his back and kissed him. Yes. Yes, that was it. His mouth, his tongue, his lips, his breath was cold, but it wasn't like Lyon's. It was different. It was unique. Gray's strong hands groped her butt. She squirmed just from that. She only stopped looking and caressing her lover for a couple of seconds, which she used to look directly at Lucy's eyes and flick her forehead. She tried to kiss Gray as loudly as she could, trying to show the blonde her tongue, playing with Gray's. She seemed notoriously mad. Juvia enjoyed it immensely. Then, Gray held her hips and held her up, against Lyon's cell.

Her feet couldn't touch the ground, and her eyes were directly on Gray's, which looked up at her, cockily. Then, she felt another pair of cold hands, groping her body. Lyon! She had almost forgotten about him. She tried to look behind shoulder, but she only caught the smallest glimpse of him. Lyon's hands pulled her skirt up. Juvia breathed heavily, wanting to know what her dream had in store for her.

She felt Lyon penetrating her behind. She silenced her own moan. She was sure it would have hurt more in real life, but in her dreams, it was only pleasure. Her legs kicked a little, when she saw Gray dropping his pants on the floor. She moaned, purely in anticipation, as his dick also slid inside her, but Gray did it on her sex, and she moaned out of pleasure as well.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around Gray's butt. The two Ice Mages began thrusting. Her lovely, dear Gray-Sama fucked her from the front, with his hands groping her breasts, and his mouth sucking on her neck. Lyon fucked her from behind, grabbing her hips, with his mouth sucking on her shoulder. The two pressed her against the bars of the cell, and she soon lost control of her body and her moaning. Her whole body felt their icy touch, the chill on her spine.

She caught a glimpse of Lucy's eyes, looking at her, filled with the purest envy. But the Ice Mages weren't for her. Sorry, love rival. She'd remember to include a dream-Natsu for her the next time, but now, it was all about her, Gray-Sama, and Lyon. Her legs tried to push Gray closer, as did her hands. His hands were still on her tits, playing with her hard, cold nipples, while his mouth finally began playing with hers. Their two caps hit each other, almost making them fall, but Gray threw his aside, and placed Juvia's correctly on her head again. She blushed even more.

She couldn't help but notice the bars being all slippery due to her water body being constantly rubbed against it. Her body tilted forward and backward depending on whom thrust harder, Gray or Lyon. From her position all she could do was timidly grinding against the two. Juvia moaned more. Letting go. That's all she could do. Letting go and let her dream fulfill her.

After more time than she could recollect, Gray slipped out of her, as did Lyon. She looked at the white haired mage. He was covered in sweat, or maybe even Juvia's water, she couldn't tell. Still, he was recovering his breath. Gray made her look at him again. Juvia was always willing to look at him. He walked back, and pressed his back against Lucy's cell. Her love rival looked at him with lustful eyes. Then he grabbed her head, and made her bend over. The first thing she did was sliding his dick inside her mouth. The second was making Gray walk a couple steps to the side, away from Lucy, much to her disappointment. Her cuffs still prevented her from getting closer.

She began sucking him. She loved his taste so much. He was very girthy, but Juvia would still swallow him whole, which made Gray bite his lips and moan, grinding his hips, making him go deeper. His hands alternated between moving her blue hair to the side, so they could look each other in the eyes, and placing her cap correctly on her head, given all the times it was almost about to fall off. Gray's eyes gave her their full attention. Juvia was sure he had to be thinking she was beautiful. "Or that's what the real Gray-sama would be thinking, anyways"

Her skirt dropped to the floor, and she felt Lyon penetrating her sex. The surprise made her wrap her lips tighter around Gray's dick. The hallway was just long enough for the two of them to be resting against a cell, even if on Gray's case it was his back, and on Juvia's, just her butt. Juvia was unsure. She was pretty sure the hallway was wider at first… but then again, it was a dream. It wasn't all that weird things could change just for her.

Lyon's hands were the only part of him outside his cell, and they clutched Juvia's waist like a treasure, as he kept ramming her. She could hear his effort. Every time he thrust, she was pushed closer towards Gray, swallowing him deeper, while her beloved also grabbed her face, and thrust too. She was once again swinging from a side to the other, determined by the Ice Mages, and she was more than happy to be their naughty plaything. It's why they were there, after all. Even Lucy.

She had to take Gray out of her mouth every now and then, just to breathe, but she made sure to be even sloppier once he was back inside. Her hips were trying to get closer to Lyon, but the bars made it impossible. It was frustrating, but she still enjoyed the dynamic. Her hands hugged Gray's hips, loving them, as much as she loved him. Gray pulled her out and kissed her, again. Her dear Gray-Sama… how much she loved him.

Gray took off her shirt, too, and gave her breasts another sucking. She laughed, and began looking in their clothes until she found her keys. Phew. She turned around, looking at the delicious Lyon, and she opened his cell. She walked in, confidently, smiling, when a pair of firm cold hands grabbed her from behind.

It was all so quick. Gray laid on Lyon's cell, not even bothering to close behind him. He had grabbed Juvia and sat her on top of him, sliding his dick inside her butt. Juvia would've yelled, but she instinctively grabbed Lyon and began sucking him from the most privileged of all thrones, Gray. Now it was Lyon who rested his back against the bars, holding them, letting Juvia suck him at her own pace, which was dictated by Gray's humps under her.

She caught a glimpse of Lucy, who was looking at her with her biggest puppy eyes and pointed at her own cell door with her head. Juvia simply giggled to herself and kept sucking on Lyon, looking at his mysterious eyes, while she enjoyed Gray's love. She spat on him and sucked him, causing him to tremble and laugh. Gray-sama laughed as well. The cold erection in her mouth seemed on the brink of explosion.

Juvia rested her back against Gray's muscular torso, squirming as she felt his whole body pulsating as he kept ramming her. Her hand, which still held Lyon's member, moved her in between her legs. He obviously knew what she wanted, as he was a mental illusion after all, and penetrated her sex, laying on top of her.

She was in the middle of a beautiful Ice Mage sandwich, and she was her main course. Lyon, on top of her, kissed her passionately in his own, particular, more timid way, while he held her knees to keep them spread open. Meanwhile, Gray kept pounding her ass, while his hands played with her breasts. Juvia simply danced in between the two, completely frozen, but mesmerized. Some always accused her of being dreamy, of being too imaginative. If they knew what her dreams were like, they'd understand.

Gray slapped her breasts, making her happy, and she stood up, with Lyon doing the same. She turned around, to look at her lovely Gray, and began riding him, looking at him. Gray slapped her breasts, which made her moan and twitch from pleasure every single time. It didn't take long for Lyon to penetrate her ass, too, behind her.

She grinded against both of them. Lyon grabbed her shoulders behind, and kept pushing, while Gray groped her breasts and slapped them, rhythmically. Lyon began slapping her butt, too, after he noticed how much she liked it. One of Gray's hands eventually moved up to slap her in the face. Her smile showed her happiness.

Her tired breathing was cold because of the Ice that she loved so much. Her thighs were twitching. She knew it was coming to an end. Lyon grabbed her hair, which made her cap fall to the side and rammed harder, much more firmly. Every time he went in, his hips slapped against her butt, her whole body shook, and she moaned. After a couple of thrusts, she felt his load, filling her. Gray was doing nothing there, letting the two go at their rhythm. Lyon kept caressing her body as he kept releasing his seed. Then, when he was done, he slipped out, and sat against the bars, covered in sweat, smiling, winking, and looking at her. Juvia looked at him, tenderly, thanking him for his love, when a familiar cold hand grabbed her chin and made her look at Gray-Sama's cold eyes. He had a confident smile.

"I love you, Officer Juvia"

"Juvia loves you, Gray-Sama!"

The two hugged, and he began ramming her, kissing her deeply, filling her mouth with his tongue. His strong, cold tongue, which made her body weaker than it was already. His hands played with her hair, getting it messy, and that made his smile wider. He slapped her face, and then her breasts.

Gray was starting to go a bit slower, and Juvia's thighs tried their best to keep him there, forever, even after the dream was over. Gray turned around, letting Juvia on her back, and getting on top. He held his erection and jerked off over her leg, coming on it. Juvia knew the real Gray liked her legs, and she appreciated her subconscious making the illusory one the same. She kissed him, as he finished, before he penetrated her again.

Juvia kissed him, hugged him, and pushed him closer to him. Each and every one of his thrusts tried to keep her pinned against the floor, but she'd make no attempt to get free. That dream jail was her freedom. She silenced her moan completely on Gray's mouth, and something inside her imploded.

Her whole body turned into water, or at least that's what it felt like. Her noise would've been enough to wake up every inhabitant of Dream Prison, but Gray's mouth contained all of it, so the only proof of her orgasm was the twitch of her legs and the wetness of her sex, something that was only her loved Gray-sama's pleasure.

And then she woke up. Her whole bed was covered in water, and she felt dehydrated. She smiled, satisfied. There was no better feeling than waking up to an orgasm. She hugged her pillow, thinking about Gray once again.

"Some day… some day it won't be a product of Juvia's imagination"


	27. Shadow of the Future

**SHADOW OF THE FUTURE**

The mysterious man walked through her room, making her repeat every step she had made, and the ones she was yet to do. Hisui didn't trust him. He was far too menacing, far too sinister, but he knew what he was talking about. He knew details no one would know unless he was a spy, and if he was, why was he helping her? He was right about many events of the Grand Magic Games, but they all could have been good guesses. Only his prediction of the final event seemed too farfetched to be true, but Hisui had decided to wait and see if it was true. The man did look like a slightly older Rogue, if Rogue's good nature had been forced away by an army of dragons.

He had a dark, mysterious aura about him, something Hisui couldn't quite place. He had Rogue's features, but his hair was longer and white other than the black bangs that covered his right eye. He also had black tattoos, which according to him marked him as a member of the resistance against the dragons. His clothes were fancy, he could have easily passed as an eccentric nobleman if he had wanted, but he seemed far too dangerous for a mere aristocrat.

"Are you listening to me, Princess? Even the smallest mistake could doom our future, and I did not make this trip for naught" he said. He made no attempt to hide his hostility.

"I am. I have moved forward with the Eclipse 2 Project, as I promised I would, but I won't take definite measures for as long as I'm not certain I am saving this world"

He sighed, and looked at her with his single, cold eye.

"You will see for yourself, Princess. Sting will surrender before the battered Team Fairy Tail, and they will take no loss"

"I will believe it when I see it"

He chuckled, then fixated his eye on her. Hisui could feel the shadow examining her, from top to toe. It was somewhat terrifying. But it was attractive, as well. Hisui had always liked the strong, somewhat dangerous men. Like Arcadios… but this Rogue was something else. He had the looks of Rogue, sure, but he was a different man. She had seen Rogue many times thanks to Sabertooth's reputation, but she had never interacted with him. Still, her impression of him was that of a silent, calm, nuanced character. This Rogue only shared the mysterious aura. "That's what seven years of murderous Dragons will do", after all.

Rogue smirked and walked closer to her. She was sitting, looking through her big window, and could feel herself blushing, a bit, and looked back at the Domus Flau. She felt the Dragon Slayer behind her. They had already talked a few times, but he still scared her. She could feel his shadow covering her.

"You seem troubled, Princess. Is it me?"

"How could I not be troubled, when the fate of the world depends on what I choose to do"

"If your choice depends on the result of the Grand Magic Games, then you already have, because you already know the result. Besides, if that were really all you were worried about…" he walked in front of her, blocking her view. She was covered in his shadow, and was looking at his evil smirk "why do you cower in fear like a little animal when I look at you?"

Hisui looked at his eye.

"Because you are frightening"

He grabbed her chin, and caressed her cheeks. There was something inside her replacing the fear.

"That's because I have seen many frightening things. I am sorry if you can see the reflection on me."

He didn't look frightened at all, but it made sense. To survive in a scary world, one would have to become scarier. Still, as her face was on his clutches, she couldn't help but feel like a prey willingly in a predator's claws.

"You are the only one I have allowed myself to talk to, for I cannot risk the Eclipse 2 Project. You will understand my human skills are… rusty"

"It's okay. I will get used to you"

He smirked more, and pressed her cheeks.

"Once used to it, fear isn't that bad… it reveals our most basic instincts which are, in a way, the truest ones"

He kissed her. She felt little and weak, unable to move her face away from him, unable to even kiss him back. The Dragon Slayer merely took her mouth to use. And worst of all, she liked it. He made her stand up, and continued kissing her. Her hands grasped his clothing, while his left hand pushed her closer to him, and the right kept her head in place.

Rather than feeling closer to an attractive man, she felt in the jaws of a Dragon. Exciting, perhaps, but very dangerous. Deadly. Thrilling. She willingly enjoyed the taste of his tongue, while the rest of her body shook in fear. Her hands timidly began crawling up his back, as he kept feasting. He separated his mouth, and licked his lips. She wanted him back, and got closer, but he kept her face away, and smirked.

"You're so small, Princess… I don't think you'll be capable of satiating the… huh, appetites of a Dragon" he said, as his hands circled around her breasts and her hips.

"I think you underestimate me, Rogue" she said, not believing it even herself.

A huge grin showed in his face, showing his fangs. She almost thought he was going to try and eat her, but instead, he quickly turned around and shoved her against the window. She yelled a bit in surprise and excitement, as the fearsome man got closer to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, leaning on her, which made her bend backwards. Her hips were pressed against the edge of the window, but the upper half of her body dangled out, feeling the wind on her hair. She only cared about the tongue inside her mouth. His face moved away, but his hips were firmly pressed against hers, her legs open to let him in between. She was scared. She was aroused. He knew.

"Well, Princess, I'd say I'll be gentle… but you're good at detecting lies, are you not?" he smirked at her, as his hands groped her chest.

Then, suddenly, he ripped apart her dress, violently, quickly, leaving her naked. She yelled, and he threw her clothing out of the window, smiling as it flew with the wind. Then his head went down and began biting her breasts, especially her nipples. He sounded like a raving animal. Her hands didn't react, yet her legs were rubbing against him, wanting him. She felt like a dumb idiot, letting a pretty face and a dark look get the better off her. And she couldn't do a thing to resist. She didn't want to.

"Huh, Princess Hisui? Are you all right?"

It was one of the guard's voices, right outside her bedroom. Rogue stopped tasting her, and instead looked down at her. She regained her senses, for a moment.

"Y.. Yes! I'm all right! Don't come in, I'm changing clothes!"

She moaned out of surprise. Rogue had penetrated her, without even bothering to take off his pants. One of his hands grabbed her hips and made even more of her body stick out of the window, while clutching her. The other choked her, but without making much effort. Then he rammed her, harder. She almost fell like she fell off the window, but Rogue kept her in place. She couldn't prevent her moan.

"Huh… Princess?"

"I'm all… right!" she tried to speak properly, but Rogue had begun humping her, fast, deep, strong. He was noisy. She couldn't think straight. "Please, leave! I'm fine!"

She couldn't hear his steps walking away, but she couldn't hear anything well other than her own breathing and the sound of his body clashing against hers. At least, the guard didn't utter a word, so she had to hope he had left. Her attention immediately went back to Rogue, whose hands tightened their grip on her, and his eye kept inspecting every inch on her body. She felt even more vulnerable than before, but she wanted him, and her legs, the only part of her body she could still control, wrapped around his back, welcoming his constant thrusts.

After a particularly deep hump, however, her whole body stiffened, as she moaned out. More than half of her body was dangling out of the window, and she didn't care. Rogue was holding her, and Rogue now pulled her inside her room again. She tried to kiss him, but instead he turned her around with one hand, and made her bend again, pressing her stomach on the edge of the window. She moaned again as he slid himself inside once again.

Her hands tried to hold onto something, but there was nothing out there, so they reached behind her to grasp the window's edge too. Rogue was relentless, and seemed to expect the same out of her. He felt his body pressing to hers, and suddenly she had his head to the right, with that one eye looking directly at hers. Then a powerful hand took a chunk of her hair, and made her watch outside, to Crocus.

"Look at that, Princess. You'll save all of them. Take a good look at them"

Rogue went harder, and harder, and if his hands weren't on her hair and her hips, she would've surely went out of the window. She moaned uncontrollably, but she did look at Crocus with a smile. She'd prevent Rogue's future. She's make sure she'd save everyone from the Dragons. The Rogue from the future had told her he'd disappear if the future changed, but who knows… maybe she could finally get to know the Rogue from the present.

She couldn't turn her head to look at her lover, although that wasn't the word Hisui really wanted to use. His hand was so firm and held her so tightly, turning her head was impossible without losing her hair. All she had to think of him was his hands making her feel powerless, his constant, tireless penetration that made her whole body feel like a toy, and his deep breathing, which spent chills down her spine and made her feel more and more like a prey.

He pushed her back in, and kissed her again. She felt tired, but still tried to kiss him back as intensely as he did. She couldn't, and he easily overpowered her. He grabbed her head with his two hands, and forced her down, placing her on her knees. She was roughly at the same height as his erection, bulging out of his pants, wet from her own sex. He made her head go down on him, as he went as deep as he could. She began having trouble around three quarters down, but Rogue kept pushing. She felt herself gagging, unable to go deeper, but he kept going until she had swallowed all of him, his girthy member fully inside, down her throat. She couldn't take it. She tried to push him away, and after a couple of seconds of resistance, he allowed it.

She spat a lot of drool, and breathed as much as she could. She almost asphyxiated. She had a couple of tears in her eyes, and looked up at a very satisfied Rogue. One of his hands was still grabbing her head. The other was taking all of her hair and holding it in a ponytail. He was so attractive. It wasn't just her mouth and his dick that were dripping wet.

"You are quite good, yes. But you're too small for me. Just as I said" he smirked.

She couldn't reply. She needed air. His eye was playful, however. She began sucking his tip, slowly, trying to regain her strength, and he grinned more. Then he thrust back in, controlling her head better thanks to her improvised ponytail. He once again made her go down as deep as possible, when her nose was pressed against his clothing and her throat was gagging for his dick. She needed to get away and breathe, but rather than just letting her go, he began ramming her face.

Her mouth was filled with her saliva, unable to breathe, as he kept hammering her mouth. His hands were unforgiving claws that weren't releasing her prey, and that was her face. He was going as hard as he was before, but her throat couldn't take what her sex could, and she felt choking. Then, when she felt most hopeless, he shoved her away. Many trails of saliva and more linked her mouth with his dick, but he kept her so far away she couldn't even lick it. Only the hand holding her hair in a ponytail remained, the other stood to his side. He smiled at her, who needed more air.

"You don't look very royal now, Princess. And yet, you look beautiful"

He caressed her face, despite it being so dirty. She was completely red, her mouth and her neck were soaked. She kept her there, in her knees, recovering, while he smiled smugly. Then he released her hair. It was a mess. Her hair, which was usually perfectly groomed by some of the best hairdressers in all Fiore, was now a green wilderness with no two strands pointing in the same direction. But Rogue seemed to like it.

"I am a Princess. You need more than your rough manners to make me forget it, Rogue"

"Well, then, I won't argue. But don't expect me to treat you like a Princess"

"You are no Prince"

"No. I am a Shadow Dragon. A Princess should tremble in fear just from looking at me"

He made her stand up by grabbing her neck and pulling up. He threw her directly against her bed. After the floor and the window, the bed felt so comfortable. She looked at him, teasingly, when he grabbed her by her ankles and got her closer. She grabbed her pillow, and hugged it. She looked behind, where the Dragon Slayer licked his fingers and crouched. Her back arched a bit, while her naked chest and stomach tried to get comfortable. She dug her face in the pillow, when she felt his long fingers entering her.

She bit the pillow and rubbed herself against it, while his fingers slid, fast. He wasn't particularly concerned about stimulating her, just fucking her with them, and it worked, because she was more than ready by then. Her legs, at first, tried to wrap themselves around his head, but he used his free hand to keep them in place, and slapped her butt when she didn't do so. Soon, she was as immobile as she could, only letting her uncontrollable twitching act in her place.

She was biting her pillow so hard she was pretty sure she could end up tearing it. Even more after Rogue slapped her with both hands, which then kept on her butt. He began using his tongue, just like an animal, like a voracious dragon, and she was his meal, his prey. Now she couldn't control her legs, not even when he slapped her, and she bit the pillow, both from the pleasure of his tongue and the pain of his hands.

Her legs were completely wrapped behind his head, rubbing against his long, white hair, and pushing him deeper. His tongue handled her, licking every inch of her, while his sharp fangs teased her lips and her clit. Hisui soon stopped caring about the spanking, and could only focus on how her lower half of her body was trying to keep Rogue in that place forever, while her upper half tried to keep herself on the spot, hugging the pillow, biting it, as if it were the actual Rogue.

Her back began bouncing up and down against the bed, while her legs shook in all directions, no longer under her command, as she bit her pillow so hard she tore a hole in it. She tried to contain the moan of her orgasm by chewing what she had on her mouth, but it wasn't enough and soon she began yelling so hard, she would've been worried about the guards on the door if her mind wasn't completely taken over. She could, however, hear Rogue sucking on her wet sex, which he was entirely responsible for. After a while, his mouth was all that made sounds in her room, as she simply relaxed on the bed, her legs stiff, and her grin huge.

She could look over her shoulder to see Rogue standing, his mouth still wet and his hair somewhat messy, albeit not comparable to hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back, even if his smile was as sinister as it had always been. She felt him getting on top of the bed, and without her moving an inch, he penetrated her again. She was so wet he could slide himself in smoothly, and her body squirmed every second, until he was fully inside. Her body got somewhat tenser, but she was so satisfied she didn't really react. At least, until he got her hair in a ponytail again.

She felt minuscule under him. He was naturally a muscular man, much taller than herself, and he wore full clothing, including a cape, while she was completely naked. He weighted a lot, and she felt her whole body being buried in the bed. Other than the pillow, as Rogue pulled her head back to kiss her. His kisses hadn't lost their ferocity or their animalistic feel, but she had grown to enjoy them immensely. She couldn't help but notice he always kissed her so that his right eye was further away.

His right hand held her right wrist against the bed, while the other was the one controlling her head through the ponytail, keeping it firmly in place for him to kiss. His thrusts were slower than before, but he got just as deep thanks to the position. And it was just enough to make the whole bed, and Hisui herself, shake from every single one of them.

He shoved her face against the pillow, as both hands grabbed the back of her head. She tried to hold anything, and held the sheets, as he began going harder, and harder, pushing her with every pounding against the bed. She moaned loud again, as her legs flailed under his weight, but neither had any effect, and he kept pummeling, and she almost tore her pillow again. He went at it for a long time, making her pray that he'd stop and that he'd never stop. And, when he finally did, she missed it.

He turned her around, making her face him, but her eyes could barely look at him anymore, they were lost in their own little world of pleasure. Rogue, however, had no trouble to simply penetrate her again, with a hand on her breasts, and the other on her hair, clutching it, and keeping it away from her face. She'd have been ashamed to admit just how little it took for her legs to wrap behind him, and her hands to hold his back.

His cape was like a sheet, which covered the two of them. She wanted to rub herself against him, not just feel his member inside her, to feel their naked bodies together as one. But he hadn't taken off his clothing, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take them off. She tried to kiss him, but he chose to bit her chin, and go harder.

She felt something in her mouth, something she hadn't felt before. She noticed Rogue was sweating, even if just a little. He seemed disgusted, which made her giggle a bit. He looked at her with his eye, and smirked darkly. He thrust hard, and took the pillow away from her, before firmly pressing it against her face. She couldn't see a thing, and immediately tried to take it away, but his hands prevented it.

"You don't want to look now, Princess. You'd have nightmares"

She felt him trembling, for a moment, and chose not to move the pillow away. He felt different. His whole body emanated more heat, and his muscles seemed tenser. Then, he rammed her. He was much, much stronger than before, and her whole bed cracked under her. She silenced her grasp with the pillow. He began fucking her with renewed strength, and she realized he had been holding back the whole time. That was a Dragon. That had the strength and fury he had been hiding the whole time. But why didn't Rogue want her to look? Her curiosity got the better of her. She had to see. As her whole body stirred from his superhuman strength, she took a single, quick glimpse.

She immediately buried her face in the pillow again, praying that he hadn't seen her. Rogue didn't look like Rogue, at all. At least, half his face. The other half hadn't changed one bit, it kept his smile, his eye, his... everything. But the other half was black, as if covered in shadows, and it made him considerably more sinister. His hair had changed, going wilder and revealing his right eye… or what was left of it. It was a huge scar that crossed his face. Was that the Shadow Drive of the present Rogue, simply empowered after seven years? And the scar… she understood why he hadn't shown her.

Knowing what laid on top of her, pounding her mercilessly, was a truer Rogue, more violent, more powerful, more draconic, simply made her more excited. She understood why he hadn't shown her, but she couldn't feel but be attracted towards Shadow Drive. Her whole body lost itself. She wasn't sure if it was a full blown orgasm or not, as she was too numb to notice, but she got wetter, she had to silence herself, and her legs attempted to kick away, but the immense strength of her lover didn't allow it.

Her mind got back where it had to be. She noticed her bed had indeed cracked under the two, but Future Rogue had not stopped. Her body was merely there for him to enjoy, and she savored it. She couldn't see the scary Dragon Slayer, but the image had left too much of a mark to forget. He actually hurt her a little with his thrusts, but the pleasure more than made up for it. And, after a pair of harder humps, he stopped, and she felt his warm seed filling her inside. She took a deep breath, for she knew it was over, and as much as she enjoyed it, her body wasn't capable of more.

She didn't do anything, not even remove her pillow, until after she knew Rogue had finished, and he was away from her. She moved it timidly, to the side, and Rogue was the same one as before, but the fact he was tidying his hair back up confirmed the Shadow Drive hadn't been just a mere fantasy. She couldn't stand up. She had to order a new bed. And clothing. And she didn't care.

Rogue looked at her, and smiled. He was once again dressed impeccably, with not a single trace of passion in his body, while hers was battered, sweaty, and dirty. His hair was groomed almost professionally while hers would make her stylists scream. And he seemed to like it.

"Tomorrow is the big day, Princess"

"I know. Tomorrow, we will save the world from the Dragons"

"I hope so, Princess. You are the only one who can prevent the horrible future. I know you will do what's best for the kingdom. You will save us all"

She blushed so much, he had to have noticed. And that's what it looked like, given the way he smiled before he became one with the shadows and disappeared. She hugged her pillow, tighter. She'd dream of him, certainly, but it wouldn't be a nightmare. She no longer had any doubts about what would happen in the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Wonder if he'll want to celebrate afterwards"


	28. Mermaids eat Tigers

**MERMAIDS EAT TIGERS**

Kagura smiled. A few weeks had passed since the Grand Magic Games, and the whole of Mermaid Heel had gone together to the beach. It had halted her training with Millianna, but she felt having a bit of fun wouldn't hurt. She just wanted to relax, for once. She had just gone swimming for a while, and was now sunbathing. She found the sound of the sea relaxing, the waves, the other girls playing around her. She distracted by looking at Millianna and Araña play beach ball. Millianna as usual looked fantastic. She knew how to buy clothing that enhanced their feminine features.

She knew, of course, because it was the catgirl who had chosen her skimpy bikini. The top seemed like the upper part of a sling bikini, tied behind her neck and her back, two big white stripes covering her chest, but leaving the full middle area exposed. It was provocative. She liked it, the aroused faces looking at her. She'd crush them all easily. But now, all she wanted was to relax.

"Kagura?"

She recognized that voice. It was a female one, but it wasn't from anyone of Mermaid Heel. No, when she turned her head around it was Yukino Aguria who was standing. A member of Sabertooth, a Celestial Spirit Mage. A pretty, young girl of silver hair and dangerous curves. She wore a simple white bikini, and was smiling at her.

"Yukino. What are you doing here?"

"I was doing a job nearby, and I couldn't leave without trying out the beach. I didn't know Mermaid Heel was around here!"

She waved her hand at the other girls, who returned the nice gesture. Kagura simply smiled at her, protecting her eyes from the sun.

"How are things going, Yukino? I hope your return to Sabertooth was enjoyable"

"Things have really turned around ever since Sting became our new Guild Master. It's… great! It feels like a true guild now"

"Good, I'm glad for you, Yukino. After all, I still own your life, so you'd better not mistreat it"

Yukino laughed, nervously, looking down at her,

"Actually… that's part of why I wanted to talk to you, Kagura. I'm really sorry for making that sort of bet. I don't know… I guess I was just too blinded by Sabertooth's fame and glamour and didn't really think through what I was doing"

"Things are forgiven, Yukino. I… I am not one to hold grudges like that"

The thoughts of Jellal and Erza immediately came to mind. That grudge took a long time to let slide, but if she had been capable of forgiving his brother's murderer, she could forgive a young girl for being a bit too cocky.

"Thanks a lot, Kagura. But still! I did make that bet. So technically, you own me now. How may I serve you?"

She laughed, innocently, not noticing Kagura's smile, that was beginning to widen in her face. She took a good look at the mage. She was a beauty. She found the Sabretooth tattoo in her hip very suggestive, and her big, voluptuous breasts were dangling just above her… And, most of all, she seemed willing to serve. There was absolutely nothing more arousing than that.

"How about you put some sun screen on me? I'll think about other tasks afterwards" she lied. She already knew what was going to ask her. Yukino would earn a new kind of respect if she actually went through with it.

Yukino stopped laughing for a moment to look at Kagura, and seemed dubious once she saw Kagura's serious face. But then she smiled and nodded, and reached out for Kagura's lotion. Kagura smirked, satisfied, and turned around, laying on her stomach, resting her face on her arms, looking at the white haired mage shaking the sun screen's bottle. "All right, Yukino. Time to see how much that bet was worth", she thought.

She noticed Millianna looking at her, giggling. Kagura smiled at her, as she felt the lotion on her back, and Yukino's small, delicate hands spreading it. She was meticulous, she liked it. Yukino rubbed it all over her back and her hips, and Kagura couldn't help but smirk when she felt Yukino doubting once she reached her top. She simply poured some more sun screen on her shoulders and kept going, ignoring her top entirely. Then, she moved down to her legs. Her fingers were excellent. She couldn't help but wonder if they were equally good in everything.

"All right, turn around!"

Kagura did, smiling confidently, and relaxed her back. Yukino also smiled as her, as she finished rubbing her legs, now from the other side. Yukino hovered over Kagura again, and she had to contain a laugh as Yukino blushed and skipped her chest to rub her shoulders and arms again, now from the front. Then, she poured some more sun screen on Kagura's stomach, and began rubbing, moving up, slowly. She stopped once she reached her mostly exposed breasts. She was blushing.

"What are you waiting for, Yukino? Go on"

"Oh… okay…"

She rubbed her hands, and then began rubbing her breasts. She was blushing, and her hands, that used to be full of confidence, were now trembling and completely rigid. She was slow, but still methodical. Kagura heard Millianna's giggling, but her eyes were focused on Yukino, who was shining red. Even after she had sun screen all over her breasts, Yukino kept rubbing, as if hypnotized, until she realized what she was doing, which made her stop, quickly taking her hands behind her back, and laugh.

"All right, Kagura! You're all ready for a tan now!" she laughed, as if that was going to make either of them forget.

"Good, Yukino. Now, I'd like you to eat me out"

Yukino's laugh ended as suddenly as it had begun, and looked at Kagura, blushing, trying to look in her eyes a hint of a joke. There was none.

"What… what?"

"I'd love it if you ate me out, Yukino. You don't have a problem with that, right? I still own your life, but if it's a big problem you don't have to do it"

Yukino's face was glowing so much, Kagura was sure she could sunbathe just from her. The white haired mage kept looking for clues, trying to see if Kagura was joking. But Kagura was completely serious, and she ended up noticing.

"I… I… All right… I will. It will… it will be my apology" she kept blushing, but smiled, "So… where do we go?"

"Huh? I am not going anywhere. I still want to sunbathe. I just think I'd be even more comfortable with your pretty mouth in between my legs"

"What?! Here? But… but there's a lot of people!"

"I don't care about those people. So, Yukino? Will you do it?"

Yukino doubted.

"I… will"

Yukino stood in place, trembling a bit, red, while Kagura licked her lips and removed the bottom of her bikini, leaving it to the side. Then she slowly pushed Yukino until she got on the towel with her. She spread her legs to the sides, and Yukino looked down, doubting, looking to the sides. No one, other than Millianna, had noticed what was going on. Millianna was shocked, but didn't say a word. Yukino knelt in front of Kagura, unsure on how to continue. Kagura grabbed her hair and pushed her down, to show her exactly how to continue.

For a few seconds, Yukino didn't do anything, but then, she began to use her mouth. She sucked on Kagura's lips, while she used her tongue to tease her inner muscles. She was still too embarrassed. At least she couldn't see the people, who had begun noticing. Well, they could watch and talk all they wanted as long as they left her alone. Kagura wasn't perfect, she knew it. She couldn't drink much, and all her confidence and dominance melted away the second she looked at something cute. But her body and her sexuality belonged to her, and no amount of curious people peeping on them would make her feel ashamed. They'd get bored, eventually.

She grasped her hair more firmly, and relaxed. The sun caressed her skin, making her feel warm. Meanwhile, Yukino's mouth, which was gaining traction, was becoming more confident. Her eyes were either closed or looking up at Kagura, wanting a reaction out of her, but Kagura was good at hiding that kind of emotion. She pressed her thighs, a bit, against Yukino's head.

Kagura released her hair from her ponytail, letting it down her shoulders. Her hair was still a bit wet, despite the powerful, punishing Sun. Yukino wrapped her arms around her legs, and began eating faster, chewing a bit, using her lips in Kagura's clitoris and her tongue all over her sex. It wasn't long before that was wet as well. Kagura bit her lips, and made Yukino go even deeper.

"Kagura?"

Kagura looked to the side. Millianna was looking at her, somewhat embarrassed, holding the ball while Araña waited. Yukino immediately popped out of her legs, blushing, but Kagura made her go down immediately, keeping her in there. Yukino didn't resume the oral sex, however, but rather, covered her eyes with Kagura's legs. Kagura could feel the heat of her red face.

"What's wrong, Millianna? Did you lose yet?"

"I did not lose! I mean… uh… what are you doing?"

"Enjoying a lovely day at the beach"

"But… everybody is staring at you…"

"I'm used to that. I do not care about the opinions of inferior men"

"But…"

"Come on, Millianna, go play. I'll be rooting for you"

Millianna hesitated, but then left. Yukino was about to say something, so Kagura simply pressed her head deeper and silenced her. The Sabretooth mage finally began eating her out again. Kagura relaxed. Now those were true vacations. Her back tingled, and her toes curled up. It was so easy to forget about the world surrounding her. She moaned a bit, out of true satisfaction.

She pulled Yukino up, and got her on top of her. Yukino was completely red, and when she was about to look to the sides, Kagura kept her in place by her hair. She got Yukino closer to kiss her mouth. Delicious. It was sweet and wet, her own wetness. Her other hand reached down and took a handful of Yukino's butt, and pressed the white haired mage against herself, trapping her hips in between her spread out legs.

Yukino seemed very timid. Kagura limed her playthings to be submissive, and Yukino was just adorable. The two rubbed their bodies against each other, Yukino subconsciously, Kagura for her pleasure. Then, she removed Yukino's top. She yelled, for a moment, but then Kagura hugged her closer, pressing their two chests. Yukino was so embarrassed… She couldn't help but kiss her again. Her hands played circles in her back, while Yukino hugged her, trying to protect her naked chest from view. Sweet, innocent Yukino...

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her apart. Yukino instantly covered her breasts with her arms.

"You will ride my face now"

"W… what?!"

"Yeah. I want to taste you. Get up"

Kagura looked at her firmly in the eyes, and despite her hesitation, Yukino slowly crawled up until sitting on her mouth. Kagura could only see a bit over her, and was delighted to see that Yukino was still red, and still tried to pointlessly cover up her breasts with her arms. Kagura slide Yukino's bikini bottom to the side, and began eating her.

She was so wet already, Kagura's tongue simply rolled off inside. There was a slight taste of sun screen, too, but it didn't bother her. The squirming of the white haired Mage was enough of an aphrodisiac. She had such a nice figure… Kagura wasn't a cruel woman, but if she was, she would call Yukino almost every day. It was always nice to have new playmates, and perhaps having some competition would make Millianna even fiercer… she got wetter just thinking about it.

Kagura only needed one arm to keep Yukino in place, who was trying her hardest not to moan or do much, as if that would somehow distract people from what was going on. Meanwhile, Kagura fingered herself. If this situation were to repeat itself, it'd be Millianna who would take care of her sex. But today, it was just Yukino and her. Her fingers imitated her tongue movements, but while she had concentration and her own self-control, Yukino only focused on receiving pleasure, and it was becoming harder and harder not to give in. Watching her turmoil was delicious.

The girl was starting to grind on her face, subconsciously for sure, but she was still doing it, which just encouraged Kagura to be even more aggressive. She nibbled her, licked her, sucked her, and Yukino just began to moan like she had tried to prevent. At first, it was just a whimper that only Kagura could hear. After a while, she moaned louder and louder. Kagura couldn't look to the sides, but she was certain she was drawing all attention unto herself.

Yukino's moan became their loudest when her hands went down and grasped at the towel, exposing her magnificent, firm breasts and her big nipples. Yukino was moaning and riding her face like she was another person, so much, that Kagura chose to stop pleasing herself and instead use both of her hands to keep her steady. Her mouth was filled with Yukino's wetness, and she savored it. Then Yukino stopped her body completely, struggling to keep up. Kagura grabbed her legs and made her turn around, then reached up and made her bend over, effectively placing Yukino's face in between her legs once again, but without removing her sex away from Kagura's mouth.

Kagura's hands were dominatingly placed on Yukino's head and her butt, controlling her movements in both ends, while Yukino simply, instinctively, hugged Kagura's waist and began eating again. She had missed that mouth. The obvious flaw in this position, naturally, was that Kagura's mouth was much more confident and strong and it knew what to do with Yukino perfectly, while Yukino's was still in shock and did little more than teasing her.

She pressed her thighs around her head and pushed it deeper. She heard her squirming muffled by her legs, but it wasn't enough. Her mouth went harder, licking and teasing her all over, savoring her, trying to motivate her. Yukino simply sucked parts of her, holding onto them like treasure, silencing her moans. She had to take control again, so she grabbed Yukino and rolled her to the side, while she stood up.

Kagura placed Yukino's back against the towel, switching places with her, while the white haired mage became red again. Kagura got on top and pressed her sex against hers, crossing their legs, and grabbing her neck to kiss her, so that they could taste each other's mouth and more. Yukino seemed completely and utterly shocked, and quickly covered up her breasts again. Kagura simply smirked and began grinding against her, rubbing against her. Yukino seemed equal parts satisfied, intimidated, and pleased.

Kagura's hand choked Yukino a bit, enough to notice her throat complaining, and the other grabbed her wrists and put them to the sides. She wanted to see her beautiful, sweat covered breasts After that, her hand slowly went down her body, until it reached their genitals. She slid a couple of fingers inside Yukino, and another pair inside herself. Yukino bit her lips, Kagura looked down in arrogance.

Yukino was locked in such position that she couldn't move anything other than her arms without Kagura controlling her, and her hands were simply grasping the towel, having learned not to interfere. Kagura, meanwhile, humped and grinded much faster, much more aggressively, so much that she imagined her skimpy sling top would suffer a malfunction any second now.

Kagura reached down, without slowing her hips or her hands, and took a good bite of Yukino's breasts. Her nipples were so hard, she relinquished in them, using her tongue all over them, making the younger mage tremble in ecstasy. Yukino's whole body was now grinding along Kagura's, following her, as her mind could still be embarrassed, but her body needed more. And Kagura was giving it to her.

Yukino moaned as Kagura bit harder. She placed her head in between Yukino's breasts and sucked on them, tasted them, and eventually, she had to release Yukino's neck to slap them around. Yukino immediately began moaning louder, but didn't do anything. Kagura squeezed her chest, and kept munching her breasts. Eventually she went back, to get a closer look, as the violent grinding on her hips kept on going without her needing to make a conscious decision. From afar, she could see both Yukino's red, cute face and her big, slightly bruised bust. It made playing with her that much sweeter.

She felt herself slowing down a bit, as her body was reaching her climax. She wasn't going to end it just like that. She stopped fingering, and instead used her hands to remove her top, exposing her chest before the natural bouncing would do the same. She smirked upon seeing Yukino's eyes widening, then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer, placing her head in between her breasts. Yukino's hands followed soon, and she began toying with her breasts, just like how she had done before.

Yukino's mouth was slow, but she enjoyed how she licked her, how she sucked them. It wasn't aggressive, as she usually liked, but rather somewhat tender. Yukino's big eyes looking up at her added a whole different layer of enjoyment, and she began grinding faster, again. Yukino's cheeks grew redder again, but didn't stop.

"Go, Kagura-chan!"

She looked to the side, and saw her favorite kitty-cat cheering her. Kagura held Yukino's face firmly in between, and accelerated her movements as much as she could, the teasing that had been going on for so long finally manifesting itself as something new. Her nails clawed Yukino, which made her yell a bit against her chest, and she kept going. Yukino bit her, to prevent yelling, or even moaning harder, and she kept going. She felt an explosion inside her, one so powerful that made her lose her balance for a few seconds, almost falling to the sand with Yukino, and almost let out her moan, which she managed to keep on a mere whimper. Her hips did stop completely, however, and so did Yukino. She took a few deep breaths, then allowed Yukino to fall back on the towel. She needed to rest.

Yukino looked up, their legs still locked, in a rather shy smile. She hugged her own chest, badly covering it, and her legs rubbed against her hips. Kagura smiled, and stood up. She shook her hair.

"That was good, Yukino. Consider our debt paid… for today, at least"

She turned around and went to the water, the Sabretooth mage too tired to say anything. Still naked, but she didn't care about anyone looking at her. She was already feeling the sea at her feet when Millianna showed up, prancing, right next to her.

"That was intense, Kagura-chan!"

"I'm glad you think that way, Millianna. I'm a mess right now, and I need to be cleaned up properly. Get into the water with me. You've got much to do"


	29. Magnolia Superheroes

**MAGNOLIA SUPERHEROES**

Gajeel was tired. He had just done a full day of his superhero routine with Lily. Ever since they bought those costumes, they liked to have fun and do good with them, as Fairy Man and Fairy Boy. It was some immature, boyish fun, but they liked it. Usually it was little more than a few chores, but that day they had actual work as a building caught fire. It was somewhat refreshing to be seen as a hero, rather than the scariest member of Fairy Tail.

The two had gone to a nearby park afterwards, reminiscing about how nice the experience was, and how successful they had been. He could get used to all of it.

"I've been thinking, we should get some sort of Fairy Mobile"

"Gajeel, you have motion sickness"

"I never said I had to drive, Lily"

The two heard a laugh. Gajeel winced. He recognized that voice. He had heard it every single time he dressed up as Fairy Man, and it had always been to upstage him somewhat. While he and Lily had saved that building, it had been her who had saved most of the people.

"Erza"

"Not Erza! Fairy Woman!"

She jumped out of the bushes and immediately struck a pose. As fearsome as Titania could get, she was weird. Gajeel had learned that was sort of a requirement to team up with Salamander. But he had to admit, she made that outfit look good. Erza walked towards him, confidently, with a huge grin on her face.

"We did a great job today, Fairy Man! Fairy Boy!"

"Huh? Sure"

She was acting strange. Stranger than usual. Usually Erza tried to shove them aside when she wanted to do her Fairy Woman stitch. Her going and congratulating them was… strange. But now, she wasn't punching them and blaming them for stealing her thunder, but simply trotted towards them… in a strangely sensual way. She got a lot closer than he thought she would, to the point her body pressed against his, and her hand went up to his chin, and caressed it. He had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing, E…" she closed his lips with her fingers.

"Fairy Woman"

She kissed him. Her hands grabbed his body and pushed it against her, and she began grinding almost immediately. His hands lied to the sides, not knowing what to do. He looked at Lily. He was equally confused.

"What… what are you doing, E… Fairy Woman?"

"You were really brave there, Fairy Man… I don't think it's uncommon for heroes like us to celebrate such heroic action"

She kissed and grinded yet again. Gajeel was pretty sure those outfits weren't made for such a thing, and his erection was growing dangerously fast. He giggled, and grabbed her back and kissed her, too. He was rough, as he always was, but Erza was a very strong woman and she could take it. He assumed Fairy Woman could, too.

"Fairy Boy. This is a solo mission. Return to the Fairycave!"

Lily looked at him with an estranged look on his face, but he turned around and left. He wasn't one to purposely seduce women, but when a woman like Erza threw herself at him like that… well, he knew very well what he wanted to do. He hoped Lily didn't get a weird idea. And he certainly hoped he'd never mention anything.

His hands descended to her ass, which he groped like a desperate man, as she rubbed her thigh on his leg. He was certain Erza didn't like him that much, but Fairy Woman… now that was getting in character. She had such a firm butt, too. Her body had the perfect amount of muscle, without making her lose any of her feminine curves. Gajeel preferred slimmer girls, like Levy, or flat out luscious curves like Lucy, but Erza's amazonian build had an attractive of its own. The body of a heroine.

Her mouth moved down, and she began licking the studs on his chin. She smiled, and then he felt her hand coping his crotch. He was hard as iron, and her cheeky smile confirmed she was noticing. Erza got on her knees, and kept fondling him. Gajeel just wanted to grab her head and go to town… but he wasn't sure yet just how far Erza was going to go on her "Fairy Woman" fantasy. He'd let her go first. Once he assessed what she wanted, and how she wanted… the Iron Dragon would roar.

She took off his belt, and her playful hand went inside his underwear. Despite her gloves, he could feel her fingers, rubbing it, gripping it, jerking it off. The temptation kept growing, unlike his member, which had reached its biggest point and was bothered under his pants, her strokes being the steam off it desperately needed. Erza looked up with a playful smile and her tongue sticking out. If she really was doing all that just for staying in character… no, she actually had had to want it. It was absurd to think otherwise.

Erza finally pulled his shaft out, and her smile widened. He was throbbing, and her hand was going faster. Her grip was too tight, and she wasn't really particularly good, but she seemed enthusiastic about it, and even in the worst case scenario, she was a gorgeous woman jerking him off, so Gajeel was happy anyways. Then, she swallowed him whole, before taking it off her mouth and spitting on it. It was so unexpected, and so good, Gajeel had to bite his own knuckles not to react.

He was glad her mask allowed him to watch her face perfectly, as Erza's lust was a sight to be remembered. Her face gobbled up and down, with her hand jerking the lower half of his shaft off, and her mouth slobbered the upper one. She was exceedingly dirty, and was getting her outfit even dirtier through her saliva falling down. She jerked him, and began sucking on his balls. Gajeel's hand couldn't keep quiet anymore, but he still merely caressed her hair. He wouldn't interfere with a work of art like that.

He kept throbbing, and she kept sucking. The silence of the night was only broken by her gagging. That was enough. His right hand tightly gripped her ponytail, and the other one grabbed the back of her head. He began thrusting his hips and pushing her in, but Erza was still the one in charge, as he could only speed up her movements, not direct them. Her hands went to his thighs. He felt himself hitting the back of her throat, but other than gagging a bit, Erza wasn't bothered. Just like how he had imagined it to be.

It became a fight, one he couldn't win. Despite his aggressiveness, despite how violent he was, he couldn't measure up to the sheer energy of Erza, who was seemingly treating his dick as an enemy she had to defeat. He pulled her out, and used all his strength to keep her from going back. She struggled, briefly, but then stopped. She stopped and got close to him. She smiled, while her hands teased him all over, which was effective despite the clothing that prevented actual touch. His hard dick was, however, indeed, rubbing against her crotch and her hips. She grinded against it. She leaned in for a kiss, but he grabbed her and turned her around. Not now, Erza. He needed her other lips before.

She began grinding again before he had any idea of what to do. It lasted for a while, before he was forced to grab her ass and push her away. He breathed heavily, while Erza squirmed and looked back at him, extremely horny. He couldn't just come like that. It'd be both humiliating, and a tremendous waste. Erza wanted to go all out. He probably wouldn't get another chance, she was doing the Fairy Woman thing less and less.

He got on his knees. First thing he pushed the tail of her outfit aside, as it blocked the perfect view of her big backside. His hands played with it without him really noticing. He hoped he wasn't wearing gloves, but who knew, maybe if he took them off Erza's illusion would be broken, and he had to make sure that didn't happen. Not yet, at least. Same reason he couldn't simply tear apart her costume, so he merely slid it to the side, exposing her sex. He feasted on it.

He was surprised by how wet she was, considering neither of them had been anywhere near her sex. He wasn't really particularly trying to make it good for her, he was pretty sure he was biting too hard and that his tongue was aimless. The only reason he was doing it was to divert attention from his member for it to calm down a bit. And still, Erza looked behind and down her with a big, big smile.

It wasn't just for courtesy, either. Her legs twitched when his tongue reached too deep, and she moaned like he had actually been trying. Eventually, he began savoring her more and more, and just for a brief moment, he only thought about pleasing her. His arms wrapped around her thighs and just ate her out, using her voice to know when she was liking it most. The costume was bothering him again, as it had slid back and prevented his mouth from eating her out.

He positioned himself better, and used both hands to keep her clothing apart, and to have a nice view. However, his eyes couldn't help but wander slightly up. If he wanted to go all out, to really do everything he wanted, he couldn't be afraid of a backlash now. He stick his tongue in her ass, and slid his thumb in as well. Erza moaned in actual surprise, but this time he enjoyed it from the beginning. Her whole body reacted in excitement, and he couldn't help but giggle.

He got up. Erza didn't grind against him immediately this time, but rather waited for him. He grabbed his member, and doubted for a second, before penetrating her sex. He'd visit her ass later. He went all in, fully sliding himself in, while Fairy Woman laughed it off. His left hand couldn't help but grip her ass again, he was seriously developing an addiction to it. His right hand went directly to her breasts. His gloves and her outfit separated his hands and her tits, but Gajeel was perfectly okay with it. He groped them very hard, so hard any weaker woman would've probably been hurt. But not Erza. Not Fairy Woman.

Her scarlet ponytail wiggled to the sides, following his extremely potent thrusts. He was pulling no punches. If there was a woman he could fuck with all his strength, it was Fairy Woman. She was moaning so loud, he loved it. Probably all of Magnolia could hear it. He didn't even care about the outfit anymore, her clothes were so tight he could even feel her hard nipples through it.

His mind wasn't very responsible anymore. He just rammed her over and over, causing her to even give a couple steps, but always keeping her close. For a few seconds, his thrusting even overcame her grinding and her energy. He pressed her back against him, and continued. He began moving his left hand up, caressing her whole body. His intention was to grab her chin to make her look behind and kiss her, but she did it on her own. As such, Gajeel decided to simply grope her other breast, coping both of them while he let it all out.

Erza wasn't the best kisser. She wasn't perfect, after all. While he kept fucking her tirelessly, he couldn't help but wonder if he could seduce other women with the Fairy Man getup. He had never thought of it as erotic, but it had worked with Erza… He briefly pictured Lucy's enormous breasts instead of Erza's. While nailing her had been a long wish of his, she wouldn't take the pounding Erza was. The outfit would only work on Juvia if it was Gray-shaped. And Levy… well, he wanted to imagine that it'd be much more romantic by the time he seduced her. It wouldn't be that raw, that violent, that aggressive. Yeah, it was only possible with Erza. And not just Erza, but Fairy Woman.

His hands went down simultaneously and held her waist. He tried to make her rise a bit, and went all out again. Her whole body suddenly became his puppet, and she no longer kissed him, but rather moaned her lungs out. The night's silence disappeared to make room for his thrusts and her moans. He noted Erza's legs wiggling, for a bit, and he just continued, and continued, and she moaned so loud, and got so wet, he was sure she was coming.

That just made him go harder, harder than he had ever gone, as her limp body and her shook limbs simply took it all. She grabbed his wrists and her legs tried, and failed, to wrap themselves around his calves. He was sure she didn't even know what was going on, and he loved it. It was rare to see Erza lose control… and he kept fucking her regardless. When she had regained her usual, commanding attitude, she was blushing a bit, probably ashamed of having lost her tempo. He was equally tired, too, so he let her touch the ground again.

She turned around immediately, hugged, and kissed him. She was still not a great kisser, but again everything that would divert attention from his shaft was good. He enjoyed the feel of their two chests pressed against each other, and he really liked how she grinded against his member, a constant tease which awakened his inner dragon. He enjoyed this, sure, but he kind of just wanted to fuck her ass and finally let all go, but it wasn't the direction Erza was taking. Her thighs rubbed his, and she seemingly wanted him inside again. He chuckled. He'd just postpone that.

His hands moved her fabric again to penetrate her, and once he was inside, he held her by the butt. She wrapper her legs behind him, her hands grabbed his neck, and she began kissing him. He couldn't help but chuckle again, as he humped at a steady pace, but far slower than before. Once again she was all for him, but Erza's continuous grinding made sure she dictated the rhythm of the sex. There was no controlling Fairy Woman.

Her inner muscles were damn energetic as well, Erza was truly a fighting woman. She moved in between his arms like a snake, rubbing all over him. Her hands had moved up and were playing with his hair, and her legs keep pushing him deeper, as if she wanted him to go as fast as he used to. "I'd love to, but there's not enough Gajeel juice, and I'm saving it" he chuckled. She stopped kissing him and just looked at him, seriously.

"Who am I?"

"…Fairy Woman?"

"Say it louder!"

"Fairy Woman"

She moaned and grinded faster. So fast, she slid out of his hands and ended up standing in front of him, although he was still inside her. Her left thigh rubbed up against his leg, only standing thanks to her right one. Her right hand went to his ass, to make him thrust deeper, and her left one grabbed his hair and made him kiss her neck. He was the puppet now, she was the puppetmaster, and he absolutely loved it.

His hands played all over her. They caressed her ponytail, her back, her breasts, her ass… especially her ass. She was controlling the sex, yes, but his hands were his. He made his intentions very clear when he slid two fingers inside. She moaned of surprise, and he chuckled. She stopped briefly, but soon enough resumed fucking him, even faster, or so it seemed. Enough of it. He couldn't take it any longer.

He pushed her away and turned her around again, all accompanied by her laugh. He got her on her knees and then on all fours. He kissed her, causing her whole body to squirm. He got ready to finally do it, but then Erza turned around, grabbed his dick and began sucking on it. He didn't expect it at all, and he tried to push her aside again, but couldn't, Erza was determined. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be seriously trying to stop Erza from giving him a blowjob, but there they were. Maybe if it was less pleasurable he could try harder.

It was weird. He was hunched back, and she was sitting under him. He was constantly pushing her away, with both of his hands on her hair. Erza allowed it, then she went down again. His hands were no match to her neck, and his hips didn't want to move away regardless of how much his brain wanted. He couldn't even enjoy the sight, as he was too focused on closing his eyes and not climaxing.

She finally allowed him to shove her aside, and got on all fours willingly. He felt like tearing up, as her ass wiggled in front of him, teasingly. He grabbed it and gave it a good licking, and then, keeping her outfit slid to the side, he finally penetrated it. He felt Erza's body shaking for a moment, but then she stabilized. What a wonderful feeling. How many times had he fantasized about that exact moment. It was time for the Iron Dragon to roar.

His hands grabbed her shoulders and thrust hard, fully sliding inside. Erza moaned, and looked back at him, teasingly, licking her lips. He had certainly expected her not to… be so into it. He began making her whole body go forward and back, while he rammed her with all the energy he had been saving, but Erza's smile didn't disappear. Hell, she was back to grinding, and even though it was amazing, he soon got worried his fantasy would last just a few seconds.

He slapped her ass, then clutched it with a hand, while his arm wrapped around her neck, and he bit her ear. He placed all his weight over her, and made her lay on the ground, while he sped up. From that position, Erza had much more difficulty to grind and push back, finally giving him more or less free reign. There was never full free reign with her, but at least he could control it now.

He was a few minutes pounding away, slamming her with everything he had, and he began feeling his whole body curling and wanting, needing to climax. He choked her even harder, but nothing could stop Erza from moaning and smiling, fully aware of her superiority. He simply stopped trying to be the dominant one, he was too tired to keep fighting, and he was doing what he wanted to, anyways.

Erza suddenly pushed him away, causing him to end up on his knees, while she turned around and firmly grabbed his dick. Gajeel didn't have time to react. She jerked him off very fast and opened her mouth, and he simply came. No way to prevent it, neither the will nor the drive. Erza didn't even blink, and she made sure all his seed ended up in her mouth. After the initial load was dealt with, she sucked him off until she made sure there was nothing left. She swallowed then, and got up immediately, while he was still trying to process all that had just happened.

He fell on his back, exhausted, looking up at her, who looked like someone who had just had violent sex, although her attitude reflected anything but that. She looked behind, at him.

"Fairy Woman is glad you helped her with today's emergency, and this team up was just what I needed. But stay out of the city, this is not big enough for two heroes, and I won't tolerate you stepping up in my territory again"

She left, disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared. Gajeel was completely flabbergasted, and had no idea how, or why, she had done… anything. It didn't seem like a bad idea to retire that costume, at least in public. It would be hard to give it a better send off.

Unless, of course, Levy happened to like men in tights.


	30. Balam Alliance

**BALAM ALLIANCE**

They were the last ones to arrive. A secret location, a secret meeting. Cobra sighed. A reunion of the leaders of the Balam Alliance, the three most powerful Dark Guilds. They weren't a true Alliance, but they respected each other's boundaries and they allowed the rest to go on with their business. These meetings were rare, but still, he didn't want to go there. He didn't enjoy the company of the other guilds, which were needlessly grim.

Brain had elected three of them to go, as the other two had agreed to send three of its most powerful members. Alongside him walked Angel, the only woman in Oración Seis. An uppity girl of generous curves, a cruel pretty face with a neverending smirk of superiority, a woman who wore a feathered dress to think of herself an angel and judge the mortals beneath her. And sleeping on a flying carpet that followed them there was Midnight. An androgynous man, a mystery for everyone, the strongest of the Oración Seis. Evil people, but the closest he had to a family after his dear Cubellios, his snake and his friend, who was waiting for him outside of the building.

He heard the noise inside. He could hear everything. There was an argument between two women. There was another man in there, snickering. That's why he sighed. Cobra was sure the insufferable God Slayer, Zancrow, had gone. He couldn't stand Zancrow. He hadn't even seen him yet and he was already tired of him. But he was hearing him. He hated hearing him. He focused his attention somewhere else. He could also hear the thoughts of his companions. Midnight… long ago he learned to not pay attention to Midnight's thoughts. They were dark, creepy, and indecipherable. Angel's… they were repetitive. She either looked towards everything with disgust, towards the sky with hope, or towards him with lust.

The group entered the hall. Four of the six Dark Mages looked at them, while the two women continued their argument. On the right, Tartarus. The Demon-led Guild. The most mysterious, the darkest. Kyouka was arguing. She was the strongest of the Nine Gates, Tartarus' mightiest team. A female demon, whose clothing he always found strange. She was a pretty woman, but she covered it with a grotesque helmet. Her limbs were bird-like, and so was the theme of her outfit. Right behind her was another female demon, Sayla, a seemingly meek, distracted girl who wouldn't pass off as a Dark Mage, let alone an Etherious, if it wasn't for the big horns on her head. Kyouka's lover, or pet, depending on the moment. Behind them, however, there was someone he didn't recognize, and weirder still, someone whose thoughts he couldn't hear. He was an older, traditionally roughed man, with a big scar on his face, stubble, and a smirk of indifference.

Arguing with them the representatives of Grimoire Heart. The strongest of all Dark Guilds. Led by Hades, crafters of Lost Magic. If there was a single leader of the Balam Alliance, it was Grimoire Heart. He recognized its three representatives… sadly. Separated from the rest, looking at the Oración Seis heralds, with that continuous, stupid pose and smirk and crazed eyes, there was Zancrow. The insane God Slayer, an exhibitionist with the long, blond hair of a maiden. He disliked Zancrow. He was someone who felt the need to constantly brag about his magic to him, claiming Gods were stronger than Dragons. Cobra sighed again. Zancrow was no god, he had never been close to slaying one, and dragons were long dead.

The other man of Grimoire Heart was Azuma. He respected him. An honorable man of simple thoughts but powerful magic. He glanced at them before looking back at the Demons of Tartarus. And leading them was Ultear. The Time Mage. She had her hair styled in two big pigtails, and had a purple dress with an extremely generous cleavage. Not quite as exaggerated as Angel's, but he appreciated the sight regardless.

"Oh, you're finally here" she said.

"Sorry we are late. We had important business to attend to"

"At least you could've woken him up" said Kyouka.

" We don't wake Midnight up unless it's needed. It's not like we need his input anyways" said Angel, brushing it aside.

Ultear rolled her eyes and complained without words.

"Great. If you aren't going to respect this alliance, then I wonder why you even showed up"

Kyouka looked at her again.

"You are the one insulting us, witch. Say, weren't we meant to send our strongest Mages? I wonder why you're here, rather than Bluenote" even with most of her face covered, her hostile smile was obvious.

"I suppose he's with Mard Geer. Why isn't he here?"

"Guild Masters have other things to do"

"Oh, but Mard isn't your Guild Master, right? Where is your Master?"

He was sure those two were about to fight, when the mysterious member of Tartarus got in between them and separated them. Ultear looked like she was about to begin foaming at the mouth, but Azuma held her back.

"Enough of this. We are all here now, so let's get started" said the Tartarus man.

"I agree. We've got much to talk" agreed Azuma.

"How are you, Cobra? Wanna spit a bit of poison like those two are doing? Because that's what you magic boils down to" Zancrow laughed heartily. He was uncomfortably close to him. Cobra sighed and walked towards a big table, where the rest of the Dark Mages were walking to. "Oh, sorry, was that too venomous for you?" Out of all the sounds in the world, Zancrow's laugh was probably the most irritating.

Too much noise. The actual reunion was dreadful, and Cobra spent all of it wanting to leave. Kyouka and Ultear kept arguing and arguing and arguing about the most insignificant crap. Oración Seis' participation was over very soon. Midnight kept sleeping, and Angel and him had agreed to keep their current territories and Dark Guilds. If Tartarus had been more cooperative, it would've been over in just twenty minutes. But they had been there for an hour, there was no more food, and Cobra felt even worse than if he had just taken the train.

There was just noise. The argument was just insufferable, but he'd take Ultear and Kyouka insulting each other about who got to keep a small Dark Guild of three members, all of them jailed, over Zancrow, who for some reason had sat in Midnight's place and was constantly making jokes about poisonous frogs and snakes. He damned Midnight thrice for sleeping in his flying carpet rather than his reserved place. Azuma kept measuring up the strength of the attendants, or corrected Ultear whenever she said something wrong. Meanwhile, Sayla's thoughts switched between disgust towards humans, and lust towards Kyouka. Cobra heard it all. All except for that strange man's thoughts, the man who called himself Silver. "What are you hiding?"

Finally, it was over. Not much had changed, as it never did. Cobra really didn't know why they bothered with these reunions. It's not like anything new ever happened. Bluenote Stinger never showed up to blast the whole place with his super gravity. There was never a Tartarus member turning into their demon form. It was always the same. Grimoire Heart argued with them, they got their way, and done. This time it was particularly horrible because of Zancrow's presence.

"See you next time, Ultear. Hopefully next time you won't waste my time. I'm not a time witch like you" said Kyouka, smiling.

Sayla walked towards her and hugged her, before the two began kissing. It stopped everyone who was already walking towards the door to leave. Everyone but Ultear and Midnight looked at the two demonesses passionately kissing, and that's because Midnight was still sleeping. Sayla took Kyouka's helmet off, revealing an actually pretty face, before obscuring it with her own.

"Sayla? Already?"

"I can't help it, Kyouka. I love how you argue with them. Please, let me give this chapter a satisfying ending"

Kyouka smiled tenderly towards her, then smugly towards Ultear, then began kissing her again. Kyouka's hands caressed her lover, before grabbing her clothes and tearing them apart mercilessly. Sayla merely laughed it off, and embraced her. One didn't need his powerful hearing to know what everyone there was thinking about. Even Ultear, who blamed herself for liking what she was seeing. Sayla began undressing Kyouka and then, Cobra heard something. Something the two of them were thinking. Something that made up for having had to listen to Zancrow for what seemed like two years.

Cobra walked towards the two of them, confidently. Sayla was using her mouth to worship Kyouka's body, but her partner' head was free, and she could watch Cobra. While everyone else was stunned and shocked, he was smiling, and closer. And closer. Eventually, he was so close to Kyouka, he couldn't just hear her breathing, but feel it. She looked at him, doubting, while Sayla also stopped to look at him shocked. Cobra put his arm around Kyouka's waist, and kissed her.

She was surprised, but pleasantly so. Her mouth immediately regained its security and kissed him back. She was… much stronger than he thought. She was a demon, after all, but he didn't really expect her to be able to make his whole body feel weak just through her mouth sucking his tongue, and her claws caressing the back of his head. He heard someone else breathing next to him. He stopped kissing Kyouka and looked to his right, and Sayla was standing, slightly blushing. His hand went to her butt, and he lowered his head to kiss her, too. She was shorter than Kyouka, and was also much less aggressive. No doubt she was strong, too, but she allowed herself to be kissed, rather than trying to rip his head off like her lover had done.

Kyouka began sucking his neck. He felt her fangs on it, and if he couldn't hear her lust, he'd have been scared. He merely focused on kissing Sayla, and driving his hand lower until he could slide a pair of fingers inside her sex. She was wet. He chuckled to himself. He didn't know demonesses got wet like humans. He teased her more, and more. Kyouka joined, and caressed Sayla's legs, but took his head away from hers to her own. He liked the contrast, but then he heard something new. And looked in front of him. Angel was standing, with a huge smile.

"Do you really want a demon more than an angel?"

Kyouka grabbed his bulge.

"Angels are boring. Come to hell"

Kyouka kissed him again, and rubbed her whole body against his. Sayla didn't take too long before doing the same. However, Cobra's eyes were locked on Angel's. She seemed offended. She crouched, slapped Kyouka's claw aside, and pushed Cobra's pants down. The two demons on his arms looked at her down with surprise, and Angel wasted no time in shoving Cobra's dick inside her mouth. He was almost fully erect, and given the enthusiasm Angel was putting, it'd be fully so in just a few seconds.

Two demons on his arms and an angel on his crotch. This reunion had turned out considerably better than expected. Kyouka and Sayla drew their hands all over his body, playing under his shirt or his neck, while he alternated kissing them. Angel sucked him fast, as if she was desperate for his shaft. Her hands held his legs. He saw Kyouka's talons wrap Angel's hair around them, and then forcing her to deepthroat him. There was something new in Kyouka's eyes and smile. A sadistic glee, a desire to break an angel. That made him harder, and throbbing. Then the only thing that could ruin that moment happened, as Zancrow had walked up to them.

"Come on, ladies, you don't wanna waste your time with a lizard, do you? You could be with a god instead"

Cobra looked at him, angry, but was calmed down with Sayla kissing his neck and Angel sucking his dick. However, he didn't like how Kyouka was glancing at Zancrow, and the demoness walked towards him. Zancrow smiled as Kyouka grabbed his wrist and made him walk away, towards Ultear, Azuma and Silver. Zancrow looked back at him, and Cobra's hand began pouring a poison mist. He clutched his fist, and the poison actually torn apart about half of the sleeve of his coat. There was nothing he wanted more than slashing that bastard's grin off his face and get Kyouka back. He was almost ready, when Sayla grabbed his wrist and got his partially-draconic hand in her mouth. She began sucking the poison off. It was not at all unlike what Angel was doing down on her knees. Sayla sucked, and sucked, and kept sucking until the poison mist was completely gone and his hand had gone back to normal. Then Sayla kissed him, pouring the poison back in his mouth. He wasn't sure why, but it was one of the most seductive things anyone had ever done to him. He embraced Sayla and kissed her. He was only sorry his body had to be tilted to the side for Angel to blow him.

His eyes were locked on Sayla's, but it didn't matter. He could still hear everything happening in the room. Midnight was still sleeping. Angel was still sucking him. And Kyouka and Zancrow were kissing in front of Ultear, whose face had turned redder than her lipstick.

"What's wrong, Ultear? You can't do this, either? Maybe I actually do need to call Bluenote. Or maybe… Jellal?" said Kyouka, as her talons tore apart Zancrow's clothing, and her tongue licked his tattoo. Ultear was legitimately luminescent.

"We are not afraid of no demon" said Azuma, who got to Ultear's right.

Ultear turned towards him and she took his shirt off. She seemed somewhat surprised with herself, based on her thoughts. She looked directly towards Kyouka and she began undressing Azuma completely, as Kyouka kept licking Zancrow. Silver merely laughed, next to them, and took his cloak off himself. Angel stood up and kissed him, taking Sayla off his mouth momentarily, causing the demon to look at her with a hint of jealousy. Cobra's hands grabbed both of their heads and made them kiss each other, then he simply kissed them both.

He pushed them down, and the two began sucking him, fighting each other a bit. When one had his dick in her lips, the other would suck his balls. A pretty demon and a pretty angel. And still, their behavior seemed opposite of the expected. Angel was haughty, full of herself, and sucked him lustfully. Sayla seemed more composed, modest, and sucked him tenderly. "I will never ever ask Racer to come here in my place again", he thought.

Even when he didn't look to the others, he could still hear them perfectly, and he knew exactly what was going on. Azuma was behind Ultear. She had left him naked, and now he was doing the same, slowly sliding her dress down. Then, the tall, muscular mage had begun kissing her neck and groping her breasts, while Ultear's eyes were locked on Kyouka. The demoness was undressing Silver, while Zancrow kissed her from behind and played with her breasts, but not for long, as he directed his grin back to him and walked towards them. When he was close, he got on his knee, behind Angel.

"Hey, Angel. Want to get closer to God?" he smirked.

"Sure"

She thought he was an idiot, but she wanted to tease Cobra. She smiled smugly at him while she removed her dress, and once she was naked, she turned around and sucked him, which caused him to laugh. He laid on the floor, and she kept blowing him. Both Azuma and Silver were on their knees, servicing the woman of their respective guild. Silver seemed methodical, while Azuma was more passionate, using his hands, kissing her sex, rather than eating it out. But neither woman paid them attention. Ultear had her hands on Azuma's hair, caressing his head and guiding him. Kyouka's hands were on her own body, and she groped herself while she simply allowed Silver to continue. And they both were looking at each other, constantly daring.

Angel got on top of Zancrow, placed her hands on his shoulders, and began riding. Cobra was ashamed to admit he had never stopped to think how good Angel actually looked like, and felt the sting of jealousy. But then it went away after he made Sayla stand up and kissed her. He began undressing, removing his coat and his shirt, and she kissed his chest and bit his nipple. He embraced her, and slowly put her on the floor, not too far away from Zancrow. And just like his fellow Oración Seis member, he got on top. He penetrated her, which made her smile a bit, and when she tried to hug him he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. Then, he began fucking her.

Sayla's legs wrapped behind him, but other than that she allowed him to do as he pleased. Her chest went up and down with her breathing. He actually didn't know if demons needed to breathe. She made slight moaning sounds. And she wanted him to go harder and rougher, according to her thoughts, a request Cobra had no trouble in fulfilling. He thrust harder and rougher, and she began moaning louder. To his left, Zancrow and Angel seemed to struggle for control. Angel was on top, so she was riding and grinding as she wanted, but Zancrow was humping her regardless very fast, and his hands seemed obsessed with her breasts. Both of them seemed sure the other would eventually submit.

The competition between Kyouka and Ultear continued. Kyouka was on all fours, with Silver placed behind her, penetrating her steadily. He had both hands on her shoulders, and despite how raw it all seemed, it was… cold. He didn't seem all that into it. Meanwhile, Azuma and Ultear were both standing, and they had also gone beyond oral into penetration. Those seemed much more passionate, to the point it seemed like Ultear had forgotten about her feud. Her right arm flailed around while the left caressed Azuma's hair, as she kissed him behind her shoulder. He was firmly grabbing her breasts, and keeping her head locked in position by pushing one of her pigtails. Azuma's mouth and chest was smeared with her lipstick.

His hands released Sayla's. The right one immediately groped her right breast, and the left one got a few of its fingers inside her mouth, directly injecting poison in it, which she gleefully sucked. Her hands caressed his face, and she also made him suck her fingers. Cobra was going faster and rougher than anyone present, and he intended to keep at it. Zancrow and Angel seemed to be fighting again, their struggles having landed them in an awkward position, where both were laying on the floor and having sex sideways. He had his hand on her hair, messing up her usually perfect style, while her hand was pushing his mouth giving him an even weirder smile. He was laughing, regardless.

Kyouka's moans suddenly filled the room. She was sweating profusely, her tongue was out, her arms were stretched out behind her back, grabbed by Silver, who was going much faster now. Her thoughts were confused, but it was mostly about something called Sensation Curse. Ultear seemed to ignore Kyouka now, her whole body twitching, reacting to Azuma's powerful thrusting. She seemed to have certain trouble to contain herself, but it was nothing close to Kyouka, who began screaming so hard she fell to the floor, collapsing, and having an orgasm. Her mind was on a blank state.

Silver smiled, smugly, and got up, getting close to Ultear, and taking her mouth off Azuma's and kissing her instead. Ultear kissed him back, but it was short lived, as Silver made her go down, to wrap her extremely red lips around his member. Silver took hold of her pigtails and made her go back and forth, and the continued penetration by Azuma only helped. Ultear liked being between the two, especially as Kyouka continued to tremble on the floor, but after a while, Azuma walked away.

The Grimoire Heart mage walked towards Angel and Zancrow, who were still fighting each other, and took Angel's hand. The two stopped immediately, and Azuma helped a perplexed Angel stand up. He took her with a hand, which began teasing her sex with its fingers, and kissed her. Zancrow was on the floor, immobile, seemingly annoyed. Then, Azuma and Angel walked up to him and Sayla, and he extended his hand. They looked at Azuma with a shock, but as they had slowed down considerably, Sayla took his hand, and she slipped out of under Cobra to get near Azuma, who got his arm around her in identical fashion to how he had done it with Angel. He began kissing the two, who happily reciprocated. Cobra felt completely cheated.

Kyouka got on her knees, having regained consciousness, and looked around, perplexed, as everyone had switched places and even partners. Cobra smirked. He might have lost Sayla, but there was another demoness there, and he had unfinished business with her. Unfortunately, he heard someone else thinking the same. Zancrow. He stood up and walked towards Kyouka, but the God Slayer did the same. No. Not again. He wasn't going to let that guy do it again. His hand became scaly and poison began dripping from it. Zancrow looked at him, and his fist began burning with a black flame.

They punched each other. Cobra was so angry, and so horny, he didn't even bother to dodge the attack, even when he knew exactly where it was gonna land. Still, the two fell on their knees, their faces bruised, and looking at each other with hatred. He was ready to fight, when he felt long, clawed fingers grabbing his hair. And a similar hand was grabbing Zancrow's hair. Kyouka was crouching, holding both of their heads, and looking at them with an air of superiority.

"Oh, you humans. So petty. Well, well. Why don't you show me if you are capable of slaying me?"

What a hypocrite. But she was a fiery, attractive hypocrite. With bird-like talons. But hellish curves. Kyouka pressed Zancrow's face against her breasts, and the God Slayer immediately groped them both and began sucking them. She looked at him with teasing, seductive eyes, not paying attention to the crazed man in her chest. Cobra stood up, ready to use that pretty mouth for his pleasure, but Kyouka quickly gripped his shaft, twisted it and made him fall on his knees again. It hurt. A lot. And she smiled.

She kept Zancrow stuck on her left breast, and she guided Cobra to her right one. She kept both of them close, by their hair, playing with their heads like they were mere playthings, and judging by her smirk, that's exactly what she considered them. He'd probably be angrier if he didn't have her nipple in his mouth. Everyone else was getting busier, too. Ultear was on top of Silver, looking down at him seductively, her hands playing with his face and his manly chest, while his pulled her pigtails down. Every single bounce of Ultear came crashing down with a lot of strength, making Silver shake on the floor.

But there was no topping Azuma. He was standing tall, with his hands holding Angel up in the air. She had her back pressed against his chest, her hands attempting to hold on to something invisible in front of her, and her legs were held up by Azuma's hands. She was floating, screaming, moaning, climaxing. She seemed about to fall down any time, but Azuma didn't let her go. Meanwhile, Sayla was on her knees, her mouth alternating between her clitoris, and his balls.

Kyouka pushed him and made him lay on his back, and she immediately got on top of him, sliding his dick inside her. He only got a small glimpse of her joyous face biting her lower lip before she blocked his view with her talons, but he could perfectly hear how Zancrow penetrated her behind at the same time. Kyouka moaned, but not in pain. She was delighted of being in between the two Slayers.

"Show me your hatred, humans!"

He still couldn't see a thing, so he only guided himself through hearing. His hands went up to her breasts, and he tried to hump as much as he could, but it wasn't easy, given how much Kyouka herself moved, and she was on top. Meanwhile Zancrow was holding her hair and going wildly, as he had no such annoyances. Cobra would hate his laugh… if there weren't plenty other, better sounds to listen to.

He liked Angel's heavy breathing after having reached her climax, as she was now clutching Azuma's muscular leg. Sayla was the one up in the air now, but she was facing Azuma. He, however, hadn't changed. He kept his stern attitude, penetrating the woman in his arms, with the attitude of someone doing a chore, but the energy of a true warrior, like he was. They weren't kissing, but they were looking at each other closely. She whimpered, he grunted slightly.

Silver had turned Ultear around, and now he was on top, thrusting with the enthusiasm of a much younger man, holding an incoherent Ultear in his arms, kissing her mouth and her neck with passion. Ultear either kissed him back, or screamed out in pleasure. He liked her moan because of how sincere it was. Suddenly, however, he stopped focusing on his hearing, as Kyouka allowed him to see, as her talons had moved up to his hair. He saw her lascivious face and her curves, but thankfully not much of Zancrow. She kissed him, with that same head-ripping strength as before, and he absolutely loved it.

Kyouka remained having sex with both, being in full control despite being in a vulnerable position, but then Zancrow pulled out and quickly walked away, towards Sayla, who was breathing on the floor. The crazed God Slayer put her on her knees, got behind her and began penetrating her, with his hands on her breasts, and his laugh filling the room. Silver had also walked away from his partner, towards Angel, whose hair he was grabbing as he repeatedly rammed his dick in Angel's mouth, who in return played with his thighs. And both Azuma and Ultear moved towards him and Kyouka.

Azuma reached first, and he hugged Kyouka and kissed her, before walking behind her, and pulling her away of Cobra, but not too far. He got the demoness on all fours, and he penetrated her. Ultear had moved to him, and she was now kissing him. His hands moved all over her body. Why were all Dark Mages so damn irresistible? Ultear's eyes locked with Kyouka's, and the spark of rivalry was revived. The demoness grabbed Cobra's member with her talon, and so did Ultear with her hand. Then both of them attacked it with their mouths.

He felt their rivalry right in his most vulnerable part, and they almost made him trip and fall to his back. He definitely needed all his energy to stay crouched, and not to end right there. The two fought off with their mouths, trying to find a spot of his shaft the other wasn't sucking. Kyouka was less thorough, but she had Azuma going harder and harder behind her, so she couldn't focus completely. When Ultear got his dick in between her red lips, she smeared it all over, she sucked hard, but it felt normal, an act of passion. When Kyouka got it in between hers, she merely went with the motions, it was more animalistic, a mere fight for dominance.

He really didn't care about what anyone else was doing for a while, and he even forgot they existed until Kyouka stopped sucking, to focus all her attention on Azuma. He held Ultear in his arms and kissed her, standing up. Suddenly the room was full again. Zancrow was still behind Sayla, and he was using her horns as handlebars. He saw Angel crouching on Silver's face, riding it like it was his crotch. Given her moans, and what he could hear, Silver was doing an excellent job.

He focused on his partner. He raised her leg and slid his shaft inside her sex, which made her squirm and bit her lip. He pressed her body against his, and he bit her lip as well. The powerful Ultear, Time Mage, member of the council. One of the greatest Dark Mages of their time. And Cobra was convinced to show her he was up to her challenge. He began thrusting, humping her with all the energy he couldn't use on Kyouka. Ultear grinded in return, but was meek, slow. Cobra knew she was about to come. And he was going to make her.

Azuma went so fast on Kyouka, the demoness actually fell on the floor before picking herself up again, trying, to not use, to tease the Dark Mage. Zancrow was still behind Sayla, but that demoness was in control now, moving, grinding, and causing the God Slayer to sweat, and to laugh. And Angel was now riding Silver, too, but his crotch, rather than his face. He realized he and Ultear were the only couple looking at each other in the eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, locked his eyes on hers, and went faster.

It wasn't long before Ultear's body shook and her man had to be muffled with his mouth. She would have fallen back if it wasn't for his hands, but he kept thrusting, soaking himself with her wetness. Ultear let it go, simply enjoying herself. It took her a while, but eventually she stopped. She wasn't the only one to reach her climax, as Zancrow was spilling his seed all over Sayla's face. After he was done, he fell on his back, laughing. Kyouka quickly stood up and walked towards her partner. One demoness cleaned the other with her mouth.

Silver also stood up and went to the two of them. Kyouka placed Sayla on the floor, and got herself on top of her, placing her sex on her mouth. Meanwhile, Silver penetrated her. Cobra noticed Angel all alone and walked towards her. Azuma didn't waste time in replacing him with Ultear. Once he was close to Angel, he sat, and tapped his legs. Angel smirked, crawled up to him, and sat on his lap, letting him enter her.

Compared to how they had been with their previous partners, Angel and Cobra were slow with each other. She grinded, he humped, but they weren't as aggressive. Cobra couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he noticed everyone was with the members of their guilds. He was with Angel. Silver and Kyouka were both on top of Sayla, and he could easily hear that demon girl screaming out for her orgasm, despite Kyouka silencing her with her sex. And Zancrow was sitting next to Azuma, who had Ultear riding him.

His hands were on Angel's butt, but then they had to go to her beautiful chest. Then it moved to her face, which he felt the need to slap. She slapped him back. The two began going faster. Her hand went to his chest, and then to his face. The process repeated itself, as the two went faster, and faster. He felt it coming. He pushed her to the floor, and he finally reached his climax. He shot his load on her stomach, which made her laugh. After he was done, her whole body was sprinkled with his seed. He sat down again, and breathed heavily.

He heard a scream. Everyone turned around. A huge monster was standing, screaming. It was enormous, three or four times the size of Azuma. It had a huge, gaping maw, long black hair, and a powerful build. It screamed, as its claws seemed to grow larger. He walked towards everyone, hungry. He sighed, took his clothes, and grabbed Angel's hand, who had similarly took her own, then the two ran away, leaving them all behind.

They were very far away now. Angel and him still were covered in sweat, their clothing was wrinkled, and they were still exhausted. They were riding Cubellios. His best friend. His flying snake. And they were following an androgynous man on a flying carpet, who was now awoken.

"Was that really necessary, Midnight?" he complained again.

"You should have joined in. It was really fun" said Angel.

Midnight laughed, and looked behind him, towards them, while his carpet kept its course.

"I actually waited till you two were finished. You should thank me" he laughed "Those were some unforgettable faces!"

Midnight. What a freak.


End file.
